<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifetimes of July by VanderlustWords (MissMonsters2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963122">Lifetimes of July</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/VanderlustWords'>VanderlustWords (MissMonsters2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July by Chance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Grey Harry Potter, Grey Hermione Granger, LGBTQ Character, Marriage Contracts, Pining Harry Potter, Political Wars, Possessive Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Hermione Granger, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romance, Smut, alternative universe, beta: grammarly, dark themes, immortal au, mature content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/VanderlustWords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione had stumbled into his life on a rainy afternoon. Not unordinary for July, but she was peculiar. And then Harry stumbled back by falling completely for her.</p><p>From the beginning of time, peace cannot exist without a war, and though Harry won his war, he lost Hermione. </p><p>Since then, Harry has been waiting many lifetimes for her to stumble into his life again.</p><p>And when she did, he didn't expect to be fighting another war to keep her again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July by Chance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue + Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This is an alternate universe where Harry is an immortal and wasn't reborn to be the son of James and Lily Potter. There was no prophecy, no chosen one to stop Voldemort from coming to power. </p><p>It is safe to assume major canon events occurred and Dumbledore assumed responsibility to stop Voldemort (and failed). Any differences in canon will be discussed in the story. I hope you enjoy it! :) </p><p>We'll *try* for weekly to biweekly updates! Updates are on Sunday or Wednesday.</p><p>Warning: Series will contain dark themes, may have graphic violence and may include non-con scenes (non-graphic) additional tags or warnings will be added when decided upon. </p><p>Beta: grammarly LOL shh unless you're offering.</p><p>Theme songs:<br/>Arcade - Duncan Laurence<br/>Young &amp; Beautiful - Lana Del Ray<br/>I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Prologue </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Look at him. The great Immortal King has fallen so far." </em>
</p><p>Harry paid the whispered words no need and continued his walk. His bare feet dragging across the uncut grass, blood dripping from his robes and fingers.</p><p>How long has it been now?</p><p>A hundred? Maybe two hundred years?</p><p>Harry can't remember when he lost count.</p><p>
  <em> "How disgraceful, the Immortal King used to be the pride of our land." </em>
</p><p>Harry wonders what she would think of him now. Would she feel the same? Would she be disappointed that he wanders the earth with no purpose?</p><p>The living don't understand; his fellow brethren and subjects spite him for continuing to love her instead of returning to them. </p><p>The spirits and nature herself mourn for him. </p><p>Harry trudges deeper and deeper into his forest until he stands at his abandoned shrine underneath the tree of ages. Harry stares at the forgotten sanctum, and his mind mends and weaves until his eyes see it like it was when he met her.</p><p>That one rainy day in July.</p><p>He could still hear her laugh, an echo in a memory he holds too tightly to his chest. </p><p>"You're still waiting for her."</p><p>Harry doesn't turn around, already knowing who it was long before he was approached. </p><p>"I was under the assumption that Death would not rebirth her soul as punishment to you for trying to use your magic to anchor her soul to her body and make her immortal when she was dying."</p><p>The reminder stings.</p><p>"What do you want, Emrys?" Harry drawled. </p><p>The young man pushes himself off the tree bark behind, walking to stand next to Harry.</p><p>"I go by Merlin now."</p><p>Harry didn't care to respond, continuing to stare at the desolate shrine before him while Merlin turned his attention to it as well.</p><p>"Do you wish for the people to go back to worshipping you?" Merlin asked.</p><p>"I'm not a God," Harry said. "The humans come up with their own games and play by their own rules. If it benefits them, they'll build a shrine. If it doesn't go their way, they'll abandon it. Whether or not I'm worshipped doesn't change anything."</p><p>"Then why do you stare at this shrine so often?" Merlin asked, amused, and when Harry doesn't answer, Merlin tries to take a closer look. </p><p>Just barely hanging on the front, there was a wood block with the name <em> "Harry," </em> carved in messily. It was certainly not the writing work of an Immortal, so Merlin could only presume whose writing it was. </p><p>Merlin stared at the immortal before him, gazing at the blood dripping from his attire and hands. Merlin knows that Harry doesn't actively take care of his land anymore; he will still take out any intruders. </p><p>Merlin had encountered Harry many times, and the magical raw power Harry held was different than the witches and warlocks that existed today. He had come multiple times in an attempt to recruit Harry to help Arthur, but Harry had no interest, and nothing could force him. Though, in every visit, Merlin had learned more and more.</p><p>All of it leading to one thing: The great Immortal King had fallen in love with a mere witch. </p><p>And a love between an immortal and a witch was not meant to last.</p><p>"Would you give anything to see her again?" Merlin asks instead when Harry doesn't say anything. </p><p>"Do not make me repeat myself, Emrys," Harry narrows his eyes, bringing back his original question of why Merlin had sought him out again.</p><p>Merlin sighs, "My liege's kingdom is at war."</p><p>"I do not care."</p><p>"My king will not win, and Camelot will fall."</p><p>"I do not care."</p><p>"I need to put King Arthur to sleep in Avalon so he may one day come back when we need him."</p><p>Harry barely turned his head to look at Merlin, the words, <em> 'I do not care,' </em> written all over his face.</p><p>Merlin huffed. "I came because I need your help."</p><p>Harry turned fully to face Merlin with his brow raised. "If I didn't help Morgana when she came to me, why do you believe I would help you?"</p><p>Merlin smiled.</p><p>"Because in return, I can guarantee for you to meet <em> her </em> again."</p><p>Harry's body stiffened, and then a white-hot rage overcame him as he summoned shards of ice around Merlin's neck, hovering, just waiting to strike.</p><p>"Do you think of me a fool?" He snarled at Merlin. "You think yourself of a God? Someone higher than Death herself?"</p><p>"No," Merlin said but didn't shake his head lest he wanted it pierced. "But I believe myself to be the greatest wizard of our time—and perhaps a long time to come."</p><p>"And that makes you believe you can undo what Death has done?" Harry scoffs. </p><p>"I believe it gives us a fighting chance to defy her," Merlin gives him a small smile. "Besides, it's my belief that she's not <em> just </em> punishing you. She's also testing you."</p><p>"Testing me?" Harry narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Testing your love and if it is true. Immortals are bound by duty. For your kind, duty comes before all. Even the love your kind shares is nothing more than an obligatory contract usually between two immortals," Merlin began to breathe easier as Harry dissipated the ice spikes. </p><p>He stood straighter, clearing his throat. "And then there's you. Not only did you fall for a mortal girl, but you also loved her the way humans do. Brash, passionate, and deep, and you because you live forever, you mourn her forever."</p><p>Harry's breath shuttered. He closes his eyes momentarily and sees wisps of unruly brown locks, an unabashed laugh, and moments of shy smiles. </p><p>He did love her. He still does, and he always will. </p><p>"So, I'm giving you a chance to play Death's game," Merlin offered. "I'm gathering thirteen of the strongest witches and warlocks to participate in my ritual for King Arthur to sleep in Avalon safely until he can return after his final battle," Merlin paused a moment before picking up again. "I can bring her soul back for rebirth in the same ritual."</p><p>Harry squinted his eyes at Merlin, untrusting of the words.</p><p>"And how would you do that?" Harry asked. </p><p>Merlin points at the necklace hanging around his neck, hidden under his clothing. "With that," Merlin says. "You've been carrying around a vial of her blood since her passing, keeping it preserved with your magic, am I correct?"</p><p>Harry doesn't say anything, but that's confirmation for Merlin.</p><p>"I have someone in her family tree participating in my ritual. I can call her soul back in the same ritual with this vial of blood while Arthur goes to sleep. She will be reborn about a millennium from now, though she will not recall this lifetime. It's not the same, but I believe it may be better than nothing."</p><p>Harry pulls out the vial from under his shirt, holding it. It was the only thing he had left of her.</p><p>"And what exactly do you want from me?" He stares at Merlin suspiciously. </p><p>Merlin clears his throat. "I've gathered twelve sorcerers so far, but even if I gathered one more, I do not have the power I need to complete this ritual. I need raw magical power."</p><p>Harry snorted. "And Morgana will not lend a helping hand for you either, will she? She's waiting to see the demise of you and your king."</p><p>Merlin pursed his lips to reveal that he had tried to plead his case with her already, but it did not turn out well. "No, but she will not survive this war either, and I believe in the end, she'll reconcile with Arthur and help him to Avalon."</p><p>Harry stares at the vial of blood for a long moment before taking off the necklace and holding it out for Merlin. Just before Merlin takes it, Harry pulls back with a warning look, "Know that if this fails in any way, I will make it my life's mission to ensure your king never wakes from Avalon."</p><p>Merlin gives a sharp nod before accepting the vial from Harry. </p><p>"What will you do after the ritual?" Merlin asks as he securely tucks the vial of blood away. </p><p>"I will prepare for the millennia to pass," Harry reveals. "The ritual will dramatically drain my magic, so I must find a suitable place to hide and recover. In addition, who knows what the new times will hold. I must take appropriate measures to ensure I have what I need for her."</p><p>Merlin gives Harry a quaint smile.</p><p>"She has consumed your entire being," Merlin comments, holding no judgment in his tone.</p><p>Harry lowers himself in a squat and quietly says, "If I could, I would've followed her anywhere she went."</p><p>He lifts his fingers to his name carved on the shrine, eyes softening. It isn't long that Merlin leaves Harry to his own devices. </p><p><em> Please be reborn. </em>  Harry runs the pad of his finger softly through the ridges of the writing, every memory passing with each bump.  <em> Please be reborn so I can find you and follow you to the next lifetime. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Chapter One </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione."</p><p>The sudden call makes Hermione turn around to see Ron standing at the door of her room. He looked haggard with his dark circles, unshaved beard, and overwhelming paleness. </p><p>But she supposed she didn't look any better. </p><p>"C'mon, there's a meeting in the dining room," Ron tells her, and she looks once more out the window before following Ron out. </p><p>There's a hollowness in her steps as she makes her way down the stairs, and when she enters the dining room, she wants to cry at how empty it is. </p><p>They had lost so many people. </p><p>Her eyes catch Sirius's from across the room. The sight of utter despair and loss on his face had her jumping into his arms to hug him tight. He returns her hug, squeezing her briefly before he lets go. Hermione turns to Lily Potter and hugs her too, squeezing more tightly than she did with Sirius.</p><p>One of the people they lost was James Potter, leaving Sirius without his brother in everything but blood, and Lily widowed to raise their seven-year-old daughter alone. </p><p>Hermione had seen Lily as somewhat a mother figure, the other woman taking it upon herself to take care of Hermione when she was thrust into the magical world alone at the age of eleven without her parents. And now, her only parent would be Lily because it was still too dangerous to return the memories of her actual parents. </p><p>Lily gives her one tight squeeze, and Hermione wants to choke on a sob because although she was the one trying to comfort Lily, the touch felt like she was the one being comforted. When they pulled back, Lily gave her a sad smile and wiped the lone tear leaking from Hermione's eye. There weren't any words that could help the two of them right now.</p><p>Looking around the rooms, she sees the people who are left. It's easier to count who is alive, Hermione's heart drops, because it would be too long to list who was dead. </p><p>Out of the Wesley family, everyone had narrowly escaped, but Percy, who had realized too late who he was working for, and exchanged his life to save Fred's. </p><p>Molly's eyes were blotchy and red, indicating that she had been crying but, at this time, needed to be strong for her other kids who were weeping except Ron. </p><p>Hermione turned her head more, seeing Remus, who was holding his child Teddy, consoling him to the best of his abilities about being unable to see mom. </p><p>When Hermione shifts her eyes again, she catches Luna sitting next to Ginny, her head lying in the crook of Ginny's neck as they held hands tightly. Next to Luna sat Neville at the end of the table. Neville looked clean, the blood from his head washed away, but it was clear he was exhausted. His eyes were somewhat sunken in. </p><p>Hermione supposes that Neville is trying to debate whether he should be thankful that his parents were tortured to the point of insanity and in long-term care now instead of just dead. </p><p>That was it from the Order of Phoenix. Everyone else was gone. Hermione felt a hit in the back of her throat when she thinks this is it. The war had come to its worse during the beginning of Hermione's seventh year and lasted just over a year before everything collapsed, and Riddle came out on top.</p><p>"We," Sirius started but paused, needing to take a shuddering breath. "We need to decide our next course of action."</p><p>"We lost," Ron said despondently. "If Dumbledore couldn't defeat Riddle, how can we? Not to mention, there's not many of us left to fight back."</p><p>It was a negative statement, but it wasn't any less true, Hermione thought. The Gryffindor in her wanted to refuse, to slam her hands on the table and say that they should keep fighting for their cause. It was about their rights, for people's rights. </p><p>But she couldn't find it in her to move. </p><p>"Then do we give up? Live in fear? Live under their shoes? Those who aren't purebloods aren't going to get off as easy after this war," Neville frowned, and Hermione knows that he was really speaking for her, Lily, and any other non-purebloods. </p><p>"We've been in hiding since we lost," Neville continued, "and eventually, we can't keep hiding here. They're going to find us even if we have the Fidelius charm, and we need to know what we're going to do."</p><p>Sirius swallowed. </p><p>He was so tired. He just wanted to go back to his room, lock it shut with a silencing charm, and wail until he couldn't feel his lungs anymore.</p><p>James was gone. </p><p>His friend, his best mate, his <em> brother </em> was gone. </p><p>Not only did James leave Sirius behind, but he also left Lily and their daughter, Hazel, behind. </p><p>Sirius could hardly look at Lily without wanting to crumble under the guilt of not realizing Peter Pettigrew was a traitor. </p><p>He could only find solace that he had been the one to kill Peter in cold-blooded revenge. </p><p>By nature, Sirius was stubborn and a fighter. It was evident as the only person in his family to be sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. And yet, when he thought of Lily, thought of Hazel, he couldn't put up the bravado that he was ready to keep fighting with the risk of losing them too. </p><p>At least not right now. The group was too small, too feeble, and would perish instantly if they tried to keep fighting at this point. </p><p>They needed to back down for now and recover. While Voldemort was under the impression that he had finished the war, Sirius believed that it was far from over.</p><p>While Sirius may have chosen to be sorted into Gryffindor, he could not deny his Slytherin qualities. </p><p>"It's not ideal," Sirius spoke up, looking at Lily and feeling that familiar stab in his chest. He felt both better and worse when she grabbed his hand. "But if we want to keep having the fighting chance, we need to concede the battle here and regroup to win the war later."</p><p>"All the muggle-borns will be dead by then!" Ron shouted, and Hermione put her hand on his arm to try to calm him even though she was also trying to understand what Sirius was saying.</p><p>"No," Sirius said firmly, garnering everyone to now sit up straight to look at him. He hated this. He should've been by James's side as James was the one to lead this. </p><p>"I've gotten word back about what Riddle's plans are since his success," he's not sure if it's reflex that he grabs Lily's hand tighter. "His method to win was to gather purebloods by siding against muggle-borns and half-bloods. Now that he's in power, Riddle realizes that he can't just wipe everyone but purebloods out because he knows eventually the wizardkind will die out. On top of that, his reign is only in Britain. If he goes too far, he knows he will draw the attention of the wizarding world internationally, and he'll have another war on his hands."</p><p>"What's stopping him from conquering the rest of the world," Ron mumbled. "It's not like there aren't purists internationally."</p><p>Sirius shrugged. "We don't know what Riddle's long-term goals are. For now, he seems just interested in maintaining his power here, which is why he won't issue orders for the genocide of muggle-borns and half-bloods."</p><p>"So what? We're safe?" Hermione frowning, doubting the words before she even said them.</p><p>Arthur shook his head and jumped in. "Not quite. I imagine that there will be some interesting laws passed in the next few days. He's dismantling The Ministry and having his Death Eaters become his noble councilmen to support his lordship."</p><p>"So, there won't be voting in bills anymore," Hermione pressed her lips together. "He'll just enact new laws and expect us to all follow it."</p><p>Arthur nodded grimly. </p><p>"We're war criminals now, though, especially people who were the face of the war," Lily spoke up with worry on her face. "How do we expect to avoid being executed under his ruling?"</p><p>Sirius rubbed his face. "Just leave that to me; I'll think of something."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Bursting into the room, Arthur shouted, "A new law has passed!"</p><p>Everyone had been sitting at the dining table eating the breakfast Molly made. It had been at least a few weeks since their last meeting, and Hermione felt like she was going to go insane waiting for news, waiting to see how things would play out as Sirius said. </p><p>Hazel had been sullen since James was gone, alternating between her, Lily, and Sirius for comfort. Right now, the little girl sat next to Hermione as the older girl cut up the sausages and eggs into small bites for Hazel. James had been such a doting father and had always done it for her.</p><p>"Thanks, Mi," Hazel said softly, tears welling up in her eyes as she picked up her fork and started to eat. Hermione merely kissed the side of the young girl's head. Hazel had really taken the best parts of both her parents. She was only seven, shy of turning eight, but it was clear she was her mother's spitting image but had taken her father's hair color and hazel eyes. Hermione looked at Lily and accepted the small smile of thanks the older woman gave her.</p><p>Hermione's attention then turned to Arthur, who placed the newspaper article on the table for everyone to view.</p><p>It was from The Daily Prophet, written by that blasted woman Rita Skeeter.</p><p>Everyone crowded around to get a view as they read it for themselves.</p><p>"They're...they're..." Hermione felt sick. </p><p>"Kreacher," Sirius called, and the house-elf popped in immediately. </p><p>"Yes, Master," Kreacher greeted with respect.</p><p>"Please take Hazel upstairs to finish her breakfast," Sirius directed before he turned to the young girl. "Sorry, Bambi, but everyone has to talk about a few adult things. I'll come to find you in a little bit, okay?" </p><p>Hazel nodded, though reluctantly as she stood and gave Sirius a hug. "Okay, Paddy. Can you bring chocoballs too?"</p><p>Sirius agreed readily, kissing the crown of the girl's head.</p><p>"Come now, Miss Hazel Potter, Kreacher will take Miss Hazel to the playroom to finish eating," Kreacher picked up the young girl's plate and held his hand out for Hazel to take as he guided her.</p><p>Once the little girl was gone, everyone turned their attention back to the newspaper.</p><p>The words jumped out boldly.</p><p>
  <em> Marriages to muggles or procreation with a muggle were forbidden. Any wizard or witch caught with a muggle would be brought before the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In addition, all muggle-borns and half-bloods are expected to begin producing heirs within the next two years. With exception to being married or betrothed to a pureblood, muggle-borns and half-bloods of age cannot refuse the courting or advances of a wizard looking to procreate. </em>
</p><p>"They're basically announcing muggle-borns, and half-bloods are...are..." Hermione choked, "<em> breeding </em> cows!"</p><p>"It makes sense that Riddle would take this route," Sirius sighed. "Riddle knows killing out all muggle-borns and half-bloods like some of the fanatical purists want to do, will only lead to the rapid destruction of his society. You can't be a ruler if you have no one to rule. But to appease the purebloods following him, he's going to try to create a pureblood only society over time."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Think about it," Hermione lamented. "Most purebloods will consider a wizard pureblooded if they have no muggle or muggle-born grandparent. Two, three, or later generations from now with this new law, the individual would be considered of pureblood."</p><p>"Blimey," Ron swore with disgust. </p><p>"But it seems there's an exception if a pureblood marries you," Neville commented with his own brows furrowed.</p><p>"Because not all purebloods are extremists," Sirius advised. "There are some powerful pureblood families who were neutral about the Dark Lord coming to power. Though some may consider them blood-traitors, they cannot ignore how powerful some of these families are. I believe a couple families have married muggle-borns or half-bloods, and to keep them appeased, they've included that clause. Marriage is viewed very sacredly by purebloods, so being married to one will offer protection at least from others' advances."</p><p>The room was silent as they tried to digest all the information.</p><p>"So, assuming we can avoid execution," Hermione spoke, "Where does that leave us?"</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"There you are."</p><p>Sirius turned around to see Lily walking through the door. Time keeps passing, and it's been more than a month since they've gone in hiding, but Sirius knows they can't keep this up forever. </p><p>Eventually, they will run out of supplies, and each run to get groceries or things they needed was getting riskier. Sirius knows that; he knows it well, but he doesn't know what to exactly do. </p><p>He wishes James were here to come up with some crazy plan for him to add crazier things to it. </p><p>"Hey," Sirius greets as Lily comes to stand next to him. He was in the family tree room, staring at the many faces on his tapestry. "Is Hazel asleep?"</p><p>Lily nodded, "Yeah, she knocked out quite quick. Today was rather trying for her, missing her father and all. She's lucky she has you as her Godfather."</p><p>Sirius felt his eyes flutter close for a second before he opened them, feeling a thick lump in the back of his throat as he gripped his hand tighter behind his back.</p><p>"I miss him too," Lily says for the both of them as she loops her arm through his, putting her head on his shoulder. Sirius finds himself relaxing, allowing his pain to become a dull ache for a moment.</p><p>"Why are you in here?" Lily asked after a moment.</p><p>"You mean other than my daily routine to curse these arseholes?" Sirius half-joked, grinning when Lily jabs him in the rib with her elbow. </p><p>"You can't fool me. I know that routine starts first thing in the day," Lily joked back, and Sirius found himself laughing despite how heavy he felt. </p><p>They settle in a comfortable silence as Sirius's eyes wandered to his grandfather's picture. </p><p>Arcturus Black. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked as she followed his eyes.</p><p>The corner of Sirius's lip curled up in a sardonic smirk.</p><p>"Just thinking that bastard is going to get what he wants," Sirius sighed as he turned to face Lily. "I'm going become the Head of the House of Black."</p><p>Lily gasped. "Sirius," she started, but Sirius shook his head.</p><p>"I know, Lils. I can't remember the number of times I went around shouting how I would never take his place no matter how much that bastard wanted me to," Sirius huffs as he remembers how he literally went screaming up and down the street about it.</p><p>"Then why—"</p><p>"To protect<em> you</em>," Sirius urged. "To protect <em>everyone</em>. As the head of the House of Black, I will obtain more power, both magic and political, to protect us. To avoid having Riddle slaughtering us when we're found. We may have to follow his rule, but at least we won't be squished beneath his feet."</p><p>Lily looked at Sirius, wanting to scream and shout at him that he doesn't have to do this alone, that she would rather fight until her last breath for her rights—for everyone's rights.</p><p>But she can't.</p><p>She can't when she thinks about the tiny bundle of joy that's sleeping on the floor above them.</p><p>Hazel had already lost James, Lily couldn't let her lose her mom too. Lily still wanted to fight for her daughter's future, but she knows it will be a long battle. </p><p>Courage comes in many forms, Lily has learned.</p><p>Lily stares at Sirius, who looks both defeated and resolved.</p><p>"Sirius," Lily calls his name softly, resolved herself when he looks up at her. "Marry me."</p><p>Sirius merely stares at her for a long minute before he hisses, "What?!"</p><p>"Marry me," Lily repeats like it's no big deal, but Sirius thinks he's going to have a heart attack. </p><p>"What are you bloody talking about, Lily? Stop joking around." Sirius whips his head around to see if James' ghost will appear and strangle him.</p><p>Lily rolls her eyes with a huff, something Sirius has seen her do too many times over the years they've known each other. </p><p>"I'm serious," Lily tells him. "You know the laws that have just passed. If you're taking your mantle, then I know that eventually, we're going to be exposed back into the society they're creating." </p><p>Sirius pursed his lips.</p><p>"And when that happens, we're at risk no matter how powerful the Blacks are. Being under your protection won't stop the arseholes who are going to taking advantage of this law." Lily puts it delicately, but Sirius feels a white-hot anger flare in his chest when he even thinks about some bastard touching Lily. Touching James's wife. </p><p>Lily grabs his hands in her own, and Sirius peers down and thinks how ridiculous his large hands look being held by her small, delicate ones. </p><p>"Us being married protects me, protects Hazel," Lily tells him softly, and she already knows that Sirius understands the benefits of it, but she still takes her argument home. "You promised James that you would take care of us. As James's brother, as my best friend, and as the Godfather of my child...please take care of us."</p><p>Sirius looks back up at her, feeling the words wash over him. Sirius knows that this would be the best step to take with the situation at hand. Yet, it doesn't squash the heavy guilt that overcomes him when he thinks of James. </p><p>Lily is right, though. James's last wish to Sirius was that he'd look after his family. And this, no matter how bizarre this was, Sirius knows that this would be something James would want Sirius to do if it meant keeping Lily and Hazel safe.</p><p>Lily stares at Sirius, determined but unsure if he would give in to her.</p><p>Sirius lets out a deep sigh as he turns his hands to hold Lily's instead. "Bullocks," he starts, and Lily almost frowns. "Of course, the girl I marry would propose to me first. I owe Remus 10 galleons."</p><p>Lily only laughs. </p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lay in her bed in the dark. She had retired early after dinner, claiming she was tired. And while she was actually tired, no sleep came to her. </p><p>The clock on the wall ticked annoyingly, and while sometimes she found the rhythmic tick relaxing, tonight it annoyed her. </p><p>She huffed, shifting again while she pulled at the blanket, trying to find some semblance of comfort. It was difficult to, though, all things considered. Just before Hermione was going to sit up, cast a silencing charm in her room, and scream, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," she answered as she sat up.</p><p>The door opened and revealed a blob that Hermione barely made out as Ron entering her room.</p><p>"Hey," Ron said as she shut the door behind him silently, coming up to her bed and taking a seat at the edge. </p><p>"Hey, something wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly, only relaxing when Ron shook his head.</p><p>"No, no, nothing's wrong," he assured her. "I just couldn't sleep, and I thought you were probably in the same boat."</p><p>Hermione made some uncommitted noise that Ron snorted at. They sat together alone quietly, trying the words to say to each other. It was rather hard, and Hermione sometimes thinks they may have never been friends if it wasn't for Neville and Ginny. </p><p>They hardly had anything in common, and Ron could be an arsehole and a git at times, but it didn't matter. They did become friends, and they were fiercely loyal to each other.</p><p>And in the last couple of years, tiptoeing around each other if there were feelings between them or not.</p><p>Hermione figures it's hard to truly explore it as an option when they've been fighting against in the war for most of their life. And if Hermione's honest, she's too tired to even think about it now with everything that's happening. </p><p>"Hermione," Ron finally spoke, his words flying through the dark.</p><p>"Yeah?" Hermione answered.</p><p>"I think we should get married."</p><p>There's a beat of silence for a moment. </p><p>"Ron—"</p><p>"No, Hermione, listen to me," Ron pushes before she can say anything, like rejecting him. "The new laws they've just announced is absolute horseshit. And honestly, I'm—I'm scared. For you."</p><p>Hermione shifts uncomfortably underneath her covers. </p><p>"My siblings, Neville, and Luna, were talking about it earlier when you left to your room," Ron admitted, and while it's too dark to see, he knows Hermione is frowning because she hates it when she's left out of any discussions. </p><p>"Whatever Sirius is planning, I'm sure it's going to involve us going out of hiding, and hopefully safely," Ron says, repeating the words Neville told him. "And we think it's best if the purebloods pair up with a muggle-born. You know, for safety."</p><p>Hermione clenching and unclenching her covers. </p><p>"Arranged marriages," Hermione breathes out. It makes sense, quite frankly, if Hermione thinks about it. It would've been a plan she came up with if she were there too. </p><p>Ron nodded. "There's a lot of muggle-borns at Hogwarts. Neville will try to spread the word to the head of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's houses back at school for any purebloods to pair up with a muggle-born of half-blood if they can. Even though my sister and Luna are together, they've even agreed to help. They'll try to find someone to pair up with. I assume the blokes they choose will understand that it's strictly a contract, though."</p><p>Hermione felt even worse. Ginny and Luna were utterly head over heels for each other, and they were going to do their best to help since they were purebloods turning of age soon. On top of that, they couldn't choose women muggle-borns or half-bloods because they wouldn't be able to produce an heir.  </p><p>"So what?" Hermione can't help the bite in her tone because all of this was so un-fucking-fair. "Did you draw strings to see who would marry who? And you got me?"</p><p>Ron stayed silent for a second, and Hermione almost screamed at him to leave her room.</p><p>"No," Ron started, unsure. "I mean,<em> yes</em>, Neville had actually was going to come to ask you for your hand, but I pulled him aside to ask," Ron took a breath, "To ask if I could be the one to ask you to marry me."</p><p>And while Hermione still thinks the entire thing is barbaric and she's not an object that they could just draw strings to ask to marry, she doesn't say anything.</p><p>But Hermione understands the situation more than anyone and understands they were just trying to look out for her. </p><p>She stares at the vague outline of Ron on her bed, unsure what to feel, but the anger dissipates until she feels nothing again.</p><p>"Thank you, Ron," Hermione says quietly. "I'll think about it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, everyone is on board with the plan?" Sirius asked, looking around at everyone in the room. </p><p>"Not like there is any other plan," George started. </p><p>"On the table," Fred finished, and they both shrugged. </p><p>Sirius snorted, agreeing with them. It was a shite plan that was barely together, but it would at least give them so footway out the door so they could keep planning. </p><p>"Alright," Sirius sighed. "I need to go to the family's catacomb."</p><p>"The family what now?" Ron felt the color drain from his face. </p><p>"Yeah," Sirius snorted. "There's a private catacomb where members of the Black Family can be...placed in. When they pass, they usually place all their important belongings within their private room."</p><p>"And the ring you need to become head of the house is in there," Bill gave Sirius a sympathetic smile. </p><p>Resisting the urge to let out a big sigh, Sirius nods. "Once I register that I'm the new head at Gringotts, it'll be game time. Things will move quickly when word gets out I've taken over as head of the House of Blacks. Riddle will become aware immediately and want an audience with me." </p><p>Everyone subtly swallowed. </p><p>"The House of Black is a long-standing prominent family. I'm confident that I can get us pardoned," Sirius tried to reassure everyone. "Once we are, we'll start registering marriages."</p><p>"What if Riddle makes you take the Dark Mark to get us pardoned?" Hermione asked, frowning at the thought, but Sirius shook his head.</p><p>"The Dark Mark is only for Riddle's innermost circle. He won't trust me enough to brand me," Sirius advised. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."</p><p>Sirius could hear some shuffling upstairs and surmised that Hazel may have started to wake up. Remus seemed to be shifting on his heels, seemingly believing that his son may have awoken as well. </p><p>"I'll be heading to the catacombs tonight. I suggest everyone try to get their affairs in order today and relax while you can because it's going to be another long while before any of us get to again," Sirius stood up, putting his hand on Lily's shoulder to silently let her know that he'd go help Hazel up. Lily gave him a small smile as she went with Molly to see if the older woman needed help with anything. </p><p>Remus fell in step with Sirius as they made their way upstairs. Sirius stared at his friend's face through the corner of his eye. The other man looked utterly exhausted. </p><p>"You and Lily, huh?" Remus managed to joke. "I bet Prongs is having a good laugh at how overly careful you're trying to be about it. I'm still waiting on my 10 galleons."</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Moony. You still need a marriage partner yourself. Try not to be a cradle robber this time when picking someone."</p><p>Remus only punched his arm, and the two men broke into quiet laughter as they went to their respective rooms. </p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Nighttime rolled around too quickly, in Sirius's opinion. The house was eerily quiet, and when Sirius checked on Hazel and Lily to ensure they were both sleeping peacefully, he decided it was time to go to the catacombs. </p><p>Silently creeping down the stairs, Sirius saw a body sitting at the dining table and almost had a heart attack. He made a strangled, garbled noise, nearly slipping and alerting the person who was there.</p><p>The lights turned on, and Sirius let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Christ, Hermione, you bloody done near gave me a heart attack," Sirius put his hand to his chest to try to slow down his rapidly beating heart while lowering his other hand away from his wand.</p><p>"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulder, and Sirius could see she was drinking a warm glass of milk. "I couldn't quite get to sleep and thought this might help."</p><p>"Is it?" Sirius said with his brow raised.</p><p>Hermione shook her head with a sigh, "Not even a little bit." She looks up to see Sirius in his coat and tilts her head. "Are you heading to the catacombs now?"</p><p>Sirius nodded his head, and it's another moment of silence as Hermione grips her cup a little too tightly.</p><p>"Can I come with you?" Hermione finally asks.</p><p>Sirius regards the girl before her. He was made aware that the young adults have created their own arrangements for marriage, and Hermione had agreed to Ron's.</p><p>But it was clear she wasn't completely happy about it, even though Sirius had heard there was <em>something </em>happening between the two of them. He's sure that Hermione, just like Lily, had a lot on her mind. </p><p>"Sure," Sirius agreed, feeling pleased when Hermione smiled. </p><p>Hermione put her cup away and grabbed a jacket herself before standing next to Sirius.</p><p>"Kreacher," Sirius called, and the house-elf popped in a second later.</p><p>"Yes, master," Kreacher greeted, a slight flapping of his ears.</p><p>"Please take us to the catacombs," Sirius requested, and Kreacher held out his hands, one for Hermione and one for Sirius to take. </p><p>Hermione felt that pressure in her stomach and swirl that she was all too familiar with. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in an empty room.</p><p>"While this place isn't known to many, it's best to have a house-elf apparate us here since their magic can't be traced as easily," Sirius spoke to Hermione.</p><p>She looked around the room, finding it strange there wasn't anything here. Her attention turned over when Sirius stepped forward and knelt onto one knee. Sirus holds out his hand, closing his eyes as particle specks of dust of his magic fall out.</p><p>Suddenly, Hermione hears something similar to a resounding tick, then bricks grinding as the floor opens up and reveals a staircase down below.</p><p>"Only members of the Black Family can open the catacombs. The first Arcturus Black made it necessary when enemies were trying to break-in to steal...things."</p><p>"Things?" Hermione repeated as Sirius held his hand out to her to help guide her down the dark steps.</p><p>"Provided the individual didn't die a gruesome death that left no body behind, most members of the Black Family like to keep their body magically preserved after the pass," Sirius revealed. "As you can imagine, enemies would foam at the mouth to get their hands on a Black's body for dark rituals."</p><p>"Couldn't just settle for decomposing, huh?" Hermione muttered, and Sirius chuckled. </p><p>When they reached the bottom of the steps, Kreacher lit the torches on the wall to light the hallway. Though, Kreacher didn't move any further to go with them. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that the catacombs were grand and modern. She was rather happy to not see the walls lined with skulls.</p><p>They continued to walk down the hall, and Hermione gazed at each door that held a name. </p><p>"Sirius..." Hermione spoke quietly as if she was trying to not wake the dead. "Would you want..." She dragged.</p><p>"Definitely not," Sirius immediately answered. "My arse would be devastatingly lonely here. I've already made plans to have my burial plot next to James."</p><p>"Shouldn't that be Lily's spot?" </p><p>"Yeah, she got his other side."</p><p>Hermione couldn't help but let out a subdued burst of laughter that had Sirius grinning. </p><p>Soon, they reached a door that said, 'Arcturus Black III,' and stopped before it. Hermione felt Sirius take a shuddering breath, and she squeezed his arm for reassurance. He slightly turned his head to give her a thankful smile before using his magic again to unlock the door. </p><p>The room was regal yet somehow comforting. It reminded Sirius of the days when he was young and would burst through his grandfather's study only to find the old man reading quietly in his chair.</p><p>The same chair that was in this room. </p><p>Hermione stepped in first, feeling like Sirius needed it as he followed her lead. Arcturus was one of the ones that had his body magically preserved, kept in a lavish coffin with a glass case for viewing. </p><p>It was Hermione's first time seeing something like this, and when she peered over, it was shocking. If she didn't know any better, Hermione would've believed that Arcturus was merely sleeping. Not an imperfection in sight, and his skin still held color, but he was still, impossibly still, that gave his death away.</p><p>And on his right hand, held the ring Sirius needed on his middle finger.</p><p>"Of course," Sirius muttered with a huff. Hermione took a step back as Sirius lifted the glass case up, gently taking off the ring before putting the case back down.</p><p>"This feels like we're grave robbers," Sirius grumbled. "And I'm looting my own grandfather."</p><p>Hermione almost wanted to laugh if it wasn't true. </p><p>"At least we can be comforted by the fact you know your grandfather wanted you to have it," Hermione offered.</p><p>"And he couldn't just leave it in a ring box on the shelf over there? He's got a sick sense of humor," Sirius shook his head.</p><p>"At least you know where you got it," Hermione shrugged.</p><p>"I resent that."</p><p>"We should get going," Hermione shifts the subject, and Sirius is all too happy but agree. </p><p>When they leave the room, Sirius scrunches his face as he looks around.</p><p>"We turned left to get here, right?" He asks, and Hermione rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Seriously?" </p><p>"It's not like I go down here every other day, you know," Sirius frowned. "This is probably only my second time here."</p><p>Hermione just shakes her head and turns to the right. </p><p>Men are so useless, she thinks with a sigh.</p><p>As they walk, Hermione can't help but feel that the walk back feels longer than the walk there. She wishes that they could just apparate out, but Sirius mentioned that apparition was not possible within the catacombs.</p><p>Hermione's not sure if it's because she's antsy to get out, but she trips over her own foot and starts falling forward.  </p><p>"Hermione!" Sirius calls out, reaching out to grab her elbow to steady her. He saves her from crashing face-first into the floor, and Hermione reaches out and presses her hand against the wall to steady herself. </p><p>Before she can let out a sigh of relief, her hand sinks into the wall as the tile shifts. Sirius immediately pulls Hermione back away from the wall as it shifts and falls in, revealing another door. </p><p>The door is large, made of a different material than the rest of the catacomb. It's thick mahogany with intricate designs carved into the door.</p><p>And there's a name carved into the door, filled in with black ink.</p><p>
  <em> Immortal King Harry. </em>
</p><p>"Who is that?" Hermoine asked, voice catching in her throat. It feels like something is stirring in her, and she wonders if it's her magic making her anxious.</p><p>"I...I don't know," Sirius says finally, staring at the door as well. "I haven't heard anything about this in my family, and this isn't on our tapestry either." </p><p>Sirius clears his throat for a second before he opens his mouth and bellows, "KREACHER!"</p><p>Hermione hears tiny footsteps padding quickly towards them. As Kreacher isn't able to apparate while in here either, it takes him a couple of minutes to arrive. When he does, though, his eyes grow wide at the door, and his ears droop along with him shirking into himself.</p><p>A clear sign of guilt.</p><p>"Kreacher, what—<em>who </em> is in there?" Sirius demanded, leaving no room in his tone for the elf to say anything but the truth.</p><p>Kreacher rubbed his hands together in front of him as he sullenly looked at his master.</p><p>"Kreacher does not know..." the house-elf stated. "Kreacher only got instructions from previous house-elf who got instructions from previous house-elf, who got—"</p><p>"I get it, Kreacher," Sirius puts his hand up to stop Kreacher from going on. "What were the instructions?"</p><p>Kreacher rubs his hands together more intensely as if trying to decide if he was breaking any rules or not.</p><p>"Kreacher was instructed that first house-elf was given orders by the first Black patriarchy to keep this room secret. Kreacher may not reveal what is inside to anyone, even new masters, if they do not find the room themselves. Kreacher must come three times a week to clean the room and bring red hibiscus flowers." Kreacher flopped his ears slightly as he finished.</p><p>Sirius pursed his lips, turning to Hermione. "That's incredibly strange. I wonder if my grandfather knew," he mused solemnly. "That's also a lot of upkeep for someone who is dead."</p><p>They both paused and looked at each other before looking at Kreacher.</p><p>"Kreacher...whoever is in there...is dead, right?" Sirius asked slowly, feeling his heart hammer. </p><p>Kreacher shifted uncomfortably, ears flapping more wildly as he held his tiny hands. "Kreacher...does not know. Immortal King Harry is not dead, but he does not wake either."</p><p>"What the fuc—" Sirius started before Hermione cut him off.</p><p>"We should...we should open it and see, right? I mean, this is your family's catacombs," Hermione looked at Kreacher as if seeking permission or asking if anything terrible would happen if they entered the room.</p><p>But Kreacher didn't say anything, and Hermione could only assume that it would be fine. </p><p>Sirius took a deep breath to slow his heart rate as he turned to the door once more. There's no doorknob or handle on the door, so Sirius can only assume that magic has to be used to open the door. To his surprise, his magic doesn't unlock the door.</p><p>"Kreacher, how do you open the door?" Sirius asked with his brows furrowed.</p><p>"Magic and password," Kreacher takes a couple steps forward. "Only magic from the House of Black can open the door."  </p><p>"What's the password?" Hermione asked. </p><p>Kreacher looked at her suspiciously, but Sirius cleared his throat in warning.</p><p>"Herminia," Kreacher says simply. </p><p>"Herminia?" Hermione repeated quietly to herself in confusion. </p><p>Sirius turned to the door once more, calling forth his magic, and spoke the password as he placed his palm on the door. This time, a clicking noise could be heard as the door unlocked and pushed open. </p><p>As the catacomb was underground, it did not allow for any windows or natural light. Still, there was magic in the room that allowed for a stimulated light as if the moon was shining in just barely. </p><p>It was dark otherwise, and Hermione could understand why Kreacher had to bring red hibiscuses every time he came. Without magic constantly preserving them, they would die quickly. Sirius and Hermione stepped into the room, but Sirius gripped her elbow in warning to be cautious. </p><p>The room was much bigger than the rest of the other rooms in the catacomb, but it was still simple and furnished. There was were two small tables, one against the right wall and one to the left with chairs. A giant white faux sheepskin rug lay across the floor, covering a good majority of the room. </p><p>But what caught Hermione's attention was the emperor-sized bed against the north-facing wall at the top of the carpet. A white canopy net hung and covered the entire bed, but Hermione could still see an outline of a body lying on it due to the sheerness of the net. </p><p>Hermione swore felt her heart beat once so intensely, her chest was throbbing. She wanted to move closer to see the face of the body that lay there, but her feet were rooted in place. </p><p>"This is...insane," Sirius muttered next to her in disbelief. Kreacher left his side to check on the red hibiscus flowers in a vase on the table.</p><p>Sirius took a hesitant step forward, Hermione feeling like her body followed automatically. They kept walking until they reached the end of the bed, and Sirius lifted his hands to part the canopy to get a better view.</p><p>Hermione gasped.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," Sirius's breath hitched painfully as he exclaimed under his breath. "He looks...he looks like James. How is that even possible?" </p><p>It was a boy...a man. He looked around the same age as her, but there was a hardness and regalness to him that made him seem...older.</p><p>He had long silky black hair that went past his back, splayed wildly around him as he lay in the middle of the bed on his back, with no blanket to cover him. He wore strange white robes that Hermione could only think she saw in textbooks about history. </p><p>He looked peaceful.</p><p>And, Hermione swallowed and let out a shuddered breath; he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever laid her eyes on. </p><p>Hermione looked at Sirius to see that he was staring at this stranger's chest. Bringing her eyes to the same place, she let out another gasp of shock.</p><p>His chest was moving up and down, undoubtedly breathing. </p><p>Was he sleeping?</p><p>The thudding in her chest was getting out of control, and she had no way of trying to calm it. </p><p>"Kreacher," Sirius looked over to the elf who came to stand behind him. "Have you tried to wake him?"</p><p>Kreacher stood there with his hand hanging in front of him and gave a single sharp nod. "Immortal King Harry does not wake for anything. No noise, no interruptions, no food or water, and no magic wakes him. He is in eternal sleep."</p><p>Sirius seemed perplexed.</p><p>"Maybe because it's elf magic? Maybe he'll respond to my family magic," Sirius purposed, and Hermione nodded for him to try.</p><p>Sirius took out his wand, waving it once and commanding, <em> "Rennervate!" </em></p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>"Well, that's all I got," Sirius put his wand away, and Hermione looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"What?" Sirius said, trying to defend himself. "That was my magic and the spell to wake someone. If he didn't respond to either, then he's not going to wake up no matter what magic I cast."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes as she focused her attention back on the mysterious man before her. She thought about pulling out her own wand to try to cast a couple of spells to wake him, but she didn't think it would work if he didn't respond to Sirius. </p><p>After all, Hermione pondered, it wasn't like she had a connection to him. </p><p>Still, he looked otherwordly as he slept on, and Hermione can't remember when the last time she slept as peacefully. Her eyes traveled up his face, and then something caught her eye.</p><p>There was something underneath the fringe of his bangs. Hermione doesn't know what came over her, but it was like she was possessed as she started to climb onto the bed, going up his body.</p><p><em> "Hermione!" </em>  Sirius hissed, making a move to grab her, but she was already too far up the bed, and Sirius wasn't about to climb onto the bed himself.  <em> "What are you doing?!" </em> </p><p>She was on top of him, legs on either side of his body, careful to not touch this stranger. He smelt like dry leaves and rain. One hand pressed carefully beside his shoulder while her other hand delicately lifted his fringe to reveal the scar there.</p><p>It was shaped somewhat like a lightning bolt, and Hermione felt mesmerized by it. Curiosity overtook her and left no room for resistance as she moved her fingers caressed the scar there.</p><p>The air in the room turned electric. The sensation alone made the hair on Sirius's body stand. Hermione felt her magic stirring and the scar under her finger heating up. </p><p><em> "Hermione!" </em> Sirius called again with deep distress.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>A hand was gently gripping her wrist that was lifted to his forehead, and Hermione found herself staring into the intensest, forest-colored eyes. </p><p>They zeroed onto her, taking her entirety in. She felt his free hand lift until his fingers wrapped around her wrist that was beside his shoulder. </p><p>
  <em> Electric. </em>
</p><p>His voice was soft and silk, a touch of deepness to it as he whispered, <em>"Herminia." </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Really made my day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her.</p><p>
  <em>It was her.</em>
</p><p>She looked exactly the same, though her hair was shorter than it used to be.</p><p>And her name was no longer Herminia.</p><p>The man she came here with pulled her off of him, screaming her name as he yelled something else and waved his wand. They shuffled further back from his bed, and Harry felt the loss of her weight, felt cold.</p><p>Sirius pulled Hermione behind him to shield her from the being who just woke. His wand was ready, and Hermione pulled her as well, though her hand was shaking.</p><p>Kreacher stood off to the side, shocked and unsure what to do. On the one hand, Sirius was his current master, but he was also bound by the rules set by the first patriarchy of the House of Black. He couldn't use magic to defend either of them, and it would kill him either way if he tried. Still, Kreacher was shocked. The Immortal King Harry he'd be looking after for so long actually awakened, and by the seems of it, because that muggle-born witch touched him, and he responded to her magic. Kreacher could feel it, the air around them swirling dangerously, and he's never felt such raw power from a being.</p><p>Sirius and Hermione watched with sharp caution as the stranger slowly sat up in bed. His muscle seemed stiff as he pulled his knees up halfway. One arm casually rested over his knee as the other dragged through the side of his long locks.</p><p>There was a hum in the back of Harry's throat as he ran his fingers through his hair. It had grown much longer since he was last awake. His eyes turned over to look at <em>Hermione</em> and the man she was with.</p><p>Hermione felt it again. That electric snap when she locked eyes with this man's piercing emerald eyes. They looked at her with such a glowing intensity Hermione had to grip her wand harder to stop herself from dropping it.</p><p>"Who are you?" Sirius asked with his wand raised, ready to defend him and Hermione if he needed to. "Why are you in my family's catacombs?"</p><p>Harry cocked his brow. So, this man was a Black. But judging from the lack of ring on his finger, he wasn't the patriarchy. The raised wand at him somewhat annoyed him. Harry briefly thought about snapping it, but when Harry looked at Hermione, he thought against it. He didn't want to scare her.</p><p>"When demanding for my name, you should give yours first," Harry challenged, dropping one leg down to rest as he placed his palm against the mattress to lean against it.</p><p>Sirius blinked, briefly looking at Hermione, who looked at him from the corner of her eye. They seemed to come to some mutual understanding, slowly lowering their wands but didn't put them away.</p><p>"My name is Sirius Orion Black," Sirius introduced himself. "I will be becoming the next head of the House of Black." Then he turned to Hermione. "This is Hermione Jean Granger, under the protection of the House of Black."</p><p>Harry felt his heart thud against his chest wildly as he heard her name. He wished that she had introduced herself just so he could listen to her voice.</p><p>"Hermione Jean Granger," Harry whispered quietly to himself, but still audible to the room.</p><p>Hermione heard the man speak her name, and it brought chills down her spine. He said it like he was testing her name on his tongue. Before she could say anything else, he shifted, giving them a small smirk.</p><p>The smirk felt like a stab to Sirius's chest. It looked way too similar to James's.</p><p>"My name is Harry. I'm the immortal who gave your family magic."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>There were peculiar objects in the room. Harry found himself unable to stop staring at the contraption Hermione told him was a radio. He was determined to find out if there was some tiny man inside sleeping because otherwise, it made no sense how you could just hear things from it.</p><p>Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't keep her eyes off <em>Harry</em>. He stood there, with his attire and bare feet and long silky hair. Harry was tall, definitely over six feet, as he towered over her when he walked next to her. He had gold cuffs around his ankles and his wrists. He also wore a thin rose gold chain necklace that had a red hibiscus flower jewelry and wondered if there was a reason why he loved those flowers so much.</p><p>But in any case, Hermione thought with a tiny blush as she appreciated his lean muscles, he looked otherwordly. She pushed it away quickly because this was no time for ogling. There were so many questions, and Sirius seemed beside himself.</p><p>"This is insane," Sirius repeated as they made it back to Grimmauld's Place as quietly as they could to avoid waking the rest of the house. Harry had stated he needed a haircut, and neither Hermione nor Sirius were confident in their hair-cutting skills, even with magic.</p><p>Sirius asked if he could let Lily, his...fiancé, know, and she'd also be able to give him a haircut. Harry had agreed because she would be marrying Sirius, but insisted that no one else knows about his origins and what he was.</p><p>"I'm sure you could understand that it'd be dangerous for all parties involved if people were to know immortality like mine exists," Harry had said, and Sirius and Hermione agreed.</p><p>It was still in the middle of the night, and Sirius wanted Lily to get as much sleep as she could before he would wake her hours before dawn.</p><p>Sirius fell back into a chair. "You're actually an immortal. You are the reason my family has magic."</p><p>Harry hummed, reluctantly taking his eyes off the radio. They seemed to be in the tapestry room as Harry eyed the people on it.</p><p>"This tapestry is incomplete," Harry noted. "It only starts around the 1800s." Harry looked around. "I see some people have been removed. That seems to defeat the purpose of having a tapestry."</p><p>Sirius snorted. "Well, that's what happens when you give an asshole who believes in '<em>Toujours Pur'</em> magic. People who aren't pureblooded or are 'blood traitors' get removed."</p><p>Harry turned to face Sirius, curiosity in his eyes. "<em>Toujours Pur</em>? Pure...blooded? Blood traitors?"</p><p>"It means <em>'always pure'</em> in French. The House of Black has been build on that members of the family are pureblooded, meaning there is no muggle—er, human blood in our line," Sirius explained bitterly.</p><p>"That's ironic since I had to gift the first Black magic," Harry muttered.</p><p>"Why did you gift an asshole who believes in purebloods only magic in the first place?" Sirius asked accusingly as if this entire family line was Harry's fault, and Harry guessed in some ways it was. "How does that even work?"</p><p>Harry turned to face Sirus, eyes wandering to Hermione for a second before refocusing.</p><p>"I suppose it's my fault for not being clear," Harry mused. "When I encountered the first Black, it was a gamble. I needed a place to rest, and he provided his potential. On the promise that he would be always pure, I would give him magic."</p><p>"Always pure," Sirius repeated, brows furrowed for a moment before scoffing.</p><p>"Yes, I meant always pure as in keeping the magic and values pure, meaning he must be unshakeable in his magic and values, not keeping his bloodline...pure. I assumed he would understand since he used to be magicless," Harry confirmed.</p><p>Sirius merely shook his head lightly with a sigh. Loopholes and wording were always terrible, but Sirius surmises if he continues to take over, he can build the House of Black the way it was meant to be built.</p><p>"How does it work that you can give magic to someone?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Immortals," Harry paused, trying to decide how much to reveal about his nature, "Are different. We're not like witches and warlocks. Though magic can be gifted to us by Hecate, Immortals are chosen by going through her trials of the moon."</p><p>"Hecate?" Hermione repeated with confusion in her tone. Then her voice becomes somewhat excited and skeptical. "Trials of the moon? Wait—did you meet...did you meet the goddess Hecate?"</p><p>A small smile graced Harry's lips, but he shook his head. "No, I mean, not in person or anything like that. Hecate is a goddess that works from afar. If she did appear before someone, she does it as an animal, and you would never know."</p><p>"Then what are trials of the moon, and how do you know Hecate chose you?" Hermione pursed her lips, and action had seen so many times and felt warmed by it.</p><p>Looking out the window, Hermione and Sirius followed Harry's line of sight and saw the crescent moon hanging out in the sky.</p><p>"The moon has always been the greatest source of magic," Harry advises.</p><p>Sirius and Hermione nodded. That was common sense as most rituals included the moon, and they felt their magic felt most potent during the full moon.</p><p>"Well, it's exactly as its name," Harry shrugged. "I was given a trial, and because I was able to compel the moon to acknowledge me and gain greater magic—though at a price—I succeeded in my trial. I was granted immortality. That's how you know you've been chosen by her."</p><p>Hermione hummed as she looked down, biting her bottom lip that drew Harry's attention to it with heat in his eyes. She looked up back up, breath hitching when she got Harry's piercing gaze, but he looked away so fast, Hermione wondered if she was just imagining things.</p><p>Harry could see Hermione's mind racing a mile a minute, filled with questions she wanted to ask him. The warmth in his chest has been burning since he woke with her over him.</p><p>Harry was entirely thankful for that meddling warlock Merlin, glad that the ritual had paid off. He was mildly concerned, though. On the way back, Harry got small information like what year it was, and he was upset to know he slept longer than he believed he would need.</p><p>The ritual was more draining than he thought it would be. On top of that, it was clear Hermione and her company were in hiding with the way they were so careful.</p><p>Hermione was beautiful; there was nothing that could change Harry's thoughts and feelings about that. But, Harry could also recognize the signs of exhaustion and maturity about her that would only come from experiencing defeat and pain too many times.</p><p>That made Harry's chest burned at the thought someone could do that to her, and he blamed himself for not being there sooner. Whatever it was, they did not speak about it to him, and he didn't want to pry about it just yet.</p><p>Sirius checked the time and sighed. "I'm going to wake Lily now. It's best we get you sorted before the rest of the house wakes before we have a cover story."</p><p>Harry nodded, letting the other man leave as he turned back to Hermione.</p><p>Alone at last, at least for a few minutes.</p><p>Hermione felt the thudding in her chest again, nerves wracking up her body, and she couldn't explain the phenomenon happening to her. She could only chalk it up to that she was standing before a literal immortal being. It wasn't the same as Riddle and his Horcruxes. Horcruxes were the dark magic, requiring terrible things for it to be created.</p><p>But Harry stood before her, earning his immortality like Hercules's stories she read as a child.</p><p>Hermione had so many questions, so many it was short-stopping her brain on which to ask first.</p><p>"Do you really not die," Was the first thing she blurted out her mouth.</p><p>Her insides knotted uncomfortably when Harry smirked at her.</p><p>"Should I be worried that you're trying to test if that's true or not?" Harry teased her, causing her face to heat up.</p><p>"No! I'm sorry, I would never—" Hermione started, pausing only when Harry began to laugh.</p><p>Hermione huffed, blowing a stray hair out of her face. "That was just mean."</p><p>A smile couldn't help but form on Harry's lip. He wanted to cry. Really just burst into tears before running to grab her into his arms so she couldn't disappear again.</p><p>But Harry rooted himself into the ground, aware that his eager actions could frighten her away and cause more damage than good. When he opened his eyes and saw her, it was like the air was knocked out of his lungs. The feelings of despair and longing of more than a millennia washing away as he looked at her.</p><p>"I apologize," Harry said good-naturedly. "But no, in a way, I never truly die."</p><p>Harry didn't answer her question entirely, and Hermione didn't push for more as it was clear he did not want to divulge the full details to her, and she was not offended by it.</p><p>A comfortable silence fell over them again, and Hermione felt odd about it. She still had a million questions running through her head, but she could not find it in herself to interrupt the peace between them.</p><p>Hermione was wary of him but couldn't resist the curiosity that accompanied it.</p><p>"Sirius, what the hell are you—"</p><p>"Lily, just wait—"</p><p>The voices outside the door broke the spell of stillness between them, and before they could react, the door opened, and Lily barged through with Sirius following her.</p><p>A gasp flew out of Lily's mouth as she stopped abruptly in her tracks, hands flying to her mouth.</p><p>"J-James...?" She stuttered as if she saw a ghost.</p><p>And when Harry turned to look at her, his body stiffened, and his face turned steely.</p><p>His mother.</p><p>Harry's actual mother, the one that birthed him an ordinary human and died before he entered his trial, the one he hasn't seen since her death, was standing in front of him with tears welling in her eyes.</p><p>Harry's jaw clenched.</p><p>What did that meddlesome <em>bastard</em> Merlin do?</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to keep still as Lily Potter cut his hair. Her hands were somewhat shaking as she cut his hair carefully the mundane way.</p><p>The woman hadn't said anything other than her initial outburst, calling him some man's name. It had Harry curious. He had never met his father; the man had died while away at war while his mother gave birth to him alone.</p><p>It was a big reason why he had sought out the trials of the moon by Hecate. A single magicless mother and son in those times would never survive.</p><p>Lily was practically done cutting his hair when her hands started to shake more. Harry grabbed the hand that was holding scissors to still it.</p><p>"Thank you," he kindly praised her. "My head is much lighter and I'm sure it looks good, but perhaps you can leave the finer details before you snip off my ear." Harry said it in such a good-natured way that Lily found herself laughing even though she wanted to cry looking at him.</p><p>When Harry stood up, Lily jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. She was smaller than him, coming up to his chest as she pressed her face against it. Rooted in place, Harry was unsure what to do.</p><p>"Lily—" Sirius started, ready to pull her back, but Harry held up his hand to stop him. Carefully, Harry placed his hands on Lily's back and patted it comfortingly.</p><p>"You look like him," Lily mumbled as she pulled back, tears welling her in her eyes. "But you're not him. You have <em>my</em> eyes."</p><p>Harry wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't rebuke it because he <em>did</em> have her eyes. It was the most remarkable feature she could've passed to him. Harry had his own theories about what Merlin had done, but they were unconfirmed.</p><p>"Are you mine?" Lily asked, knowing she would sound crazy, but she was <em>so sure</em>. "I feel like I would remember giving birth to such a handsome son, but I just <em>know</em> you're mine."</p><p>Harry was aware that Sirius had informed Lily of what had happened before she came bursting down, so the woman was aware that he was an immortal. Though, just like the others, Lily was also unsure what that truly meant.</p><p>"In another life...I suppose," Harry said slowly, unsure what he wanted to reveal. "I assume somewhere in your ancestry lies the person I had also given magic to."</p><p>"Why do you assume it's my family and not James?" Lily asked with a tilt of her head. "After all, James's mother is from the Black family as well."</p><p>Harry pursed his lip, trying to formulate the best words to answer her question. Instead, he held up his hand, and Lily stared at it curiously before she slowly pressed her own palm against it. A warm buzz settled over her, and Harry breathed slowly with his eyes closed.</p><p>Sirius and Hermione watched with caution, but soon with fascination as golden dust swirled around Lily's and Harry's hands.</p><p>"I can feel how much of your magic is mine," Harry answered in the simplest terms as he pulled his hand away and set it down back at his side. "While James's mother came from the Black family, his father did not. I suspect I would be able to detect only half his magic belongs to me."</p><p>Lily gave a small smile as she realized something. "Still, that means we shared the same magic, then?"</p><p>Harry blinked, almost unused to seeing such an expression on his mother. After his father passed away in the war, she didn't speak of him much. Though she always respected him and had good things to say if Harry asked, it had also hurt too much to think or talk about on her own.</p><p>"Yes," Harry simply said. "Though, through time, my magic evolves with the person, giving them their own magical signature. But sharing magic is immensely powerful and intimate between two people."</p><p>Harry couldn't help but look at Hermione, who was biting her bottom lip.</p><p>"How many families did you give magic to?" Sirius asked with his eyes slightly narrowed.</p><p>Harry hummed. "Only two. Bestowing magic as an immortal isn't quite the same as Hecate who gifts it. For immortals, it's more like a contract."</p><p>"A contract," Sirius says slowly. "And what exactly does this magical contract entail?"</p><p>Hermione's lost count on how many times she's been taken aback by Harry since awakening him, but it was undoubtedly the first time Hermione felt something hot shoot down her stomach when Harry gave a devilish smirk that could only bring terrible things.</p><p>Terribly <em>good</em> things.</p><p>"It means whoever has the slightest ounce of my magic running through them, that part of their magical core belongs to <em>me.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long that Harry advised everyone to get some sleep while they could, and they would deal with matters when the morning arrived. In the meantime, Harry asked them to keep his presence a secret until a plan had been developed.</p><p>Sirius offered Harry a room, but Harry declined, preferring to stay here in the study and perhaps venture to the library while no one was there.</p><p>Lily seemed exhausted and overwhelmed by tonight's revelations. Sirius bid them goodnight while helping Lily back to her room, leaving only Hermione left with Harry.</p><p>Nerves exploded in her stomach, and Hermione couldn't explain why. Well, she could, actually. She was standing alone with an insanely attractive supernatural being who stared at her with way too much intensity in his eyes.</p><p>"Um," Hermione stuttered before wanting to huff with frustration at herself to try to keep her cool before Harry thought she was insane. "Did you want help with research or anything?"</p><p>Her cheeks must be tinted pink because Hermione wanted to smack herself in the face with how ridiculous she sounded.</p><p>Yet, Harry gave her a soft yet amused smile that somewhat calmed her nerves. He walks up to her, standing as close as he can before it's considered inappropriate.</p><p>"I appreciate your help, Hermione," God, he just loved the way her name sounded on his tongue. "I think you've done your part for the night, waking me up and all." Another dastardly grin that had Hermione in a tizzy.</p><p>Harry picked up one of Hermione's hands in his own, pressing a kiss to the back of it like a gentleman, and she felt like she was in a Jane Austen novel but if someone added fantasy to the genre.</p><p>"I would walk you back to your room, but the chances of being caught would be disastrous. So, I will bid you goodnight here and wish you sweet dreams." With that, Harry used her hand to turn her towards the door, ushering her out gently, shutting it with a quiet <em>'click'</em>.</p><p>Hermione stood on the outside of the door, bewildered by what had just happened. A blush had made its way across her chest and up her neck to her cheeks. She shook it off, walking back to her room, and tried to ignore the burning on the back of her hand where his lips touched.</p><p>When she made it back to her bed, she fell onto it, face smooshed into the pillows, and Hermione wondered how on earth she was supposed to go back to sleep.</p><p>As she lay there, listening to the ticking of the clock again, she shot straight up as she realized something.</p><p>Why had Harry said <em>'Herminia' </em>when he woke up and saw her?</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>The morning came quickly for Harry. He could hear the footsteps in the house and people waking up slowly.</p><p>Harry put down the book he just finished reading and apparated back to the tapestry room. His research for the night paid off well, with the library being so full of useful books and newspaper clippings that others had left. He read up on what he could about how society, specifically the wizarding world, had evolved, and there was an older book with spells throughout the ages and the theory of creating spells.</p><p>It was rather interesting and gave him an understanding of how wizards used their magic here. The next on the list was to understand the ancient and noble houses that currently existed. Obviously, there wasn't detailed information about other houses other than the Black's, but Harry believed the general information could be spread across.</p><p>The only thing Harry could not find much information about was about muggles and muggle-borns. The term was mentioned through the books regarding wizarding society, but Harry could tell he would most likely need to talk to Hermione to learn more about it. Though, from what Harry could gather, muggle-borns were not treated well in the wizarding world.</p><p>That led to Harry reading all the newspaper articles left sprawled on the table regarding the war. He went by chronological order, reading the articles written by some woman named Rita Skeeter who had the art for the dramatics.</p><p>All in all, Harry understood that Tom Riddle—going by Voldemort now—had won the war.</p><p>And he was currently residing with the faction that lost.</p><p>It was a tricky thing indeed that Harry would need to navigate. But he will. He would for Hermione.</p><p>Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock before Lily entered the room.</p><p>"Good morning," Lily greeted him with a soft smile.</p><p>"Good morning," Harry nodded back as he eyed the clothing in her arms that he assumed were for him.</p><p>"I thought perhaps depending on what we decide today that you would need some regular clothes to fit in. These used to be James," Lily walked closer, and Harry stood rooted in place. She offered them to him, and he took them without a fuss.</p><p>Along with the clothes, she held a small photograph, offering it to Harry as well.</p><p>The photograph was intriguing to Harry as it moved in an infinite loop. But Harry's eyes settled on the man and felt a strange pang of longing for a man who he never met or even saw.</p><p>"That's James," Lily pointed, tears welling in her eyes. "You're like a spitting image, see?"</p><p>Harry hummed, unsure what to say. As a child, photographs didn't exist, so he never knew what his father looked like and never did when he died at war.</p><p>Though, his mother used to say the same thing. That he was the spitting image of his father. The pang of longing turned into warmth, knowing that such a love could exist again in another lifetime for his mother.</p><p>"Who is this?" Harry asked, pointing to the young child in the photo with Lily and James, being held by James.</p><p>"My daughter, Hazel," Lily smiled more widely this time. "She takes after me!" Lily sounded so proud, like her genetics won this round, that Harry couldn't help but snortle.</p><p>Perhaps it was wrong to think, but Harry found himself thinking Hazel was his sibling. In a way, she was. Harry never had siblings before, and he found her precious as he was pretty convinced they had the same nose.</p><p>Harry found it unfamiliar, this feeling that was trying to invade his chest. The concept of family was foreign to him as he has lived for so long alone. His only family was really Hermione, and while they had once upon a time talked about children, this was different.</p><p>Things from the past kept popping up for him, and Harry found himself wondering if he'd be able to find answers for them from the elusive Merlin.</p><p>"Thank you," Harry said, passing the photo back to her somewhat reluctantly. "It was lovely to see."</p><p>Lily took the photo and nodded, hesitating for a moment before she stroked his cheek. It was new yet familiar, and she found the entire thing peculiar. But when she looked at Harry and found her own eyes, it was like a relief flooding through her chest. Like Harry had finally returned to her, a son that was not quite hers, but <em>was</em>.</p><p>Harry allowed the brief contact, trying to not press into it like he did when he was a child.</p><p>"I'll bring up some food later on if that's okay?" Lily asked, and Harry shrugged.</p><p>"The hunger is not immediate," he advised her, and Lily nodded.</p><p>"I believe Sirius will come to find you in a little bit," The red-head let him know before she left the room.</p><p>Now on his own, Harry looked at the clothing she had given him. It was clean, but there was a distinct smell to it that didn't quite belong to Lily, and Harry found it comforting. It was a simple jumper and long pants that Harry hadn't seen before. The attire was somewhat odd to him, but he supposed his clothing would seem more abnormal and out of fashion at this time.</p><p>The clothing fit him quite well and only a little tight, giving Harry the impression that he was similar in height and build to James. Harry closed his eyes, transfiguring the clothes to fit him better temporarily.</p><p>It would be a while before Sirius came to find him, Harry figured, listening to the footsteps walk past the down and down the stairs.</p><p>Harry took a seat, feeling the fabric of the jumper between his thumbs, wondering if he should take off the golden cuffs around his wrists and ankles before he put on the socks and shoes given to him.</p><p>Harry tried to take the morning in more slowly, the beginning of his plans starting to form.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"Pass the butter, please!"</p><p>The mornings tended to be more chaotic in the household with so many mouths to feed.</p><p>Hermione and Sirius were practically trying to scarf down their food without burning everything in their mouth.</p><p>"Slow down, you're going to choke," Lily scolded lightly at the two of them.</p><p>Sirius gave Lily a smile before he used his coffee to wash down the food while Hermione finished the last of her plate.</p><p>"Did you manage to get the ring last night?" Arthur asked as he folded his newspaper closed.</p><p>Sirius forcibly swallowed the last of his food, clearing his throat before answering. "Yes, there are a few things I must prep for today, so shall we have our meeting in the evening?"</p><p>Everyone murmured in agreement.</p><p>"What does everyone has planned for today? Do you need help with anything, Sirius?" Arthur asked.</p><p>"I'm assisting Sirius with Lily today," Hermione jumped in, her eyes momentarily catching Ron's look of disappointment they couldn't work on tasks together today.</p><p>"The others and I will be trying to continue the arranged marriages today, so I'm going to try to get in touch with Susan Bones to understand the situation more outside," Neville announced, wiping his mouth as he finished his meal as well. Hermione wanted to pull him aside and ask if he was alright. From what she knew, Neville had only been able to get in touch once with his grandmother, who was hiding away in the Longbottom estates, trying to take care of Frank and Alice Longbottom.</p><p>"I'm going to talk to Amelia today if I can regarding what the next step is for them since the Ministry was dismantled," Arthur sighed while Molly came to rub his back.</p><p>Everyone else announced their plans for the day before agreeing to meet up again in the evening.</p><p>Hermione was too busy fixing another plate, pretending it was for herself when she was really going to bring it for Harry to notice that Ron was hovering in the back wanting to talk before Neville pulled him away.</p><p>As the house started to empty out, it left Sirius, Lily, Hermione, and Hazel.</p><p>Sirius and Lily talked quietly to see what they should do with Hazel for the day as they were unsure if Harry would be okay with the young girl meeting him.</p><p>"I'll bring the food up with Harry first and talk to him and let you guys know what he wants to do," Hermione offered as she finished fixing his plate.</p><p>"Alright," Sirius nodded. "Lily and I will help Hazel with her studies for a bit. Let us know as soon as he's done eating, alright?"</p><p>Hermione nodded as she turned to go up the stairs first. Her heart thrummed excitedly, fingers slightly trembling that she was about to see Harry again.</p><p>Harry could tell her what he did last night, and she could share things to help him. It's been so long since Hermione last felt the excitement of learning and sharing information for something positive for the most part.</p><p>She took a deep breath as she reached the door, trying to still her nerves before she knocked.</p><p>"It's Hermione," she said softly, but loud enough so Harry could hear her.</p><p>The door opened swiftly, and Hermione felt her breath hitch at his new clothes. It was a vast difference from the robes he wore that made him look like a wild prince.</p><p>"Good morning, Hermione," Harry greeted her warmly before moving aside to let her in. Seeing that she was alone, Harry shut the door softly after her.</p><p>The way he said her name felt so intimate and warm; it brought goosebumps down Hermione's spine as she walked into the room before turning around.</p><p>"I brought you breakfast," She mumbled. "I didn't know what you'd like so I brought a little bit of everything."</p><p>"Thank you," Harry gave her a soft smile as he took the plate from her. There were things that he recognized and things that he didn't recognize on the plate. He wasn't a picky eater, though, so he sat down at the desk and began to dig in.</p><p>He carefully cut into the things he recognized and ate it with the fruit, humming pleasantly at the sweetness of some kind of syrup.</p><p>Hermione watched him eat with fascination and felt the heat starting to rise in her cheeks as she tried to force it back down. "So," Hermione said, clearing her voice before she spoke again. "What did you get up to last night?"</p><p>Harry finished chewing and swallowing what was in his mouth before he spoke again. "I spent most of the night in the library. It's quite comprehensive in there. I was able to catch up on what I've missed for the most part."</p><p>"And how much have you missed?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p>Smiling at her attempt to get information from him, Harry hummed. "Well, based on the history books, I fell asleep sometime around the 6th century. So, you do the math."</p><p>Hermione merely gaped her mouth while Harry put another mouthful of food in his mouth. "6th century? That would make you..wait—how long were you around before the 6th century?"</p><p>Harry chuckled, chewing as he used a napkin to wipe his lips before swallowing. "I've been around for quite some time. It's hard for me to remember that far back. Time starts to bleed together, both going too fast and too slow at some points. We can just admit I'm terribly old. A living fossil."</p><p>"You certainly don't look like it," Hermione muttered before blushing as Harry smirked at her.</p><p>"Fair enough," Harry conceded. "My body stops physically aging around my 20s and then I look this way forever for the most part."</p><p>"For the most part?" Hermione repeated, huffing only when Harry smiled but didn't say anything further.</p><p>"Alright," Hermione conceded as she moved to her next question. She had an entire list in her head. "Was there anything in the library that you couldn't find?"</p><p>Harry took his time eating, feeling like this would be the only time he would have alone with Hermione for the rest of the day, and with the things he had planned, he wasn't sure how she'd react later.</p><p>"Yes, actually," Harry licked his lips. "I couldn't find much information about 'muggles'. There's mention of muggle-borns, but not a lot of information regarding it. It also was depicted in a negative light, so I couldn't take the information seriously."</p><p>"Oh," Hermione blushed. "I'm actually muggle-born. Lily is too."</p><p>Harry hummed at the information. He actually wanted to frown because that meant that Hermione and Lily were people who were most likely treated with prejudice and were the targets of the war and new ruling.</p><p>"Well," Harry spoke, cutting into the sausage on his plate. "If two of the brightest witch of this age are muggle-borns, then there's hope for Britain fortunately."</p><p>"How did you—" Hermione squinted.</p><p>"The words of a <em>Rita Skeeter</em>, an article so kindly left in the library for my research," Harry grinned, catching Hermione smiling back at him.</p><p>The rest of the time of Harry eating was spent with Hermione on a mission to fill him with all sorts of muggle information. Harry suspected he wouldn't ever truly understand some of it until he saw it in person, but he liked watching Hermione passionately explain and ramble on.</p><p>It was nostalgic and brought him peace. Everything in him hummed when he was in her presence.</p><p>Those days of despair, longing, and fear without her were gone. She was there, undoubtedly, in front of him, even though she couldn't recall her past life.</p><p>It didn't matter, Harry thought. He would make new memories of her, and he was determined to never let her go again, at least to anywhere that he couldn't follow.</p><p>Harry lamented when he finished his last bite, and Hermione finished explaining about Hogwarts and how muggle-borns were sent letters to be invited to go to school when it's discovered they had magic.</p><p>It was definitely a topic Harry wanted to revisit later, but it seemed Hermione had other things she needed to ask.</p><p>"The rest of the house will be off doing their own thing until the meeting later tonight. I assume we'll have some sort of plan for you by then, hopefully. Sirius and Lily are with Hazel right now, finishing her morning lessons. They wanted to give you some time to finish breakfast, but I suppose it's up to you regarding if you want to meet Hazel."</p><p>"How old is she?"</p><p>"She's seven, turning eight soon."</p><p>Harry hummed in thought. It was one of those things that would be complicated, Harry mused. On the one hand, Harry thought Hazel was too young to be in the room with them while they were planning. On the other hand, it was rather unavoidable with what plans he had in mind and looking related.</p><p>In some ways, they were related, Harry supposed. Not including her would complicated matters later on. Yet, she might be too young to comprehend the complexity of his situation and his plans.</p><p>"I'm not opposed to meeting her," Harry finally decided. "I think it would complicate matters to not meet her and explain what I can to her. That being said, I'm not particularly charmed by the idea of her sitting here listening to the nuances of everything."</p><p>Hermione nodded, thoughtful and seemingly agreeing with what Harry said.</p><p>"Alright, I'll go let Sirius and Lily know. I'm sure Hazel could keep herself entertained for awhile. She's quite a lover of books herself." Hermione smiled, and Harry found it entirely too bewitching and, for a moment, found himself jealous he wasn't a book.</p><p>After Hermione left, Kreacher appeared in the room to take his plate away.</p><p>"You are the house-elf that was looking after me, correct?" Harry stopped him from apparating away.</p><p>"Yes, Master," Kreacher addressed him uncertainly. "Kreacher is the last house-elf to look after you."</p><p>"Commendable work," Harry praised. "I'm sure it was hard to keep the secret from your masters."</p><p>Kreacher flopped his ears in a pleased manner at being praised. "Kreacher has only followed his instructions. Commands passed down were very specific from the first patriarchy."</p><p>Harry gave a single nod. "I am pleased. I look forward to your work and service."</p><p>Kreacher nodded again, ears flopping as he preened. Just as he was about to leave. Harry spoke again.</p><p>"But make no mistake, Kreacher," Harry's eyes glinted dangerously, and Kreacher felt the itch of raw power from the immortal dancing in the room. "I am aware of how the Blacks have operated in the last couple of decades and what their views were. Those views will not be tolerated. I'm sure you understand where the power and magic truly lies."</p><p>Kreacher whimpered at the extreme power radiating before it drew back until there was nothing in the air again.</p><p>"I've been pleased with your work so far, Kreacher, you are a <em>good</em> house-elf," Harry emphasized. "Continuing to please me will lead to things good house-elves deserve. Do you understand?"</p><p>Kreacher peered at the entirely fake smile Immortal King Harry put on, but he understood and was satisfied to have such a wonderful master.</p><p>"Yes, King Harry, Kreacher understands," he gave a slight bow with his head before apparating out of the room with the empty plate.</p><p>It was simple, really, Kreacher knew, though he could not fathom the reason. To please Immortal King Harry was to ensure that muggle-born witch Hermione Granger was pleased.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"So? Do you have a plan for yourself?"</p><p>Harry rested his temple against his fingers as his other hand thrummed against the desk before he looked at Sirius. Hermione had updated them about Harry's research while on the way down to the room.</p><p>"I have many plans," Harry advised. "And all of it involves leaving the country."</p><p>It was a bald-faced lie, but Harry has learned to be a master strategist throughout his years of living and the wars he fought.</p><p>And winning the heart of Hermione Granger while simultaneously keeping her and everyone she cared about alive would be a challenge. But it wasn't something that he wouldn't do for her again.</p><p>"You are aware we've just a lost a war and death knocks on our door every day, right?" Sirius blinked.</p><p>"While I'm grateful both you and Hermione had found and awoken me, I have more than repaid it by giving your family magic in the first place. As for Hermione, I would be happy to take her out of the country for better hiding as repayment," Harry shrugged before looking at Lily too. "Obviously with the complex history here, I would take you and Hazel as well."</p><p>Hermione looked absolutely offended at the notion, and Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek from smiling.</p><p>Lily didn't seem that impressed either, and Harry rather felt like a child again with the way she looked at him.</p><p>"I thought you..." Sirius paused.</p><p>"Thought what?" Harry cocked his brow. "Thought because I look like James Potter that I would be as noble and good as him?"</p><p>Sirius didn't respond, pursing his lip because that <em>was</em> what he had thought.</p><p>"Let me be clear," Harry sat up, leaning forward as he folded his hands together. "Regardless of what circumstances that I am related to the Potters, I am an immortal. I'm neither dark nor light but exist as shades of grey. So, if you want my help, then you must make a contract with me."</p><p>Sirius bit his tongue as he leaned back into his chair, eyes squinting at Harry.</p><p>"And what would this contract be?"</p><p>"It would be separate from the contract I have regarding your family magic. This would be between you and me," Harry said. "What I want is for you to accompany me somewhere."</p><p>Sirius narrowed his eyes. "That's it?"</p><p>Harry gave a magnanimous nod. "It would be similar to what I believe you call a secret keeper."</p><p>"Why me?" Sirius asked, eyes no longer narrowed but alight with curiosity.</p><p>"It's somewhat complicated," Harry divulged. "There's something I'm looking to retrieve. The place I'm going to is warded against me, so I cannot get in alone."</p><p>"What makes you think it will allow me in? Is my magic not your magic too?" Sirius raised his brow.</p><p>"As I've said, magic does evolve with the person. At your magical core, the foundation belongs to me, no matter how small. But your magical signature is yours. Besides, I believe you have something in addition that will let you past the wards," Harry gave a knowing smile.</p><p>"How did you know I was—" Sirius frowned, cutting himself short of asking how Harry knew Sirius's animagus form.</p><p>"There were all sorts of newspaper clippings in the library. An especially interesting one about three young men caught being unregistered animagi, just narrowly escaping being sent to Azkaban and subjected to large fines instead with the influence of Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore."</p><p>"Bullocks," Sirius huffed, forgetting the incident. It was some time ago, but Sirius was thankful he never had to spend time in Azkaban. Sirius, James, and Peter had to register themselves within 30 days after that trial.</p><p>Still, the amount of research Harry had been able to get through in one short night was impressive to Sirius. Impressive and calculating. He clearly wanted this contract with Sirius from the beginning, though he couldn't just fathom why Harry wouldn't just ask.</p><p>"Not that I'm complaining, but I know you could just ask fealty as the contract term. Would that not just be simpler?" Sirius asked, the tip of his fingers and thumb rubbing the end of his trimmed beard.</p><p>"I could," Harry conceded with a soft nod. "But I'm a believer that fealty should be earned. While I could demand it, there would be no trust, and I don't believe fealty could truly exist without trust."</p><p>"And yet, you're trusting me with this secret mission? If you say it's similar to being a secret keeper, that is an enormous amount of trust you're giving me." Sirius gave an ironic smirk.</p><p>"Trust has to begin somewhere. After all, if you enter into a contract with me, you're trusting I can get you all out of this mess without anyone else dying," Harry shrugged.</p><p>Sirius couldn't help but smile. "Alright, I will agree to your terms."</p><p>Lily and Hermione had watched the exchange in silence.</p><p>"What about us? Do we need to enter a contract with you too?" Lily asked.</p><p>Harry regarded Lily and leaned back in his chair. "I will allow Sirius's contract to cover for everyone for now as I don't think I have a full grasp on how much and what is required of me. Depending on what I discover, the stakes may raise and I may demand another contract."</p><p>It was honest, which everyone appreciated.</p><p>"So, how do you solidify this contract?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head.</p><p>Harry began clearing the desk by moving items aside until he was satisfied. Closing his eyes as he places his hand against the wood, Harry took a deep breath in.</p><p>The air became electrically charged, everyone feeling the hairs on their arms rise. Then, Harry's hand moved across the desk, and Hermione could see a small ritual circle being carved into the wood as he pushed his hand until it was complete.</p><p>The symbols and writings were things Hermione did not recognize, and she knew it must be ancient magic that has been lost over time.</p><p>"I will require a drop of your blood in the ritual circle. Remember that to enter into a contract with me, it's about intent. You must truly believe this is beneficial for both of us, must truly intend on carrying out your promise to me as I would for you," Harry advised seriously. "If there's any indication of anything less when your blood enters the ritual, it will not work and we cannot enter into the same contract again. I will have to come up with a new contract with new terms, and believe me, it will not be as gracious."</p><p>"Not that I intend to break my promise, but what happens if either one of us doesn't carry out our terms?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"The consequences of breaking a contract is having your magic surrendered to the other party, and in cases where if we both break it, we both lose our magic."</p><p>"No pressure," Sirius said dryly. "I'm guessing you don't make contracts often."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "It's rather risky. I've done it less than a handful of times."</p><p>"It hardly seems fair that my terms are so easy," Sirius pursed his lips.</p><p>"I never said where we're going or what we're getting will be easy," Harry smirked, and Sirius couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter.</p><p>The two of them put their thumbs to their mouth, using their teeth to break the skin before holding their thumb over the ritual circle, letting a single drop fall in.</p><p>Once the blood had hit the surface, the circle faintly glowed, and Sirius gasped, feeling something engrave deep inside of him.</p><p>Hermione watched the ritual circle as Lily held onto Sirius to ensure he was okay.</p><p>Once the binding was complete, Hermione observed with shock at the ritual circle disappearing, like it was being uncarved from the desk, its particles dissipating into the air until the desk was unmarred.</p><p>It was like it was never there.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Lily asked Sirius as he was clutching his chest.</p><p>"Yeah," Sirius breathed. "That was one hell of a spell cast."</p><p>Harry nodded, rubbing his own chest more gently.</p><p>"Is there a particular time you want to go on your secret mission?" Sirius asked, and Harry shook his head.</p><p>"It will not be for a while. I will let you know when. In the meantime, I believe we should get on with our plans."</p><p>Sirius nodded, letting out a deep sigh. "What would you prefer to do? I'll follow your lead on this."</p><p>Harry licked his lips, an action that drew in Hermione's attention.</p><p>"Good because to come back and win this, there will no room for argument on what I decide to do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was pretty long LOL one thing is that the chapters are either 3k words or 10k. There's no in-between. Thank you so much for the kudos, subscriptions, and comments! :) I get supes excited to read what people think. See ya soon hopefully!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione couldn't stop fidgeting. Anxiety ripped through her for reasons she couldn't quite explain when she had heard of Harry's initial plans. It was putting Harry at the forefront of everything. He was going to shoulder the brutality that would soon come to protect them.</p><p>Obviously, it wasn't easy for Sirius and Lily to hear either.</p><p>"I know it will be hard," Harry acknowledged.</p><p>"You're smearing James's good name, of course it's going to be hard!" Sirius growled.</p><p>"And if I don't, Riddle will never let you guys go. There won't be enough reason to let war criminals who've gone against him free. It's either you fall under his wand, or you can pretend to suffer under mine," Harry calmly argued back.</p><p>"While you pretend to follow his?" Sirius sneered, and Lily put her hand on Sirius's arm to try to calm him.</p><p>It wasn't something Lily was pleased with, and honestly, she felt guilty about it before anything had happened. Yet, she did understand Harry's reasoning.</p><p>So far, Harry revealed that he was going to seek an audience with Tom Riddle. Or rather, Tom Riddle would want an audience with Harry when he tries to claim the seat as the next head of the House of Potter. As Harry wanted to keep his immortality a secret, he would come before everyone as the bastardized son of James, born from an affair with a lowly pureblooded witch abroad that James later abandoned for Lily.</p><p>Harry would create the documentation of a will and family history of his fake pureblooded mother. Hermione knew that having a pureblood away from Britain would make the history harder to trace.</p><p>The will James Potter leaves will state that Harry Potter will be next in line for head of the house in the event of his untimely death. The only stipulation is that he takes Lily and Hazel Potter under his protection, and they are to be alive and well. If he does not, he cannot take the mantle.</p><p>"What's to say he doesn't kill you and all of us?" Sirius rebutted.</p><p>"This is a power play," Harry surmised. "Riddle will not simply trust that I want to follow him and his reign. I have to show that I'm powerful, but not too powerful that I must be disposed of. As the war has just settled, he's most likely trying to still recover. The right amount of power will force Riddle to consider the advantages of having me on his side, rather than immediately facing another fight that will leave him in a greater loss."</p><p>"But to consider you as an advantage...you'd have to..." Hermione felt her stomach lurch. He would have to appeal to Tom Riddle, to seem like a purist.</p><p>Instead of looking at her with kind, intense eyes like he has, he'd have to look at her as if she was dirt beneath his shoes.</p><p>He'd look at her with disgust, an object to be owned, to be bred out.</p><p>Hermione was used to such things as being in the wizarding world. But to know Harry would have to look at her like that made her feel sick.</p><p>Harry nodded solemnly. "As I've said. To do more than survive this war, to <em>win</em> it, will not be simple. Since I exist as shades of grey, I will use grey methods to do what I must."</p><p>Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes, and she wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like she wasn't aware of her reality since failing. In fact, she was used to having lost so much; what more would it be to lose a little more.</p><p>But she felt Harry place his hand gently on top of hers across the desk and looked up at him.</p><p>"Just know that what I do, it's to keep you safe," Harry emphasized. "To keep you <em>all</em> safe. And no matter how ugly it gets, it will never change how I truly feel about you...all."</p><p>Right, Hermione sniffed. He was grateful to her for having woken him up. He didn't care about things like purebloods and muggle-borns. Hermione was determined. Even if he looked at her with contempt, she would dig deeper to see past it. She would remember how he was looking at her now.</p><p>Harry pulled his hand away as he returned to a thick book that he conjured into the room from the library.</p><p>"I assume everyone in this household is trained in occlumency," Harry said as he flipped through the pages of the book.</p><p>"Almost everyone, at least active members of the Order of the Phoenix were," Sirius confirmed.</p><p>"After meeting everyone tonight, there will be a separate meeting with those members then," Harry informed.</p><p>"You want to let them in on it?" Sirius asked, surprised as he was not used to such a tactic of information sharing. Dumbledore was rather hush-hush about everything.</p><p>"A one-man war is only the last resort if no one else is willing to fight with you. That's not the case here," Harry said. "While I cannot share everything with these members, having more people to act behind the scenes will bring plenty of advantages for us. It will also prevent too many of our own people plotting against me because they're unaware of what my intentions are."</p><p>"Alright," Sirius nodded his head. "Was there anything else you had in mind?"</p><p>Harry ran his fingers through his untamed hair with a sigh. "I think this will be enough until the evening, it'll be easier to formulate more details when everyone is here. There are things I still need to do before tonight as well."</p><p>"Anything you need help with in particular?" Lily offered, but Harry shook his head.</p><p>"No, I will be fine," Harry smiled. "Perhaps I could meet Hazel?"</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Harry heard a soft whisper and turned around.</p><p>Hermione stood at the door, halfway in and halfway out.</p><p>"Come in," Harry offered before taking a seat in the reading chair by the window.</p><p>They had spent the last hour with Hazel. The young girl burst into tears when she looked at Harry; his resemblance to her father was too strong.</p><p>And when Harry carefully explained to Hazel that he was her half-brother, she narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>
  <em>"But you have mum's eyes," she said suspiciously at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," Harry merely said for the lack of saying anything else to explain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hazel gazed at him for a long minute before she sniffed. "Okay. Are you going to be an evil half-brother?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry couldn't help but quirk a brow at her. "I should hope not. Why? Are you going to be an evil half-sister?"</em>
</p><p><em>Hazel looked at Harry as if he was talking complete nonsense and huffed, "</em>No<em>, of course not. But all the half-siblings or step-siblings in the stories Hermione tells me at bedtime are always awful. So, I have to make sure."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry turned to look over at Hermione, who was flushed hotly at her cheeks, looking like she was going to word-vomit in an attempt to explain herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merely chuckling as he turned back to Hazel, he grinned. "Well, I can't say I'm not evil, but I would never be evil to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young girl narrowed her eyes at Harry, seemingly contemplating his words before she gave him a tentative smile. "Okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Harry was absolutely charmed by her.</em>
</p><p>"I just wanted to explain that I tell Hazel classic fairytales before she goes to bed sometimes," Hermione muttered as she shut the door behind her and walked up to Harry and sat in the chair next to him. "And you know how it is with those kinds of stories. It follows specific tropes before the prince comes to rescue her and they live happily ever after."</p><p>"I can't say that I do know the classic fairytales you're talking about," Harry gave her a smile. "Perhaps I should join in when you're telling Hazel these bedtime stories."</p><p>Hermione felt a light zing, heat coming to the tip of her ears, and she was glad she wore her hair down. "What did you have planned for the rest of the day?" Hermione changed the subject so the heat would leave her ears.</p><p>Harry hummed. "I'm going to head to Gringotts to get myself sorted before meeting everyone tonight. As much as these clothes are nice, it is a little strange to be wearing another man's clothing. Especially with the odd connections I have to them."</p><p>"You know of Gringotts?" Hermione asked with curiosity and a twinkle in her eye that Harry was enamored by.</p><p>"You'd be surprised at how long Goblins have been around," Harry mused. "Though, it seems they've greatly improved the infrastructure of the bank since I've last seen them."</p><p>"Do you have a vault...?" Hermione asked, almost unsure if she would be allowed to ask something personal from him.</p><p>"I should hope so," Harry replied in an amused manner. "I suppose I will be finding out soon." He stood up, and Hermoine felt mild disappointment that their time together was cut short.</p><p>"Oh, um, well, enjoy—" Hermione started to say as she stood up as well, but Harry cut her off.</p><p>"Would you like to accompany me?" Harry asked, licking his lips. "Provided you have nothing better to do."</p><p>"Oh, yes!" Hermione excitedly beamed before she subdued herself by clearing her voice. "I mean, <em>yes</em>, that would be lovely."</p><p>Harry could only give her a charmed grin.</p><p>"Brilliant," Harry said before he called out, "Kreacher!"</p><p>A cracking sound filled the air as the house-elf appeared. "Yes, Master King Harry?"</p><p>"Would you please take Miss Granger and me to the Gringotts' bank?" Harry offered his arm to Hermione, who demurely wrapped her arm around his.</p><p>An array of feelings passed through Hermione as she held her arm close. It was both a static zinging but also warmth. God, he was so warm, Hermione thought.</p><p>"Wait, hold on," Harry paused before taking Kreacher's hand. He let Hermione's arm go as he turned to her.</p><p>"Probably best to disguise ourselves lest we want to have a riot happen in the bank," Harry chuckled, and Hermione berated herself for forgetting. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to try to spend so much time with him. He was doing all sorts of things to her brain.</p><p>"Right," Hermione dumbly said, pulling her wand out from her holster. "Do you want to...or do you want me...?"</p><p>The words made Harry internally smirk, wanting to just say <em>yes</em>, he did want her, but he restrained himself.</p><p>"If you would please," Harry tilted his head down towards her.</p><p>Hermione waved her wand, casting a wordless spell on the two of them, and Harry felt his skin tingle as her magic touched him. The feeling set off the desire to possess and pull her close, but he tempered himself once more.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he saw a black-haired woman with bright blue eyes, taller than what Hermione had been. Any trace of the woman he loved disappeared. In the reflection of her eyes, he could make of features of himself.</p><p>He was a dirty shade of blonde, eyes brown with round glasses over them. His scar was gone, the side of his forehead covered by his fringe.</p><p>"Wordless magic," Harry said as Hermione blinked at him. "Very impressive, Miss Granger."</p><p>Though she looked like a different person, Harry decided she still prettily blushed the same.</p><p>"It's expected," Hermione mumbled before she resumed taking his arm and turning them to Kreacher. The small elf used his hands to grab them before they apparated away with a <em>crack</em>.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>It was completely silent, the quietness bringing goosebumps under Hermione's clothes.</p><p>They had apparated just outside of the bank at the corner. Harry had thanked the house-elf before excusing him. Hermione had to somewhat pull Harry towards the bank as he was distracted by looking at the buildings around him and people walking by.</p><p>Once inside, Hermione's nerves started to get the best of her. She knew her disguise was perfect, but her heart still trembled with fear of being caught. There was a Death Eater just outside, seemingly surveilling and guarding the place as the Goblins did not allow him to do so on the inside.</p><p>With her hand looped through Harry's arm, he placed his other hand on top of hers, and Hermione felt her nerves calm slightly as they walked into the bank.</p><p>Inside, Harry walked up straight to one of the goblin tellers, waiting patiently for the creature to acknowledge him. Eventually, the goblin looked up and stared at Harry expectantly.</p><p>"I wish to see my vault if you would please," Harry requested politely with a slight tip of his head bowing.</p><p>The goblin hummed, seemingly amused and pleased. "And do you have your vault key?"</p><p>Hermione frowned because she didn't think Harry would have it. The man slept in a near barren room and walked out with nothing by the robes on his back.</p><p>Goblins were strict about not letting wizards into their vault without a key, but Hermione realized they could do a blood test, but that would risk their exposure.</p><p>Hermione stared as Harry dug into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a gold pin that was strapped to his robes at his chest when she first met him.</p><p>The pin was small, round in shape. Inside, the design held phases of the moon around the edges, while the middle was what Hermione believed to be a fox with eight tails for each moon phase.</p><p>"I believe my key may be a little outdated," Harry calmly placed the pin on the counter before the Goblin.</p><p>The goblin stared at the pin for a long moment before he looked up and stared at Harry again, eyes momentarily passing Hermione.</p><p>"If you would follow me to the back," the goblin stated more quietly as if to not alert the people around them.</p><p>Hermione's breath hitched, fear taking over her when she thought they've been caught. They were being led back to be arrested, she was convinced. Before she could say anything. Harry released his arm from her, moving it so he could please it around her shoulder to pull her close to him.</p><p>"It'll be okay," Harry leaned down to whisper the words meant only for her ears. "I will not allow anything to happen to you. Trust me."</p><p>It was absurd. Trust him? She barely <em>knew</em> him, Hermione thought. Yet, she couldn't deny the warmth that spread to her by being pressed to his side, the words bringing security over her panics. She tried to calm her erratic breathing as Harry walked them to follow the goblin.</p><p>They walked deep in the back offices, where usually highly confidential meetings happened, and the goblin opened a room for them with his magic before sealing the doors shut. He gestured to the chairs at the table. Harry opened a chair for Hermione to sit before he sat in the seat next to her.</p><p>"I apologize," the goblin said immediately to Hermione's confusion. "I know what it means to have the pin, but I..."</p><p>Harry held up his hand to stop the goblin from talking forward. "If you could please track down who has been looking after my vaults, that would be satisfactory."</p><p>The goblin nodded, turning towards the door, and left Harry and Hermione to their own devices.</p><p>Once alone, Harry turned to Hermione, who was still somewhat pale, wringing her hands nervously in her own lap. He wasn't sure if he would be over-stepping his line or if she would unwelcome it, but Harry placed his hand overtop hers to stop her movements.</p><p>Hermione's breath hitched slightly as she turned to look at Harry in an unsure manner. Since she didn't pull away and frown, Harry kept his hand atop hers.</p><p>"You seem to be unused to being undercover," Harry noted as Hermione blushed.</p><p>"It's rather not my strong suit," she muttered in admittance. "I have done it in the past while fighting the war when I had to because no one else could, but..." Hermione's voice trailed.</p><p>"It's difficult, especially depending on the role you have to play," Harry nodded in understanding. "Mannerisms can be challenging if you have to play someone that other people may know. The fear of being caught if you don't portray the person right can be paralyzing."</p><p>Hermione let out a breath as she nodded.</p><p>Harry hummed. "Well, the good news is that you're playing someone that nobody knows. You can choose the narrative however you want it."</p><p>Hermione looked at him with a tilt of her head and pursed lips. Harry chuckled at her expression.</p><p>"Perhaps I can start the story, and you can throw in details," Harry offered, and Hermione shrugged unsurely.</p><p>"Hm," Harry mused. "Well, I'm a dashing young wizard, pureblood, of course, so we don't abhorrently get shanked while outside."</p><p>Hermione felt her lip twitch as the joke but refused to laugh.</p><p>"I have just finished schooling and will now be expected to take on my responsibilities and duties of leading a company," Harry licked his lips.</p><p>"Your father's company?" Hermione tentatively added, hands wringing again underneath Harry's.</p><p>Harry smiled at her. "Yes, of course, my pureblooded father's company. You know how it is."</p><p>Hermione nodded her head more surely this time.</p><p>"And yet, while shirking my responsibilities and skipping on one of those dreadfully boring board of director meetings, I met you."</p><p>"Me?" Hermione repeated back.</p><p>"You," Harry nodded. "Also a pureblood, as you know, to avoid being shanked."</p><p>This time Hermione did laugh lightly because it was so ridiculous.</p><p>"You see, I spent my time lounging around and hiding when you stumbled right next to me," Harry told her. "You didn't even see me. I was resolved to ignore you but you were absolutely too peculiar."</p><p>"Me? Peculiar?" Hermione raised her brow. "How so?"</p><p>"It was a rainy day in July. You were seeking shelter like me and all of a sudden, you started cursing the sky for delaying your trip. Scared me right out of my hiding spot. I cursed at you and you kicked me."</p><p>"I kicked you?" Hermione laughed. "Serves you right for cursing at me."</p><p>Harry laughed softly as well.</p><p>"Alright," Hermione further indulged Harry. "What happened next?"</p><p>"Many things," Harry shrugged. "But we fell madly in love. Star crossed lovers kind of love. I simply could not bear to be without you, and so defied the wishes of the company and my arranged marriage and married you."</p><p>Hermione felt her cheeks flush at the words and the way Harry stared at her as he said it.</p><p>It was just a story, Hermione scolded herself. There was no reason to be so flustered.</p><p>"Right," Hermione pinched the fabric of her clothes in her lap. "Then?"</p><p>Harry smiled. "Then I ruined my own company and now I'm taking my wife to go see my private vault I've been siphoning gold into so we can start a new life together."</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione's jaw dropped. "That seems illegal."</p><p>"Hm, I'm pretty sure it's only illegal if my company was still up and there was anyone left to say anything," Harry pretended to think, and Hermione laughed.</p><p>"That's literally not how it works," Hermione shook her head. He was rather playful, and it was shocking to her. In the short time she's known him, he's been rather serious around other people, especially when making a plan.</p><p>But right now, he was comforting her, joking with her, though the situation was terrible, and they shouldn't be joking at all.</p><p>Hermione wondered if he would show this side of him to anyone else.</p><p>"Anyways, <em>wife,</em>" Harry smirked at her. "I implore you to play your part of being an endearing partner. I seem to be terrible with money and will spend our life savings away on random trinkets if you don't step in."</p><p>Hermione couldn't help the second bubble of laughter, shaking her head. She was about to say something else when the door opened again, and another goblin stepped in.</p><p>Harry pulls his hand away, her hand immediately feeling the cold air without his warmth. Hermione did notice her hand was now steadied, and with the few touches of laughter they shared, she was no longer as anxious.</p><p>And Hermione wondered if she should be concerned that she obviously did trust him.</p><p>Harry stood from his chair, and Hermione followed suit. Placing his hand over his heart, Harry tapped the place gently twice.</p><p>Hermione wasn't sure what Harry was doing, but it seemed to be important, so she followed his movements, intrigued when the goblin returned the gesture.</p><p>Harry gestured for Hermione to retake her seat, following after her.</p><p>The goblin stood where it was, seemingly making one last gesture, and bowed to Harry.</p><p>"King Harry, I'm deeply honored to meet you and that you've awoken," the goblin greeted respectfully. "My name is Ragnok. My family has looked after your vault personally for centuries."</p><p>Harry crossed his leg, throw his hand up casually, and motioned for Ragnok to sit.</p><p>"I'm sure you're aware I'm no longer the king," Harry said. "Just Harry will do."</p><p>"Right, Harry," Ragnok looked unsure if he truly could drop formalities. "I understand you're looking to check your vault?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes, it seems times have changed and something distasteful has risen to power that will cause trouble for us all. I will require funds from my vault to handle upcoming battles."</p><p>It was Hermione's first time seeing a goblin smile, and it was honestly a little frightening with their sharp teeth and feral look to it.</p><p>"Of course," Ragnok nodded respectfully and stood up. "If you would please follow me."</p><p>Harry offered his hand to Hermione, who took it with ease as she let herself be pulled by him. They sat in a cart, and Harry snorted in.</p><p>"Your methods of travel have become interesting," Harry commented, and Ragnok turned back again with a smirk.</p><p>"It makes the wizards nauseous."</p><p>The cart took off with that, and Hermione tried to keep her bearing as Harry sat calmly, but Hermione could see him holding the armrest of his seat rather tightly.</p><p>They went deeper and deeper into the cave, to a place that Hermione had never seen. They then started to go lower, and Hermione felt the nerves come back as she knew what was down there.</p><p>They had tried once to come to Gringotts to break into Bella LeStrange's vault when they realized one of the Horcruxes was in there. While she narrowly was successful with pretending to be the crazed woman, they could not find the cup within her vault when things got tricky. They left, but Bella LeStrange's vault was rather close to a beast the lays at the bottom of the bank guarding everything.</p><p>But as they got lower, they took more turns until they reached a level that had multiple vaults.</p><p>"This is your floor of vaults," Ragnok said as he stepped off. "Lamp, please."</p><p>Hermione passed the goblin the lamp as Harry got out first before offering his hand again to her.</p><p>"Floor?" Hermione said disbelievingly. "You mean to say that every vault on this floor belongs to Harry?" There must've been at least twenty vaults.</p><p>Ragnok looked at her for a moment before turning back with a nod.</p><p>"Harry had a lot of wealth, to begin with, but over time as he was away, the interest kept accumulating. There's so much one can do with magic to expand the vault."</p><p>Ragnok gave back the pin to Harry. "We did not change the lock protocols on your vaults, so if you would please."</p><p>Harry took the pin, walking up to one of the vaults as Hermione followed along curiously. There was a dented hole on the vault, seemingly where the pin was supposed to be pushed into. Harry held the pin between his index finger and his thumb, pricking his thumb on the needle on the back before he placed the pin in. A drop of his blood pressed against his pin, and suddenly, the blood moved on its own. It filled the gaps between the pin and the dented hole and any crevices.</p><p>Hermione could hear the vault door creak open as it moved to open on its own.</p><p>When it opened, Hermione swore she was almost blinded by how much gold there was. There were stacks and stacks of Galleons filling the entire vault. It wasn't even possible to walk in to explore the depths of it.</p><p>Hermione was not poor by any means, nor was she wealthy either, but this was overwhelming.</p><p>This vault alone could be considered an ancient and noble household vault.</p><p>Harry hummed again, picking up one Galleon to inspect.</p><p>"I see the currency has changed," Harry said, mostly to himself. "I suppose bricks of gold would become unfeasible. Fine craftsmanship as always."</p><p>"Of course," Ragnok bragged with pride. "Goblin craftsmanship is always superior."</p><p>"This is just one vault...?" Hermione turned to ask Ragnok, who nodded.</p><p>"The other vaults carry similar value."</p><p>"How much do I have in total?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Approximately 30 billion Galleons," Ragnok answered without hesitation.</p><p>"30 billion—" Hermione choked. "Merlin...I think you're richer than Bill Gates."</p><p>"Who?" Harry scrunched his nose.</p><p>Hermione merely shook her head, paling as Harry was richer than everyone in the wizarding world probably combined. This was insanity, Hermione thought. Perhaps he could just buy Riddle out of power.</p><p>"Exemplary work as always, I'm honored to be looked after by your family, Ragnok. I hope to continue with your fine service. I understand looking after these many vaults on your own can be trying. Be sure to give yourself a nice bonus," Harry passed the Galleon he was holding to Hermione.</p><p>"Oh, I have most definitely already have," Ragnok cocked his brow. He could see the meaning. Harry did not want others to know and look through his vault, even other goblins. Ragnok was rather fine with it. He made a tremendous profit alone by looking after Harry's vaults without any additional work.</p><p>Harry nodded, pleased. He turned to Hermione.</p><p>"You wouldn't have happened to bring a pouch, did you?" Harry asked.</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Of course, I expected you probably wanted to take some funds out. I brought a shrinkable bag."</p><p>"I'm thankful you are prepared," Harry smiled, and Hermione shrugged, trying to not feel pleased by his compliments.</p><p>"I have some things I need to settle still for my vaults, would you mind terribly to take out as many Galleons as you can? We'll need to do a bit of a shopping trip before we head back."</p><p>"You're not worried about me stealing money?" Hermione joked weakly.</p><p>Harry cocked a brow at her. "There's no need to steal, I would happily give you a vault or two if you want it."</p><p>Harry doesn't say he would give her all his vaults if she wanted.</p><p>"No!" Hermione's cheeks colored. "No—why would you—I was just joking."</p><p>Harry tilted his head at her for a moment before shrugging and walking off to the side with Ragnok.</p><p>Hermione turned her attention to her task, trying to not huff. She has decided that Harry was just strange, absolutely strange, and insane.</p><p>Harry looked once at Hermione, smiling as she looked so diligent as she carefully grabbed the Galleons into the magical pouch.</p><p>"There are a couple of documents I need you to procure for me, if you can use your connections with any lawyers will be fine. In addition, I will need you to make a second pin for my vaults," Harry turned back to Ragnok. "And I will need you to register her blood to have access to the vaults."</p><p>"Her?" Ragnok tried to specify.</p><p>"Hermione Jean Granger."</p><p>Ragnok raised his brow.</p><p>"She's a wanted fugitive," Ragnok said after a moment. "There's an order out for her."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "An order that means nothing on the ground of Gringotts."</p><p>"For now," Ragnok huffed. "Remaining neutral gets harder every day with that abomination coming to power. I won't say our treaty with the wizards is great but it's about to be worse for us."</p><p>"I read some history regarding it," Harry acknowledged. "Shame society has become so greedy and barbaric."</p><p>Ragnok snorted. "Very rich coming from the King who destroyed his own kingdom for a witch."</p><p>Harry shrugged, unoffended. "I have always followed my own path. My desires were my own and I did not subjugate anyone to them. They brought it upon themselves when they tried to enslave me to their wills and take what was mine."</p><p>Ragnok acquiesced to it. He looked over to Hermione as she was starting to reach her limit in her magical pouch.</p><p>"So, that must be your witch then," Ragnok observed.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Then may death have mercy for what you're about to do to Riddle and all who follow him."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I need to tell you something."</p><p>Harry looked down over to Hermione, who had finished collecting Galleons and was putting the pouch away. She looked rather distressed again.</p><p>He nodded, indicating she should continue with what she needed to tell him.</p><p>"Riddle...created Horcruxes," Hermione blurted, finding no delicate way of putting it. "He split his soul in pieces."</p><p>Ragnok hissed. "That is a crime against magic!"</p><p>Horcruxes were ancient depraved magic that Harry briefly recalled. It was only used a handful of times in the past, and immortals sought all wizards and their fake immortality to eliminate them. Knowing the punishment and having an immortal come after you usually prevented wizards from performing such magic.</p><p>But that was back in the day, and there were no immortals left but him.</p><p>"How many did you find and destroy?" Harry asked immediately, understanding that Hermione had only known or brought it up if she was looking for them during the war.</p><p>"We only managed to destroy three," Hermione shook her head. "There is a fourth one here...in someone's vault."</p><p>Ragnok hissed even louder. "Whose vault?!" He demanded.</p><p>"Bellatrix LeStrange," Hermione said, unsure if she should reveal how she knew but decided it was best she didn't.</p><p>"And you're certain?" Ragnok pressed, and Hermione nodded.</p><p>"This will be tricky if Riddle decides to come back to retrieve it and it's not there," Ragnok sighed. "Even though it's illegal to have such abomination in Gringotts."</p><p>"It would be best for you to retrieve it and destroy it without any records before Riddle shows up to take it. It'll be better for him to think that it was lost by his follower," Harry advised. "You are right that you cannot afford to stay neutral with what's about to happen. It may be time to operate off the books. Take whatever funds you require from one of my vaults for the disposal of the object if you need to. You still do have curse-breakers employed, correct?"</p><p>"Yes, but we lost our best one," Ragnok huffed.</p><p>Harry tilted his head.</p><p>"Bill Weasley," Hermione supplied helpfully. "He's with us. Also a fugitive."</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding. "I see. Send word to me by goblin mail when you have retrieved the object. I will have a house-elf pick it up and see if I can bring Bill Weasley to assist you in destroying the object."</p><p>Ragnok nodded before he led them back onto the cart.</p><p>"What now?" Hermione frowned.</p><p>"Let the goblins handle this," Harry appeased her. "I will get Kreacher to pick up the rest to avoid us being out in public too much but you and I have one more thing to pick up before heading back."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tried to not stare.</p><p>She really did.</p><p>But it was hard when Harry was wearing a full grey tuxedo. The lapels were black, the pin Harry used at Gringotts on the lapel's outer edge on his left. A chain attached to the second button of his vest draped across, hanging on the inside of his coat. His dress shirt was black with white cuffs and collar, fit with a half-black tie, half white.</p><p>It was different than what the wizarding society of Britain typically wore. Formal attire usually consisted of robes, but Hermione decided she definitely favored suits.</p><p>It was Harry's decision, as his backstory would be he was not from Britain, but France, and the French did prefer suits as their formal wear. When they returned, Harry decided that he liked the glasses on him and kept them though it didn't do anything for his eyesight.</p><p>"It makes me look more like James. It will help sell the story," Harry shrugged.</p><p>Hermione watched with amusement at Harry trying to knot his tie. There was a parchment with instructions on knotting it, but Hermione couldn't blame Harry since she assumed this was his first time having to do this.</p><p>She stepped forward, standing behind Harry as he stood in front of the mirror. "Help?"</p><p>Harry huffed, dropping the tie and letting Hermione take them in her delicate hands. "Please," Harry smiled down at her.</p><p>It was quiet as Hermione dutifully knotted his tie perfectly before smoothing out his lapels.</p><p>"You look...good," Hermione smiled, her cheeks warm as they stood side-by-side in the mirror.</p><p>"The suit is not uncomfortable," Harry conceded. "You did a marvelous job with the tie," Harry complimented as he took his tie bar and clipped it down.</p><p>"Are you ready to meet everyone?" Hermione asked, feeling the nerves rise up again.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I suppose. It's only a preliminary meeting with everyone. The real meeting will start after, and Sirius has let me know that it will be Remus, Neville, Bill, Luna, and Ron who will be joining us for now."</p><p>"That is an interesting mix," Hermione commented with her brow raised.</p><p>"It's only until I can get to know everyone else better and gauge how much I trust them," Harry glanced over himself once more, satisfied with how he looked and satisfied how Hermione stared at him. "Now, where did I put my wand..."</p><p>Another thing Hermione found outrageous. The one thing they had to pick up was going to the wand shop of Ollivander. It took quite a while for Ollivander to find a suitable wand, and even then, it wasn't the perfect match. Harry kept splintering the wands when he used them; his magical power was too strong and raw.</p><p>Ollivander asked Harry if he could make a wand that would be perfect for Harry, but Harry merely shrugged when he found a suitable wand that wouldn't explode.</p><p>"Ah, there it is," Harry grabbed it, placing it inside his wand holster.</p><p>He turned to Hermione, carefully brushing her hair behind her shoulder. "Well, Miss Granger, I will meet you again downstairs. Try to act surprised to see me."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Sirius waited until everyone settled into their seats, his eyes meeting briefly with Lily's and Hermione's.</p><p>"Well, I called an emergency meeting as something has come up," Sirius pursed his lips for play.</p><p>"What happened?" Arthur asked, brows furrowing as he took hold of his wife's hand.</p><p>"Well—" Sirius started but then had trouble saying the next words he needed to say. "Someone found us."</p><p>"Oh god, is it a Death Eater?" Molly gasped, gripping Arthur's hand tighter.</p><p>"No, no," Sirius assured her. "But..."</p><p>"Who is it?" Neville asked, his fist clenching underneath the table.</p><p>Lily watched as Sirius tried to spit out the next words, but she understood it was hard for him. To even insinuate something terrible James would do.</p><p>"James had a child with someone else before we got together officially," Lily blurted out for Sirius, knowing he wouldn't be able to.</p><p>There was outrage around the table and disbelief, and Sirius was glad Hazel was not here to listen to it.</p><p>"What!" Remus nearly snarled. "There's no way! When would that have even happened?"</p><p>"The summer before 7th year started," Lily said. "He was on vacation that year, remember?"</p><p>Remus pursed his lips as he recalled his friend being away that summer indeed.</p><p>"No," Remus shook his head in denial. "Lily, he loved you. He would never..."</p><p>"I know he loved me, Remus," Lily put her hand over his arm comfortingly. "It's okay. We weren't together at the time and I know he was trying to let me go until I fell for him 7th year."</p><p>Remus let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>"Then...who's...?" Remus's voice lingered.</p><p>Then, everyone heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Multiple people drew their wands on instinct, but Sirius waved at them that it was okay.</p><p>Harry came into view, leaning against the edge of the wall with his arm crossed and amused expression. Multiple people gasped as they looked at him, a reaction that he anticipated.</p><p>He briefly looked at Hermione, who did have her jaw slacked slightly.</p><p>"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Harry drawled.</p><p>Remus's first reaction was to call out James's name, but he didn't. While his eyes may play tricks on him, Remus could smell the difference. And though he tried to resist his heart breaking again, his chest panged with pain.</p><p>"Oh my word," Molly said with shock, her eyes wide as she took Harry in.</p><p>After the initial shock and introductions, Harry took the empty seat in front of Hermione.</p><p>"How did you find us? This place is under fidelius," Ron narrowed his eyes with suspicion.</p><p>Harry adjusted his jacket as he crossed his legs. "I had heard news of my father passing abroad. Gringotts sent me a notification based on his will as I'm in it, separate from the one I assume he has with Lily. When I arrived here, I tried to access the vaults I'm entitled to, but as they belong in Lily's name as well, they had to notify her. Sirius and Hermione came to pick me up."</p><p>"Is it just you? Where is your...mother?" Arthur tried to ask delicately.</p><p>"She's passed away long ago," Harry's jaw clenched for effect so people wouldn't ask any more questions.</p><p>"What was in the will?"</p><p>Harry opened his suit jacket and pulled out a folded parchment with official seals and stamps that Hermione had no idea how he made happen.</p><p>Carelessly opening it and throwing it on the table for everyone to view, Harry smiled at them.</p><p>"I understand you're in a...delicate position," Harry dusted off some of the lint that had fallen on him. "I'm here to make a proposal."</p><p>"A proposal?" Remus asked while he looked over to Sirius, who merely shook his head.</p><p>"I'm here to take my birthright," Harry said simply. "I will be taking over the Ancient and Noble Household of Potter as stated in the will, but as you can see... there are some responsibilities for me to take on before I will be allowed to take the ring."</p><p>"Lily..." Molly turned to the other woman, but Lily merely provided a sad smile and shook her head.</p><p>"Hazel isn't old enough to be able to take on the Potter house. And even if she did, it doesn't put us out of any more danger. I've already agreed to Harry's proposal with stipulations."</p><p>Harry nodded. "For me to take on the house, I must provide protection to Lily and Hazel as per James's will, and they must agree to my protection. Lily would only agree if I were to take you all under my protection as well."</p><p>"Are you even strong enough to protect us?" Ron frowned. "Without the House of Potter, who are you even?"</p><p>Hermione jabbed Ron in his side subtly, but Harry waved his hand at the rudeness.</p><p>"I am a pureblood," Harry stated. "While my mother did not have much influence and died of a broken heart early after being abandoned by my father, she and James made a good magical match."</p><p>"That being said, I will seek an audience with Riddle regarding my arrival here. I will guarantee your safety under my house. I understand some of you are already a part of your own ancient and noble household, and I would ally with you to take under my house," Harry promised.</p><p>"What exactly is your plan to guarantee our safety?" Ron narrowed his eyes. "Are you also a purist? Are you going to subjugate us to Riddle?"</p><p>Harry cocked his brow. "I have no issue with blood status of any kind. In fact, I am aware of the detrimental issues blood purity causes. For your benefit and mine, I ask that you trust that though I may have my own agenda, I am on your side."</p><p>"Sorry, mate, but I don't exactly trust some stranger. While you need us to claim your birthright, you're going to keep us safe and be on our side after that without anything else?" Ron frowned, and he had a good point, Harry thought.</p><p>But Harry gave a devilish grin.</p><p>"I never said it was for free. There are additional stipulations if we all want to survive this and come out on the winning side."</p><p>"See!" Ron shouted, but Arthur hushed his son.</p><p>"What are the conditions?" Arthur asked calmly.</p><p>Harry grabbed a strand of his hair, rubbing it between his index finger and thumb.</p><p>"First, that you do not ask me or Lily about my heritage. It's a rather sensitive topic for me as I'm sure you understand," Harry stated, and multiple people nodded.</p><p>"Second, that you will allow me to take the lead on the plans to dethrone Riddle. Do not question my actions or the choices I make in the upcoming while. I'm happy to collaborate on plans, but do not question where my loyalty lies. I will make a magical vow to keep you safe after if it makes you feel better," Harry let go of his hair strand.</p><p>Harry then turned to look at Hermione, whose breath hitched once more at the way he focused on her.</p><p>"Thirdly, I understand you have made some pre-plans to have arranged marriages between purebloods and muggle-borns. I think this is a clever idea. With that being said, I cannot allow myself to be married off to another pureblood that may be following Riddle, nor a random muggle-born for the sake of our mission. I will be taking Miss Hermione Granger's hand in marriage."</p><p>"NO!" Ron immediately shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him. "You can't. I-I'm the one who is going to—"</p><p>"These are the stipulations," Harry cut in without any room for additional arguments as he looked at Ron. "You can take them or leave them. There are far more other ways I can get Lily to agree to my proposal and take on my birthright."</p><p>Ron was fuming, red in the face as he looked at Harry. Sirius, Lily, and Hermione were shocked, unaware of what Harry would be throwing on the table tonight.</p><p>Then Harry turned his attention back to Hermione.</p><p>"But I understand this is Hermione's decision to make on the third stipulation. I will not force you to marry me either. If you say no, I will find alternative means to ensure my birthright."</p><p>Harry had said the words, but Hermione had understood the meaning beneath it. If she said no to him, he would find another way to keep them safe even though the plan he lay before them was the best.</p><p>Hermione was wringing the fabric of her clothes again in her lap, but Harry could not put his hand atop of hers this time.</p><p>"Hermione—" Ron turned to look at her.</p><p>"Ron!" She snapped at him. "Think about everyone else for a second. We just lost a war and lost so many people. We're at our wit's end trying to find a way out of this. I don't...I don't want to marry at all simply because I have to otherwise I'm vulnerable, but this is what cards we've been dealt."</p><p>"But to marry a stranger—"</p><p>"Who is becoming our ally. He's strong, I know we can all feel the magical buzz in the air from him. He has a reason to protect us and go against Riddle," Hermione cut Ron off.</p><p>Ron was still red in the face as he looked at Hermione, feeling the loss overcome him again to some stranger that Ron didn't know if he could trust or not.</p><p>Why Hermione?</p><p>Harry watched as Hermione debate Ron into submission before she turned to him. Her eyes aligned with curiosity, thankfulness for the choice, and a nearly unnoticeable blush on her cheek.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath, willing her voice to not stutter as she forced herself to look into Harry's emerald eyes.</p><p>"I will marry you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry said: no, Hermione can only marry me tf</p><p>It's my bday and I thought sharing would be caring! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember this is unbeta'd LOL we die like men. So don't be surprised if I go back to edit mistakes.</p><p>Thanks so much for the kudos and reviews! I felt so much love and happiness reading them. Penny for your thoughts on this chapter? See ya soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beta: Grammarly. She's doing her best LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Harry..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A warm breath tickled his cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Harry..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice was more insistent, but he kept his eyes shut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My king, you can't fool me. I know you're awake."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A grin broke across his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. Untamed curls and gentle brown eyes gazed down at him. His heart thudded against his chest slowly as he took her in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is the sun out yet?" He rasped, his hand trailing against her naked back under the blankets. He felt her smooth skin and the bumps of her spine. Her bare chest pressed against his as she was half on top of him made him purr in the back of his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not yet," she lifted her fingers to caress Harry's jawline. Suddenly, she yelped as Harry lifted his hip and flipped them over, so he was atop her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then do pray tell why my queen has decided to wake me when it's much too early," Harry smirked as he settled between her hips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shivered when she felt his bulge press against her, slowly hardening as he became more awake. She bit her bottom lip, an action she knew would drive Harry mad, and subtly rolled her hips against him.</em>
</p><p>"Herminia,"<em> Harry rumbled lowly with warning as he gripped her hips still in warning.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I can't sleep," Herminia pouted. "I kept having nightmares."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of?" Harry frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman underneath him moved her fingers to trace the outline of Harry's face, smiling lightly when Harry's eyes fluttered with pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That we wouldn't be together. That we'd be ripped apart, and you'd be alone. I can't bear to think I can't be where you are."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry immediately pressed a long kiss to her lips. Harry didn't pull away entirely as he moved his lips to press gentle kisses along her jawline and down her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's only a nightmare," Harry soothed her. "There's nothing and no one that could keep me from following you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You live forever, Harry," Herminia breathed. "How are you to follow me when I die?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I can't keep you with me, then I'll wait until you're reborn," Harry promised. "Even if it takes many lifetimes, I would wait for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Even if I'm reborn a man or even terribly hideous?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How you look will never matter as I will always find you earth-shatteringly beautiful. Be it a woman or man, I will love your soul."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Herminia rolled her eyes, though she did smile as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, burying her hands in the back of his hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Even though I won't have my memories? I won't remember you at all, won't remember all that we shared."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry shrugged, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. "I'll make new memories with you. I'll love you all the same in any lifetime."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Herminia warmed, though a part of her felt lonely for Harry. He would be alone in remembering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have I proved your nightmares to be silly?" Harry pressed another firm kiss against the side of her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe," Herminia licked her lips as she rolled her hips again. "But perhaps my king could...comfort me a little more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry let out a deep chuckle, "Witch."</em>
</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>His eyes snapped open. Harry sat up and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in the study room. He looked up to see Hermione standing in the room with a hesitant expression.</p><p>Harry realized she must've knocked a couple of times before entering. He glanced at the clock and found it to be nearly four in the morning, and he had been asleep for an hour.</p><p>"Hermione," Harry rasped. "Why are you still up?"</p><p>"Couldn't sleep," Hermione muttered offhandedly. "Kreacher has prepared a room for you and when you weren't in there, I thought I'd come to check on you to see if you were still going through the memories."</p><p>Harry rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes as he stood up. "I finished going through Sirius's, Remus's, Luna's, and Bill's. I'll be reviewing Neville's and Ron's tomorrow."</p><p>Hermione nodded. She wanted to ask again if she could offer her memories to help Harry, but he had politely declined, saying what he had would be enough for now, and he would ask for hers later if needed.</p><p>Harry could see the question wanting to spill from Hermione's lips. The truth of it was that he was too terrified to see the war from her view, to see what she had suffered. When it came to Hermione, he wasn't daft. He was always watching her, always observing her.</p><p>And there were few things that he had noticed about her when she wasn't careful. Sometimes when Hermione wore a blouse with a modest neckline, he could see the peaks of a scar on her chest when she moved a certain way.</p><p>Or the time when she was doing the dishes and pushed up her sleeves, he could see the barest hint of something on her forearm, covered by a glamour charm.</p><p>So, Harry declined her memories even though he knew hers would be one of the most useful ones to see. Harry would rather just talk at lengths about the war with her because to see it from her view...he may end up just leveling all of Britain.</p><p>"Come," Harry opened his arm to gesture her back out the door. "Let me walk you back to your room. It's quite late and you should be getting more rest."</p><p>"No longer worried about being seen?" Hermione weakly teased, reminding them both of the first night he had come with them to the house.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "I hardly think anyone will find it strange I'm walking my fiancé back to her room."</p><p>Hermione was thankful it was dark in the hallways because she felt herself flush at the mention of their soon-to-be marriage. A part of her was still in disbelief.</p><p>Of course, she was upset about having to marry at all due to Riddle's ruling. She had always imagined that she would've married because she wanted to—because she was in love. Hermione had wanted her marriage to happen because she was free to do so.</p><p>She had felt resigned when she had agreed to Ron's proposal, but she was confused about Harry's.</p><p>Soon, they reached the door to her room. She opened the door, and Harry stood by the opening like a gentleman but did peer past her to observe her room.</p><p>It was barren for the most part, nothing personal in the room, but there was a feeling to it that felt like <em>Hermione</em>. It was the small things like the lavender curtains, the stacks of books on the desk, and paper strewn everywhere.</p><p>Hermione turned to him, her hands coming together in front of her to wring together—a habit Harry is beginning to notice happens often.</p><p>"I can't exactly fall asleep yet," Hermione mumbled. "Maybe—perhaps we could talk a little bit until I fall asleep?"</p><p>Harry smiled down at her softly and nodded, stepping into her room when she stood to the side to let him in.</p><p>Shutting the door behind her, Hermione watched as Harry walked and looked around her room before standing by her bed to look out the window.</p><p>Hermione wondered what he was looking at before pulling the chair at her desk and next to her bed. As he sat, he gestured her to climb into her mattress.</p><p>In hindsight, maybe Hermione should've wondered why it felt too easy to be around him. Of course, she felt nervous at times, but she was unafraid to be alone with him—in fact, at times, she <em>craved</em> it.</p><p>Maybe he was too much of a mystery, and Hermione had always loved unraveling mysteries.</p><p>Hermione adjusted her pillow against the headboard, sitting against it as she pulled her blanket up to her lap. She settled her hands in her lap, folded delicately together as she turned to face Harry.</p><p>He seemed to be interested in one of the books that lay carelessly on her desk, picking up as he flipped through it casually.</p><p>"You've been rather busy," Harry commented as he held the parchment paper that nearly fell out from the book. It had her writing all over it, staring neat and then becoming messy as it progressed.</p><p>"Research is one of my best, if not my strongest suit," Hermione shrugged. "As it is, there isn't much for me to do while we're essentially trapped in Grimmauld's Place."</p><p>Harry hummed as he put the paper back into the book, closing it and then placing it back on the desk. He turns to focus on Hermione, who is staring down at her nails.</p><p>"Research is good," Harry complimented. "Having a plan is incredibly important when strategizing. Rushing in hardly ever works out. Perhaps tomorrow you can share with me what research you've done."</p><p>Hermione smiled as he looked at him. "Okay," she agrees quietly. They spend a minute merely staring at each other before Hermione rushes to bring up a new topic. "What did you think of everyone in the meeting after?"</p><p>Harry sat back in his chair, throwing his leg over the other as he holds his knee. "Bill is a very respectable man. I can see why the goblins like working with him and that he's the best at what he does. He's serious about what he does but easy-going. He will probably have a tough time keeping the secret from his wife."</p><p>Hermione laughed, thinking about Fleur. "He'll most likely just be honest that he cannot tell her as of yet out of respect for you and she'll accept it. For now."</p><p>Harry smiled. "Remus and Sirius operate as one unit. They clearly have a deep level of friendship and understanding that none of us will ever be able to approach. It brings advantages and disadvantages if anyone understands how to exploit their friendship. They clearly dote on Lily."</p><p>Hermione smiled sadly at that. "Yes, they were all friends during their time at Hogwarts. If we're being honest, James was the glue that brought them all together. And then Lily came and they all fell into line with her. Though James is gone, Lily still holds down the fort and Hazel has them all wrapped around her little finger."</p><p>Harry huffed. "Can you blame them? She's adorable."</p><p>"You're only saying that because you think you and her share the same nose," Hermione laughed.</p><p>"You can't sit there and lie to me that she doesn't have you wrapped around her finger too," Harry cocked a brow at her, and Hermione merely kept laughing, not denying his statement.</p><p>"Luna is a very interesting individual," Harry finally commented, trying to find the right word to describe the blonde young woman who stared at him as if she knew all his dark secrets.</p><p>Hermione snorted kindly. "Yes, she operates on her own rules and in her own world. I used to debate with her about all the things she would tell me with logic, but I've learned to just go with whatever she says. She's a wonderfully kind girl."</p><p>"I suspect she has seer abilities," Harry tapped his knee a couple times.</p><p>"Really?" Hermione tilted her head. "I won't lie to you. I think divination is a load of hooey. I had a professor for divination class—that I ended up dropping, by the way—and she was insane. I feel like she spent half the class predicting her students' deaths or spewing random things that never came true."</p><p>Harry couldn't help the chuckle that formed in his throat. "Divination is a tricky subject. It has a lot of grey areas that you would find hard to navigate. There's no one true way of it. While I don't doubt your professor had some loose screws, I'm sure there were times where she could get very specific visions. Usually, people like her need the right circumstances, right time, and right method to have divinations."</p><p>Hermione merely crinkled her nose, and Harry grinned at how charming she looked.</p><p>"Luna, on the other hand, I believe has the gift of sight in her eyes, and always has it on. She may not even know how to turn it off or control it. Her eyes enable her to see the world differently than you and I—to able to see through the thin veil that separates different realities," Harry surmised as he thought of Luna's silvery-blue-grey eyes that were glassy as she looked at him. "I suspect that while Luna may not know exactly what I am, she knows that I've been around much longer and my story is a lie."</p><p>"Should we say something to her then?" Hermione frowned with worry.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I don't believe Luna is wary of me. Even though she most likely knew, she didn't try to expose me and went along with our meeting. I believe we'll probably talk more in the future in vague undertones."</p><p>Hermione continued to frown but left it as she trusted Harry on the issue.</p><p>"I like Neville," Harry continued on, moving onto the next person. "I like that he's courageous in his own right, a natural-born leader. He's friendly, open to trusting me until I give him a reason to not. I can tell he's very angry about Riddle coming to power and the new laws that have been enacted."</p><p>Hermione felt a hitch in the back of her throat as she thought about her friend. "Neville's parents were attacked during the war. They stayed back to fight so we could all escape. They were tortured with the Cruciatus curse until they went insane. I believe they're in the St. Mungo hospital guarded by Neville's grandmother to get treatment but..."</p><p>Hermione's voice drifted at the end, and Harry understood and nodded. He didn't want to get Hermione's hopes up, but he could take a look at the young man's parents if given the opportunity. There was no guarantee that Harry could do anything, and even if he could, what irreparable damage Neville's parents would have to live with if they woke.</p><p>Harry put his hand on top of Hermione's again, and she looked up at him.</p><p>"They were very brave people," Harry slowly spoke. "I believe a parent's love is incomparable. Gratefulness is the best emotion we can practice to honor them."</p><p>Hermione felt the warmth again, spreading over her hands and up her arms, causing tiny goosebumps underneath her sleeves. Hermione almost snorted at Harry's unsaid words to the obvious guilt on her face.</p><p>He was getting too good at comforting her, Hermione thought.</p><p>Harry pulled back his hand, the cold hitting both their hands as he did.</p><p>"Ron," Harry lamented as he moved on to the last person. "Is interesting." It was really for lack of anything else to say about the young ginger in the room with them.</p><p>Hermione snorted. "And by interesting, you mean disrespectful with the way he glowered at you the entire meeting."</p><p>And it was completely true. Ron 'debated' Harry most of the meeting about his preliminary plans before seeing Riddle. Harry wanted to start registering marriages through Gringotts. Marriage registrations used to be done through the ministry. With the Ministry of Magic being dismantled, marriage registrations transferred to be approved by Riddle and his Death Eater councilmen. It was always possible to register it through Gringotts, with a fee. Not many people knew, and those who did still preferred it to be done through the ministry due to their own bigotry.</p><p>And now, due to their own bigotry and ignorance, Harry would take advantage of it and have all arranged marriages registered before coming to Riddle as bargaining power.</p><p>Bringing back to the point, Ron argued to delaying registering marriages, probably in an attempt to see if he could convince Hermione to not wed Harry.</p><p>"I don't hold it against him," Harry told Hermione. "After all, it's understandable as he has feelings for you and I'm standing in the way of the two of you being together in any capacity. Due to the precariousness of what my standing will be with Riddle, I cannot allow someone else to approach you, even in an unofficial manner."</p><p>And it was mostly true. Aside from Harry most likely having an unjustified jealous fit of someone else trying to court Hermione, they needed to be mindful of their standing. Harry, taking on the head of the Ancient and Noble Household of Potter, taking on a muggle-born wife as part of the fake will and in a show of support for Riddle's law, can't have his wife be unfaithful to him.</p><p>It would negatively affect Harry and put Hermione in a more dangerous situation if it were to get out that she was 'disrespecting' a pureblood.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize for asking me to remain faithful to you," Hermione said softly, almost even with a tone of being mildly offended. "Ron and I...have a complicated history, but we're not together in any way, nor have we really discussed any kind of possibility of that."</p><p>Harry remained patient as Hermione explained her relationship with Ron to him.</p><p>"I suppose we kept dancing around each other, neither person being willing to say anything because we thought we'd have more time," Hermione mused as she looked off in the distance. "Anyways," Hermione turned her attention back to Harry. "It is what it is. I was surprised when you chose me."</p><p>"Why would you be surprised?" Harry cocked his brow. "There are only two muggle-borns in his house and the other one is for all intent and purposes outside this mission, my mother. I should hope I don't need to explain to you how horribly awkward and criminal it would be to marry Lily."</p><p>Hermione crinkled her nose in revulsion at the thought, snorting a little bit.</p><p>"I know I was basically your only option, but I don't know. As this progresses, more purebloods and muggle-borns will flock to your house, seeking alliances and protection. Eventually, there will be options," Hermione shrugged.</p><p>Harry stared at the brunette witch before him for a long moment, minutes passing by. Hermione flushed more and more in the dark as Harry gazed upon her insecure words. The insecurity of herself.</p><p>The meaning between the words was too easy for Harry to understand, and it upset him. She was perfect, and he wanted to tell her that. He wanted to say to her that to him, the moon rises and falls with her.</p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p>At least not yet.</p><p>Slowly Harry spoke.</p><p>"Hermione, blood purity means nothing to me, it disgusts me," he told her. "While I'm an immortal who has had my magic for a very long, long time, I'm not actually a pureblood."</p><p>"No?" Hermione asked uncertainly as she slowly looked at Harry, who shook his head.</p><p>"My parents were humans—or muggles. I was a muggle," Harry shrugged, "Through succeeding in my Trials of the Moon, I gained magic and immortality. If we're going by the definition of what it means to be a muggle-born, I would qualify as one. And I'm proud of it."</p><p>"You were a muggle?" Hermione asked, fascinated. The flush disappearing from her cheeks.</p><p>Harry nodded. "I suppose I'll let you in on my little secret as my fiancé." He smiled as Hermione blinked at the term. "It's not that I'm indestructible. I am also capable of dying but it's not permanent. If I die, I'll be reborn, somewhere to someone genetically compatible. I'm reborn with the same body, the same looks, and will retain my memories once I reach of age. I will grow until I reach maturation and then I stop."</p><p>"It's like Riddle...but without need to do heinous things to create the Horcruxes."</p><p>"Similar," Harry conceded. "But once we destroy all his Horcruxes, he is nothing but a man who is vulnerable to his mortality—and I <em>will</em> make him face it."</p><p>A shiver exploded through Hermione at the threat Harry promised to bring. He was so powerful, so confident—and so handsome. Hermione didn't doubt that he could bring Riddle down.</p><p>And all she could think was why her?</p><p>He could find a pureblood to marry and make himself more trustworthy to Riddle. It would make everything easier for him. He could've chosen Luna or Ginny, who wouldn't be closely watched to prove their place and right next to him.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why <em>her?</em></p><p>As if Harry could hear her thoughts, he sat at the edge of his chair, leaning closer over to her.</p><p>"It could only be you," Harry says, and Hermione holds her breath at the words. "It could only be you because I trust you."</p><p>The words floored Hermione in disbelief. He trusted her?</p><p>"Your magic woke me up," Harry tells her, and Hermione purses her lips. "And I consider you a friend. I want to protect you. But I also trust you to protect me. This war we're about to go through undercover is going to be wildly perilous. While I could probably do it alone, our odds are better together. I'll watch your back and I trust you'll watch mine."</p><p>Hermione's insides were doing something strange. Harry was too intense. Everything he said to her was always too intense, and Hermione feared he was the cause of the butterflies colony threatening to reside in her stomach and chest. She twisted the sheets in her hands as she forcefully tried to decompress her rapidly beating heart.</p><p>Trust...God, it was more than that. People always trusted Hermione. Ron trusted Hermione always had a plan. She was a planner, a bookworm, too smart for her own good. When people didn't know what to do, they turned to Hermione.</p><p>But Harry? Harry was saying he could do it without her, but he <em>wanted </em>her right there in the action with him. She's used to keeping her people safe—and she would happily protect Harry too. But it was one thing to be used to being the protector and another being the protected.</p><p>Harry wanted a partnership with her. That's what his trust meant.</p><p>And Merlin, her heart shuddered.</p><p>Harry looked at the clock, frowning when another hour passed by. Time always seemed to move too quickly when he was with Hermione.</p><p>Standing, Harry looked down at Hermione with a light smile. He pulled the covers open slightly, giving her a look to settle into bed as he helped adjust her pillow.</p><p>Hermione colored and blinked about being tucked in but found she was starting to get too tired to say anything.</p><p>Once properly tucked in, Harry grabbed a strand of untamed curls between his fingers. He leaned down, pressing his lips against the strands, earning a hitched breath from the woman underneath.</p><p>"Get some sleep, Hermione," Harry whispered. "Sweet dreams."</p><p>Harry gave her one last quirk of his lips before turning and leaving her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.</p><p>Hermione waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before taking the pillow beside her and throwing it over her face, pressing it in as she let out a groan.</p><p>How the hell was she supposed to sleep after that!</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Harry found that his room wasn't too far from Hermione's, and he was pleased that Kreacher had taken it into consideration. He mentally reminded himself that he would need to come up with some kind of reward for the elf.</p><p>His closet was filled with purchases that he set out Kreacher to make for his clothing and began to undress from his formal suit.</p><p>Now that he was alone, he was free to think about what he had discovered through looking in the Pensieve. Sirius and Remus worked the most with Albus Dumbledore, who seemed to be the leader of their little Order.</p><p>Who ultimately cost the lives of many and still lost to Riddle.</p><p>Harry personally didn't have anything against the man. He's picked up a few things here and there, reading in the library.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore, the most renowned wizard, defeater of Grindelwald. The man that fights for the light—the Greater Good.</p><p>Harry couldn't help but snort as he climbed into his luxurious bed, hand behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.</p><p>The thing about the dark or the light is there's a fine line between what you're willing to do.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore was a planner, a man who saw the big picture and made little schemes along the way to ensure the greater good. Whether or not it was unintentional, he manipulated people and kept the information to himself to control all the pieces.</p><p>Perhaps he didn't take into factor that Riddle would outmaneuver him. What Dumbledore should've done instead of building his little army was break the political ground Riddle used to rise to power.</p><p>The only reason Riddle had so much power was that there were so many purebloods supporting him. They gave Riddle a platform to stand on and spew his nonsense and hate.</p><p>There were dark times ahead, more sinister to compensate for how long the light ran the wizarding world.</p><p>But it didn't matter to Harry.</p><p>Dark or light, he would bleed grey all over it until he won.</p><p>Because the thing about being dark was that you do whatever it takes for yourself. The light was about doing whatever it takes for everyone else. While grey? The grey was about doing whatever it took for the people you loved.</p><p>And in Harry's case, that came down to a singular person.</p><p>Hermione Jean Granger.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Today, Hogwarts fell.</p><p>It had been all over The Daily Prophet. Riddle took down all the wards and took over the school, wanting to turn it into his castle. It had made sense with the size and how strong Hogwarts was and that the school was a place called home to the Dark Lord once.</p><p>The article depicted that Riddle was taking the castle, and once he was settled, he would reopen the school again, and it would be mandatory for children to attend.</p><p>Riddle and others would be restructuring the entire education system and curriculum. For now, it seemed that the four founding houses would remain, and each student could keep in their houses, and new students would be sorted.</p><p>Obviously, there would be some favoritism to those in the house of Slytherin.</p><p>Another significant change would be that there was to be segregation between purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. How the segregation would look was still to be determined, but many already knew it would be terrifying.</p><p>"Once we're pardoned," Neville said, and Harry enjoyed how the young man spoke with confidence that Harry would get them pardoned. "It's possible we'll need to redo our final year. We missed pretty much the entire year trying to fight the war, many people in our year did."</p><p>Harry found that most people had lost their appetite reading the article, but he paid no mind to it.</p><p>Hazel had taken it upon herself to sit between Harry and Hermione this morning, seemingly waiting for Hermione to finish cutting up her breakfast.</p><p>Harry watched the scene with a sense of domesticity that he enjoyed while Hermione pointedly tried not to look at him.</p><p>"So, do you have a plan for that?" Ron asked Harry with a slight sneer and frown.</p><p>"By the end of the day, I will," Harry replied calmly. "We can all talk about it later on." Harry finished the last of his plate with ease before standing up and walking it over to the sink where Molly was, deciding it was best to go before Ron tried to antagonize him even more.</p><p>"Thank you for the breakfast, it was lovely," Harry said politely while Molly gave him a tentative smile and shook her head.</p><p>"I will excuse myself, I have a rather busy day ahead of me," Harry let everyone know as he walked past them. He turned, giving a look to Sirius, and held up three fingers to indicate three hours.</p><p>Sirius understood immediately that Harry wanted Sirius to meet with him in three hours and nodded.</p><p>"What are your plans today?" Harry asked quietly to Hermione as he stopped by her.</p><p>"Um," Hermione hesitated. She mostly thought she would spend time doing research with Harry today, but obviously, that was not the case since he asked for her plans. "Well, if Remus and Lily are up for it, we'll come up with some research and plans about the new laws enacted."</p><p>"Brilliant," Harry smiled as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, eyes flickering to Ron for a moment to catch the other man's red face. "Shall we meet up later tonight and trade secrets?" He was teasing her, and Hermione tried to not let the flush run to her cheeks as she turned to glare at him.</p><p>"I'll find you later," He said to her face before pulling back, keeping the smile on his face as he walked off, leaving everyone bewildered by his actions.</p><p>"He's kind of dreamy," Luna said whimsically.</p><p>"Luna!" Ginny shouted with a frown, only mildly appeased when Luna launched her arms around Ginny's neck and pressed a kiss on the girl's cheek with a loud smack.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're the dreamiest girl ever. You keep all the nargles away."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Harry really did have a full schedule ahead of him today. He couldn't decide between watching Neville's and Ron's memory in the Pensieve first or if he should stop by Gringotts first.</p><p>He supposed he would watch Neville's and Ron's memories first. He would call Neville up later to speak with him regarding the arranged marriages so he could bring them to Gringotts to register them at the same time.</p><p>Harry grimaced as he dunked his head into the Pensieve.</p><p>Luckily, Neville had informed him that he and Ron were together for most of the war, so there weren't too many he had to watch. Harry had only really wanted to see the times the Horcruxes were discovered and destroyed and their final year when the war was at its peak.</p><p>He saved Neville's and Ron's for last as he was aware he would see more of Hermione in them.</p><p>It was a strange thing to watch. The first memory was in their second year of Hogwarts, and Neville, Ron, and Hermione had become friends already. There was an incident in the school where students were being petrified. And when a ghost was petrified, Hermione had been the one to figure out what it was before she too was petrified.</p><p>Young Hermione was absolutely adorable, Harry mused as he watched. She was bright, even when people teased her. Her hair was utterly wild to what it was now.</p><p>Harry reflected that Hermione had grown into her features.</p><p>Neville alerted Dumbledore, and they followed Ginny, the suspected, possessed culprit of the incident. A giant basilisk was found, and Tom Riddle's appearance as a young teen made its way out.</p><p>Harry hummed. Riddle was a handsome man, and his appearance now was just frightening.</p><p>The incident ended with Dumbledore killing the basilisk and destroying Riddle's first Horcrux—his diary.</p><p>Harry watched on the rest of the memories, seemingly more interested in watching Hermione in the background as she grew with each memory.</p><p>But nothing—<em>nothing</em> could prepare Harry for the two worst battles he witnessed.</p><p>The first being the battle of the department of mysteries, and the second was when they were captured at Malfoy Manor.</p><p>It had been one thing to watch a curse hit Hermione, still painful, but it passed quickly.</p><p>Harry had to rip his head out of the Pensieve, feeling physically ill listening to Hermione wail as Bellatrix sat over Hermione, hunched and carving some word into the younger girl's skin.</p><p>A white, hot rage started to overtake Harry's body. He began to physically shake with his jaw clenched, the sounds of Hermione's scream burning in his mind.</p><p>Harry tried to reason that she survived it. She was so, so brave, unwilling to give out the information that crazy witch wanted.</p><p>She was somewhere in the house.</p><p>She was <em>safe</em>.</p><p>But then Harry remembered the glamour charms she placed on herself to hide those scars and clenched the wooden armrest of his chair so hard that it splintered.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was sitting in the library with Remus and Lily, looking at books and writing notes, when the entire house began to shake. The three of them looked at each other in alarm.</p><p>"What is that?" Remus asked.</p><p>"An...earthquake?" Lily furrowed her brows together.</p><p>Sirius suddenly burst into the room with Hazel and Teddy before looking at Lily.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked immediately as they all stood up.</p><p>"We're fine...I think," Lily looked at Hazel, patting the girl soothingly on the back as she preferred to stay in Sirius's arms. Remus ran over to gather Teddy in his arms.</p><p>"What the hell is happening?" Remus asked as they all ran out of the room and down the stairs to see everyone had gathered.</p><p>"There hasn't been a natural earthquake here. Ever." Sirius looked around the room, looking at the twins with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Hey!" They said indignantly.</p><p>"This isn't us."</p><p>"Mostly because we haven't figured out a way to imitate an earthquake."</p><p>"It must be Harry," Hermione realized as he was the only person not in the room with them.</p><p>"Blimey, he's going to level down this entire house!" Ron scoffed. "I told you, he's dangerous and can't be trusted!"</p><p>"Not now, Ron!" Hermione snapped at him before she turned to go back up the stairs to the study room.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ron grabbed her elbow before she could take off. "You aren't seriously going to go up there to check on him? Are you mad? You could get hurt!"</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione pulled her arm from his grasp, but he was holding on insistently. "Harry won't hurt me."</p><p>"How do you know he won't?!" Ron frowned.</p><p>"Because I trust him!"</p><p>Ron let go of Hermione's arm, reeling back as if he was slapped.</p><p>"How can you trust him?" Ron hissed. "You don't even know him!"</p><p>"I didn't know you when you came rushing into the washroom first year and saved me from that troll. You asked me to trust you then, and I did," Hermione rebutted back. Ron contorted his face at that, obviously wanting to insist it wasn't the same thing.</p><p>"I know you don't trust Harry," Hermione said softly. "But I'm asking you to trust <em>me.</em> I know he won't hurt me."</p><p>Ron stared at Hermione for a long second before he huffed.</p><p>"If you don't come out in five minutes, I'm rushing in," Ron stated, and Hermione nodded, though she didn't voice that Harry would wipe the floor with him.</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?" Sirius asked, and Hermione debated it before she shook her head.</p><p>"No," Hermione said as she took for the stairs. "Too many people might make him feel like he's being ambushed."</p><p>The house still shook. Any pictures on the wall that weren't attached with a sticking charm threatened to fall as she made her way up. She stopped before the study door, where Harry was just on the other side.</p><p>She knocked, knowing there would be no answer. Slowly, Hermione opened the door, stepping in as she shut it behind her.</p><p>The study room was shaking the hardest. Many trinkets were broken on the floor, along with books and stationery. It was clear the rest of the house was just getting the leftover vibrations.</p><p>Hermione saw Harry sitting in the back corner with the Pensieve, his chair's armrest broken off, smashed, and all over the floor. He was hunched over, elbow in his lap as his face was pressed into his palm.</p><p>He was breathing deeply as if to calm himself.</p><p>"Harry?" She spoke softly, her voice barely hearable through the shaking.</p><p>Harry's head immediately snapped up, and Hermione could barely hold the gasp that wanted to escape her mouth. His eyes were glowing, radiating with power.</p><p>"Hermione," Harry breathed as he stared at her, drinking her in.</p><p>Hermione was unsure what to do. His eyes were watching her like a hawk, seemingly glancing over every aspect of her. She slowly walked forward, feeling bolder when Harry didn't say anything. Slowly kneeling on the floor next to him, hoping she didn't get a splinter, Hermione put her hand on top of his.</p><p>Just like he had done to her to calm her.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>The house began to settle, the shaking slowly coming down to stillness.</p><p>Harry let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>"Harry," Hermione repeated his name softly, watching as his eyes flutter shut at the sound. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Harry didn't say anything, merely staring at her hand on top of his.</p><p>Hermione thought perhaps Harry was uncomfortable when her eyes followed his. She slowly began to take it off, ready to apologize when Harry seized her hand.</p><p>An electric buzz shot down Hermione's arm because he was holding her <em>hand</em>.</p><p>But she didn't have time to mull over it when Harry pulled her arm forward, turning it over, so her forearm faced upwards to him.</p><p>And she knew right away.</p><p>"So, you saw," Hermione muttered.</p><p>Harry didn't say anything as he lifted his other palm, hovering over her arm and the glamour charm disappeared.</p><p>The scars appeared instantly.</p><p>It wasn't as bad as what he saw in the Pensieve, clearly having healed some, but it was still evident.</p><p>
  <em>'Mudblood.'</em>
</p><p>Harry had no idea what the term meant, but he knew it was meant to be degrading.</p><p>Hermione felt mildly uncomfortable with Harry staring at such a hideous scar and made a move to pull her hand away, but Harry didn't budge.</p><p>Then suddenly, Harry bent her arm, so the scar was facing her as he pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, his two hands enclosed over her delicate fingers and palm.</p><p>Wildly intimate was the first thing Hermione thought.</p><p>And she didn't understand why, but she was touched by it.</p><p>"It's okay," Hermione said quietly. "It doesn't hurt anymore. It will heal more, but unfortunately, never go away. I'm told because it's dark magic, and dark magic always leaves lingering scars."</p><p>Hermione felt Harry grip her hand tighter.</p><p>"I...I couldn't listen to you keep screaming," Harry hoarsely said.</p><p>Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She remembered it clearly. In fact, when she has nightmares, she's taken back to that moment. And if she had nothing to keep her busy, sometimes she could feel the ghost pain.</p><p>"Is that what has you so upset?" Hermione asked slowly, not wanting to be presumptuous.</p><p>When Harry didn't say anything, Hermione was at a loss.</p><p>Harry was clearly upset about what he saw; he held her hand as if his fault was a significant indication.</p><p>But Hermione doesn't know how to comfort him, doesn't know how to tell him that she's okay.</p><p>Perhaps because she doesn't really feel okay about it, but that wasn't for Harry to worry about.</p><p>"I won't let her get away with this," Harry suddenly promised. "I won't let anyone harm you again."</p><p>Before Hermione could even say anything, Harry stood up, pulling Hermione up with him. He leaned down, dusting off the wood splinters from her knees on the jeans she was wearing.</p><p>"Harry..." Hermione called his name slowly, unsure what to make of what he said.</p><p>"I have your back," Harry reminded her.</p><p>He looked around the room, seemingly realizing for the first time what a mess he had caused, and with a wave of his hand, everything flew back where it was meant to be, unbroken and neat.</p><p>"You can do wandless magic," Hermione said in awe.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "A skill I'm happy to teach you over time," he offered her and couldn't help but smile when Hermione beamed at him. Harry pulled her forward so he could put his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the door. "Another time, though, I'm afraid. Would you mind calling Neville up to the study? And also letting everyone know I'm terribly sorry for the fright I may have caused."</p><p>Hermione had to put her foot down before she was led entirely out the door. "Neville?" She asked with a tilt of her head.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Just some lingering questions about his memories."</p><p>There was no way Harry could calmly finish watching what happened at Malfoy Manor. The screaming still haunted Harry and would for a while. He needed to gather himself before he watched it again. So, for now, he needed Neville—someone who wouldn't mince words on what happened.</p><p>Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously because it was clear Harry wasn't ready to speak with her about the war from her perspective, and she tried to not take offense to it and nodded.</p><p>"You're okay, though?" She asked one last time as she hovered by the door, hand on the frame.</p><p>"Yes," Harry smiled at her, warm with lidden-eyes. "Thank you for coming to check on me."</p><p>And Hermione smiled back at him, happy that he appreciated the gesture.</p><p>She tapped the door frame with her finger once and then twice.</p><p>"Of course," Hermione licked her lips as she dropped her hand to turn and leave. "I have your back."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Neville sat in his chair, slightly rigid. He partially sat on his own hands as he stared at the man before him.</p><p>Harry was more relaxed in his own chair, leg crossed over the other as he adjusted his tie loosely at the knot.</p><p>"What does 'mudblood' mean?"</p><p>"What?" Neville nearly sputtered, hearing the words drip uncomfortably from Harry's lips.</p><p>"What is a mudblood?" Harry repeated differently with no reaction on his face. "The words were carved into Hermione when you were captured at the Malfoy Manor. I want to know what it means."</p><p>Neville shifted uncomfortably but answered Harry nonetheless. "It's a...derogatory term for people who are muggle-born, people who have two muggles for parents. Purebloods coined it because they think having muggle parents make you dirty...therefore...a mudblood. Mud in your blood."</p><p>If Harry was angry, he didn't show it. He just sat there for a long moment with his eyes closed before opening them.</p><p>"What happened after in Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked to move the subject on.</p><p>Neville realized that Harry didn't finish watching his and Ron's memory, and he could only smartly guess why. Sometimes when it was too quiet and his thoughts wandered, he could still hear Hermione screaming above them while they were in the dungeon, and he couldn't do anything about it. He could only imagine how Ron felt.</p><p>"After," Neville swallowed. "My parents came and rescued us. My father held everyone off while my mother helped us get out of the dungeons. They fought while Ron and I went to grab Hermione and escaped."</p><p>Neville didn't go into detail, but Harry now understood Hermione more from the other night when she talked about the Longbottoms. It was probably awful, but Harry couldn't help but be thankful Hermione escaped no matter the cost.</p><p>"Your parents are incredibly brave and strong. They seemed to have raised a fine young man," Harry complimented while Neville flushed at the praise, muttering a quick thanks.</p><p>"What happened after?" Harry continued on.</p><p>"We escaped to Shell Cottage—Bill and Fleur's home—where we met up Ginny and Luna. The war was taking a turn for the worst and everyone was in the throes of it but we didn't manage to find any more Horcruxes. We only managed to destroy the locket with the Sword of Gryffindor. I still think it was just a one-time thing. The sword hasn't let anyone else pick it up since then." Neville shrugged as he finished explaining the rest of the war in more detail than he did about the manor.</p><p>By the end of it, Harry felt adequately caught up. He stood, looking at the clock, and found three hours had passed by quickly, and Sirius would be coming to see him.</p><p>Neville stood as well, stretching his legs, and gave a tentative smile at Harry.</p><p>"Thank you," Harry said with a nod and smile. "Hopefully, I didn't interrupt too much of your day."</p><p>Neville shrugged. "No. I just finished speaking with a friend, Susan Bones, about the arranged marriages. Unfortunately with how the war turned out, too many people are too afraid to take this plan on. They don't want to marry a muggle-born unless they're ordered to by Riddle. I'm sure many pureblood families will be given a muggle-born or two to take in their family to...well, produce a child."</p><p>Harry nodded as that was what he surmised as well.</p><p>"Half-bloods got off lucky," Neville sighed. "Most of society is made of half-bloods, and as long as they don't consummate with a muggle, they'll be left alone for the most part."</p><p>"Have you been nervous about registering your marriage to someone you don't love?" Harry asked as they walked towards the door.</p><p>Neville gave a heavy sigh. "I mean, kind of. Marriage is a big commitment. I always thought I would marry for love as my parents had. I had a girlfriend, you know. Her name was Hannah Abbot." Neville put on a rather forlorn smile as he shared with Harry. "But more than love, I want to save someone if I can. Hannah understands that about me and we've broken it off because I've chosen to marry a muggle-born while this law exists. I don't even know the girl I'm going to marry. Just someone that Susan helped set up for me while I'm stuck here. I think she's a year younger than me and was sorted in a different house."</p><p>Neville ran his fingers through his hair. "And while it's not for love, I don't think I could entertain someone else while I'm married. It's different for Luna and Ginny who are gay. It's widely known they're dating each other, but they know as purebloods, they could help so much more. Though, the men they've chosen are very, <em>very</em> clear on the fact that it's strictly business. I think Ginny has drafted a list of rules, boundaries, and expectations. She will literally gut a man who looks at Luna the wrong way."</p><p>Harry couldn't help a chuckle. "Sounds like I'll be good friends with her then."</p><p>Neville didn't comment on it but based on how Hermione was able to calm Harry down earlier, and Harry's first question when seeing him was what a mudblood was, Neville knew there was more to the story than Harry was letting on.</p><p>The need to ask didn't occur to Neville, though. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that Harry was sincere in his efforts to help them out of this war. And that the man was sincere about Hermione.</p><p>If there was one thing Neville knew, it was that after all Hermione has been through, she deserved someone who would not hesitate.</p><p>Neville could only hope Ron would come to see the same.</p><p>"Did you happen to draft up the marriage contracts with your magical signature along with your partner?" Harry asked.</p><p>Neville nodded. "Almost. There are a couple more contracts to be done, but it should be finished by tonight."</p><p>"Brilliant," Harry said. "I'm heading out for a bit, but tomorrow I'll be heading to Gringotts to retrieve the Potter ring. If you get the contracts to Hermione, she can pass them to me later."</p><p>"Sure thing," Neville nodded.</p><p>With that, Harry opened the door for Neville to leave when they bumped into Sirius, who was just arriving to find Harry.</p><p>"Perfect timing," Harry smirked, and Sirius blinked away the image of James. The glasses made everything terribly even more uncanny.</p><p>Neville greeted Sirius briefly before sliding past the man to leave the other two men alone.</p><p>"So," Sirius huffed as he slapped his two hands together to rub them. "What are we doing?"</p><p>Harry smiled.</p><p>"We're going to go fulfill your half of our contract."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Sirius felt like he was in some kind of fever dream.</p><p>When he went to go find Harry, he didn't expect that they would be traveling. Though, Sirius could admit he felt excitement in his bones at being able to leave Grimmauld's Place.</p><p>Harry's apparition felt smoother than what Sirius was used to, which was being squeezed through a tube and a loud crack. Harry's was silent, and it felt more like walking through a door, and it bewildered Sirius.</p><p>But before he could say anything, Sirius was in awe at where he was standing. He certainly had no idea where they were, but they were certainly far from civilization. They stood on a bank of a lake, surrounded by nothing but forest and nature.</p><p>"Where are we?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Still in the UK," Harry answered. "Wales, I believe it's called now."</p><p>"Wales?!" Sirius exclaimed. They were a decent four hours away from Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Harry took off walking, Sirius nearly tripping to follow as they trudged deeper and deeper into the forest.</p><p>"Camelot was rumored to be located in Wales," Sirius said as they walked.</p><p>Harry merely grunted as the comment made him think about Merlin, that clever wizard. He didn't forget he had questions to ask Merlin, but finding a way to get them answered was another problem.</p><p>As they walked, Sirius couldn't help but feel like something was off about their surrounding. Yes, it looked like a typical forest. Sirius could hear the birds chirping and the occasional skittering of squirrels.</p><p>It wasn't until they passed a run-down shrine built against a tree. It was clearly no longer worshipped or looked after, with the way it was worn in and leaves everywhere.</p><p>Sirius's eye caught the writing on the head of the wood.</p><p>
  <em>'Harry.'</em>
</p><p>Eyeing Harry warily, Sirius asked, "So, what is exactly is here?"</p><p>Suddenly, the air is filled with a subtle buzz as Harry led them forward. Sirius could feel himself entering through a thin veil, resisting against his skin.</p><p>And then Sirius's world shifted.</p><p>The air was so much cleaner, and creatures were lurking in the distance that he hadn't noticed earlier.</p><p>And most importantly, before them, lay the ruins of a castle—the remains of a palace.</p><p>It was eerily quiet.</p><p>Harry let out a somber breath.</p><p>"What's left of my kingdom."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Sirius trailed behind Harry as they walked through the debris, eyes trailing left and right to take everything slowly in. The land was eerily quiet other than the few creatures lingering in the back watching them.</p><p>
  <em>"Look, it's Immortal King Harry, he's come back!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Has he come back to restore his kingdom?"</em>
</p><p>The whispers started to get louder, and Sirius turned his attention to Harry but found the other man didn't pay any heed to the words. They walked further and further into the ruins until they reached an area that Sirius believed could've been a garden at one point.</p><p>But instead of beautiful flowers planted, there were burial plots. Seven in total, but one separate from the others.</p><p>The questions were on the tip of Sirius's tongue, but all he found he could ask was, "What happened here?"</p><p>"War," Harry says without any explanation, eyes dreary as they walked down the rows that were together.</p><p>"Your subjects were buried here?"</p><p>"My enemies," Harry corrected.</p><p>"They did a number on your kingdom, I'm surprised you're willing to bury them in your land," Sirius cocked his brow.</p><p>"I only buried one and it was more for honor and respect because I had no physical body to lay to rest," Harry's hand tightened around his own wrist. "The rest were buried by the Dwarves, I assume. They have much respect for my kind."</p><p>"Your kind..." Sirius said slowly. "You mean to say that the dead bodies that lie beneath these graves were immortals as well?"</p><p>"They're not dead," Harry revealed.</p><p>"So, they've been buried alive?!" Sirius was shocked. It sounded horrible, dreadfully fucked up if he was honest.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Killing them would only allow them to be reborn and I could never allow that to happen after the treason they committed. They'll never die but they'll never be conscious again. They no longer have their magic to save them."</p><p>Gruesome, Sirius concluded. There was no mercy in Harry's dealings. Sirius found that he couldn't judge. After all, Harry wasn't divulging the entire story. But even in his years as a hit wizard, Sirius never encountered anything like Harry, and he was <em>thankful</em> for it.</p><p>Still, Sirius needed to know. He needed to know and make sure that no one in his life crossed Harry.</p><p>"What did they do?"</p><p>They approached the lone tombstone, and Harry knelt, unable to get any closer to touch the headstone like he wanted.</p><p>A singular word was carved into the stone.</p><p>
  <em>Herminia.</em>
</p><p>Sirius recognized it right away, remembering the night he used that word and his magic to open the door to Harry's room. He looked down at Harry, who had no outward emotion on his face.</p><p>But his <em>eyes.</em> His eyes glinted dangerously, crackled with anger.</p><p>"They killed my wife."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"You should transform into your animagus form."</p><p>Sirius whipped his head to look at Harry, who stood up, dusting off his knees.</p><p>"The wards against you that you spoke of. It's..." Sirius turned his head back to the tombstone.</p><p>Harry nodded. "I'm warded against my wife's burial plot. Trying to enter it melts my flesh while being repelled back." To demonstrate, Harry reached his hand out, but physical manifestations of electric lightning formed in the air where Harry's fingers pressed against the ward.</p><p>Harry pulled back, but the tips of his fingers were burned and smoking. "It prevents other humans from approaching as well, so I can't ask another wizard or muggle to enter it for me."</p><p>"Why would they want to prevent you from being able to approach your wife? Who the hell would do something like that? " Sirius frowned.</p><p>"My other wife," Harry said simply, and Sirius's eyes narrowed in disbelief.</p><p>"Your other wife..."</p><p>Harry turned to look at Sirius, catching the man's surprised face. "I was in an arranged marriage before I met Herminia. It was a contract set up to stabilize another's fallen kingdom and unite them under my rule. They wanted to be united through marriage and she offered her hand knowing she was the most eligible and sought out lady."</p><p>"And you married her."</p><p>"My kind did not marry for love, Sirius. Immortals are honor-bound by duty. Too much emotion for our kind leads to instability in our magic. That's why we have contracts—to set up expectations and rules to avoid falling through the mess of emotions," Harry responded. "My rules were that as long as she did not interfere with my business and did not expect anything from me, she could take the title of being the Queen of my kingdom. She may have been the Immortal Queen, but she was never <em>my</em> Queen."</p><p>"And then?"</p><p>"And then I met Herminia," Harry's eyes tilted down, a soft smile adorning his lips. "And she taught me how to love and be loved."</p><p>Sirius found himself staring at Harry. The man was clearly head over heels. Extremely passionate and only for one person, even though she was gone. Sirius could see that Harry would've done anything for that person.</p><p>After all, he destroyed his own kingdom for her.</p><p>And it was a love that Sirius respected. It was a love that Sirius recognized because he felt a love like that too. He felt it for two people, and now one of them was gone.</p><p>But just like Harry, Sirius was willing to turn the entire world upside down to avenge one while keeping the other safe.</p><p>Without saying anything else, Sirius transformed, and Harry stared upon the large black dog that, true to its rumor, could be mistaken for the grim.</p><p>"There's something I'm trying to retrieve," Harry spoke to the animagus, a humorous smirk on his lip. "I hate to make this joke, but dig, boy!"</p><p>Even as an animal, Harry could tell that Sirius was rolling his eyes but walked towards the tombstone. As Harry predicted, Sirius, in his animagus form, was able to pass through the wards, though he did feel static as he entered.</p><p>Sirius turned back to Harry as if apologizing he was about to desecrate his wife's burial plot, and Harry nodded, indicating it was fine, but appreciated.</p><p>Digging was a simple task; Sirius almost couldn't believe this was all he had to do. It seemed too simple.</p><p>His instinct as a hit wizard came through as he thought about it. Harry's other wife clearly got caught up in her emotions and felt scorned. She wouldn't only just cast a ward to prevent Harry from entering.</p><p>No, women were much, <em>much</em> smarter than that. She must've had a backup plan.</p><p>Sirius's thought a moment too late when he felt his paw hit something substantial. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed, and something hit Sirius square in the ribs, sending him flying back and into Harry.</p><p>The immortal caught Sirius, falling over into the dirt as they rolled but quickly got back up.</p><p>Sirius felt his stomach drop when he looked back at the tombstone.</p><p>Standing there was a herculean snow tiger, hunched forward guarding the burial plot, snarling and snapping its jaw at them.</p><p>It was two times—if not three times—bigger than Sirius. He shifted back into a human.</p><p>"What the hell is that?" Sirius breathed, wincing at the pain in his ribs that thankfully hadn't cracked.</p><p>"That shrewd woman," Harry curled his lip back in disgust. "It's her pet. She's set it to guard the things I want in case I did find a way to get through the wards."</p><p>"No, a cat or a dog, or even a fish is a pet. That's a fucking <em>nightmare!</em>"</p><p>"Well," Harry took off his suit jacket, tossing it to the side on the ground as he rolled his sleeve up. "I did warn you that this wasn't going to be easy. Lily told me you were a hit wizard...and told me what a hit wizard was. Let's see if she was just trying to make you look good."</p><p>"Fuck you, she was totally humble bragging about me," Sirius smirked as he pulled out his wand but felt that he would end up fighting half the battle in his animagus form as well.</p><p>"I think her pet has a bone to pick with you, so maybe you should be the distraction. I'll try to get the items," Sirius devised.</p><p>Harry grumbled. "That thing always hated me, not that I liked her. Overgrown spoiled cat."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew right away when Harry and Sirius returned. Just like Lily, Hermione couldn't sleep until they both returned. They were waiting in the kitchen together, drinking milk with honey to help calm their nerves, not that it helped much.</p><p>Neither men had said anything when they left, and then neither were able to be contacted.</p><p>The only thing Sirius had said as he left Lily was that he was going to go help Harry in the early afternoon.</p><p>Now it was well past midnight, edging closer to one in the morning.</p><p>Hermione felt utterly stupid as she waited up with worry gnawing at her. At least Lily had an excuse that she's known Sirius as long as she's known James. That they were lifelong friends, he was the godfather to Hazel, and Lily would soon-to-be-married to Sirius.</p><p>Hermione had no such excuse except she was also going to be married to Harry.</p><p>Harry, who she did not know as well the way Lily knew Sirius.</p><p>Hermione could only chalk it up that they were friends, newly found friends, and they promised to have each other's back.</p><p>So, it made sense to worry, wasn't it?</p><p>Still, when she heard the loud crack, signaling that someone had apparated into the house, Hermione sighed in relief. Anyone could apparate out of the house, but the only people who could apparate <em>into</em> Grimmauld's Palace's wards were Kreacher, Sirius, and Lily.</p><p>And since Kreacher had been the one to make her the milk and honey, and Lily was right next to her, they knew who it was.</p><p>Hermione and Lily both shot up as they made their way up the stairs towards the study room, grabbing the doorknob and turning it as they stumbled into the room.</p><p>The sight made both women gasp.</p><p>Both men looked incredibly rough. Sirius was leaning against Harry, the immortal helping the other man stand.</p><p>Both were sporting bruises and cuts along their cheeks.</p><p>"Sirius!" Lily gasped as she ran up towards them first, collecting Sirius in her arms. Harry transferred Sirius's arm to be over Lily's shoulder instead.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Lily asked with worry. "What on earth happened? Did you run into Death Eaters?"</p><p>Sirius shook his head.</p><p>"Just an overgrown cat with a massive guarding problem," Sirius grumbled. "I totally won against it, though, just so we're clear. I might look bad, but you should see the other guy." Sirius smiled down at Lily as he joked.</p><p>Lily immediately slapped his stomach.</p><p>"<em>Ouch,</em> love!" Sirius yelped, shirking as he made an attempt to stand up on his own but unable to do so.</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> call me love," Lily threatened as she tightened her hold on Sirius.</p><p>"Merlin, Lils, have some mercy," Sirius groaned.</p><p>"That was mercy," Lily deadpanned. "You're lucky that's all I did after the worry you caused me today. I couldn't get in contact with you at all. Where's your communication mirror?"</p><p>"Left it in the library or in my bedroom drawer," Sirius mumbled, having the decency to at least look a little sheepish about it.</p><p>"I can't believe you were a hit wizard at one point," Lily rolled her eyes. "You're going to be a terrible husband if you do that again."</p><p>Sirius was about to reply when Harry stepped in.</p><p>"It's my fault," Harry placed his hand on Lily's shoulder to grab her attention. "I didn't leave any time for Sirius to advise you where we were going today or grab his things. I felt I was on a time crunch as the place we went to has wards that only appear during a specific time during the day."</p><p>Lily sighed as she turned to face Harry.</p><p>"I'm not pleased," she let him know. "If I didn't need to attend to Sirius, you would definitely be getting a lecture, young man."</p><p>Harry had to resist the urge to snort as Lily calling him a young man, but he also felt chastised.</p><p>"You're welcome," Sirius grumbled in slight pain, and Lily shot him a look.</p><p>"Enough out of you," Lily began to walk, forcing Sirius along with her. "You're coming with me to get some healing done. The last thing we need is you looking like this. It'll get Hazel all riled up if she sees you beat up."</p><p>Sirius huffed but didn't disagree with Lily.</p><p>The couple passed Hermione, who nodded at the two of them before she found herself alone with Harry once more.</p><p>A moment she's been craving all day since his outburst early in the morning.</p><p>Hermione eyed Harry, taking in his form from head to toe.</p><p>Harry's suit was ripped up in different places, a nasty gash on his rib that had been poorly sealed up with magic. There was a cut on his cheek, eyebrow, and lip.</p><p>If he was in pain like Sirius, he didn't show it.</p><p>Harry took off his fake glasses, squeezing the bridge of his nose in tiredness.</p><p>"I suppose you couldn't sleep again?" Harry said to her as he began to approach her, stopping as he stood in front of her.</p><p>Hermione frowned.</p><p>"Of course not," Hermione muttered. "I didn't know where you or Sirius were. I was terribly worried something happened. And Lily's right. She couldn't get a hold of Sirius, and then it occurred to me that I had no way of getting a hold of you—"</p><p>Warm, large hands placed themselves on her shoulders. One of Harry's hands daringly slid across her shoulder until it cupped her neck, fingers just under the back of her head.</p><p>Goosebumps exploded across Hermione's skin, and her eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>Had he touched her like this before?</p><p>Hermione tried to replay all their interactions in her mind.</p><p>He must've if it felt so familiar.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry apologized immediately and sincerely. "I thought I would be gone for a couple of hours at the most and back to have dinner with you before having our little research party as I promised."</p><p>The way Harry said it made their trading of information and strategic planning sound so scandalous.</p><p>"It's not okay," Hermione found herself saying as she opened her eyes to see Harry staring down at her. "You're also going to be a terrible husband if I can't get a hold of you."</p><p>It was the first time Hermione acknowledge that they were to be married out loud. At least to Harry. Lily talked about it often to Hermione.</p><p>He found himself smiling. "Should I have one of those communication mirrors made for me? I'm quite agreeable to it. It would be nice to be able to talk to you no matter where we are."</p><p>Hermione blushed. Harry was much too honest. He was going to be a dangerous friend to have with the way he spoke.</p><p>"As long as you're not like Sirius and forget to bring it with you," Hermione said.</p><p>"I promise to put it in one of my pockets before I even put my pants on," Harry grinned, and Hermione found herself rolling her eyes, the blush still on her cheeks.</p><p>Hermione went to slap his chest but hesitated because she didn't know if he was hurt there or not.</p><p>"You need first aid too," Hermione frowned. "You did a horrible job at sealing the cut on your rib."</p><p>Harry looked down and had to agree with Hermione. He had sealed up the cut quickly so Sirius could apparate them back to Grimmauld's Place, and Harry didn't think going through a tight tube-like transportation would be a good idea with a massive cut.</p><p>"I can do first aid," Hermione said, cutting through Harry's thoughts as he looked back at her. She seemed rather unsure and insecure as she spoke. "It's not as good as Lily's but I don't think she'll be done with Sirius any time soon."</p><p>Hermione felt relief when Harry nodded and said, "I'm more than happy to receive healing from you."</p><p>Then, she felt Harry's hands slide away from her, and it occurred to her that he had been touching her the entire time.</p><p>"I do need a shower, though," Harry told her. "Why don't you come to find me in my room in about twenty minutes?"</p><p>Harry was leading her out of the room again, his hand on the small of her back. Like a gentleman, he walked her to her room first before making his way back to his own.</p><p>Hermione blew out a breath when she was alone.</p><p>Alright, she had twenty minutes.</p><p>And then she was going to be alone in Harry's room.</p><p>And he was going to be wet and shirtless.</p><p>So she could heal the cut on his rib.</p><p>Hermione blew out another breath.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>A soft rap on the door drew Harry's attention.</p><p>"Come in," he said loudly enough for the other person to hear.</p><p>The doorknob turned slowly, and Hermione quietly stepped into the darkness of his room. Harry kept his curtains open to let the moon illuminate the area, and Hermione had to remember to breathe.</p><p>Harry stood by the window, towel over his head, hair still wet as it dripped over his bare shoulders and the floor. His shoulders were broad, arms toned but not overly muscular. When Harry moved, she could see his defined abs and v-shaped hips that dipped into his pajama bottoms.</p><p>Harry was absolutely <em>fit</em>, and Hermione rigidly kept her stare on Harry's face.</p><p>"Hi," Harry breathed with a smile, finding comfort in the light rain outside.</p><p>"Hi," Hermione breathed back. They stood there, staring at each other until Hermione remembered why she was in his room in the first place and started walking towards him.</p><p>"I brought a healing potion in case," Hermione wiggled a little vial of potion in her hand as Harry walked with her over to his bed, taking a seat at the edge while discarding the towel over his head.</p><p>"I don't think I've lost enough health or stamina for it but thank you," Harry took the vial from her and put it on his desk. "Perhaps just a pain relief charm and re-sealing the cut will be fine."</p><p>"Are you in pain?" Hermione asked worriedly with her brows furrowed. "What about your cuts? Will they heal in time for when you see Riddle?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Pain is relative," he said vaguely. "I don't usually take potions unless the situation is dire. The cuts should be healed by tomorrow morning."</p><p>"A perk of being an immortal?" Hermione asked as the timeframe for healing was much too fast than what she has seen.</p><p>"Not necessarily," Harry shook his head. "I rely on my magic much more than wizards understand how to. Magic is everything to me. More than just a magical core, it's embedded in everything I do, everything I am."</p><p>Hermione tilted her head with a weak smile. "I don't think I really understand."</p><p>Harry smirked. "Shall we start on your first lesson on wandless magic? How good would you say you are at healing magic?"</p><p>Eye going wide, Hermione felt both a rush of excitement and anxiety at trying to learn something new with Harry. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm the top star in healing magic, but I'm better than most. I had to get better at it while on the run looking for Horcruxes and it was nearly impossible to get potions to stock up when we ran out."</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding. "Alright, in that case, why don't you use your wand to re-seal the cut on my rib and cast a pain relief charm? We'll try to get you to heal the cuts and bruises on my face, and if you do horribly, at least the pain relief charm will work." Harry was joking; Hermione knew he was with the smile on his lip, but it only served to make her even more nervous at the thought of hurting him.</p><p>"That's not helping," Hermione muttered as she pulled out her wand.</p><p>Harry shrugged, “I believe that you'll do just fine."</p><p>"And if I don't?" Hermione cocked her brow. "And I horribly disfigure your face instead?"</p><p>"Then you will have a terribly ugly husband," Harry shrugged. </p><p>Hermione used her wand to lightly slap Harry on his arm now that she could see there were no wounds there. "Be a little more serious!"</p><p>"I am," Harry smiled, and Hermione found it dubious. "I'm very serious that I believe you'll do just fine."</p><p>Huffing, Hermione turned her attention back to the cut on Harry's rib. Harry watched her softly, lying on his back as she cast a wordless pain relief charm. Her magic on him tickled like a friendly welcome of familiarity.</p><p>"I'll have to reopen the wound before I can re-seal it. It might hurt despite the pain relief charm," Hermione warned, and Harry nodded.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me at least where you went and if it was worth the wounds?" Hermione asked as she studied the cut first.</p><p>"Later," Harry promised. "But it was certainly worth it."</p><p>Hermione merely blew out air forcefully between her lips quietly as she pressed her wand against the laceration and began to move it across.</p><p>As Hermione used her wand to reopen the wound and re-seal it, he didn't move or make any expression to Harry's credit. She made sure to do a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the blood as she worked. When Hermione is satisfied with her work, she looked up, shocked to find Harry staring at her.</p><p>"It's, uh," Hermione faltered. "Fixed."</p><p>Harry sat up, not even inspecting her work as he knew it was nothing but perfection, as he grabbed the shirt hanging on Hermione's chair. She tried to not have a hitch in her breath when he came close. He still smelled like dry leaves and rain, but there was something else now that he had settled in Grimmauld's Place. Something less like nature. Mint, perhaps from his shampoo?</p><p>As quick as he leaned over, Harry leaned back, putting on his shirt and buttoning it up.</p><p>"Alright," Harry's gleamed eyes with mischief as he quirked his lip at Hermione. "Let's try your luck with some wandless magic."</p><p>Leaning closer to Hermione, he stuck his face closer to her, and Hermione sat stiffly as his face near hers.</p><p>"I don't know what to do," Hermione blinked, pursing her lips together when Harry chuckled.</p><p>"Well, for starters, you need to be closer," Harry said as he used his leg to hook around one of the legs of Hermione's chair, pulling it closer to the bed.</p><p>Hermione swallowed when she was nearly nose to nose with Harry. She leaned back to put some space between them, hands gripping her wand tightly in her lap as she didn't know what she should say or do.</p><p>"Lesson number one," Harry talked in a low tone. "Put your wand away."</p><p>"Right," Hermione said quickly, setting it on the nightstand next to her before she returned her focus back to Harry.</p><p>"Before we give it a go, let's talk about theory," Harry smiled when Hermione beamed. Studying theory was her strong point, and it always led to successful applications.</p><p>"Let's start with where your magic comes from, on a fundamental physical level. What do you have that allows you to use magic?"</p><p>"A magical core."</p><p>"Correct," Harry nodded. "All magical things have a magical core. Like your wand, for example. The core of it is a magical substance, usually provided by a magical creature. A wand is a channel for your magic. Because the magical substance belongs to another creature, your magic has to be harmonious enough to use it. That's why most people can't use other people's wands effectively."</p><p>Hermione nodded, remembering a similar talk with the wandmaker Ollivander.</p><p>"Magic is in you, obviously by your magical core. Do you know where it's located?" Harry asked.</p><p>"It's intertwined with the sternum," Hermione answered automatically.</p><p>"You're off to a good start," Harry smirked. "Yes, your magical core is embedded into your sternum. But it's more than that as well. Your sternum is the focal point, the powerhouse for your magic. The reason you need to use a wand is that you're trying to use magic from point A to point Z."</p><p>Hermione's brows furrowed as she pursed her lips in thought at what Harry was saying.</p><p>"I'm not sure that I get it," she admitted with a frown.</p><p>Harry shook his head to relieve her from feeling frustrated. Instead, he picked up her hand, holding it out.</p><p>"Think of it like this," Harry backtracked. "Here is point A." Harry curved the fingers of his other hand, using his middle finger and index to point at her sternum. "The spell your casting is point Z." Then, Harry moves his fingers down her shoulder, bicep, forearm, and down to the hands and fingers he was holding. "These would be all the points in between A and Z. You keep your magic centered at your core but then you command it to flow and cast a spell. Now, your magic has to find a way to release instantly to get your result but has no pathway. That's why you need a wand to channel your magic. The wand opens a pathway for you by connecting your magic to the magical substance in the wand. The better your compatibility with your wand, the more effective your spell is with focus."</p><p>Hermione soaked up the detailed knowledge greedily as Harry spoke, no longer focusing on the fact he was holding her hand.</p><p>"So, by that," Hermione spoke slowly before the realization dawned on her like smacking into a brick wall. "Merlin's pants! You're saying wandless magic is possible by spreading your magic throughout your body instead of centered in one place!"</p><p>Harry smirked at her, pleased that she caught on so quickly. "A wand is an excellent instrument for magic. You can even cast non-verbal spells through intense concentration, as you know. The reason it's difficult is because you're trying to push your intent to another magical core. The right to use a wand is by it choosing a wizard that suits them, but it will never be a one hundred percent match. Nothing will ever be a one hundred percent match except your own body, and no one can contest the right to your magic flowing through your body, though they may try."</p><p>Hermione was brought back to reality when Harry squeezed her hand. She was both beaming with excitement and shyness as she squeezed his hand back.</p><p>"That's enough theory," Harry smirked. "Now let's see you apply it."</p><p>Hermione felt her body flush under her clothes as Harry pulled her hand he was holding and pressed it to his lip where the cut was. His lip was soft and plump from being freshly showered. She could feel the ridges of the laceration and wondered if it stung.</p><p>"Focus and let your magic flow from your core," Harry encouraged hers softly, his lips moving against her fingers. "Take your time and feel it move through the points of your arm until it reaches the very edge of your fingers."</p><p>Hermione's heart was thudding against her chest, slow but strong. Merlin, was it getting warmer in his room? Why did his words seem so...sensual.</p><p>They sat there, staring at one another in silence. Hermione found the courage to focus on his eyes as she followed his guidance. She could feel something stirring in her, and it took all her efforts to concentrate and guide her magic.</p><p>There was no telling how long they sat there with her fingers on his lips.</p><p>Harry watched her with heavy-lidded eyes, peering down into her warm orbs as he held her wrist in place gently. She closed her eyes to concentrate, and Harry could just imagine her biting the tip of her tongue to focus.</p><p>And Harry couldn't help but think about how he loved her.</p><p>It was a strange thing.</p><p>Her body was the same, and her soul too, undoubtedly. But there were parts of her that were new to him as he was slowly discovering her.</p><p>She was hesitant. Both certain in her abilities but oddly lacking in confidence in herself as well. Hermione often held herself back, whether it was in expressing her genuine emotion or her passion. Harry could only attribute it to her environment growing up.</p><p>There was a new shyness to her that Harry found stirred him. He wanted to do things that pushed her until she couldn't hold back, to awaken the desire to be unafraid of herself and others.</p><p>And as Harry stroked the side of her hand with his thumb, he felt it.</p><p>The warm familiarity of her magic he felt earlier turning into a full-blown intimacy that he has known and loved. The magic that he has touched and allowed to touch him. His other hand gripped the bed sheets tightly.</p><p>Hermione felt her breath hitch when her magic buzzed at the edge of her finger, focusing all of her intent on healing the cut on Harry's lip. Her body was warm, almost burning as her magic flowed out. It was taking all she had, but it was so worth it when she could feel wisps of magic release from her fingertips onto Harry's cut.</p><p>It was slow but steady, but Hermione could feel the cut under the fingers disappearing, mending into the soft plumpness the rest of her fingers felt. When she was done, her arm went limp, her body falling forward as Harry caught her into his chest.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Hermione couldn't move until she caught her breath as Harry held her, rubbing the back of her shoulder soothingly. When her breathing started to steady, Harry helped her sit back up, smiling at her. She found herself matching his smile when she saw that the cut was gone.</p><p>It was <em>actually</em> gone.</p><p><em>Merlin pants</em>, she just used wandless magic!</p><p>"You exceed my expectations and thoughts in every way," Harry praised her. "That concludes lessons one and two."</p><p>"Two?" Hermione breathed out.</p><p>Harry smiled. "Lesson one was to learn theory and give wandless magic a go. Lesson two was to try <em>non-verbal</em> wandless magic. Nothing less than from Hermione Granger."</p><p>Hermione's smile grew wider, excitement blooming in her chest that she desperately wanted to tame, but the way Harry looked equally excited for her made her choke on a laugh as she leaped forward from her chair. Her arms wrapped around Harry as she squeezed him tightly.</p><p>It wasn't until a moment after that she realized what she'd done and was ready to pull back and apologize profusely for attacking him and invading his space. But she was locked in place when Harry returned her hug, arms sliding around her sides to her back, holding her equally as tightly as she was holding him.</p><p>Hermione was between his legs, hanging onto him to avoid falling back into her seat.</p><p>Dizzy.</p><p>Hermione was dizzy, and she didn't know if it was from exhausting herself from using wandless magic—<em>silent</em> wandless magic at that—or if it was from hugging Harry.</p><p>Growing up, Hermione always had trouble forming friendships. Even when she went to Hogwarts and became friends with Neville, Ron, and others as the years passed, the difficulty never went away for various reasons.</p><p>There was a part of Hermione that yearned to form bonds and form them quickly. The desire came from wanting so badly for someone to be devoted to her as she would be to them.</p><p>Even though she was always disappointed. Though the disappointment led to her secretly believe that perhaps she wasn't meant for someone to be deeply consecrated to her as she would be to someone, it didn't stop her from desiring it.</p><p>She wondered if this desire was why hugging Harry felt so good, felt so <em>familiar.</em></p><p>Harry had been the one to let go first, slowly helping her back into her seat.</p><p>"Absolutely brilliant," Harry mumbled, and Hermione couldn't tell if he was talking about her or her wandless magic, but she glowed nonetheless.</p><p>"Practice will make it better," Harry advised her. "Your homework is to practice expanding your magic from your core until you're comfortable. Don't over-exert yourself trying wandless magic until you've mastered this."</p><p>Hermione tilted her head and squinted her eyes.</p><p>"I love homework," she said, smiling when Harry laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My thoughts as I wrote about the magical core, eyes glazing over: the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell LOL</p><p>Happy 101 kudos :)</p><p>Thank you so much for the bday wishes! Things will most likely start to pick up the next chapter. Honestly, I had tried to plan for 40 chapters, but it's starting to look more like 60-70 for what I have planned woOOps 👁👄👁</p><p>No pressure but always happy to read a review! See ya next time! 💕💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had slept in the following day. Using wandless magic had taken much more of her energy than she thought it would. That night, she and Harry decided to keep that he was teaching her wandless magic between them for now.</p><p>When the Ministry existed, wandless magic users had to be registered because while it was an admirable skill, it also made wizards that much more powerful. If any strange incidents occurred, they wanted a list of who could perform wandless magic to narrow down the suspect list.</p><p>Having more wandless magic users while Harry still had to make his debut would make them seem too much a threat to Riddle.</p><p>When Hermione went down, she found nearly everyone had already woke up, eating breakfast as they chatted noisily. Her eyes automatically found Harry, who sat at the edge, speaking with Lily, Sirius, and Neville as he ate. True to his word, all of Harry's wounds on his face healed overnight without a trace.</p><p>Sirius looked much better as well, thanks to Lily, though he still had a couple of cuts here and there but bandaged.</p><p>"Hermione!" Hazel exclaimed as she caught the older girl. "Good morning."</p><p>Heads turned to look at her, and Hermione felt herself blush slightly from the sudden rush of attention.</p><p>"Good morning," Hermione greeted and heard various greetings back.</p><p>"Hermione, come sit with me!" Ron called as he scooted over to make room for her at the table. She walked over, stepping around Neville, who sat at the head of the table before she slid into her seat at the edge. Coincidentally, her seat was across from Harry, who smiled at her.</p><p>"Good morning," he greeted softly.</p><p>"Morning," Hermione mumbled, and she wanted to berate herself for suddenly feeling shy at seeing him when she spent much of the night with him.</p><p>Molly was about to put an empty plate in front of Hermione so the girl could start putting her breakfast together from the various items on the dining table when Kreacher popped up. The elf was carrying a plate that he placed in front of Hermione.</p><p>"Miss Hermione Granger needs to eat nutritious breakfast," Kreacher said simply before apparating away.</p><p>Hermione was confused as she stared down at the plate in front of her. It was a simple breakfast—avocado toast with an egg and a small serving of granola, greek yogurt, and honey.</p><p>Everyone merely stared at Hermione, which made her feel even more awkward because she realized when she looked over at Harry, he was eating the same meal as her.</p><p>The only thing that made it less embarrassing was when she looked at Sirius. He was eating a bowl of oatmeal with various things in it.</p><p>"Why do you need a different breakfast?" Ron grumbled as he ate the fried eggs, sausage, and other items on the table his mum cooked. "What's on the table not good enough?"</p><p>"I'm just tired," Hermione snapped at him. "These are good foods to replenish energy."</p><p>Neville watched with mild interest when Ron kept grumbling but didn't say anything else because arguing with Hermione regularly was one thing, but a <em>tired</em> Hermione was something else. Neville suspected that Ron had only commented because he realized that Harry was eating the same breakfast.</p><p>"Oh, Harry," Neville turned his head to the left. "Since we're all here, I just finished the last marriage contract with the Weasley twins."</p><p>"Brilliant," Harry said after he swallowed the last bite on his plate, wiping his mouth with the napkin over his leg. "List out the contracts we have, will you?"</p><p>Neville nodded as he used his fingers under the table to count.</p><p>"Well, from everyone here, there's me and...Sophia Reynolds, Ginny with Dean Thompson, Luna with Justin Finch-Fletchy, Ron with Kiran Janjua." From the corner of Neville's eye, he could see Ron's displeased face as he looks at Hermione, though the girl hasn't looked at him.</p><p>"George with Anne Beck, Fred with Sue Li, Sirius with Lily, and then, of course, you with Hermione," Neville finished.</p><p>"What about Remus?" Sirius asked, frowning as he looked at his friend.</p><p>"Remus discussed it with us yesterday that due to his status as a werewolf and also a half-blood as a wizard, him marrying a muggle-born wouldn't make a difference for them. Being under the protection of the House of Potter would keep him safe for now," Neville shrugged.</p><p>Sirius looked at Remus, who merely nodded. An unspoken conversation passed the two of them before Sirus let out a deep sigh.</p><p>Harry checked his watch and finished the last of his plate before wiping his mouth with his napkin before standing up.</p><p>"Alright, my meeting with the Goblins is coming up. I need to head out now to get there on time, they don't appreciate tardiness no matter who you are," Harry grinned. "Who has the contracts I can bring to register them?"</p><p>"Oh, Harry, I've got them!" Lily let him know as she had finished her breakfast already and was doting on Hazel. "Are we heading out now?"</p><p>Harry nodded, and Lily kissed Hazel's head, murmuring something soothing to the girl as she stroked her head once more before getting up.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Sirius pursed his lips at Lily, worried about her traveling out the first time.</p><p>"And slow us down with your healing ribs? I think not," Lily cocked her brow at Sirius, who scrunched his nose in protest.</p><p>Harry was quite glad he had minor injuries that had healed up quickly; otherwise, he felt he would probably be receiving the same look from the redhead.</p><p>Hermione looked up at Harry as she chewed her food. Usually, she would ask if he could tag along with Harry, but she knew that this was meant to be Lily's trip. After all, they were visiting the Potter vault, securing James's ring. It felt rather private.</p><p>Harry caught Hermione staring at him and gave her one of those private smiles meant for her.</p><p>"Since I missed it yesterday, shall we trade secrets today?" Harry asked her, and Hermione crinkled her nose at him with a glare at how he said it. Her glare had no bite to it at all, though, and Harry could only continue smiling.</p><p>"I'll see you later," Harry promised and even pulled a communication mirror from his pocket to wiggle at her before he offered his arm to Lily and walked off.</p><p>"Where'd he get that?" Hermione blinked.</p><p>"Lily's lending it to him today," Sirius said as he finished his oatmeal. "You can borrow mine today since it's linked to Lily's if you need to grab a hold of Harry."</p><p>"You don't need it? What if you need to talk to Lily?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Sirius snorted. "Trust me, if she's with Harry today, she's the safest out of all of us. Also, Lily told me that if I bugged her and called her when it wasn't an emergency, she'd re-break my ribs. So, only calling if someone is on fire."</p><p>Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "So, you will be calling her at one point today."</p><p>Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm going to pretend that you believe someone else other than me would be on fire."</p><p>Hermione shrugged her shoulders, and Hazel giggled.</p><p>"It's okay, Paddy, I would put the fire out on you so you don't have to call mommy and embarrass yourself," Hazel grinned before she shrieked with laughter as Sirius tickled her sides.</p><p>"Slanderous!" Sirius yelled, causing everyone in the room to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>When Harry arrived at the bank with Lily under disguise, he went through the same process he had gone through when he came with Hermione, even going to the same goblin teller.</p><p>The goblin teller went to the back right away when Harry passed his pin, taking Harry and Lily with him to the meeting room obscured to everyone.</p><p>"Ragnok will be with you in a moment," the goblin advised before he left and shut the door.</p><p>"We can take off the disguise now," Harry told Lily. "It's probably best since you'll need to be authenticated for the Potter vaults."</p><p>Lily nodded before she took out her wave, waving it to return them back to normal.</p><p>"It feels strange to be out," Lily commented as she looked around. "They seem to have a Death Eater posted outside the bank at all times."</p><p>Harry nodded, thinking how he and Hermione had seen a Death Eater as well when they had come.</p><p>"It's smart," Harry shrugged. "Everyone needs money at some point. The goblins have a defense mechanism called The Thief's Downfall that washes away all enchantments meant to conceal. Death Eaters believe that if they can't catch us going in, they'll definitely catch us going out...if the goblins don't kill us first."</p><p>"We're so lucky they're willing to help us," Lily breathed.</p><p>Harry tilted his head left and right. "Help is a strong word. We're more lucky that the wizarding laws hardly mean anything on Gringotts' ground. Goblins are creatures of business. As long as we haven't wronged them, they're willing to weigh the pros and cons of doing business with us."</p><p>"And I guess our pros outweighed our cons?" Lily weakly smiled.</p><p>"You would be correct, Mrs. Potter."</p><p>The voice broke their conversation, and they turned their heads to the door to see Ragnok entering in, shutting the door behind him as he walked towards them.</p><p>Harry stood up, greeting Ragnok with the two gentle taps on his heart, watching as Lily followed his lead.</p><p>Ragnok did the same, and everyone sat down.</p><p>"What brings in my two valuable clients today?" The goblin asked.</p><p>"I believe James left the Head of Potter house ring in our vault," Lily spoke first. "We're here to see if Harry can take it on."</p><p>Ragnok cocked his brow as he looked at Harry, who held no expression. True, Ragnok recognized right away when he had met Harry, whose child he looked like.</p><p>But still.</p><p>"You do realize the ring can only be worn by someone of blood in the Potter house, right?" Ragnok asked. "Trying to put on the ring could cost you your finger if it rejects you."</p><p>The Ancient and Noble Houses were something else. Magic passed down from generations made them different. Their rings were unable to be worn by outsiders even if the house was defeated. They could take their wealth, their properties, and even their lives, but they could never take their magic. Even spouses were unable to take on the ring.</p><p>It's why Ancient and Noble Houses became extinct rather than assumed.</p><p>"We're aware," Harry nodded. "I believe Gringotts keeps a vial of their client's blood for authentication purposes, correct? We can do a DNA match with James to see if the ring will reject me or not."</p><p>"Please test mine too," Lily jumped in, causing Harry to watch her with amusement.</p><p>It didn't take as long as Harry thought it would the results to come back. Harry's suspicions were confirmed to be true, but what was answered only opened up more questions.</p><p>Between Lily and James, he was a 100% match to be their son.</p><p>"I feel like this just opened up more questions," Lily voiced, and Harry almost snorted, feeling like she read his mind while Ragnok looked intrigued rather than shocked.</p><p>"Destroy Lily's results," Harry told Ragnok. "It will unravel everything if they're discovered."</p><p>Ragnok nodded as he called someone else into the room to take the results away.</p><p>"With the results, I will grab the family ring from the vault then. Was there anything else you required while I step out?" Ragnok stood.</p><p>Harry looked over to Lily, who opened her purse, pulling out papers from it, and grew them to normal size again.</p><p>"I would like you to register these marriages today, please," Harry requested. "You can take the registration fees out of my vault."</p><p>Ragnok flipped through the contract to ensure everything he needed was there, humming deep in the back of this throat before he looked at Harry with a feral grin that made the hair on Lily's arms stand.</p><p>"Very well, Mister Potter," Ragnok addressing him by the last name Harry now had to go by. "These will be done."</p><p>With the goblin out of the room, it let Lily ask Harry more questions privately.</p><p>"I wish James were still here. He loved Hazel so much, but he was excited to try for a boy when the war was over," Lily looked down at the wedding ring that James had given her, not having taken it off but simply moving it to her right hand.</p><p>After all, Sirius had promised to get her a ring she would have to wear in public on her left.</p><p>"He would've loved you," Lily commented, and Harry tried to not let a sting hit the back of his throat because he didn't know the man.</p><p>Yet, there was a part of him that bitter that he didn't get to know the man when he was nothing more than a mundane boy, and now he was cheated again of the chance to get to know the man who would've been his father.</p><p>Harry had to quickly shake himself of such thoughts. It was useless to think about such things because even though Harry had done all he has for Hermione, being around more familiar people in his life was blooming something tight and uncomfortable in his chest.</p><p>Lily turned as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair in a motherly fashion. He would never allow anyone but Hermione such liberties, but he supposed a mother's affection was an exception as well. Harry closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the distant familiarity and comfort of it.</p><p>"It seems sad you're mine and I missed all your growing up," Lily sighed. "I hope you weren't lonely."</p><p>Harry pondered upon Lily's words. "There were seasons of loneliness," he conceded. "I think the loneliness may never fully go away, but for now, I'm content."</p><p>Lily gave him one last smile, patting his hair before she removed her hand. Ragnok came back into the room, disrupting their chat as he placed a moderate-sized ring box in the middle of the table. The ring box alone was noble with its velvet red encasing and gold rims at the opening.</p><p>When Lily opened the box, the ring was regal but simpler than what Harry had expected. The ring was gold and vibrant, the sides twisted into ropes as the center had tiny engraved writing of all the names of the previous heads of the house.</p><p>James Potter was the most recent name added.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Lily asked, and Harry nodded sharply once.</p><p>Offering his left hand, Lily slipped the ring onto Harry's index finger. The reaction was immediate. A blaring light flared out the ring, and Harry stood abruptly, his other hand flying to grip his right wrist. His hair flipped wildly as the magic swirled around the room.</p><p>The Potter family magic seemed to war within him, and for a second, Harry thought it was going to reject him and lop off his finger. The Potter magic was rooted in light magic, some even of it even pure. It could sense the depraved magic in him.</p><p>"Harry!" Lily shouted with worry but unable to intervene.</p><p>But the moment passed over before the ring settled down on his finger as the light dimmed. Words began to appear on the ring after James.</p><p>Harry James Potter.</p><p>It had accepted him.</p><p>His finger burned slightly beneath the ring, but it had accepted him. Harry felt the magic of the previous generations swirl in him, giving him full access to their family magic.</p><p>It was fleeting and almost so quiet in his own mind that Harry wasn't even sure if it really happened.</p><p>
  <em>'Protect them. Protect our family. Protect what's ours.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Hermione fiddled with the rough pages between her fingers before she idly flipped to the next page of her book. She was only half-reading. Her mind was fluttering around with a million thoughts.</p><p>It had been days since Harry returned from Gringotts with Lily.</p><p>The ring had accepted him. They were married. The news broke out immediately about a new Head of the Potter house.</p><p>They were married.</p><p>Riddle had summoned in the newspapers that Harry was to come before him.</p><p>They were married.</p><p>They were going to leave Grimmauld's place that was both a haven and a prison for them.</p><p>Hermione idly flipped the page again.</p><p>She needed to focus. Hermione knew she needed to focus on the book in front of her. Harry was going to come through the library doors any moment, and they were going to brainstorm together.</p><p>Yet, she couldn't stop the slight tremor in her fingers.</p><p>"Hermione."</p><p>The sound of her name being called snapped her attention back up to see Harry entering through the doors just as she had predicted. He had been running back and forth all day between Neville and Remus and Lily and Sirius for preparations.</p><p>"Hi," Hermione breathed.</p><p>Harry smiled kindly at her before taking a seat next to her, invading her space as he looked at the book she was 'reading.'</p><p>"Sorry, I'm late. Sirius and Remus wouldn't stop bickering until Lily pulled both their ears," Harry rolled his eyes, and despite the clusterfuck of a disaster they were in, Hermione giggled.</p><p>"It's fine," Hermione shook her head to reassure him. "Is everything...okay?"</p><p>Harry sighed as he loosened his tie until it hung on untied around his neck, leaning back into the sofa. "Yes. I've written a formal reply to Riddle's invitation through Gringotts. We'll be leaving this place in two days."</p><p>Hermione felt something hit the back of her throat, but she didn't vocalize it.</p><p>"Lily and I were looking over the Potter properties. After our debut, we can't stay here anymore. It'll be expected that I keep you all in one of my manors," Harry said without any expression on his face.</p><p>"One prison to another," Hermione surmised, and Harry nodded.</p><p>"It must appear that way to Riddle," Harry explained. "Unsupervised freedom to his enemies won't be a possibility..."</p><p>Harry's words lingered at the end, and Hermione knew that he was holding back.</p><p>"It's okay, Harry," Hermione encouraged him. "I can take whatever you want to say."</p><p>Harry looked at her with pursed lips but sighed. "I've warned everyone else but there's a high possibility that their wands will be subjected to having a limiter placed on them. The worst-case scenario would be they're taken away. The only exception would be Sirius and Neville who will be claiming their birthright of an Ancient and Noble household an hour before we appear before Riddle."</p><p>Hermione's heart dropped at the thought of having her wand taken away. Yes, she had been practicing expanding her magic every night and just recently started working on tiny tasks of wandless magic. But her wandless magic was weaker than her wand magic. Without a wand, the chances of defending herself and others were significantly reduced.</p><p>Harry placed his hand on her knee comfortingly. "Try to not worry so much about what will happen to your wand until it happens."</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You've known that it's been a possibility all along. You have a plan for either scenario, don't you?"</p><p>Harry shrugged non-committally to her, which she should've found annoying, but she found it comforting because she knew the answer.</p><p>"Perhaps," he still said to her.</p><p>"Now," Harry looked at the book that was in her hands. "We've got a couple of things to plan ourselves. Have you found anything?"</p><p>Hermione turned her attention back to the book. "You said there was a possibility of Riddle having one of his Death Eaters checking in on us monthly to ensure that we're...attempting to produce an heir." Hermione's cheeks flushed.</p><p>"It'll be likely they'll check for any traces of magic like charms and potions to ensure that contraceptions are not being used," Harry conjectured. "They'll have a healer of some sorts do a diagnostic charm to check if we've completed the act of procreation."</p><p>Harry took off his glasses that were nothing but for aesthetics and hung them at the opening of his dress shirt.</p><p>Clinical, Harry was trying to be as clinical as possible about what was about to happen.</p><p>"Of course, people are free to engage in the act or have children with their partner if they want to, but I want there to be an option around it if they don't want that," Harry stated.</p><p>And what Harry truly meant about that was that he wanted <em>Hermione</em> to not have to feel forced to engage in such acts with him because it was the law—because she'd be punished by Riddle if she didn't.</p><p><em>No,</em> Harry flared. If they were going to engage in such acts, it's because Hermione <em>wanted </em>to. If she wanted to be the mother of his children, it would be because that something she desired. And her desires were something Harry would protect—free of Riddle's taint.</p><p>Of course, whatever they came up with would only be a temporary solution. While Harry hoped Riddle's defeat wouldn't drag out too long, it was a possibility. If that happened, they couldn't feign it not working forever. Eventually, success would be expected, and he would have to find a whole new method to falsify that.</p><p>But one step at a time, Harry reminded himself.</p><p>"Well," Hermione looked at her book. "I've been thinking that for contraceptives if we can't use magic or potions, then maybe muggle contraceptive methods would work if we smuggled them in. We'll have to look over options."</p><p>Hermione's brows furrowed as she flipped through the book until she hit a specific page. "I've been scouring through some books about possible diagnostic charms that would reveal if a woman has been inseminated. Most have to be cast within a couple of days to be effective. If we can break down the charm, then we could probably find a way around it. Otherwise..."</p><p>Harry pursed his lips. "Otherwise...We'd have to find a skilled healer to defect to our side."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Lily's good at healing magic, but it's not her specialty."</p><p>Harry nodded. "It is what it is. We'll have a couple of months of settling in before Riddle exerts pressure on us to start trying to produce an heir. I don't think it's necessarily his forefront goal as it's more of a way to try to control us. We'll see what we can accomplish."</p><p>Hermione tried to not let the butterflies appear in her stomach when Harry leaned closer, his arm brushing against hers to look more closely at the book.</p><p>"So, what else have you found?" He asked as if he was completely unaware of the tingles he was causing her.</p><p>Hermione cleared her throat. "Well..."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>It was time.</p><p>The last two days have been hectic, with everyone trying to contribute to making the plan go smoothly. Hermione hardly had time to spend with Harry during the day and only saw him for an hour at night to train her wandless magic.</p><p>They were on their way back to Hogwarts, where Riddle had transformed The Great Hall into his throne room.</p><p><em>Merlin,</em> Hermione thought as she tried to sit still in her formal dress that clung to her body modestly. She felt like she was going to throw up.</p><p>Harry seemed unperturbed as he sat next to her, idly reading The Daily Prophet.</p><p>They were taking the train to Hogwarts as it would be the most nondescript way for them to travel without drawing too much attention to themselves, though that didn't stop them from disillusioning themselves and using glamour charms as a disguise.</p><p>It was Hermione, Harry, Lily, Sirius, and Hazel in a compartment together. Sirius, Lily, and Remus had bickered about what to do with Hazel and Teddy the day before. They all wanted their safety, that was for sure, but it was hard to decide whether they could leave the two kids behind with Kreacher or Riddle would find it more insulting they were hiding them.</p><p>In the end, they made a compromise that Kreacher would come along in secret, and if there were any signs of danger, he would apparate Hazel and Teddy out. Since elves could apparate nearly anywhere without being discovered, it was for the best.</p><p>Everyone was dressed in their best, and Hermione wanted to hurl. She felt like a fraudster. Dressing up to beg for pardon in front of Riddle—made her feel like she wasn't in her own body.</p><p>Harry seemed to sense her mild panic and shifted to lift his arm over her shoulder and placed the newspaper in front of her. His scent wafted through her nose, and she felt herself calming to her horror. She looked at what he was showing her in the newspaper, and it was the kid's section where you had to use magic to solve multiple puzzles.</p><p>Hermione huffed, looking at Harry, who gave her no reaction except the expectation that she give it a try. When she gripped the edge of the newspaper, Harry shifted again, pulling the section he was reading back as he sat on his own again to read. He kept his thigh pressed lightly against hers. The warmth and the distraction for her brain kept her calm the rest of the trip.</p><p>She knew how it must all look, which is why she kept her eyes strictly focused on the newspaper instead of seeing how Sirius and Lily took the interaction.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride came to a smooth end, but as soon as it did, Harry could tell Hermione's nerves shot up again. She gripped his hand too tightly as he helped her off the train.</p><p>Everyone was regrouping as Harry arranged with Riddle to have someone meet them.</p><p>As everyone chattered around, Harry discreetly looked around. People were exiting and boarding the train as usual. Obviously, there weren't too many purebloods as they were more than capable of providing their own means of travel rather than a train.</p><p>There were more adults as the school term hasn't started yet either.</p><p>"Gosh, taking the train is so much easier on my stomach."</p><p>Harry turned his attention to a woman who seemed to be in her late thirties, chatting to the nearby people also getting off the train.</p><p>"I'm not used to apparating or taking the floo, it's so disorienting. It's so silly since I've moved here as a kid to go to wizarding school."</p><p>Muggle-born.</p><p>If her jeans and simple cable-knitted sweater didn't make it obvious, the way she carelessly talked did.</p><p>"Oh, you're...um, you know, too?" A younger woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, asked.</p><p>Careful, Harry conceded, but not enough.</p><p>The two women chatted, and Harry noticed in the background a man who stood and watched the interaction as he did. And when the woman seemingly claimed that she was heading the same way as the younger lady, they went off to travel together.</p><p><em>'Interesting,' </em>Harry pondered before he turned his attention back to his group.</p><p>"Everything in order?" Harry asked and received various nods. "Alright, we should leave this station. I believe our host has sent someone to pick us up."</p><p>When they reached their destination, Hermione grasped his hand immediately without even realizing it. She wasn't trembling, no, but she held his hand so tightly her knuckles must've been white. Everyone tensed, and Harry could tell they trying to deter the alarms in their head to pull out their wands.</p><p>A Death Eater.</p><p>Yaxley, if he recalled correctly from the pictures and articles.</p><p>The Death Eater immediately drew his wand when he saw who Harry had brought with him. Harry pulled out his own wand, though the thing felt more stifling than helpful. He gestured for his group to remain calm.</p><p>"I don't think it's wise to raise your wand at the new head of the Potter house," Harry drawled. "Especially as I'm a guest of Lord Voldemort today."</p><p>"You've brought traitors—enemies of his lord!" Yaxley snarled back.</p><p>"And you'd be a fool to believe his lord doesn't know," Harry cocked his brow. "They will not attack, so I believe it's best that you do your job and bring us to greet his lord and let him decide what to do."</p><p>Yaxley stared at Harry for a long moment as if he was trying to decide whether or not to still attack. But as he was clearly outnumbered, Yaxley decided that he would let Voldemort judge.</p><p>"They will be in magic bindings then," Yaxley sneered, and Harry nodded, squeezing Hermione's hand behind his back subtly as he let go.</p><p>Yaxley summoned magic handcuffs that prevented them from using magic as they boarded an open carriage led by Threstrals. The ride was expectedly quiet and uncomfortable, but Harry's expression remained unphased even as Yaxley glared and sneered at them.</p><p>When they arrive at the Hogwarts castle, Harry took in the building with somewhat wonder. He could feel the magic surrounding the castle to be very ancient. He discreetly looked over to his group and found them all looking at the building with nostalgia.</p><p>Yaxley was the first to get off before Harry, who helped his group members get down as their hands are cuffed. When they entered, the castle is darker than Harry thought it would be. It was like a cloud of blackness hovered over the entire castle. It was somber.</p><p>Eventually, they reached The Great Hall and stopped before a grand double door. Yaxley knocked once before he opened both doors and announced their presence.</p><p>"Announcing Lord Potter before Lord Voldemort," Yaxley walked down the red carpet leading to Voldemort, who sat in his throne chair, his Death Eaters sitting beside him.</p><p>The room was fuller than expected, as apparently, many were curious as to who the new head of the Potter house would be. Inside the room were people who were followers of the Dark Lord and even the neutral houses. Many were politicians as Harry's eyes swept through the room.</p><p>That muggle-born he saw at the station was there, and so was the young woman with who she spoke. Except now, instead of chatting like they were friends, but the young woman was squished between two Aurors while the older woman stood free and smug.</p><p>Harry continued to walk at a subdued pace, but as he got closer with his group, two more Aurors appeared, wands held out in front of his group to stop and separate them from Harry.</p><p>People gasped as they saw the leftover people from the resistance and curiosity as they stared at Harry, who looked like James's spitting image.</p><p>Up close, Voldemort looked even more dastardly than the newspaper printed. He was not young but not too old either. In fact, he looked more unnaturally frozen in time. He was handsome, devilishly so with his black hair and charismatic smile.</p><p>All things that make a good politician.</p><p>But there was a glint in his eye. A look that Harry was no stranger to.</p><p>Voldemort was a dangerous man.</p><p>But so was Harry. And more than that, Harry was a dangerous man <em>in love</em>.</p><p>"I give my greetings to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Based on the news, I must congratulate you on your victory in the war. My name is Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Delilah Beausoleil." Harry placed his left hand over his chest as he gave a 90-degree bow, smirking as he stared at the floor.</p><p>"Interesting," Voldemort drawled, a slow, dangerous smirk gracing his lip.</p><p>"You lie!" Lucius snarled. "James Potter didn't have a son. Everyone knows he's been in love with the mudblood witch over there all his life. Do you think we're fools?"</p><p>Harry stood back up straight as Voldemort gave a wave of his hand to silence Lucius. Harry pulled at his suit's lapels, reaching in to pull out a folded parchment paper, tipping it forward to offer to Voldemort. With Voldemort's nod, an Auror stepped forward to pull the parchment from Harry, checking it for any spells before handing it to his lord.</p><p>Voldemort opened the paper, quickly scanning through the contents before throwing the parchment haphazardly on the table for his fellow Death Eaters to peer at.</p><p>"Tch," Lucius sneered as he looked at the document. It was Harry's blood parentage tree, sealed and stamped officially by Gringotts. "How interesting. You're a pureblood bastard then."</p><p>Keeping his smirk, Voldemort stared at Harry intently. "You have green eyes."</p><p>It was a simple statement, but everyone could hear the words behind it. It was a subtle call-out.</p><p>"I guess James had a thing for green-eyed witches," Harry shrugged, not letting the comment scare him.</p><p>"James?" Voldemort raised his brow at Harry before he looked at the group in the back. "And what's this? Did you bring me a present?"</p><p>Harry merely smiled, eyes dropping down for a second before he looked up again.</p><p>"In some ways," Harry answered, pulling out another parchment from his coat to give. The same Auror grabbed the paper, checking it over before handing it to Voldemort.</p><p>Lucius peered over, and his brows furrowed. "James Potter's will?"</p><p>It was the parchment that Harry had gotten the Goblins and Lily's help to create.</p><p>"I see your father put conditions onto your inheritance," Voldemort drawled, tossing the parchment onto the table like he did the other one.</p><p>"You're here to ask the Dark Lord permission to pardon these mudbloods and blood traitors so you can assume your inheritance?"</p><p>Harry's eyes moved to the side to see Avery sneer at him.</p><p>"I've already assumed my inheritance," Harry cocked his brow at the man. "It's my birth-given right and as an Ancient and Noble house, I don't need permission to assume it. I'm merely here to convince his lordship of the advantages of me fulfilling my late father's conditions."</p><p>"Insolent!" Avery snapped. "How dare you presume to tell his Lord—"</p><p>Voldemort held his hand up, snapping Avery's rant short. "Silence," he said icily.</p><p>"Yes, I-I apologize, my lord," Avery said immediately.</p><p>Voldemort continued to stare at Harry, his jaw resting against his fist in a bored manner. But his eyes still glinted dangerously.</p><p>"Well," Voldemort said. "Tell me, Young Lord Potter. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you and your little party where you stand right now."</p><p>The air turned icy, filling with tension.</p><p>Harry stood straighter, holding his wrist behind his back as he stared back at Voldemort.</p><p>"The only thing I'm interested in is my inheritance. I wasn't here for your war, nor do I care about it. I don't care about the Pureblood way nor am I against it. I understand that you're looking to preserve the wizarding way of life and I can agree with that," Harry spoke while Voldemort merely sat there with no indication of any emotion on his face. Some of the Death Eaters looked red in the face while others looked in fear as he spoke, their eyes occasionally flickering to Voldemort.</p><p>"I stand to believe that pardoning your enemies and leaving them in my care will benefit us all. While they may be in manacles, their chances of escaping here are still better than them dying. If they escape, they'll go into hiding. If they go into hiding, they'll be plotting your demise one way or another," Harry shrugged. "I'm sure Lord Voldemort understands the saying, <em>'keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.'</em>"</p><p>The room was dead silent, people too scared to even breathe too loudly as Voldemort stared down at Harry from where he sat.</p><p>Suddenly, Voldemort whipped out his wand at Harry and shouted, <em>"Avada Kedavra!"</em></p><p>The blinding green light and a rush of sound came out from Voldemort's wand, making its way to Harry.</p><p>"No!" Hermione shouted, horror overcoming her as she fought to break the chains and rush towards Harry.</p><p>But Harry had moved just as quickly, drawing out his own wand, primarily for show, before he forced the ground before him to crumble apart, tearing up nearly a quarter of the entire floor. Harry lifted the massive slab of the ground in front of him. The killing curse hit the thick block, shattering it but fizzled out before it could reach Harry.</p><p>The fear is palpable in the air as the debris settles. The Death Eaters look shocked, and Hermione froze in her spot.</p><p>Harry cocked his brow, using his other hand to dust his lapel as he looked at Voldemort.</p><p>"Am I to assume you're looking to deny my request?" Harry asked before he smiled ferally. "I must ask you to reconsider. While my father was a bastard, he and my mother did pass on superb magical genes. I would prefer to be a subdued ally than a vengeful enemy."</p><p>Voldemort stared at Harry. He looked at the wand Harry held, and it was familiar to him. His wand hummed at the sight of it. It must be a brother wand, Voldemort surmised. Even if they did battle, their wands would constantly lock together in Priori Incantatem.</p><p>Was it a coincidence, or was it fate?</p><p>Yet, even without the wand, there was something raw and powerful Voldemort could sense. There was a magic in Harry that zinged and fluttered on him.</p><p>"Nothing but a friendly test," Voldemort smirked. "You're stating you're neutral, then?"</p><p>"For now. My mother was French, but we lived in New Zealand mostly, and only in France a couple of times a year when she was alive. The laws and views are different there. I'm not opposed to the Pureblood way as my mother was somewhat of a traditionalist," Harry answered as he waved his wand again, fixing the ground as if he didn't rip a deep mass out of it.</p><p>The action was done with ease and wordless, a display that he was indeed powerful subtly.</p><p>"And what exactly do you plan to do with my enemies?" Voldemort cocked his brow. "Your conditions say that Lily Potter and their child are to remain safe and taken care of. You've taken your mantle, so I assume you've agreed to the terms."</p><p>Harry turned his head back slightly to see his party. They were all pale-stricken as they stood together tightly behind the wands of the two Aurors. "I've made negotiations with Lily. In return for her and her child's safety, and sanctuary for her little group, she and her party will submit to my rules. They'll be caged birds under my protection."</p><p>"Rather cruel," Voldemort smiled viciously. "You're going to clip the wings of your father's beloved wife and child?"</p><p>Harry remained impassive. "My <em>father</em> was a scoundrel who whisked my mother off her feet with false romance, impregnated her, and then abandoned her for another witch. My mother was never the same. She held her hopes in dreams in James they'd be a family because she was the last of her line. She tried her best for me, but she eventually died of heartbreak."</p><p>There were rounds of shocked gasps that the noble James Potter would do such a thing. Some were in disbelief. After all, it was widely known how much he had loved Lily Potter and how good of a husband and father he was. But it was hard to deny when Harry was standing before them.</p><p>"My mother was an abandoned secret. My mother loved James so much that she didn't go after him to claim what was rightfully hers when she found out he loved Lily. While I don't blame Lily Potter as she was unaware, I don't particularly care if she's a clipped bird. As long as she's safe, then I will have what's rightfully mine," Harry finished, his face still indifferent.</p><p>Still, the story was powerful. People could understand Harry's reasoning behind it all. He was genuinely neutral. His only goal, it seemed, was to take on his legacy. He didn't support or go against the muggle-borns but seemed inclined towards tradition.</p><p>It helped that they thought he was a pureblood—a powerful one at that.</p><p>"You've made other concessions," Voldemort eventually said, and Harry nodded.</p><p>"My gift as a show of faith in your new laws," Harry turned to his group. "I understand that your goal is to breed out the muggle-borns. I've arranged marriages in my house to all individuals who were not currently married to a muggle-born." Harry pointed to Hermione, and the Auror looked at Voldemort, who nodded. The Auror pulled on the chain around Hermione's hand, pulling her forward to Harry roughly.</p><p>Harry grabbed the end of the chain and pulled her forward. The way it looked to other people was as if Hermione was his pet.</p><p>"I have even arranged a marriage for myself. Please meet my wife. I understand Hermione Granger was quite an operative member of...what as it, darling?" Harry looked at Hermione mockingly. "The Order of the Phoenix?"</p><p>Hermione's lips were trembling, and it was killing Harry, but he remained strong because if he didn't, she would die.</p><p>Harry trailed until he stood close behind her. She had worn her hair up and could feel his body heat radiating off of him on the back of her neck as he touched her jaw and neck delicately and possessively.</p><p>Goosebumps formed under her sleeve as she closed her eyes tightly, lips pressed in a thin line. Her expression looked like she was revolted or in pain, and it amused Voldemort.</p><p>"You're protecting those muggle-borns by marriages to purebloods!" Avery spat. "The law clearly states that being married to a pureblood exempts them from the advances of others. You think we can't see through your little charade?"</p><p>Harry sharply turned his attention towards Avery, eyes cold. "I'm suppressing international attention. Britain is being watched very closely by the International Confederation of Wizards and by magical governments of other countries. They're seeing how Lord Voldemort's reign will go. Shutting down the borders now will raise red flags as things are unstable. It's only in Britain that muggle-borns are treated...differently." Many Death Eaters sniffed at Harry.</p><p>"I'm sure many muggle-borns have already fled the country while the war was waging. You think they haven't sought refuge in other countries? Or that they haven't brought it to the attention of the ICW and media? Subjugating them to a breeding program will immediately have the ICW and other countries storming in," Harry scoffed. "I have to assume you came up with this law if you're so defensive about it. You don't seem to have the talent to think ahead. Are you trying to end Lord Voldemort's reign short?"</p><p>Avery was so red in the face, Hermione thought he was going to explode on the spot when she opened her eyes.</p><p>"How dare—"</p><p>
  <em>"Avery."</em>
</p><p>The single solemn voice of Voldemort stopped the Death Eater once again.</p><p>Voldemort stared at Harry, his eyes flickered to Hermione briefly as she tried to not let her tremors show. The Dark Lord stared at the possessive hand Harry had on her shoulder.</p><p>"You've married one of the most troublesome enemies I have—and you want to say it's for me?" Voldemort's brow raised.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Well, I will admit that Hermione Granger—sorry, <em>Potter—</em>is a rather interesting individual. Perhaps being interested in muggle-borns is an affliction James passed down to me."</p><p>Harry's hand traveled over her smooth neck, and she jerked away from him for show. He merely chuckled as he gripped her chin to force her to look at him. "I think she's adorable. She's got such a fighting spirit that continues to break down the more she realizes that I'm the only thing that can keep her and her little ragtag group of justice fighters from death. Isn't that right, <em>darling?</em>"</p><p>The way Harry said it, the way he made her sound like his pet—Hermione knew it was for show, but she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes as he kept her chin locked in place.</p><p>Voldemort stared a moment longer before he started to laugh deep and low in his throat. Harry let go of her before dropping her chain and dismissed her without another regard. The Auror roughly pointed his wand at her back as she walked back to the group.</p><p>"Amusing," Voldemort said. "Simply amusing. Well, I believe there are just a few more things, then. I believe a couple more people have taken their legacy as well?"</p><p>Harry nodded, looking back at his group as he lifted his fingers to beckon Neville and Sirius to step forward.</p><p>The Aurors let them through as they walked before standing behind Harry. "As the new head of House of Potter, I became aware that House of Longbottom has sworn fealty to House of Potter right before the previous Lord and Lady Longbottom were admitted to Saint Mungo. Sirius Black had agreed to swear fealty to me in exchange for something else."</p><p>"And, pray tell, what did you give the man?" Voldemort stared at the man.</p><p>"I understand that most members of the House of Black are your followers, so as long as they do not bother me, Sirius will leave them be." Harry turned to Sirius with a sadistic smirk. "Why don't you tell them, Sirius? What you wanted in exchange for bending your knee to me knowing full well I would have no qualms following the Dark Lord if he pardoned everyone?"</p><p>Voldemort's eyes tilted to the side to Sirius, waiting for the answer with curiosity, though it didn't show on his face.</p><p>Sirius gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing at Harry and Voldemort. "I wanted Lily. As she was under the House of Potter, she couldn't marry without Harry's permission. In exchange for Lily's hand in marriage, I swore the House of Black's fealty to him—exempting the Dark Lord's followers. She's now mine."</p><p>The hall was silent. Bellatrix's face was contorted in disgust but unsurprised at Sirius's declaration. Sirius could see Narcissa standing off to the side, her lines pressed in a thin line that didn't exactly reveal what she thought.</p><p>There was tension, that much was sure, and Sirius was sure it was because Lucius was sitting right next to Voldemort, and her son, Draco, sitting next to Lucius, looking pale as well.</p><p>Suddenly, Voldemort burst into cruel and amused laughter as he regarded Sirius.</p><p>"How brilliant," Voldemort smirked. "James must absolutely be rolling over in his grave at how his best friend snatched his wife. With Lily already having a child and being a clipped bird under Young Lord Potter's protection, only a fool would try to touch her lest they want to threaten his position in any way. Well done, Sirius. I admire wizards who are as cruel to do as you've done. I look forward to meeting your child."</p><p>Harry could tell Sirius was paling as if realizing the gravity of his actions—of what Lily had asked of him.</p><p>While it was true what Voldemort was saying and they have placed themselves in a position where Lily was obligated to produce another child with Sirius, Harry knows there would be some fool that would try to go after Lily if she were unmarried. The law would allow it, and Harry would have to crush whatever idiot would try, causing either a war with another house or purely manslaughter if they weren't a prominent figure.</p><p>Harry couldn't explain it to Sirius, but he knew Lily understood; she could talk to him later.</p><p>Voldemort waved his hand dismissively again at Sirius and Neville, who stiffly bowed once more before turning back to join the group.</p><p>"I'm willing to grant your requests today, Young Lord Potter," Voldemort spoke, his elbows resting on his armrests and hands folded together elegantly. "Under two conditions."</p><p>Harry nodded once.</p><p>"First, you are to meet with me twice a month for lunch. If you are my ally as you say, then you will also find it pertinent we get to know each other more." Voldemort's brow raised every so slightly.</p><p>"Of course," Harry nodded as if it were a given.</p><p>And it was.</p><p>Voldemort could see the potential of having Harry on his side as one of his Death Eaters, but he didn't trust him yet.</p><p>"Second," Voldemort smiled. "Show me a sign of good faith that I can trust you. Your little grand show today was well put together, masterfully so. While I trust your little party will bend their knee to you, show me you will bend your knee to me."</p><p>"And how would you like me to prove that?" Harry remained impassive.</p><p>"By how everyone else does. When I give an order, follow it without question even if you don't want to," Voldemort hauntingly. "Pardoning your party means you're willing to bear the consequences for them."</p><p>It was silent for a moment, everyone's breath held on the tip of their lungs.</p><p>"Torture someone."</p><p>Tension and fear filled the room.</p><p>"No one is off-limits but myself," Voldemort graciously offered. "Have a go at my Death Eaters even. You may be neutral in values but you will learn to not be neutral about me. Show me that you're ruthless. Show me—show <em>everyone</em> why you are an ally to me."</p><p>Harry's jaw clenched, an ugly feeling festering inside him as he regarded Voldemort without revealing his fury.</p><p>
  <em>Insolent—</em>
</p><p>This young foolish—</p><p>Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before he would end up leveling the entire Hogwarts castle and killing <em>everyone</em> in it.</p><p>"You should be thankful I haven't asked you to kill someone," Voldemort smirked, and everyone could hear the underlying word, <em>'yet.'</em></p><p>But Harry knew that Voldemort had only asked him to torture instead of killing someone because it was too early to determine who Harry would kill.</p><p>If Harry killed one of his loyal supporters, there would be a revolt and discord within his followers.</p><p>At this moment, there wasn't anyone in the room that Voldemort felt he could particularly get rid of. Voldemort felt an inch of annoyance at Bellatrix for getting ahead of herself and killing everyone too quickly.</p><p>While Voldemort didn't particularly care if they died or not, he only wanted to test Harry's limit, Harry's willingness. There was a darkness that lurked underneath, and Voldemort wanted to see just a hint of it.</p><p>And in some ways, torturing someone was worse than outright killing them.</p><p>"I'll even be gracious and offer one of my prisoners to make you more comfortable," Voldemort offered in a fake magnanimous tone. "Bring the prisoners out!" He ordered.</p><p>Soon enough, three prisoners were brought out.</p><p>Harry surmised two muggles and a muggle-born based on their clothing and how one person had magical chains while the other two didn't.</p><p>"Well, Young Lord Potter, take your pick," Voldemort said in a near mocking tone.</p><p>They were ragged-looking, clearly already have been tortured daily, and on their bodies on the verge of giving up.</p><p>Harry could only assume the muggles were kidnapped for the fun of it, while the muggle-born must've actively fought against being assigned to a family.</p><p>It would be a mercy to just kill them all, Harry thought. Better a quick death now than to go back and have their torture been drawn out.</p><p>But when he looked at the beaten muggle-born down before him and looked at the muggle-born off to the side, Harry felt the anger flare in his chest again.</p><p>This prisoner was lured, and when she fought back, she was punished. And the bait woman had the audacity to look relieved that it wasn't her—proud that she had put the other woman in that position.</p><p>It was probably wrong. Harry hesitated for a moment. Hermione would be upset with him, maybe even disgusted, but when Harry looked at prisoners' faces that just begged for mercy, Harry gripped his wand tighter before sharply waving it.</p><p>He didn't need to say an incantation for it, but for the sake of not revealing how powerful he was, he did.</p><p>
  <em>"Avada Kedavra."</em>
</p><p>It wasn't said in the intense way Voldemort always said it. It was calm, quiet, but still powerful. Instead of it usually being directed at one person, the green light bled out at the tip before splitting four ways, taking off in the direction he intended it to.</p><p>There was a quick scream coming from the side and yelling from the people around the treacherous muggle-born.</p><p>As quickly as it happened, it was over, and the sound of four bodies hit the floor.</p><p>Harry gripped his wand tighter and kept his eyes locked with Voldemort, face stoic.</p><p>"I asked you to torture some<em>one</em>," Voldemort raised his brow at Harry's actions.</p><p>"I'm an overachiever," Harry smirked. "They were all muggle or muggle-born, weren't they? Though you gave me the choice of going after your Death Eaters, I showed you my partialness to you. I showed you I was ruthless, have I not?"</p><p>The room felt stale, but Voldemort loved it.</p><p>"I look forward to seeing you in two weeks' time, Young Lord Potter," Voldemort's eyes glinted dangerously. "Send me notice of when you've settled into your home and I will send you additional instructions."</p><p>Harry bowed perfectly at a 45-degree angle, arm over his chest before standing and putting his wand away.</p><p>"Your grace," Harry bid, paying attention to no one else in the room as he turned to walk back to his group.</p><p>They were pale in the face, various looks across. Some were disgust or disappointment, some even in understanding. But when Harry looked at Hermione's pale face. The tears in her eyes as she looked at him with betrayal and hurt, Harry felt his throat close up.</p><p>"We're leaving," Harry said dispassionately, hiding the burn in the back of his throat.</p><p>Yaxley merely sneered at him as he escorted them back to the train station.</p><p>Harry walked in front of the group, trying to distract himself from the look on Hermione's face burned into his retinas. He needed to think of how he would throw Yaxley off from attempting to follow or trace them when they were dropped off.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hadn't seen Harry in days.</p><p>Three days to be exact.</p><p>They were still in Grimmauld's place, slowly preparing for their move.</p><p>It was silent the entire way back to Grimmauld's. No one had said anything to Harry about what he did. It was hard to process.</p><p>There was a moment alone on the train when they boarded to get far away from Yaxley before they could get back to Grimmauld's.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione was the last to board after her chains were removed, and Harry tried to grip her wrist to stop her for a moment. Her immediate reaction was to wretch her hand away from him—away from the hand that had so easily cast the killing curse on muggles and muggle-borns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the action hurt him, he didn't show it. Harry just slowly let his hand drop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hermione, I—" Harry spoke, but Hermione shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You...you killed them. They were innocent and you killed them." Hermione hoarsely said after a beat of silence. "They...they're people like me and you..." Hermione swallowed, her fist clenching at her side. "I know...I know this is just the beginning of another war we're trying to fight, and people will die. I know getting your help means we don't question your methods or loyalty but...I just...I can't right now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silence was so tense, Hermione thought she was going to burst. But after a couple of minutes, Harry merely nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I understand," he said and let her walk off to the compartment where Sirius, Lily, and Remus sat.</em>
</p><p>Harry hadn't joined them in their compartment. In fact, Hermione had no idea where he sat on the train as he didn't seem to be with anyone else when she got up and walked around. He showed up at the end to transport along with them to Grimmauld's place before disappearing again.</p><p>And Hermione hasn't seen him since.</p><p>Not that she had tried very hard to find him. Hermione didn't know what to do at all. She was still upset; many people within their group were. Ron thought it was the most opportune time to try to drag Harry down before Hermione snapped again at him. Ron only subdued when he found Lily's blank stare at him.</p><p>Sometimes, she'd hope she'd bump into him wandering the halls late at night or in the study room during the day. Those three nights, she stayed up later than she intended, hoping perhaps he would knock on her door to talk or practice magic with her.</p><p>But it was like he wasn't even in the house.</p><p>Hermione only knew he still was because it seemed only Sirius or Lily could find him during odd times of the day. Sometimes, she'd go to the library and find notes or books left there by him for her.</p><p>And that only led Hermione to conclude one thing—he was avoiding her.</p><p>The entire thing stung somewhat, but at the same time, Hermione couldn't erase what she had witnessed him do so easily as well.</p><p>It was dinner time, and Hermione absently pushed the food around on her plate.</p><p>Harry didn't come for dinner again.</p><p>There was idle chattering going on around the table.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to find Harry down for dinner, Lily?" Molly asked. "I know you could find him. It must be hard for him to eat around us."</p><p>Lily shook her head. "Harry is fine. Kreacher usually brings his meals to him. If you want, you can prepare a plate for him and Kreacher will take it. I know Harry enjoyed your cooking."</p><p>"If he's feeling that guilty over what he did, which he should, then don't bother, mum," Ron muttered under his breath, but it was heard by everyone regardless.</p><p>Lily tried to not bristle, mainly because Harry told her that Ron's opinions didn't bother him, but still. He was her son. Maybe she didn't birth him in this lifetime, but he was hers.</p><p>"Ronald!" Arthur scolded, frowning at his youngest son, who at least had the sense to look sheepish.</p><p>Sirius sighed as he placed his knife and fork down on the table.</p><p>"I feel that we should discuss what happened in The Great Hall. While Harry had advised me he doesn't care and you are free to have your thoughts on it because it doesn't change the fact that what he's done saved us all, I think the matter should be cleared." Sirius entwined his fingers together as he rested his elbows on the table. "Trust takes time to form but I am vouching he's our ally, and it's not good to form discord within our own group."</p><p>Everyone stopped eating and listened diligently to Sirius, who briefly made eye contact with Lily as if they had a quick mental conversation. Sirius had even made eye contact with Hermione for a brief moment before looking at everyone.</p><p>"It is true that the prisoners were two muggles and a muggle-born. The witch who was killed standing to the side was also muggle-born," Sirius confirmed.</p><p>Just before Ron could speak up, Sirius spoke again.</p><p>"However, I did have them investigated as I thought it would be proper to notify their parents or next of kin that they've passed and to offer help with funeral costs or anything else as the bodies won't be recovered," Sirius said before sighing. "My investigation led to some disturbing knowledge."</p><p>Hermione bit her bottom lip, hands wringing in her lap as she waited for Sirius to continue.</p><p>"That witch to the side was named Christine Wilson. I think she might've gone to school with us but was a couple of years older or was graduating when we went. She didn't have any family or anyone particularly important in her life. She was working in the Ministry but in a very entry-level position. But due to discrimination against muggle-borns, she hadn't moved up since she started." Sirius looked apologetic as if it was somehow his fault that muggle-borns were discriminated against.</p><p>"Anyways," Sirius sighed. "When the Ministry was overthrown and they were clearing people out, Christine Wilson managed to save her own skin by negotiating and offering her services to Riddle," Sirius said grimly, his face set in stone.</p><p>"What do you mean by 'offering her services'?" Bill narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Sirius gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw before he answered. "She offered to be bait in luring other muggle-borns to the Death Eaters in exchange for her own exemption from the laws."</p><p>There were rounds of gasps around the table from everyone, as well as the look of shock and disgust.</p><p>"The Death Eaters have been catching as many muggle-borns as they can for the new laws, assigning them to individuals and families. What did you say it was like, Lily?" Sirius turned his head to the redhead.</p><p>"It's human or I guess wizard but specifically muggle-born trafficking. It happens in the muggle world where humans, typically women, are forcefully recruited or kidnapped and used for sexual exploitation or forced labor," Lily explained.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Molly said aghast.</p><p>Hermione felt like she was going to vomit, tears springing to her eyes and nausea settling over her.</p><p>"My investigation revealed that she was there that day we got off the train before meeting up with Yaxley and she had successfully baited another muggle-born woman. It wasn't the prisoner we saw that day, so I assume she was led somewhere else to be prepped," Sirius rubbed his face.</p><p>"How dare she! As a witch...as a woman!" Ginny hotly said, cheeks turning red as Luna rubbed her girlfriend's back soothingly, though she was upset herself.</p><p>"Harry must've known," Luna said thoughtfully, her comforting touch calming her girlfriend. "He has quite the perceptive eye."</p><p>Sirius nodded. "Harry was given instructions to basically Crucio someone until Voldemort felt satisfied. He took advantage and peacefully killed the prisoners."</p><p>"Which is wrong still! They didn't do anything wrong!" Ron interjected.</p><p>"Those prisoners were given mercy!" Neville cut in sharply, and everyone turned their attention to him in surprise.</p><p>Neville's expression was grim, and he was slightly rosy in the cheek. "I saw it...in their face when Riddle ordered Harry to torture them. They've been tortured to the brink of what their bodies could probably take already. Any more would've led them to...to insanity."</p><p>Everyone was silent, feeling the tension, and remembered that Neville had heard his parents tortured scream when they had rescued him, Hermione, and Ron from Malfoy manor. Not only that but the results of it for Neville's parents...</p><p>"I'm not saying what Harry did was right," Neville breathed rather forcefully from his nose. "It's a grey area, but I can say with certainty that they were given mercy and Harry gave them a peaceful death. It's far more than what the Death Eaters or Riddle would've done to them if Harry kept them alive."</p><p>It was still silent at the table, but there was a better level of understanding after Neville spoke.</p><p>Sirius nodded. "Harry was presented with two options. Them or us. And Harry found a way to choose us, peacefully put the prisoners out of their misery, and punish Christine Wilson. It's probable that another muggle-born will take her place but at least we can do what we can to spread the news to be wary. I know the Gryffindor in us wants to save everyone, but Harry's promise is to keep us safe in this new resistance we're waging. It's not fair of us to judge him for the actions he takes to keep us alive when we can't do anything for him. Do you guys understand?"</p><p>Various nods happened across the table, the tension visibly bleeding away as the topic was discussed and handled. Everyone went back to eating, but Hermione found she had lost her appetite.</p><p>God.</p><p>Why didn't Harry just say something to her? Explain to her?</p><p>But Hermione could only remember the moment back on the train and how he had grabbed her wrist, probably to try to explain to her, and she had yanked it out of his grasp.</p><p>On the one hand, she did need to process what happened, but Harry shouldn't have kept avoiding her at this point. How could he just let her go on without explaining himself?</p><p>Hermione was about to ask Lily where she could find Harry since it seemed like the woman was the only one capable of finding him right now when she stilled herself.</p><p>Food.</p><p>Harry needed food.</p><p>"Molly," Hermione called out. "Could you prep a plate for Harry?"</p><p>The motherly witch merely gave her a tiny smile as she nodded, loading up a plate with ease before giving it to Hermione.</p><p>Now holding two plates in her hands, Hermione turned to look at Lily with a pleading look.</p><p>Lily stared at Hermione for a long minute before sighing.</p><p>"He's in the study room pretending he's not there."</p><p>Hermione gave the other witch a thankful smile as she made her way up.</p><p>"I can't guarantee he'll open the door since he's pretending he's not in the house. You'll have to figure out a way to make him open the door for you," Lily told Hermione quietly as she passed.</p><p>Hermione merely gave her a shaky half-smile on continued on her way up the stairs.</p><p>How was she going to get him to open the door? She would knock, of course, but if he didn't answer, should she just confront that she knew he was there?</p><p>What if he just continued to stay silent?</p><p>Hermione didn't have much time to think about it as she reached the door to the study room.</p><p>The plates in her hands were rather large and heavy with food piled up on it, so she couldn't even try to plate them next to each other on one arm to free up one hand to knock. She lamented on what to do before she reluctantly used her foot to gently knock.</p><p>"Harry?" She called softly.</p><p>As she expected, silence greeted her back.</p><p>"Harry, I know you're in there. Lily already told me. There's no point in pretending you're not," Hermione said a little more sternly, but Harry had held firm and kept silent.</p><p>Finally, Hermione resorted to her last trick.</p><p>Pitiful whining.</p><p>"Harry," she whined. "Please open the door. I really want to talk with you and I have my hands full of food. I <em>will</em> resort to trying to open the door and it will be all your fault if I drop the food all over myself."</p><p>A moment passed without any sound, and Hermione thought she would have to go through with her threat before she heard shuffling on the other side of the door.</p><p>Hermione felt pride swell in her chest, vindication singing in her veins when the door opened and revealed Harry dressed rather casually without his fake glasses.</p><p>Harry's eyes dropped down to the plates in her hand before he opened the door fully to let her in before shutting it behind her, rubbing the back of his head ruggedly.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked as she set down the plates on the desk before she cleared the desk.</p><p>Harry merely shrugged as he took a seat in the chair while Hermione sat across from him.</p><p>"Thanks," Harry said to her as he dug in. Hermione stared at him for a moment, their knees bumping underneath the desk as they sat close to the table.</p><p>Harry didn't pull his knees away or move them, and Hermione couldn't help the small smile as she picked up her fork and started to eat as well.</p><p>There was something she couldn't quite explain, but eating dinner with Harry always made everything taste better.</p><p>They ate in companionable silence until they finished, and Kreacher popped in to take their plates.</p><p>When it was just the two of them again, Hermione crinkled her toes, suddenly unsure what to say.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Hermione blurted out. "Are you mad at me?" She cringed at her own word vomit and lack of tact.</p><p>But Harry had scrunched his nose and squinted his eyes at her.</p><p>"No," he answered immediately. "Of course not. Why would I be mad?"</p><p>Hermione sighed, squeezing her hands together on top of the desk. "Because I didn't even let you explain what happened when we were at...Hogwarts. I just got upset and then walked away. Sirius told us what happened and I feel like a giant arsehole."</p><p>It was Harry's turn to sigh. He reached out tentatively to take Hermione's hand in his own, relief washing over him when she didn't pull away like she had last time.</p><p>"Sirius and his fat mouth," Harry muttered before he focused on Hermione. "You don't need to apologize."</p><p>Hermione wanted to protest, but Harry shook his head.</p><p>"You're entitled to feel upset. It wasn't easy to watch what I did," Harry validated her. "On top of that, I don't feel bad about what I did because it kept you and everyone safe from Riddle."</p><p>Harry absently rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, sending goosebumps under her shirt.</p><p>"Sometimes I wish I could just use all my magic and just end it quickly but I know it would destroy everything you're trying to save too. So, this is the long game," Harry licked his lips. "There's going to be times that I do things that will upset you. There's probably going to be times you do something that will upset me."</p><p>"Then why did you keep avoiding me? How did you even avoid me?" Hermione frowned.</p><p>Harry looked somewhat sheepish. "Disillusionment charm."</p><p>Hermione looked baffled and thought about how many times she actually probably found him and was in the same room as him, but he was using the charm.</p><p>"And I just...I wanted to give you space," Harry shrugged. "But then I guess I thought perhaps you did think of me as a monster and that you couldn't forgive me for what I did. While I understood, I guess my own reluctance made any attempt to explain to you what happened die on my tongue."</p><p>"Does it matter that much what I think?" Hermione mumbled, trying to not get distracted by Harry's warm hands.</p><p>"We're friends, right?" Harry said slowly. "Friends are to care about what the other person thinks. That's why you also insisted on coming to find me to explain yourself, isn't it?"</p><p>Hermione blushed. "Right," she agreed.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence again, not making a move to break apart.</p><p>Friends held hands, Hermione absently thought.</p><p>She's held hands with Ginny, Luna, and Ron plenty of times.</p><p>Did it usually feel as good as this? No, but the point stands.</p><p>"So, we're okay?" Hermione asked after a while, and Harry chortled.</p><p>"We were never not," Harry assured her.</p><p>"Just promise me one thing," Hermione bit her lip. "Don't avoid me. If you need time or if I need time, we'll simply tell each other but we'll give each other the opportunity to explain."</p><p>Harry smiled as he lifted one hand, holding his pinky out to her. And when Hermione hooked her pinky around his, Harry said, "Contract sealed."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>It was the last night before they were to move to one of the Potter Manors.</p><p>And it was another one of <em>those </em>nights.</p><p>Hermione woke up feeling sick. She sat up, chest heaving as she automatically went to check her arm, rubbing the tiny ridges of the scars that never failed to be there.</p><p>Her ears were ringing, and her heart thumped painfully in her chest.</p><p><em>It was just a dream,</em> she had to remind herself—<em>just a dream.</em></p><p>But then she'd remember it wasn't <em>just </em>a dream. It was real; it had happened. More than a dream, it was a nightmare she re-lived. Hermione shifted her thoughts to that it was over, that she was safe to comfort herself instead. She wondered why she had such a nightmare of it again. Sure, since the war, she hasn't truly slept well, slept peacefully the way she used to.</p><p>Right after the incident at Malfoy Manor, she did have nightmares of it—almost every night. As time passed, she still slept fitfully, but she had simply stopped dreaming.</p><p>Hermione let out a shuddering breath. Who was she kidding? Of course, she knew what stirred the nightmare tonight.</p><p>It was reading seeing Riddle just days ago. Seeing people she fought against during the second war. Harry had done as he promised and taken them out of hiding, presented them to Riddle, and they had survived.</p><p>Yet, she knew that this was only another beginning. This was the third war, whether or not Riddle realized it yet.</p><p>Those feelings of fear, loss, and defeat came right back up to the surface when she thought about having to fight again.</p><p>What if they failed again?</p><p>What if she lost more people?</p><p>They had tried to fight with all the light they could, but Riddle was darker, and they lost.</p><p>What if...what if Harry couldn't win?</p><p>Hermione shook her head, taking deep breaths to calm herself. <em>No,</em> she couldn't think like that. Harry was an immortal; he has lived on the earth for so long. His magical power alone was so raw and wild, his knowledge vast and wide.</p><p>If Harry had gone to Hogwarts with her, she truly believed that the sorting hat would've stalled on Harry, breaking the record of how long the hat had previously stalled before Harry told the hat where he wanted to go. Hermione truly believed that Harry was the embodiment of all the houses. He was cunning like a Slytherin, brave like a Gryffindor, curious like a Ravenclaw, and undoubtedly loyal like a Hufflepuff.</p><p>Harry would do whatever it took to win, and she would be alongside him, watching his back.</p><p>Hermione's breathing and heart rate returned to normal, but she wasn't ready to go back to sleep. Glancing at the clock, she sighed when she saw it was approaching 3AM.</p><p>Milk. Maybe warm milk would help her sleep. Hermione threw over her blanket covers off her legs before swinging them to touch the cool floor. She snuck out quietly, trying to not alert anyone of her late-night wandering. Harry's room and the studying lights were off as Hermione passed by, and she figured he was asleep. She felt mildly disappointed but inwardly grunted that it was a good thing he was sleeping. The man deserved a peaceful rest for all that he's been doing and going to be doing.</p><p>Finally, in the kitchen, Hermione tried to do her business quietly until Kreacher appeared.</p><p>"Oh my god," Hermione's heart jumped when she saw him, putting her hand over her chest. "Kreacher, you gave me a fright."</p><p>Kreacher merely stared at her with an unimpressed look but, to her surprise, said nothing mean but instead, "Does Miss Hermione Granger need a cuppa?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "No, I think just warmed milk will help me sleep. You don't have to do it, though. I apologize if I woke you."</p><p>Kreacher somewhat scowled, an expression that Hermione was used to, but it didn't seem necessarily directed at her. Hermione just thinks that scowling is Kreacher's default emotion.</p><p>"Master King Harry will not like Miss Hermione Granger to be sleepless and wandering about. Kreacher will make magical warmed milk to help you sleep."</p><p>"Magical warmed milk?" Hermione tilted her head.</p><p>Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher used to make them for Master Regulus. Master Regulus was a fussy child."</p><p>Kreacher said those words with the ever-so-slightest nostalgia that Hermione couldn't help but smile lightly.</p><p>"Harry is already asleep, so he won't know I'm up, but thank you, Kreacher," Hermione said sincerely.</p><p>Kreacher snorted as he made the milk for her. "Master King Harry is not asleep."</p><p>Hermione scrunched her brows. "The lights are off in the study room and his bedroom, though. Is he just lying in the dark then?" She highly doubted it because if he were awake and in his bedroom or the study room, he would've heard her wandering past and came out.</p><p>Kreacher turned, passing her a warm cup of milk that seemed to steam just perfectly and had a calming effect as she held it. "Master King Harry has been out back in the gardens since everyone went to sleep." Kreacher gave her a look that Hermione didn't understand what it meant and then turned to disappear from the kitchen.</p><p>Hermione wiggled her toes as she stood alone in the kitchen. Perhaps the look that Kreacher gave meant that she should go see him. After all, if Harry didn't want company, Kreacher wouldn't have told her that Harry wasn't asleep or where he was. Her heart did that strange little skip again as she turned to walk out the back door.</p><p>The Black Manor was massive, spreading across a ridiculous amount of acres. Out the back door was a patio and a field to just take in the view. To get to the gardens, you had to walk a little, turning around the corner to a different land area. She followed the stone path in her flats, lucky that it wasn't raining, but the grass was damp as the night worked its magic.</p><p>She probably should've at least gotten a jumper instead of blindly walking out with nothing but her pajamas. Goosebumps formed on her arms, but it was too late to turn back, Hermione decided as she kept walking. She passed the metal garden gates, the magic simmering on her skin as it allowed her through. Hermione quite liked the gardens at Grimmauld's Place. It made her feel like she was in a fairytale instead of war, and she often hid here to read before things went downhill.</p><p>Hermione passed the rows and rows of neatly trimmed bushes and beds of flowers. It had been a while since she last came out to the gardens, but it seemed to be well-maintained by Kreacher, especially as of late.</p><p>As she trudged deeper and deeper in, she finally saw a faint glow, but it was obscured by a familiar back hunched over the water fountain edge. Hermione thought she was quiet, not having moved a step since she saw Harry, but when the man whipped his head around, it startled her.</p><p>Harry looked equally surprised to see her.</p><p>"Hermione," he blinked as he stood up, clutching something in his hand that glowed.</p><p>"I..." Hermione stuttered, clutching her mug tighter. "I'm sorry...I couldn't sleep. Kreacher said you were out here."</p><p>Harry huffed as if he were caught doing something naughty and was ratted out.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I could leave if you—" Hermione frowned as she started to turn but stopped when she heard Harry speak again.</p><p>"No, no," Harry said quickly. "It's just...this was meant to be a surprise for you later when you woke up. You're welcome to stay."</p><p>Hermione tilted her head curiously as she walked closer to him until she stood in his personal space. He hadn't changed out of his suit he wore all day, but his jacket blazer was missing, leaving him in his untucked dress shirt.</p><p>Licking her lips, Hermione focused her attention back on Harry's face, his glasses missing as they hung on his dress shirt.</p><p>It occurred right then to Hermione that she loved Harry's eyes. Yes, they were the same shade as Lily's, whose eyes she also thought were beautiful, but it was <em>different</em>.</p><p>Harry's viridian eyes held an intensity in them that seemed to swirl when they looked at her. There were specks of gold that flittered when he smirked, and there always seemed to be some kind of deep secret in the depth of his eyes.</p><p>Distantly, Hermione thought perhaps she loved his eyes when they looked at her.</p><p>She almost missed Harry frowning at her. "You didn't bring a jacket."</p><p>"Huh?" Hermione mumbled as she looked down. "Oh," she shrugged. "I forgot and by the time I came out here, it was too late to turn back."</p><p>Harry sighed and gave her a smile as if he knew this was typical behavior for her. He lifted his free arm up, facing the direction of the house, and suddenly, his suit jacket zipped past Hermione and into his hand.</p><p>While still clutching the mysterious object in his hand, he flung his jacket around Hermione's shoulder, adjusting it so her hair was over the blazer.</p><p>The smell of dry leaves, rain, and mint filled her nose, surrounded her until it nearly made her dizzy with contentment. Harry kept his hand on the lapels of his jacket for a moment, and Hermione felt the jacket warm up with a heating charm.</p><p>"Thank you," Hermione looked up at him through her lashes and cheeks warm. She watched as Harry observed her in his jacket, licking her lips as she caught a new look in his eye. It was fast, so quick that she would've missed it if she wasn't watching him as closely as he watched her. His eyes flared with a possessiveness that made something pool in her stomach, but he blinked, and it was gone.</p><p>"You're welcome," Harry let go of the lapels and took her mug from her hands to put it on the fountain edge.</p><p>The glowing in Harry's hand caught Hermione's attention again, and she looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"So, what's this surprise you have for me?" She asked.</p><p>For a second, Harry looked unsure if he should show her. He looked nervous as if he was afraid he was overstepping his line or worried Hermione wouldn't accept it.</p><p>Hermione was going to joke that as long as it wasn't a rat or an insect of some kind, she would like it, but then Harry delicately opened his palm to her, and she gasped instead.</p><p>Inside his palm was a ring, the most stunning and elegant ring she'd ever seen. It was still glowing yellow faintly with wisps and specks of dust of magic surrounded it. Still, she could make out the design of it.</p><p>It represented Harry's crest she saw on his brooch. A simple rose gold band, the shank shaped into a fox head and eight tails with a gap at the shoulder. The center stone that rested on the shoulder was a simple moderate-sized ruby jewel, shaped into a hibiscus flower that Hermione remembered seeing on his gold-chained necklace. A gold stem in the middle of the flower, pressed against the petal to represent the pistil.</p><p>"Harry..." Hermione said softly, feeling something burn in the back of her eyes and throat, and she wasn't sure why.</p><p>"This is what we went to get with Sirius that day," Harry admitted to her.</p><p>"You went to get this ring to give to me?" Hermione pursed her lips. "Why would you go through all that trouble? I know that I would need a ring now that we're...married, but I would've been okay with anything. I don't want to take someone else's ring if it's important to you."</p><p>Harry shook his head, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"This ring is yours. I know that this isn't the ideal situation for you—being married because you need to survive," he said softly, eyes softening. "Regardless, I'm your husband now and my promise will always stand that I will protect you."</p><p>Harry lifted his other hand out to her, asking silently for her hand and asking for her permission unspokenly. Hermione put her left hand in his, heart beating fiercely in her chest.</p><p>Moving the ring to his fingers, he slowly placed it on her ring finger; the metal was warm from him holding it and the magic that glowed. It fit flawlessly on her, and Hermione was surprised, wondering how he would've known her size or if it was charmed to magically fit the wearer.</p><p>It was perfect on Hermione. It adorned her finger like it was made to be suited for her.</p><p>Harry rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb after he put the ring on. "I've been out here using some of the flowers and the moon along with my magic to imbue protections on this ring. This ring can detect poison in the objects you touch and can protect you from most dark magic. It will keep you safe from blood magic if you're injured so no one can take your blood. A fair bit of my magic is infused with this ring, and it can't be forcefully taken off by someone else other than you. So, as long as you wear it, I will know if you're ever in danger."</p><p>Hermione could understand the unspoken request that she never take it off. The number of protections Harry made an effort to put onto the ring was impressive. Hermione couldn't help but feel touched that he had done so for her as she stared at the ring.</p><p>Harry didn't let go of her hand, and Hermione felt light-headed as she lifted her chin and looked at his face.</p><p>"Harry..." She called his name again. "Thank you. You didn't have to and I can't really understand why you would go through the trouble, but thank you." Hermione put every ounce of her sincereness in her voice, wanting to convey desperately to Harry how appreciative she was.</p><p>Harry licked his lip, his thumb gliding over her finger, knuckle, and the back of her hand, enjoying the way Hermione subtly shivered. "Our marriage has already been registered, but I've been praying you'll accept my vows. More than just protecting your physical safety, I promise to protect you emotionally. I promise to protect your heart from pain, protect your tears, your happiness, your guilt, your hopes, and your dreams. I promise we'll be equals. My battles are your battles. Our struggles, loss, and victories are shared. I promise to never hide from you."</p><p>Hermione suddenly felt Harry's thumb wipe just underneath her eye, and she realized that she was crying silently. She gripped his hand underneath hers tightly, wanting to say something but her words were caught.</p><p>"I know," Harry spoke quietly, "I know getting married to me was not something you asked for, but I will do right by you and respect you and your wishes. While this marriage was not by free choice, I will do everything I can to give you the marriage you deserve if I can provide it. I promise that while I'm your husband, you are my only wife. My loyalty belongs to you."</p><p>Hermione knew that as an immortal, Harry was a duty-bound being, that perhaps he felt a duty to her now that they were married. Still, Hermione couldn't stop the sob that came out of her mouth as she launched her arms underneath Harry's and around his back, holding him close as they were chest to chest, her face pressed against collarbone and shoulder.</p><p>She felt Harry's arm slowly wrap around her shoulders through his jacket, his other hand delicately placed behind her head, slowly stroking down the curls. He kissed the crown of her head as if it was a replacement for an actual kiss that a couple would typically do to seal their marriage. His lips lingered for a moment, and goosebumps formed on Hermione despite being warm in Harry's suit blazer.</p><p>Hermione knew they didn't marry for love, but it was still probably the most romantic vows she may ever receive in her life. She knew that they weren't in love with each other, but she was scared. Harry promised himself to her, and she was scared that she would fall in love with someone who didn't really belong to her. Hermione knew she would be devastated if she fell in love with someone she wasn't allowed to have.</p><p>Still, she took comfort in his embrace.</p><p>"It's not fair," Hermione suddenly muttered against his shirt that she got some of her tears on.</p><p>"What's not fair?" Harry said, both amusement and caution laced in his tone as he pulled back slightly, wiping her tears with his thumb again. Hermione noticed that her ring had finally stopped glowing.</p><p>"I don't have a ring to give you too," Hermione frowned. "I suppose I could get you a ring after..."</p><p>Harry could see Hermione's mind tinkering away as she thought about the protections she could put on his ring, and it made him smile.</p><p>Hermione's attention was brought back when Harry pulled the gold chain necklace he always wore underneath his dress shirt, careful not to knock his glasses off. Using both his hands, he gently pulled it off from his head, placing the red hibiscus flower jewelry in his palm first before circling the rose gold chain around it until it was all in his hand before closing it into a fist.</p><p>Watching with fascination, Hermione witnessed the necklace glowing, sheaths of light coming through the cracks of his hand before it faded away. When Harry opened his hand again, the necklace turned into a ring. It was simple, but it matched Hermione's ring. It was a thick rose gold band with roped edges. Between the roped edges was a rotatable band the same ruby-red shade as Hermione's. Similar to hers, there was a gold embedded around onto the ruby band designed like a hibiscus pistil. It left a gap between the start and end so that Harry's crest could be carved delicately at the center.</p><p>"Transfiguration?" Hermione asked breathlessly.</p><p>"Sort of," Harry answered. "My necklace was originally a ring, so I'm just returning it to its original form. You won't need to constantly transfigure it to be a ring."</p><p>The information brought several questions to Hermione, specifically wondering if he was previously married—and if he was, it brought on many more questions. But Harry had told her that this ring was meant for her, and between that and the reluctance to know the answer, Hermione didn't ask.</p><p>Harry offered the ring to her, and Hermione held out her palm for him to drop it in.</p><p>"I'll return it to you when I'm done with it..." Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly as she said the words.</p><p>"Take your time," Harry blinked languidly at Hermione, his lip quirked just slightly in a smirk.</p><p>Hermione merely gave him a smile back, and they lingered in the garden just a moment longer before Harry let her go, picking up her still warmed mug of milk.</p><p>"Here," Harry handed her the mug. "Drink this while we walk back to your room."</p><p>The walk back was filled with comfortable silence. Harry's hand on the small of her back as they walked together through the dark. She wore Harry's ring loosely on her thumb since her pajamas didn't have pockets.</p><p>Harry took her empty mug she managed to finish while they had walked slowly together, and Hermione took off his suit blazer to give back to him.</p><p>"Thank you," Hermione said again as she waved her hand to gesture everything he did for her tonight casually. "For everything."</p><p>Smiling, Harry nodded once.</p><p>"Good night," Hermione bid him as she played with his ring, spinning the rotatable band.</p><p>"Good night, Hermione," Harry said softly, sending a tingle down her spine. "Sweet dreams."</p><p>The magical milk did wonders to Hermione as she lay in her bed, head pressed comfortably into her pillow.</p><p>She would wake up early, Hermione determined. She would wake early and start imbuing protections in Harry's ring. She would need to do a little research, but she wanted to do protections just as good as he did for her. Since the Potter Ring did similar protections already, Hermione would need to think about what other things she could do.</p><p>Hermione fell peacefully asleep, safe from any nightmare, as her new ring settled on her finger under her pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapters just progressively get longer oh my god LOL </p><p>Yes, I've also created more OC muggle-borns because JKR said ✨no you get to know like 7✨ Some of them play a bigger role, some won't and will be there strictly for protection.</p><p>I have nothing to say otherwise except thanks for the kudos+comments! Y'all are so fun, the comments really help LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beta: Grammarly (she did her best)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was moving day.</p><p>Hermione was busy going over her mental checklist at least a dozen times because it would be a long while before she would ever be able to return to this place.</p><p>It was strange. Being locked in Grimmauld after the bitter taste of defeat had Hermione believing that she would grow to hate the gloomy place.</p><p>Perhaps it was stupid to admit, but the place had felt different with Harry arriving. Kreacher was mainly responsible for how the site looked, and while Sirius was Kreacher's master, they were at odds due to circumstances from Sirius's childhood.</p><p>The house-elf had slowly become more coherent after getting rid of the locket, but it was clear that influences from old members of the black family, specifically Walburga, never went away.</p><p>But when Harry arrived, he just had a <em>way</em> with Kreacher. Perhaps it was the level of power that Harry seemed to radiate that Kreacher could sense, or how the Black family's magic originated from Harry. Either way, the house-elf had become more cognizant, diligently taking care of the property to please Harry.</p><p>And Harry sometimes had odd ways of rewarding the elf.</p><p>For instance, yesterday morning, Harry spoke to the elf about what to do as they were relocating.</p><p>
  <em>"Kreacher!" Harry called.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The house-elf popped in, holding his hands together as he looked up at Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Master Harry?" Kreacher groused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry knelt down on one knee, so he was closer to the elf. "As I'm sure you know, everyone will be leaving this place tomorrow. I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone was watching with mild curiosity as Harry spoke to the grumpy elf. Obviously, it was new to most of them how Harry treated the creature. Hermione was sure they probably expected him to act like a regular pureblood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What Kreacher wants to do?" Kreacher's ears flopped as his eyes slightly narrowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry nodded. "Did you want to come with us or would you prefer to stay here? If you stay here, you will still need to check in with me weekly for instructions so you're not all alone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kreacher's ears flapped a little more lively as he contemplated Harry's words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kreacher...wants to stay here. Kreacher keeps mistress company," Kreacher spoke slowly as if to ascertain if it was truly okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mistress?" Harry raised his brow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kreacher nodded, his head turning to look further down the hall where Harry noticed a portrait with a curtain draped over it. He had never paid any attention to it as he thought perhaps it was a sleeping portrait or something Sirius didn't want to see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry stood up and walked over to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Harry, I wouldn't," Sirius said immediately. "It's a portrait of my dreadful mother. She's absolutely awful and the cloth is the only thing that keeps her trap shut."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not just take it down?" Harry inquired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trust me, it's not from lack of trying," Sirius muttered with a grimace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's a permanent sticking charm on it," Hermione explained. "You can't take it off. We've tried but it ends up just going back to the wall."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry hummed and pulled the curtain cloth, letting it slide to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The life-sized portrait of the woman was rather bland, in Harry's opinion. It captured her poise but also something deranged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walburga Black woke immediately, her eyes zooming on Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Another filthy-blooded mongrel my traitorous son has brought in?" Walburga's shrilled voice grated on Harry's ears, making his eye slightly twitch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't say nasty things, mother," Sirius conspiringly drawled. "Our entire family line and magic hangs delicately with him and he seems rather fond of us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry rolled his eyes in a dramatic manner that had Hermione chuckling behind her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Traitor! You filthy scum traitor!" Walburga started screeching, her voice echoing down the hall and waking the other portraits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walburga seemed to notice Hermione in the distance and seemed to get even more incensed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mudblood scum! Vile and nasty mudblood!" The portrait started to scream, riling up the other portraits in the house as they began to yell too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry clenched his own wrist behind his back. Not only did the screeching hurt Harry's ears to the point where he needed to resist the urge to shut his eyes, but the words she was screaming enraged him.</em>
</p><p>"Silence!"<em> Harry snarled, eyes flashing dangerously with magic.</em></p><p>
  <em>The portraits fell still.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry narrowed his eyes at Walburga, and the house began to shake, quiet murmurs of fear being uttered from the portraits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walburga held firm, turning her nose up at Harry as if she were unbothered and knew that she wouldn't fall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The house kept shaking, and suddenly the wall where Walburga hung started to crack and crumble. The crack drew all the way around and through until the portrait fell out along with most of the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione's jaw hung as she stared at the new hole in the wall, getting a clear view into the room on the other side where Bill and Fleur were, and looked equally shocked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kreacher," Harry calmly said. "You may keep this portrait of your old mistress. You may not keep her in your bedroom, though, as her screeching is not good for you. Hang her in the basement away from everything else and visit her as you please."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kreacher snapped his fingers, using his magic to lift the portrait, pulling the curtains over her as to not anger Harry even more as he floated it away. "Thank you, Master Harry," the old elf flapped his ears in what Hermione could only guess in a happy manner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry merely nodded. "Your next project is to fix this wall."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Master Harry, Kreacher will fix," Kreacher said before he disappeared with the portrait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was silent for a moment as Harry regarded the other portraits on the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take this as a warning. I don't care if you want to hang among these walls, but your yelling and nastiness are bleeding a negative energy into the house. If you cannot keep your mouth silent and your beliefs to yourselves, I will have you ripped from the wall and used as burning wood for the fireplace. Do you understand?" Harry asked calmly but cold and got various murmurs back, most of them opting to go back to sleep and not wake unless they absolutely had to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, Harry clenched his jaw as he walked away to calm himself from hearing that dirty word being directed at Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, banging his hand down on the table. "Why didn't I think of just demolishing the wall?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bill and Fleur came out from the other room regarding the gigantic hole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What was that?" Fleur asked with a curious head tilt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neville watched the entire thing with interest, remembering the first time he had spoken with Harry when the man asked what 'mudblood' meant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That," Neville mused as he subtly looked at Hermione, who had a look of wonder. "Was our ally proving what he values."</em>
</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>The voice called Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked over at Ron, who was leaning against her door casually.</p><p>"I think so," Hermione pursed her lips. All her daydreaming only gave her time to check her things once more instead of the three times she wanted to.</p><p>Ron walked over and sat on her bed with a huff, peering at her things. "Blimey, Hermione, are you only bringing books?"</p><p>Hermione huffed as she looked at her ginger-haired friend. "Who knows when we'll get to be here again," she said. "I don't know what the Potter Manor will be like. The Black's library is impressive and what if the research we need is—"</p><p>"Breathe, Hermione," Ron told the girl as he grabbed hold of her wrist. "Everything is going to be fine."</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath as instructed but miserably sighed when she let it out. "How do you know? Weren't you...weren't you terrified?"</p><p>Ron pursed his lip. "I mean...yeah, I was. But I think our chances out there are better than being stuck in here. We were starting to run low on supplies and doing another run for supplies wouldn't have ended well."</p><p>Hermione nodded, remembering the last supply run they did, and was ambushed.</p><p>Ron's eyes trailed down, and he noticed a ring on Hermione's left finger.</p><p>"What's this?" He asked, frowning.</p><p>Hermoine twisted her hand to see what Ron was referring to before she pulled away, cradling her left hand to her chest delicately.</p><p>"It's..."</p><p>Suddenly, Ron was clenching his jaw as he breathed out of his nose forcefully. "Nevermind, don't answer."</p><p>Hermione merely stood there, unsure of what she could really say.</p><p>"You're going meet your own wife when we get there, right?" She asked softly.</p><p>Ron closed his eyes. "Don't...don't call her that."</p><p>"What?" Hermione cocked her brow.</p><p>"Your wife? Because that's what she's going to be, Ron." Hermione lowered her hand back to her side.</p><p>"Yes, but—" Ron opened his eyes with frustration. "It's not...she's not...She's just a stranger. Our marriage isn't real."</p><p>Hermione knew what Ron was referring to, and she understood; she really did.</p><p>Still, she could only softly smile sadly at him.</p><p>"Perhaps not, but think about how she's feeling, Ron," Hermione said gently. "She's probably petrified, also marrying a stranger just so she can avoid all the worst-case scenario. I'm not saying you have to love her, but try to make the best of the situation for both of you."</p><p>"Is that what you're doing?" Ron sneered. "Making the best of it with him? You hardly seemed put off by being with him after choosing him."</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to not fall into the bait of arguing with Ron. It was too tiring.</p><p>"Yes," Hermione gritted out. "Rather than making this entire thing as terrible as it could be, Harry wants to be my friend. He's trying to make the entire experience as good as it can be by treating me well. I suggest you do the same with Kiran."</p><p>Before Ron could say another word, Hermione left the room, using her wand to lift her bags down with her.</p><p>Hermione wishes Ron could understand. She wishes he could understand the complexity between them. That for a long time, they were both something and nothing at the same time. She wishes he could understand that anything that could be between them was snuffed out like a flame that knew it would never get the oxygen needed to survive.</p><p>Hermione wishes Ron knew that it wouldn't be easy for her to see him married to someone else, even though they were nothing.</p><p>When she reached down the stairs and into the living room, she found that she wasn't the first to be there. Being the super mom she was, Lily managed to wrangle her things, Hazel's, and Sirius all together.</p><p>Hazel was currently being held in Harry's arms as she animatedly talked to him about something, her hands making wild gestures while Harry just looked amusedly at her.</p><p>The sight made Hermione warm, something pooling in her stomach that she couldn't quite figure out what it was.</p><p>When the young girl caught sight of Hermione, who walked up towards them, Hazel pushed against Harry, leaning to reach the other girl.</p><p>Harry transferred the young girl to Hermione, who smiled as she held Hazel.</p><p>"Finally!" Hazel sighed dramatically. "I thought you were going to try to take the whole library with you."</p><p>Hermione's jaw dropped mockingly. "How could you say such a thing, Hazel? Clearly, I only took <em>half</em> with me."</p><p>Hazel burst into a fit of giggles as she wrapped her arms around Hermione, enjoying the other girl's honeysuckle smell.</p><p>"Nerd," she muttered.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes as she patted Hazel's back gently.</p><p>"Ooh, sick burn," Sirius's voice traveled in as he and Lily came from the kitchen. "Nice one, Bambi!" He held up his palm to the young girl, who excitedly slapped her own against his.</p><p>"Stop corrupting my daughter!" Lily slapped Sirius's chest in a joking manner but was sniggering herself when she heard Hazel call Hermione a nerd.</p><p>The five of them joked around a little more, trying to enjoy the small luxury of getting to do so before they moved out of their haven.</p><p>Hermione thought maybe it was the small things like this that would get them through the war. It would be moments like this she would try to remember, moments that weren't tainted by what was soon to come.</p><p>Soon, more and more members began to make their way into the living room until Luna and Ginny were the last ones to trail in.</p><p>"Alright, seems like everyone is here," Harry looked around as if to do a final headcount.</p><p>"I believe the Floo Network at the Potter Manor is currently not set up, so I've created Portkeys for you to get there. If everyone could get into groups of five, I'll pass out the Portkey. It's set to go off in five minutes," Harry explained.</p><p>"Groups of five?" Hermione's brows furrowed as she looked around. "There's seventeen of us, though."</p><p>"You'll be side-along transporting with me," Harry advised her before he turned to everyone again. "You may leave your things here as Kreacher will be able to get past the wards to drop our things off. Carry what may immediately need otherwise."</p><p>Harry turned to Sirius and Remus as they were holding Hazel and Teddy. "Would you prefer me to take the children? My method of travel won't be as harsh."</p><p>Remus only looked at Harry curiously as the only other way of instant travel he knew was apparating, which was equally as terrible as a portkey.</p><p>Sirius handed Hazel over to Harry without question, giving a look to Lily that he'd explain later.</p><p>"It's fine, Mooney," Sirius assured the man. "Trust me, it'll be better for Teddy."</p><p>Hermione took hold of Teddy gently. Holding Teddy always made Hermione a little nervous, the young baby only a few months old. Teddy was a sweet child, though, with hardly a temperament as he let Hermione hold him.</p><p>Teddy peered up at Hermione, making some baby noises before his hair changed into a curly brown mop on his head.</p><p>"Cute," Hermione mumbled while Remus grinned.</p><p>With that, the five minutes were up, and the portkeys went off, people disappearing from the living room.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Harry asked her as he adjusted Hazel in his arms, the young girl wrapping her arms around Harry's neck so tightly that Hermione was worried about his air circulation.</p><p>Hermione hummed, somewhat nervous herself as she tucked Teddy in her arm tightly.</p><p>Harry patted Hazel's arm gently. "It'll be fine, princess."</p><p>Hermione tried her hardest to not swoon because it was adorable. Harry was rather serious about learning about the fairytales Hermione had been telling Hazel at night. Except, it was now Hazel who would stumble her way through telling Harry a story.</p><p>And true to the stories, the half or step-step sibling was always terrible. Still, Harry had ended up calling her a princess.</p><p>Hazel loosened her grip slightly but still keep her face tucked into his neck and shoulder while Harry used his free hand to put his hand around Hermione's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>It was hard for Hermione to describe transporting with Harry. It was nothing like apparating. The movement felt no different than it would walking, which seemed to be the movement for it as Harry took a step forward, pulling Hermione with him before the scene changed.</p><p>When she blinked, she was standing in an unfamiliar room with everyone who had left before them.</p><p>"That is the quietest apparition I've ever heard," Remus blinked while Hermione passed Teddy over to him. "I mean, it was basically silent."</p><p>"I don't know if I would classify that as apparating," Hermoine said, looking unsurely at Harry, who merely shrugged at her. "It certainly didn't feel like apparating."</p><p>"I'm only traveling with you from now on," Hazel said seriously as she pushed back and stared at Harry's face.</p><p>Harry gave a deep chuckle as he put her down, and she ran off to Lily.</p><p>"So, what do we do now?" Ginny asked as she looked around.</p><p>"Well," Harry also looked around. "You're more than welcome to take a look around. We've arrived a day earlier than what I've told Riddle when we would arrive because I need to enchant this place and put up better wards."</p><p>As he spoke, Kreacher popped in and out, dropping their bags off every time.</p><p>"Please feel free to check your rooms out as well. I've chosen a manor that's big enough for us to have some space, but not so big we're too far from each other," Harry said before turning to Neville. "I was unsure if your grandmother would be joining us."</p><p>Neville pursed his lips, looking unsure for a moment himself before he shook his head firmly. "Grams has put the entire Longbottom estate under lockdown. After she managed to get mum and dad back in, she's got a live-in caretaker for them. No one can go in or out right now except our house-elves."</p><p>"Will she be okay with supplies?" Lily asked with worry.</p><p>Neville nodded. "The Longbottom Estate has many greenhouses. It's capable of growing food. I think our house-elves sometimes go out to get things like meat or medical supplies from St. Mungo's, which was touch and go for a while, but now with my house being pardoned, it will be easier. It'll be better for them to stay away while I'm here."</p><p>Harry nodded, not having much to say and leaving it as it was if Neville thought that was best.</p><p>"I should remind everyone that their marriage partner will be coming tonight and it is expected that you'll be rooming together when Riddle sends someone to check in on us," Harry warned everyone.</p><p>Turning to Ginny and Luna, Harry informed them, "I've made special reconstructions to your rooms. They are side-by-side with a conjoining door on the wall that is magically hidden. While whomever Riddle sends here, you'll be expected to enter into separate rooms but in the middle of the night, you can go through the conjoined door. Remind me later to show you how to get the door to reveal itself. Hopefully, your husbands won't mind sharing a room."</p><p>"They can suck it up if they've got a problem," Ginny muttered as she held Luna's hand.</p><p>"Well, then, don't let me get in the way of looking around your new prison," Harry smiled, grunting when Hermione elbowed him in the rib lightly.</p><p>With that, everyone began to shuffle off with their bags while Harry turned to walk off. Behind him trailed Hermione, Sirius, Lily, and Remus after they handed their children off to Molly.</p><p>As he passed Luna, the girl grabbed hold of his sleeve to stop him.</p><p>"The main foyer is the best place," Luna's eyes gleamed at him before she let go of his sleeve and pulled Ginny along with her.</p><p>Hermione blinked at the interaction but continued to follow Harry out of the room.</p><p>"We can help with the wards," Remus offered. "We're pretty good at it if I do say so myself."</p><p>"Sure," Harry accepted. "After I enchant the manor, you're all welcomed to put additional wards."</p><p>Harry walked until he found the center of the manor, which happened to be the main foyer. It was a spacious area that was occupied mainly by furniture. With a wave of his hand, the furniture cleared neatly against the walls, leaving the bare wooden floor exposed.</p><p>Pulling out his wand, Harry wordlessly started to wave it. Everyone watched as Harry used a spell to draw into the wooden floor.</p><p>"Oh, god, my floors," Lily muttered while Harry chuckled.</p><p>It was another ritual circle, it seemed, something similar to the one Harry used when making a contract with Sirius. There were signs and symbols that Hermione didn't recognize again. She tried to soak in the image greedily, thinking if she could get Harry to explain it to her later.</p><p>Harry stood in the middle of the circle, cutting a slit open in his palm with his wand before putting it away. Closing his fist, he held his hand on its side to let droplets of blood drip onto the floor. When Harry deemed it enough, he turned his hand over, palm facing the ground as he opened his hand up loosely.</p><p>Hermione watched closely, unable to tear her eyes away for even a second as Harry closed his eyes. Suddenly, the ritual circle began to glow brightly, and the house started to shake slightly.</p><p>Harry's hair began to whip around wildly like the wind was running through the short hair. The glowing seemed to get brighter and brighter until Hermione, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were forced to shield their eyes and look away. The raw magic in the air was stinging their skin lightly.</p><p>And as bright as it got, everything settled quickly. The house stilled, and the floor was once again unmarred like nothing had happened.</p><p>Hermione looked back, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes.</p><p>Harry had fallen to one knee on the ground, hand against it as he breathed raggedly.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione called as she rushed to him, putting her arms around him, hands on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"</p><p>The others came around him to help, but Harry held up his hand to indicate he was fine.</p><p>Harry nodded, albeit a little tiredly. "Yes, I'm fine. The enchantments I put up take up a lot of magic when done alone. Usually, this type requires three people, but we didn't really have the time for me to teach you guys."</p><p>"What...enchantments did you do?" Remus asked carefully.</p><p>Harry tried to get up, but his legs wobbled. Hermione wrapped her arms more firmly around him, his arm dropping over her shoulder as she helped him.</p><p>"I did a couple of things," Harry said. "The first is hiding this entire place."</p><p>"Like a Fidelius Charm?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Kind of, not really," Harry shook his head. "It's similar in the way that I've made this location unplottable, but not by secret—but by constantly changing the location."</p><p>"You—what?" Sirius blinked.</p><p>"By tying my magic and blood to this place, this manor is essentially always moving. We're rotating through a specific route in different neighborhoods," Harry explained.</p><p>"We're...we're a moving manor?" Lily looked outside, but nothing felt out of the ordinary.</p><p>"Yes, but not physically. The manor moves by fading out of one location and fading into the new place. Similar to how the earth is constantly rotating, it's the same with us. You won't feel it but eventually, the outside area will slowly look different," Harry's hand was trembling, but he hid it well. "Some enchantments I added keep us unnoticed as we move, but I didn't have enough magic to keep us completely concealed. It's more like a disillusionment charm. We'll still have to do the Fidelius charm on top of this to be safe. The Secret Keeper other than me will need to know the three other locations and which address we're residing in at all times."</p><p>"That's bloody genius," Hermione said in awe. "Technically, this address is open, but the true secret keeper can keep us safe knowing all the other locations."</p><p>Harry nodded, smiling down at her lightly before looking back at everyone. "Exactly. As we move, the previous location becomes an empty house, so it doesn't alert Riddle we've moved. If someone approaches the wards, the manor will know and move us back to the location. The last enchantment I did was place emergency escapes for us."</p><p>Pointing at the door, everyone noticed the floor at the main doors had changed. What used to be plain square tile marble flooring now had intricate fox designs. Side-by-side, three tiles in the center held different foxes. They all were in the same sitting position, but their fur color and amount of tails were different.</p><p>The first one was a regular red fox with one white-tipped tail. The second was a white fox with two tails, one white-tipped and one black-tipped. The last was a golden fox with eight tails, all black-tipped—like Harry's crest.</p><p>"Each fox is keyed with magic to take you to a designated place. It's only half-done because I can only key it to somewhere I've been. The first one will be to muggle London—this one isn't keyed yet. The second fox leads you to Wales." Harry paused before continuing on. "The third one is to only be used in extreme emergencies—the last option. Otherwise, I will ask you all to let everyone know they're <em>not</em> to go through the black fox."</p><p>It was unsaid, but everyone could feel a slight shiver at Harry's unsaid words.</p><p>
  <em>Go through there unwarranted and face my consequences.</em>
</p><p>"Of course," Remus said quickly and assuredly. "We'll let others know."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"I think you need some rest," Hermione frowned. "You said the others won't arrive until later, right? It's the perfect time to settle down for a bit then."</p><p>"Yes, you're looking rather pale," Lily jumped in. "Get some rest. Sirius and Remus can help me put up extra wards. Bill is pretty good at them too, we can ask him if we need the extra help."</p><p>Harry nodded, thanking them as Hermione helped him walk away. When Harry and Hermione disappeared from view, Lily turned to her companions.</p><p>"We have to do what we can before our wands get taken away," Lily sighed, looking at her trusted companion with resigned acceptance. "It will most likely happen to all of us, maybe except Sirus and Neville."</p><p>"We can always hope they'll do wand limiters instead," Sirius tried to comfort Lily, who only shrugged at his response.</p><p>Remus watched the two of them silently, his mind racing at everything he had witnessed. While at Grimmauld's place, he didn't have much time to spend around Harry, too busy helping with other things.</p><p>At Hogwarts, Harry did display an impressive amount of power in his magic, but Remus wasn't sure if that was the full extent of what their new ally could do.</p><p>Even now, after witnessing the enchantments Harry had done, it was the most powerful magic Remus had ever seen and experienced, but he was still unsure if that was the full extent of what Harry could do.</p><p>It was as comforting as it was frightening.</p><p>Remus looked at Sirius and Lily.</p><p>"I...haven't met anyone as powerful as Harry," Remus said suddenly, drawing the attention of his friends. "His magic is far more...potent than ours. It's both ancient and advanced."</p><p>They were silent for a moment, their eyes meeting each other's for a second before quickly looking back.</p><p>"You two are hiding something from me," Remus narrowed his eyes accusingly.</p><p>"Well, I mean," Sirius stammered, not used to keeping secrets from his friend.</p><p>"Yes," Lily rolled her eyes. "But we've made oaths to not tell because too many people knowing could put Harry and all of us at risk—more so than we already are."</p><p>Remus sighed deeply. "Fine, I understand. I'm sure over time I will prove to be trustworthy to Harry."</p><p>Sirius and Lily both nodded with confidence, both knowing the man Remus was.</p><p>Still, Remus pursed his lips. "He seems to have a bit of an affixation on Hermione, though, doesn't he?"</p><p>"Well, considering all things and the circumstances of Harry, I think he's found a friend in Hermione," Sirius vaguely said, thinking back to when they were in the catacombs, and Hermione was the one to wake Harry. "In our group, we all have our own little cliques and people we can turn to without worry. All of us, except for Hermione."</p><p>The three of them stood there in silence. The words rang true. Hermione was always crucial to the group—there was no doubt about that. She was an integral part of The Order when it existed. Lily couldn't even count the number of times Hermione had saved the group.</p><p>But she was always alone.</p><p>People turned to Hermione, but Hermione had no one to turn to.</p><p>"I think it's good," Lily finally spoke. "Whatever comes of it, I think they'll come to understand and appreciate they have each other. I think they both need that."</p><p>Remus and Sirius both made noises of agreement.</p><p>"Alright," Lily held up her wand. "Enough school-girl gossip, we should put up wards."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"Slowly—there you go. Oh, God, sorry, did that hurt?"</p><p>Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Hermione helped him into the bed.</p><p>"I'm just a little tired. Nothing is sore," Harry told her. Nothing was sore, but he did have a mild headache.</p><p>It was worth it, though, Harry decided. The enchantment was strong. Being in one place was dangerous. The wards would keep Death Eaters from entering this address unwanted, but being in the other locations would keep everyone safe from Riddle's always watching eye.</p><p>Harry loosened his tie around his neck.</p><p>"You know, you don't have to put on the tie every single day," Hermoine commented as she watched him relax.</p><p>Harry's brows furrowed together. "But then the outfit is incomplete. It's supposed to go together, is it not?"</p><p>"You've never left a few items off when putting on your outfit? You always put every little thing on?" Hermione asked in an amused tone.</p><p>Harry thought back a millennium.</p><p>He definitely never left a single item off if he wore his warrior clothing because it risked death. When he wore his royal clothing, he couldn't leave anything out due to decorum. He supposed when he was sneaking off or a wanderer, he wore casual clothing.</p><p>Take, the example, the clothes he woke up in at the catacombs. It was a simple robe with pants. There wasn't much he could take off lest he wanted to be half-naked.</p><p>"Yes," Harry finally answered as he looked at Hermione, who sat at the edge of the bed. "The storekeeper provided in long detail of all my outfits that go together."</p><p>"So, you've just been following their instructions?" Hermione asked, mild surprise laced in her tone. "And when you've gone through it all, you'll just rotate back to the beginning?"</p><p>Harry nodded as if that was the only thing that made sense.</p><p>Hermione stared at Harry silently for a moment before she lifted the back of her hand to her mouth, giggling. The sound excited Harry, the melodic noise sending pleasurable jolts through him.</p><p>"The tie isn't a necessity every day. Neither is the suit jacket if it's not cold." Hermione smiled as she put her hand down. "Look at me, I'm offering you advice when fashion isn't my strong point either."</p><p>"I think you look pretty every day," Harry said automatically, turning his head to look at the ceiling while he closed his eyes tiredly.</p><p>Butterflies were making themselves known again in Hermione's stomach. The blush was creeping up her neck, her cheeks, and the tip of her ears.</p><p>Terrible, Hermione thought. Only immortal unknowing prats could say something like that as if stating the sky was blue.</p><p>Terrible, meaningless, flirting between one ally and another. Hermione stared at Harry. He still looked as beautiful as he did the first time she saw him, and while her heart fluttered, Hermione knew it was just an infatuation.</p><p>A silly crush.</p><p>Hermione didn't fault herself for it. Merlin, there's no way anyone could look at Harry and not have the tiniest bit of a crush.</p><p>He was beautiful, he was noble, and it was simple.</p><p>Hermione liked that. If it was simple, she could still control it. Harry was an excellent ally to have and becoming an important friend who she could care for.</p><p>The crush would fade, as all her crushes have. She once had a crush on Neville, as fleeting as it was, and that had gone away.</p><p>A crush she could handle. It would be the tiny thing she would allow herself during this war.</p><p>Because in this war, there was no nurturing ground for love.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Harry slept peacefully while Hermione wandered around.</p><p>She had gone out to check-in with Lily, Sirius, and Remus and check the wards. When she got there, she found Bill there as well, helping. Out of her own paranoia and need to be helpful, she rechecked them and added a few of her own.</p><p>After that, she went to check-in with everyone to see if they were settling in well enough. Hermione spent some time with Neville and Ron, processing things together and slowly talking about what they thought would come up and what they could do. Eventually, Ginny and Luna came to join them as well.</p><p>The topic of their marriage partners came up briefly. It mainly was Neville who talked about his thoughts—which were neutral. Neville said he was neither looking forward nor reluctant about it. He just hoped the girl was nice.</p><p>Eventually, the topic of what they should do when their wands were taken away came up. It was solemn. Wands were essential to wizards. Even though Hermione was still practicing her wandless magic, she was still nervous without her wand.</p><p>Harry seemed to still want to keep it a secret that he was teaching it to her, but she would need to speak to him again about it because, without their wands, nearly their entire group was defenseless.</p><p>Neville said they shouldn't be too comforted by the fact that he and Sirius will get to keep their wand because it would be heavily monitored, if not have some limiter put on.</p><p>Hermione sighed. That crossed out the idea of learning to share the wands. It wouldn't be a perfect fit, but it would've been better than nothing.</p><p>Ron, Neville, and Ginny continued to talk back and forth about random things. Anything ranging from what the next plan should be to Quidditch.</p><p>"How is Harry?"</p><p>Hermione turned her attention to Luna, who had scooted closer as she spoke lightly.</p><p>"He's okay," Hermione said, checking the time and realized she should go check on Harry again. "He's just tired."</p><p>"I imagine so," Luna nods. "Harry's definitely having to do all the work right now. I assume using the amount of magic he has lately has been running him ragged. He's used to operating solo, though. Might just be the death of him."</p><p>Hermione didn't say anything. She couldn't tell if Luna was making a jab at the fact that she possibly knew something.</p><p>"I hope he understands he has a team with us," Hermione merely said instead. Luna's words were slightly worrying.</p><p>But Luna merely smiled whimsically. "You should go check on him otherwise the Wrackspurts will keep haunting his dreams."</p><p>Hermione was about to say something else when Luna turned away, scooting closer to her girlfriend, and leaned her head against Ginny's shoulder.</p><p>Sighing lightly, Hermione got up, saying she needed to go before making a quick exit.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm warning you, Harry. Others are beginning to talk about your consort. You need to either spend less time with her or take on more concubines. You can't just have only Herminia."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry rolled his eyes. "As my general, you need to have less interest in my affairs."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm taking interest as your sworn brother. But as your general, I'm telling you people within the castle are getting upset and restless."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Caddaric," Harry finally said. "Who is the king?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caddaric groaned, mumbling under his breath before he grimaced. "You are."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry hummed. "And as I'm the king, how would you say my kingdom is?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Prosperous. Peaceful. Strong. The people have nothing more to want," Caddaric conceded honestly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Exactly. For all that I do, I think I'm entitled to my own desires. They don't affect anyone else."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Except the Immortal Queen," Caddaric raised his brow. "I don't understand why you would want a mere witch when you have someone like your queen. That woman is the most beautiful Immortal there is. Not even to mention her immense pure magic."</em>
</p><p><em>"She's not </em>my<em> queen," Harry shook his head. "You and I both know that it was a marriage alliance to save her people after they were losing the war. She knows better than anyone what to not expect from me."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm due to meet with my one and only consort."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, you're not going to take my advice to take on more?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry walked, only turning back to throw a smirk. "Absolutely not."</em>
</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>His eyes snapped open. Harry looked over to see Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed. Sitting up slowly, he pressed his palm against his eye.</p><p>"How long was I out?" Harry asked, his voice raspy from just waking.</p><p>"Just a little over three hours," Hermione answered. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Harry paused, moving his palm from his eye to press against his chest before emitting a low glow.</p><p>"Better," Harry answered as he put his hand back down. "A little tired still, but I'll be fine by tomorrow morning."</p><p>Hermione nodded, and they sat in comfortable silence while she grabbed him a glass of water.</p><p>"I think the other muggle-borns will be arriving soon," Hermione spoke. "Remus, Sirius, and Bill went to go to the meeting spot to apparate them here."</p><p>Harry nodded, drinking his glass of water slowly.</p><p>"Can we go over the plan again?" Hermione asked, hands wringing nervously in her lap.</p><p>Looking at her, Harry put down his glass and nodded. "Of course."</p><p>Hermione let out a breath. "Right. So, initially, you don't want to reveal to them what the true plan is."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Not until we know how good their occlumency is. For now, I would rather think what they've heard of me is true, and that you guys are keeping them safe and doing the planning under my nose."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "And what's next? Our wands will be taken away, right? It would be foolish to think otherwise. No one but me knows how to do wandless magic and I'm not even proficient at it."</p><p>Harry stared at her for a long moment, realizing that Hermione had wanted to run through the initial plans because she wanted to bring up this issue.</p><p>"You want to start training others," Harry stated it in a way that was more of a fact than it was a question.</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips. "I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? Without our wands, we're defenseless. How are we supposed to help you fight the war when we would have no way to accessing our magic?"</p><p>"We're not physically fighting anything yet, Hermione," Harry reminded her, and before Hermione could open her mouth to retort, he spoke again. "But I understand."</p><p>Hermione shut her mouth, looking at Harry as her hand clenched the sheets underneath her.</p><p>"Tonight will be about helping the muggle-borns settle in. Tomorrow, Riddle will be sending someone here. Depending on what happens after, we'll start making a plan and schedule, okay?" Harry said.</p><p>Hermione mulled over it before she nodded in a half-satisfied manner.</p><p>"What about my training, though?" Hermione bit her lip. "Will we still do our separate practice?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "If you want to. If you prefer to learn and train with your housemates, I'm okay with that too. I understand you'd be bored otherwise listening to the same thing twice."</p><p>"Listening to things twice is how you learn better," Hermione said seriously.</p><p>Harry chuckled.</p><p>"If it's not too taxing for you, I would prefer to get ahead," Hermione licked her bottom lip. "And then maybe I could help you teach the others too."</p><p>Shrugging, Harry said, "Makes no difference to me. Probably for the best, though. I imagine you've spent all your life teaching the group."</p><p>Hermione snorted. "You have no idea." She then looked around the room.</p><p>"So," Hermione turned back to look at Harry. "This is our room?"</p><p>Harry nodded as he lifted his hand, and with a snap of his fingers, the room arrangement changed.</p><p>An extra-large bed was added across the room with a large curtain to separate them.</p><p>"This is a feature of every room in this house. Obviously, when we're being checked on, the rooms can't look like this. But otherwise, everyone is entitled to their own space and privacy—or at least as much as we can afford." Harry put his hand back down at his side. "If you snore, you're more than welcome to put a silencing charm on your side."</p><p>Harry smirked when Hermione huffed indignantly. "I do <em>not</em> snore!"</p><p>"I think I'll be the judge of that."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"Greetings, my lord, I am Sue Li."</p><p>Harry watched as the girl of Asian descent curtsey low to him, her fingers slightly trembling was the only indication that she was nervous.</p><p>The evening came swift, and so, the rest of the muggle-borns arrived. They made their introductions, standing by their partners as they did so.</p><p>It seems, for the most part, that they were familiar with each other. The only ones that seemed extra uncomfortable were Anne Beck and Kiran Janjua. Sophia Reynolds was unfamiliar to the group, but she stood proud and unflinching next to Neville.</p><p>Harry tilted his head in acknowledgment to Sue before he coldly regarded them all. "Dinner will be served soon. The expectation is to be present during meals and clean after yourselves as this manor doesn't have house-elves. You are free to do as you please but I will not tolerate wandering behavior. I advise you to stay close to your partner as they are, after all, providing you protection. I would also advise against any extensive magical activity, I should hope I don't need to explain why."</p><p>Getting up, Harry straightened his cuffs on his sleeve as he began to walk off. Harry paused, turning his head slightly back. "I've received word that Doholov will be the one visiting us tomorrow. You will all prepare accordingly after dinner and follow Sirius's instructions. I will be in my studies if you require me, but otherwise, don't disturb me."</p><p>With that, Harry walked away, leaving the group alone. Hermione shivered. Harry was always too good at playing a cold demeanor. It was the way his eyes narrowed and glowed coldly that always made him seem terrifying.</p><p>Lily cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention as she tried her best to smile in a calming manner. "Shall we head to the dining room then? I have a feeling Molly is almost done. Remus, why don't you help everyone get settled. Ginny, Bill, and Fleur come with me to see if your Molly needs any help."</p><p>When they got to the dining area, Dean hugged everyone.</p><p>"Everyone was so worried about you guys," he said as he took a seat. "No one knew what to do once we lost. Hogwarts was on lockdown for the longest time. The teachers tried their best...but...well..."</p><p>"They fell with Hogwarts," Justin finished solemnly, rubbing his face tiredly. "It got really bad after, especially for people like us. We should've done what other muggle-borns were doing and fled the country when we could."</p><p>"We were lucky when Susan reached out to us when she did..." The girl, Anne Beck, spoke somewhat quietly. "The pre-marriage papers you sent to her saved us. They didn't know which pureblood we were going to marry, but the fact that there was proof we were to be married to a pureblood saved us from the worst. There were muggle-borns being taken left and right. We were probably going to be next."</p><p>"Do you know where they were being taken?" Hermione immediately asked, but Anne shook her head, tears welling her eyes rapidly.</p><p>George tried to put his hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly as he was sitting next to her. Anne was two years younger and kept to herself, but George had somewhat recognized her with her wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. Specifically, in his last year when he played a prank in the library and was nearly caught by Madam Pince. He dove to hide underneath a desk, coincidentally, the one next to Anne as she was reading. They made eye contact briefly, and she covered for him.</p><p>When it was decidedly safe, George was going to pop out to say thanks, but Anne had already left. He hadn't even caught her name.</p><p>As quick as the tears came, Anne blinked them back as she gave George a small smile before turning away.</p><p>"Half the time, it doesn't even feel real," Sue Li said from the side as she ran her hand through her long black locks.</p><p>Hermione remembered Sue Li since they were in the same year together and she had seen Sue with Cho sometimes.</p><p>"It would be great," Fred started.</p><p>"If this entire thing," George continued.</p><p>"Was a giant prank," Fred finished.</p><p>Sue snorted at Fred. "If this entire thing somehow managed to be the biggest prank you guys pulled off, I'll get under this table right now and suck your dick."</p><p>Everyone began to sputter, Remus and Sirius spitting out the water they were drinking.</p><p>Fred stared at Sue for a long moment before he let out a giant laugh, one he hadn't had in days.</p><p>"I don't do pranks alone," Fred smirked at her and cocked a brow. "What about my dearest partner-in-crime and brother?"</p><p>Sue rolled her eyes as she rested her chin in her hand, elbow resting against the table. "As per our marriage contract, I'm only responsible for your dick." Sue turned to look at Anne with a wicked teasing gaze. "George will have to ask his own wife for rewards."</p><p>Anne's cheeks immediately set aflame while George tried to hide his laugh, looking apologetically at the girl before everyone fell into quiet laughter that settled quickly.</p><p>"Thank God," Fred placed his hand over his chest. "My wife has a sense of humor."</p><p>"I also bite," Sue said with a straight face.</p><p>"Not so comforting to hear after your offer," Fred quirked his lips.</p><p>"Then you should remember that when you're deciding who to prank in the future."</p><p>The banter continued, and Hermione shook her head. Not quite what she was expecting, but she welcomed it rather than the somber evening she was anticipating.</p><p>"You're Sophia, right?" Hermione turned her attention to the girl that sat next to Neville.</p><p>Sophia had long brown locks that started dark the roots and got lighter as it came down to the tips. Her eyes were hazel, green with yellow specks on the inside. Her features depicted that she was half-white, half-Asian. She sat with a straight posture and elegance that seemed unmatched.</p><p>"Yes," Sophia answered, her voice smooth as it was when she introduced herself to Harry. "I'm in Ravenclaw, a year younger. Like Luna."</p><p>Luna smiled at the other girl. "Yes! You've helped me find my shoes and notebooks before. Nargles are nasty little things."</p><p>Everyone watched to see how Sophia would react, but the other girl only shrugged. "Well, you've kept my secret this long, I thought I'd repay the favor when I could."</p><p>Sophia sipped her water while everyone stared on. Luna simply smiled as she stared at Sophia, who eventually shrugged at her again.</p><p>Luna then turned to everyone who turned their attention to their whimsical friend. Her smile turned dreamy. "Sophia was meant to be sorted into Slytherin."</p><p>Everyone whipped their attention back to Sophia.</p><p>"A muggle-born in Slytherin?" Remus spoke. "That's never happened. Ever."</p><p>"And for good reason," Sophia spoke back. "It would not be a pleasant experience. It's not like no muggle-born has the ambition or is cunning. It's just not a secret that the House of Slytherin in general is discriminatory towards muggle-borns. Obviously, not everyone is like that, but the general treatment would deter any muggle-born from wanting to be sorted there. I asked the Sorting Hat to put in Ravenclaw as the next best thing."</p><p>"Why Ravenclaw?" Neville asked, tone filled with genuine curiosity.</p><p>"The traits between Ravenclaw and Slytherin are most similar," Sophia twirled her glass on its edge against the table. "For Ravenclaws, we crave knowledge and learning is endless. We grow our wit and wisdom from it. For Slytherins, you have to have the knowledge to be cunning and resourceful. You become a leader by learning. The only thing that separates a Ravenclaw from a Slytherin is ambition. Learning for ambition is still ambition rather than learning for the sake of knowing."</p><p>"But that means you still have ambitions, right?" Neville asked. "That means you don't truly belong in Ravenclaw."</p><p>Sophia nodded. "I just think of it that I have traits from both houses. It's not uncommon, right?" Sophia looked at Sirius, who grinned at her.</p><p>"Damn right!" Sirius answered. "The Sorting Hat does take in your wishes when sorting you too. It just means you gotta wish for what you want really hard even if the other house isn't your perfect match."</p><p>"Kind of feels like...giving up or running away," Neville said honestly, and Sophia gave him a sardonic smirk—it was so Slytherin-Esque that Neville couldn't even doubt that Sophia did belong in Slytherin.</p><p>"That would be the Gryffindor in you. You'd want to be sorted in Slytherin if you were muggle-born because it's your true place and you'd want to turn it all around. It's the brave and courageous thing to do," Sophia tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But as a Slytherin, I recognize the cunning and resourceful thing for me to do is to be sorted elsewhere. The chances of me achieving my dreams and goals come true has a better chance in Ravenclaw than it would be in Slytherin."</p><p>Neville nodded in understanding before he turned to the girl sitting next to Ron.</p><p>"Kiran, right?" Neville asked. "I think I've seen you in the greenhouses a couple of times."</p><p>Kiran had mid-length voluminous black hair, brown skin, and sharp features. Her jaw-line was immaculate with the perfect nose and well-maintained eyebrows. All in all, she looked like a woman who was out of Ron's league.</p><p>It was like Yule Ball all over again.</p><p>Still, she had a soft-look and a friendly smile.</p><p>Kiran nodded. "Yep. We're in the same year and have had a couple of classes together. I'm in Hufflepuff."</p><p>"We're such a diverse group," Ginny jokingly smiled.</p><p>They continued to chat, trying to stay away from dark topics since it was the first night and everyone felt the new guests needed a break.</p><p>Dinner came soon after, but Harry did not come down.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>When it was done, Sirius led the others way to prep them for tomorrow, and Hermione went into the kitchen to fix a plate for Harry, sneaking off to go see him.</p><p>Knocking on his door, she quietly said, "It's me."</p><p>The door opened quickly after, and Harry let her in, peering behind her before shutting it.</p><p>"Why didn't you come down for dinner?" Hermione asked as she set his plate down, looking around the study room.</p><p>It was about the same size as the one in Grimmauld's. Harry had even brought the Pensieve and some books to add to the collection that was already there.</p><p>"I think I would've made them uncomfortable if I was there as well," Harry shrugged. "I assume they're with Sirius?"</p><p>Hermione nodded as she took a seat. "Sirius is going to tell them that they need to test their occlumency. He'll let us know tomorrow who has good shields or at least who has the apt to be good at it. It sucks that it's their first night but it will be long."</p><p>Harry simply nodded, eating his food. He had a bigger appetite after expending the amount of magic he did today. Hermione watched him eat idly before she asked, "What were you doing up here?"</p><p>"Preparing for my meeting with Riddle in two weeks," Harry told her as he finished his food in record timing.</p><p>Hermione frowned slightly. "What do you think will happen."</p><p>"Nothing really," Harry wiped his mouth before he tossed the napkin on the empty plate. "I expect it will be Riddle trying to feel me out more. Understand my ambitions and views—trying to gauge how I will be useful to him and if I'm trustworthy. The meeting won't actually be with just him and I. He'll have others there too."</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, I'm well-versed in such meetings. My goal is also to get Riddle to trust me so that he'll reveal his activities and plans to me in future meetings."</p><p>"You're well-versed?" Hermione tilted her head.</p><p>Harry smirked at her as he stood to sit in the chair across from her, leaning into it comfortably as he rested in elbow against the plush armrest.</p><p>"I'm called Immortal <em>King </em>Harry for a reason," Harry told her.</p><p>"You have a kingdom?" Hermione breathed in surprise, blinking more rapidly.</p><p>"Had," Harry corrected her. "It's all in the past now."</p><p>"War?" Hermione tried to give him a comforting look, which he found endearing.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Losing isn't always awful," Hermione told him. "At least you're alive."</p><p>"Oh, but I did win," Harry smiled at her, grinning wider when Hermione looked confused.</p><p>"Then—" Hermione started, but Harry redirected her.</p><p>"How would you feel about practicing some wandless magic? Seems like we have some time before we should head to bed."</p><p>Hermione huffed at him, squinting her eyes because she did catch what he was doing but let it slide.</p><p>"I'm getting much better at spreading my magic throughout my body," Hermione said with a proud smile. "It's hard to maintain it for long periods of time, but I've been trying to keep it all day. I can for the most part, but I can't maintain it when I'm asleep."</p><p>Harry nodded. "That's amazing progress. The better you get at it and the more you practice, it'll become like breathing, and eventually, you can maintain it when you sleep. It'll be natural for you to keep your magic spread out." Harry lifted his hand and conjured a paper plane. "How about tonight, you try to use your magic to keep this paper plane in the air and fly it around?"</p><p>Hermione looked at it determinedly and nodded.</p><p>For the next couple of hours, Harry had Hermione doing physical practices than learn more theory. Her practice of expanding her magic paid off. It was easier for her to keep a paper plane afloat and call things in the room to her. It became more difficult to actually conjure anything herself or cast any charms. Even trying to cast a Lumos from her fingers was difficult. She managed a pathetic sniff of a light, though.</p><p>"I think that's enough for tonight," Harry told her, glancing at the clock. "We'll discuss more theory next time. It's getting rather late, we should head to bed."</p><p>Harry grabbed his plate and turned to her. "Why don't you head to our room first? You can use the bathroom first. I'm just going to put this plate away."</p><p>Hermione nodded as they walked to the door, Harry reached over her to open the door for her, and they split ways.</p><p>Quickly heading to the room, Hermione ran to the bathroom to start her nightly routine with a shower.</p><p>The entire time, she kept thinking about the ring she meant to give him all day, but things kept getting in the way, and too many people were always around.</p><p>But the more time passed, Hermione couldn't stop overthinking how she would give the ring to him. It wasn't supposed to be a romantic gesture. She could do romance, but she wasn't trying to romance Harry.</p><p>Should she just casually toss it to him and explain her enchantments on it?</p><p>No, that would seem too cavalier, and Harry had given her ring to her so sincerely.</p><p>She should at least have the decency to do the same. Hermione didn't think she could make vows to him—that seemed too...vulnerable and romantic. Hermione didn't even know what vows she could make to him other than she would do her best to protect him too.</p><p>When she finished everything., Harry had returned to the room, taking off his vest to put in the laundry hamper.</p><p>"Finished?" Harry asked her, and she nodded. Harry walked off to the bathroom and shut the door.</p><p>It left Hermione alone to ponder over the ring. She took it out of the case she had transfigured and stared at it. It gleamed and shimmered with her magic imbued.</p><p>Casual, but sincere. She could do that.</p><p>Hermione lost herself in thought, and when Harry opened the bathroom door, it gave her a fright. She jumped, letting go of the ring before she embarrassingly caught it and hid it in her hand and behind her back.</p><p>Harry came out, dressed in silk pajamas, the top not even buttoned all the way up.</p><p><em>Oh god,</em> Hermione thought.</p><p>Harry tossed his towel before casting a hair-drying charm that made his hair wild.</p><p>"Ready for bed?" Harry asked her. She stood up and walked with him to where the curtain separated them. It was actually two curtains that met in the middle. There was a bit of a gap as Harry walked through it and turned to look at her.</p><p>"Well," Harry grinned at her. "Goodnight, Hermione," he said as he always had. "Sweet dreams."</p><p>He pulled the curtains closed and was about to turn and walk to his bed when Hermione spoke.</p><p>"Wait—" Hermione called through the curtain slit, and Hermione took a deep breath.</p><p>She hastily stuck her hand through the slit towards Harry but keeping herself obscure from being seen.</p><p>Harry looked at the hand that stuck out. She was holding her fist out imploringly, indicating she was trying to give him something. He stuck his palm out underneath her hand, and Hermione dropped her fist, opening it and letting the item down into Harry's hand.</p><p>When she pulled away, Harry looked down to see his ring.</p><p>"I—I finished the enchantments in the morning. But then—there didn't seem to be a good time to give it during the day—too many things happening and then too many people—anyways, I finished it," Hermione spoke against the curtains.</p><p>Harry smiled before he slowly put the ring on his left ring finger.</p><p>Hermione fidgeted with the edge of one curtain. "I know the Potter ring already does a lot of stuff. It was rather hard to think what I could do. I, um—put my own magic in the ring. I also turned our rings into something like communication mirrors. We can't see or talk to each other really, but if we send our magic through it, the ring vibrates on our skin. Maybe we could learn morse-code or something. I had to link our rings together to do that so—um—so, I decided I might as well link them completely—that way, I'll know if you're in trouble too."</p><p>She was rambling, and she didn't even know why she was rambling like a ninny. Hermione was nervous. It just seemed so surreal—to be giving a ring to someone.</p><p>Harry stared at the curtain on the other side silently, which only made Hermione more nervous.</p><p>Hermione cleared her throat. "So, yes—that would be that. Er—I'm not good at vows stuff. I don't think I really know you that well to make vows that would be meaningful—not that yours weren't! I mean—you're doing the hard work and protecting my rights and virtue and all since I can't do it myself right now—plenty meaningful. I just—ugh. I promise to protect you too—however I can."</p><p>Hermione was able to say she was going to call it a night and save herself from any more embarrassment when suddenly, Harry's arm shot through the curtain and grabbed her through.</p><p>She yelped as she was pulled against Harry's warm chest.</p><p>"I don't know," Harry said as he squeezed her tightly just for a second. "I think that was the most eloquent vows I've ever received in my whole life—and I've been alive for more than a thousand years."</p><p>Hermione laughed as she pulled back and slapped his chest for the comment. "Oh, shut up."</p><p>Harry gave her a deep chuckle as he reluctantly let her go. He lifted his hand to push some hair away from her face, fingers trailing down the curly strand.</p><p>He wanted to kiss her. So badly.</p><p>But he settled for kissing the back of her hand like a gentleman instead.</p><p>"Thank you," he told her sincerely. "It's absolutely brilliant and I will always wear it. Morse-code would be a fun activity to learn."</p><p>Hermione beamed and opened her mouth to say something, but Harry cut her off.</p><p>"—But, it's quite late. You may not need the beauty sleep, but I certainly do," he smirked at her. "So, <em>goodnight</em>, Hermione. Goodnight and sweet dreams."</p><p>Harry let go of her hand, gently pushed her back through the curtains, and shut them before he lost all self-control and kissed her.</p><p>Hermione stood on the other side, blinking before huffing quietly.</p><p>Immortal prats, she thought. Her hand was tingling where his lips touched.</p><p>Immortal prats and silly little crushes. It was still controllable, though. Hermione took comfort in that as she made her way to her own bed.</p><p>Hermione didn't bother with a silencing charm, and it seemed neither did Harry.</p><p>On the other side of the curtain, she could hear the occasional shuffling and light breathing.</p><p>And it lulled her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy 200 kudos! :) I'll be going back to reply to comments later today. Thank you again for the kudos and comments, they're amazing as always!</p><p>Also, I'll be participating in Nano Writing Camp this April with other members from the Harmony &amp; Co FB group! It will be for a new project, perhaps the series I start after I finish this one (yes! it’s Harry x Hermione). Please let me know if you're interested in seeing the project and I will reveal it next chapter :)</p><p>Until then! Much Love! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta: Grammarly (you know how it is)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>THE DAILY PROPHET</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rita Skeeter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HARRY POTTER: NEW LORD OF ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSEHOLD OF POTTER DEBUTS AS A NEW ALLY TO THE DARK LORD!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It may be a surprise to all that James Potter was not the filial husband or father as we thought. Somehow under our noses, James left an illegitimate son, Harry James Potter. A surprising turn of events as James named Harry as his heir only to be taken upon conditions fulfilled. Investigation results revealed that James had changed his will a month before passing away in battle—possibly sensing he would not make it and made preparations to protect his wife and child, Lily and Hazel Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The arrangement placed upon Harry Potter seemed to have paid off. The young lord debuted before Lord Voldemort and, in exchange for pardoning war criminals of The Order of the Phoenix, allied himself and all parties to the Dark Lord.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As it seems, Harry appears to conform to Pureblood traditions being one himself. He makes an impressive display of good faith by following the new laws regarding muggle-borns and shackling Hermione Granger, ex-war criminal of The Order, to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Light has seemingly been snuffed out, and we have yet to see more of Harry Potter and what he will bring to the magical world of Britain alongside the Dark Lord.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Snap.</em>
</p><p>It was strange. Hermione knew that it was just a piece of wood. Her magic was still in her in full. Harry was even teaching her how to use magic without a wand.</p><p>But still.</p><p>Watching her wand get snapped was painful to watch.</p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall.</p><p>They were partially right that Sirius and Neville got to keep their wand, but surprisingly, all the Weasleys but their muggle-born spouses were able to keep theirs as well, being purebloods. Everyone else had their wand taken away and snapped. Fleur, who was ruled as half-human, wasn't able to keep her wand either. It wasn't like those who kept their wands got off any better. Dolohov came with some kind of metal coil that twined around their wands—a limiter.</p><p>Aside from casting basic magic and defensive spells, their wands might as well have been snapped too.</p><p>Dolohov looked sickeningly smug to be snapping Hermione's wand, setting all the piles of broken wands on fire. He was staring at her chest unabashedly as if he could will himself to see through her clothing and the scar he left over her chest.</p><p>It made her feel exposed and dirty. She wanted to curl away from him but forced herself to stand still, unmoving and emotionless in her spot.</p><p>"Are you done staring?"</p><p>Hermione's breath hitched at Harry's cold words while Dolohov snapped his eyes over.</p><p>"You'll have to forgive me, Potter," Dolohov drawled, his eye trailing again to Hermione. "You've got quite the...feisty one. Delectable, though she is a mudblood, after all. Miss Granger and I have...history, you could say." He was smirking again.</p><p>Harry's head dipped a bit as he chuckled lowly—Dolohov taking it as a good sign. Harry walked towards the Death Eater, standing next to him in front of the burning wood. Lowering himself to the ground, Harry grabbed a random broken piece of wand, half of it on fire, licking its way down the rest of the stick.</p><p>Harry turned it in his hand as if he were observing it before turning and stabbed the burning, flaming tip of the wood through Dolohov's foot. The wand went right through Dolohov's shoe until the tip grated against the floor. The Death Eater bent over and wailed loudly, clutching his ankle. Normally, he would've left the stick in, but the fire was created by magic and didn't go out as easily.</p><p>Dolohov hastily grabbed the wand out, giving himself a couple of splinters from the broken end before dropping the stick. Blood instantly began to pool out of his shoe.</p><p>"What the <em>FUCK!</em>" Dolohov screamed at Harry. "Do you know who I am! You'll pay for that, you motherfucker!"</p><p>Dolohov was about to rip out his wand when Harry whipped his out faster, twirling it once before a sharp flip, and the Death Eater was rooted in his spot, unable to move anything but his eyes.</p><p>Harry put his wand away before he leisurely pulled at the handkerchief in his breast pocket, drawing it out with a flick. He used it to wipe his hand, removing the specks of blood that had come out when he stabbed Dolohov abruptly.</p><p>When he was done, he dropped the handkerchief into the firepit on the floor.</p><p>"Mr. Dolohov, you seem to be under some kind of delusion. I don't think you understand who <em>I</em> am," Harry cocked his brow at Dolohov, who was sure to be shaking with rage if it were not for the spell he was under. "You are a Death Eater. I'm the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."</p><p>Harry adjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt as he spoke, turning away from Dolohov.</p><p>"You're a Death Eater, a loyal and trusted follower of Lord Voldemort's—be grateful that the likes of you have been privileged such a station," Harry turned back. "But I am a guest and an ally of the Dark Lord. I have proved my strength and ruthlessness, and soon, will prove why I am an ally—not a follower."</p><p>Harry walked until he stood face to face with Dolohov, eyes glinting of thinly veiled danger. "So, if you simply cannot understand—I'm saying we're not the same. You are beneath me. You come into my home, scuff my floors with your poor judgment on how to set flames to something as simple as wands. You disrespect <em>me</em> by openly staring at what's <em>mine</em>."</p><p>Harry would've snarled, he really would have, but he kept his calm facade. "Whether she's a mudblood, a pureblood, a witch, a muggle, an animal, a plant, or simply air—she belongs to me. I don't take kindly to people that are foolish enough to encroach on things that belong to me. Unless you want to find yourself with permanent loss of your feet, mind yourself of who <em>I</em> am, and that your 'history' means nothing to me."</p><p>The room was silent. No one dared to even breathe loudly.</p><p>"Now," Harry said, "When I release you, you will remember your station and address me as <em>Lord</em> Potter, finish what you were here to report and instruct and be on your way, won't you?" He stared at Dolohov as if the Death Eater was capable of responding in any way for a long moment before he pulled his wand and flicked it in a sharp movement that released the frozen man.</p><p>When Dolohov was able to move again, his first instinct was to start throwing out curses from his wand, but he restrained himself. Never mind that Harry could potentially defeat him in battle, but his lord would be displeased, and that would lead to something worse than being defeated by Harry.</p><p>Dolohov could see his mistake in not recognizing Harry as a possessive man.</p><p>"<em>Lord</em> Potter," Dolohov spat. "Lord Voldemort sends his regards and wishes to see you sooner. He invites you back to Hogwarts in one week's time for a private lunch."</p><p>Dolohov doesn't ask whether Harry accepts or not as there truly is no choice in the matter.</p><p>"Please send my regards back to Lord Voldemort and I will arrive by noon to meet with him," Harry tells Dolohov. "I trust you can find your way out?"</p><p>Dolohov stiffly bowed, collecting the ashes of the burnt wands, and limped his way out before apparating just outside the wards.</p><p>Once he's gone out of sight, everyone let out the breath they didn't even realize they were holding. Harry pretended he didn't notice, turning to his group with blank eyes.</p><p>The new muggle-borns were staring at him, fear in their eyes as they witnessed the violent act he did against Dolohov.</p><p>"See to it that the scuffs on the floor are done away," Harry directed to no one in particular. He walked up to Hermione, eyes narrowing slightly at her. She was glaring back at him, and he wasn't sure if it was for show or not.</p><p>At least Dolohov was right that she was feisty. No matter what situation she was in, a fighting spirit was something Harry had always found attractive.</p><p>"Walk with me to my study room," Harry cocked his brow at her, and Hermione stiffly nodded. Harry then turned to Sirius as well. "I will leave you to tend to matters for the day, but come see me in my study in about ten minutes before you disperse for the day."</p><p>Sirius nodded, and Harry turned to walk, Hermione following along after him without looking at anyone else.</p><p>The walk to the study room was silent until Harry opened the door to the room, letting Hermione in first before he shut the door behind him.</p><p>Immediately, Hermione let out a shaky breath, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>Harry was unsure what to do because he didn't know why the tears were building. He didn't think it would be a good idea to touch her if it was because of him.</p><p>"I know it's stupid—but my wand—" Hermione said between shaky breaths, focusing on not letting her tears fall.</p><p>Harry nearly let out a sigh of relief. He immediately walked to her, grabbed her hand, and got her to sit down in one of the chairs. He conjured a glass of water, passing it to her.</p><p>"It's not stupid," he reassured her. "Your wand has been with you, since what? You said you got your wand at 11, right? It's been your trusted partner for a long time."</p><p>Hermione nodded, tears falling over uncontrollably. "I just...I know we're just in the beginning of training with wandless magic, but I can't help but feel like I'm starting over. It's not something I excel at immediately. I get tired fast and I can't even do any complicated magic. How am I supposed to protect everyone? How do I keep keep everyone safe?"</p><p>Harry wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You're doing amazing, Hermione. For someone who is just starting to learn wandless magic, you are well above the average person. But this is now a group effort. You don't need to try to protect everyone and keep everyone safe."</p><p>Hermione grimaced, opening her mouth to protest, but Harry cut her off.</p><p>"You are still so important to the group. I know everyone else still needs you. But all that other stuff, leave it to me. That's why Sirius made that contract with me," Harry told her, smiling to try to lighten the mood.</p><p>"And who will protect you? Who will keep you safe?" Hermione miserably spoke. The tears kept welling in her eyes, and it frustrated her. "Isn't that what I promised you?"</p><p>Harry placed his hands on her knees. She wore a dress today, a long, plain one that went all the way down to her ankles. It was burgundy in color with absolutely zero decorative designs on it. Hermione had even managed to wrangle her curls into a plain bun on the back of her head.</p><p>Honestly, she looked like she just came out of a nunnery, but Harry couldn't stop staring at her—specifically her neck.</p><p>"Protecting me doesn't have to mean you are physically there to fight beside me in battles," Harry told her. "You protect me by all the work you do behind the scenes—otherwise I would never get any sleep. You keep me safe when we make plans together. I'm only good at what I do knowing that the back end is taken care of. I think you know that I'm perfectly fine on the front end if today's indication was anything."</p><p>Hermione managed a weak smile at that. "That was gruesome what you did to Dolohov. I think you scared the others."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I can't afford to let Death Eaters think they can push my boundaries because of the situation we're in and because of who I'm housing. Any signs of weakness will have them quickly attempting to wipe us out. Plus, he was staring at your chest."</p><p>"No complaints here," Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure you know what he was trying to stare at." She referred to the incident at the Department of Mysteries where Dolohov had cast a lethal curse at her but was thwarted by Hermione's quick thinking of casting a silencing charm.</p><p>"Can I ask why you had all decided to go to the Department of Mysteries?" Harry questioned. When he reviewed the memories, it was unclear from Neville's and Ron's perspectives.</p><p>"We had intel at the time that there was some prophecy regarding Voldemort in there—it was an incredibly old one, it must've been when he was still a student at Hogwarts. It was eluding to who his lineage really was and the Horcruxes he was creating. At that time, we had only managed to discover the diary and the ring because of Dumbledore." Hermione shrugged. "It was a trap, though. Intel that Riddle wanted us to get to lure us out."</p><p>"So, there really wasn't a prophecy?" Harry surmised, and Hermione nodded.</p><p>"No," Hermione confirmed. "Or at least, Riddle had gotten it long before we knew of it. We managed to get more Horcruxes by good old fashion research and theorizing, but we don't know if there's more than what we know."</p><p>"List what you have."</p><p>Hermione held up her fingers as she counted. "The diary, the ring, the locket, and the cup."</p><p>Harry hummed. "There's probably two more."</p><p>"How do you figure?" Hermione tilted her head, hand coming back down to her glass of water.</p><p>"In magic, there are a couple of numbers considered to be powerful. In terms of being associated with the soul, number seven would be our lucky number," Harry informed. "You know the famous muggle saying, 'seven years of bad luck for breaking a mirror'?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, blinking as she leaned forward unintentionally.</p><p>"It comes from the Roman belief of the human soul being able to extend the soul every 7 years," Harry tapped his index finger on Hermione's knees. "Two more, including the body he's inhabiting—"</p><p>"Makes seven," Hermione breathed in realization, eyes widening slightly. "So, that also means that Riddle was only able to create a Horcrux every seven years?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Most likely. I also just believe it's impossible to split your soul more than seven ways. There wouldn't be enough essence to spread out more than seven times."</p><p>Hermione sighed. "The last two could be anything. There's no specific way to know for sure until we attempt to destroy the item."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Since there are only two left, we can safely assume that Riddle will keep them close. He can't create any more Horcruxes, so he has to be able to protect the ones he has. He probably still thinks that the Cup is still within the Lestange's vaults and will leave it there because Gringott's is supposed to be the most secure place."</p><p>Hermione nodded, letting out another puff of air. They were so <em>lucky</em>, she realized somberly. Lucky because without Harry, the Goblins may not have opened Bellatrix's vault even if they were against Horcruxes.</p><p>Clearly, the Goblins revered Harry in some way. They respected him and obviously were expecting something in return from him.</p><p>The sudden overwhelming feeling of wanting to know more about Harry overcame her.</p><p>What did it mean to be a king?</p><p>What was his past?</p><p>Who were his subjects? Did they respect and love him?</p><p>Was he a kind and just king?</p><p>What kind of wars did he have to fight?</p><p>Had he even <em>wanted </em>to be a king?</p><p>Did he rule by himself, or did he have a...queen?</p><p>Had he trusted anyone to help him, or did he bear the burden alone?</p><p>A lump started to form in the back of Hermione's throat at all the questions she had and unable to form any words.</p><p>Harry simply stared at her with his viridian eyes and a curious tilt of his head as he regarded her.</p><p>Before Hermione could say anything to him, there was a knock on his door. Standing up, Harry put his hand in his pant pockets as he turned towards the door.</p><p>"Come in," he announced, and the door opened to reveal Sirius.</p><p>Sirius looked tired, his eyes slightly bleary and dark circles a little more prominent today.</p><p>"You need to get more sleep," Harry commented unflinchingly with a cock of his brow.</p><p>Sirius scowled. "I was bloody nervous about Dolohov coming. Out of all the Death Eaters, he's one of the worse. Though clearly, he was no match for you. My heart dropped into my stomach when you stabbed him in the foot right before I had to contain my hands from slow clapping."</p><p>Sirius was grinning by the end of it, and Harry was chuckling.</p><p>"You scared the hell out of most people in the house, though. I think Molly had to lie down immediately after you left," Sirius crinkled his nose. "You're quite good at playing the villain."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "How did occlumency checking go yesterday night?"</p><p>Sirius took a seat in the lounge chair across from Hermione. "Pretty good, actually. Surprisingly, Sophia and Sue are trained in occlumency. Sophia said she self-taught herself when she found a book about it last year and thought it was useful. Sue said she lives in a strict household and her family had hired someone to teach her occlumency just before entering Hogwarts. In her family, there was a squib who held onto all knowledge about magic even though it couldn't be practiced. Talks about magic were commonly passed down through generations."</p><p>"How on earth did her family manage that as muggles?" Hermione said in disbelief. Her own family had such limitations being muggles and had zero access to the wizarding world.</p><p>Sirius shrugged. "Sue's family has connections in China. They're not limited to just Britain. Magic knowledge being passed down means they know exactly where to look and who to network with and speak to."</p><p>Hermione blinked in disbelief. She wished she had branched out more during her years at Hogwarts. Speaking with Sue definitely could've made things easier for her family. None of that mattered now, though.</p><p>Maybe if they survived the war.</p><p>"The rest?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Not bad," Sirius nodded. "They're not trained but they have a somewhat natural defense. Easy to break down using Legilimens but they definitely have a natural apt for it. They could easily be trained."</p><p>"Good," Harry nodded. "Spend this week training them as much as you can during the day."</p><p>"And at night?"</p><p>"Meeting with our own little group for additional training and strategizing," Harry quirked his lip.</p><p>"Can do," Sirius mockingly saluted Harry as he stood up.</p><p>"There was another reason why I called you up here," Harry said, stopping Sirius before he could leave.</p><p>Sirius cocked his brow in question.</p><p>"Regarding the Fidelius charm," Harry explained. "I want you to be the secret keeper."</p><p>Sirius and Hermione looked shocked.</p><p>"Me?" Sirus repeated as if he hadn't heard Harry right and blinked again when the other man nodded.</p><p>"Why?" Sirius asked. "Not that I'm not honored you seem to trust me so much, but..."</p><p>Harry licked his lip. "I had talked to Lily while we were at Gringotts and she talked about James. She said something about trusting someone to be their secret keeper and they were betrayed, resulting in James dying."</p><p>Heat immediately rose in Sirius's cheeks, inflamed at the mere memory.</p><p>"Pettigrew," Sirius spat out. "That son of a bitch—"</p><p>"Lily told me you were originally going to be the secret keeper," Harry cut in.</p><p>And just like that, the color in Sirius's cheek drained, and he looked devastated and pale.</p><p>Suddenly, Sirius laughed as he looked down. "Ha...yeah, it was going to be me. It was the obvious choice, but we thought we could pull a fast one and switch it to Pettigrew last minute. If...If I had been—"</p><p>"That's why it's you," Harry cut in again, and Sirius's face whipped up to look at him. "Because I know you would never let anything happen to Lily and Hazel. Because I know you regret deciding not to be the secret keeper last time so badly that you would do anything to make sure they're safe because losing James was already one too much for you."</p><p>Sirius swallowed, biting his tongue to keep the tears from welling in his eyes.</p><p>"Okay," was the only thing Sirius managed to rasp out.</p><p>"Okay," Harry said in return with a small smile. "We'll cast it later today."</p><p>Sirius nodded as he took a deep breath before he turned and left.</p><p>Once they were alone in the room again, Hermione finished drinking her water, feeling her nerves cool as she put the glass down on the side table.</p><p>"What should we do for the rest of the day?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Harry merely turned to her, a glint in his eyes. "I need to key the last fox today. I need you to take me to muggle London."</p><p>Hermione squinted her eyes at him. "How?" She asked. "Dolohov spelled an anti-disapparition jinx over this entire place when he came as per Riddle. To be able to apparate, we have to go to one of the apparition points they've set up in town, which is crawling with Death Eaters and his Aurors. I certainly can't apparate on my own as a muggle-born and you side-along apparating with me will only cause suspicion."</p><p>Harry grinned at her, and Hermione huffed in slight annoyance.</p><p>"We'll be using one of the emergency points out. We'll be just outside Wales first, then you can apparate," Harry explained to her, and Hermione's eyes lit up like an explosion.</p><p>
  <em>"Brilliant!"</em>
</p><p>The trip had been easy enough. While the foyer was empty, Harry took Hermione to the door, and they stood before the second fox tile. Harry lowered to the ground on one knee, and Hermione followed suit by squatting with her legs together.</p><p>"This is really important for you to learn, so watch carefully."</p><p>Harry waved his hand over the tile and said the words slowly for her sake. <em>"Quaerite mihi sanctuarium."</em></p><p>Hermione mouthed the words silently after him, but she would need to practice saying the spell correctly later. She watched in amazement as the tiled fox came to life, its tail ruffling once before it rotated 180°.</p><p>Harry stood up, offering his hand to Hermione. She took it with ease, allowing him to help her stand.</p><p>"What does it mean?" Hermione asked, referring to the spell he cast on the fox.</p><p>Harry walked her to the door, opening it, and Hermione gasped. There were no longer staring outside of Wizarding London. Hermione stared out at the lush green forest of Wales, far from any town.</p><p>Harry gestured her to go through first. "It means: <em>I seek sanctuary.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>By the time Harry and Hermione got back, Harry had decided he didn't quite like muggle London.</p><p>It was loud and slightly hard to breathe in. Harry had read about pollution, but he didn't think it would be so bad that he felt unclean as he breathed. The Wizarding World also had pollution, but it was nowhere as bad as this.</p><p>On top of that, the vehicles called cars were terrifying as they sped through. Harry was adamant that Hermione walked on the inside of the sidewalk as they trudged through London.</p><p>When they arrived in an alleyway, Harry immediately kept her from walking out before using his magic to change their appearances. He looked at by-passers to understand what to transform their faces and clothes as.</p><p>"We need to be discreet," he told her quietly. "Riddle's followers are surveilling the area too."</p><p>"How do you know?" Hermione asked as she tried to stare out the alleyway.</p><p>Harry gestured her to look at a gentleman standing in the distance across the street on the corner.</p><p>To the ordinary person, it would just seem like an average vagrant, playing his acoustic guitar to earn money. He was holding the neck and strumming but not singing as he looked around.</p><p>Hermione watched a couple of seconds longer before her eyes widened with realization. "There's coherent music being played, but he's not actually playing any chords. It's magic."</p><p>Harry nodded. "He's kept his hand in the same position, merely sliding it up and down."</p><p>"I can't believe you noticed so fast," Hermione muttered, and Harry didn't comment.</p><p>When Harry seemed satisfied with their appearances, Hermione bravely put on her face and stumbled out with Harry, acting as if they were a young couple who just stowed away in the alleyway to get a couple of improper snogs in.</p><p>They did draw the attention of the undercover Riddle follower, but he had merely curled his face in thinly-veiled disgust before he looked away, continuing his fake strumming.</p><p>After they felt like they were a safe distance away, they continued their walk, still holding hands for appearances as they kept a lookout for other undercover wizards.</p><p>Harry was trying to determine a good port point for the last fox to be keyed to.</p><p>They discussed a bit of their previous plans with muggle contraceptives, but Harry wanted to wait until they were assigned a healer to see what kind of diagnostic they could perform.</p><p>After Harry seemingly decided on an excellent place to key the emergency exit to—which happened to be another alleyway tucked in a quiet street and various dumpsters that could be used for hiding—they went to the nearest bookstore.</p><p>Harry pulled out a card given to him by Gringotts that was glamoured to look like a muggle credit card to the human eye. It was connected to his vault at Gringotts, and the card served as a conversion tool that the Goblins would get a receipt notification and convert his galleons for withdrawal.</p><p>This currency card was explicitly only for British Pounds, and the currency limit was only as good as what was in the vault...which meant an insanely high limit for Harry.</p><p>Harry bought her a bag, which Hermione tried to reject at first, but Harry advised they needed a bag for the books he wanted to buy, and it seemed like men here didn't carry bags.</p><p>Hermione relented even though the first store Harry went into to get the bag was pricey.</p><p>Inside the bookstore, Harry picked out books left and right, seemingly of all topics.</p><p>"Why are you getting so many books here in muggle London?" Hermione asked quietly to not draw to the attention of others. "I highly doubt... P.C. for dummies and...A Concise History to the Modern World will be very helpful in The Wizarding World."</p><p>Harry turned to Hermione and tilted his head. "Because I don't understand muggle London. There's not enough information about it in The Wizarding World but it's clear that muggles have advanced much further than The Wizarding World has. I may be more than a thousand years old, but I sadly have to inform you that not much has progressed in the magical world than it has in the 6th Century."</p><p>"I noticed..." Hermione gave a reluctant smile, thinking back to how annoying it was to use quills and ink still.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "The magical world used to be more advanced than the muggle world, and now the reverse has happened. Their advancement can lead to new ideas for us to overcome this war because Riddle will not learn anything muggle since he despises them. He believes they are inferior and can't possibly have any good ideas and creations."</p><p>"Are you going to create a computer then?" Hermione half-smiles as she lightly jokes.</p><p>Harry shrugged, pulling more books off the shelf and throwing it into his basket. "Maybe," he turns and smirks at her. "I just have to learn what a computer is first."</p><p>Hermione has to resist the urge to laugh. "You know, you could just ask me questions if you wanted to learn about muggle things."</p><p>Harry nodded. "And I will. But one can only ask questions if one knows enough about a topic to have questions. If I know nothing, then I wouldn't know what kind of questions to ask."</p><p>Hermione leaned slightly against the shelf as she watched Harry. She hadn't ever met someone as studious as she was. Sure, she had talked to few Ravenclaws, but their desire for knowledge wasn't like hers. Hermione liked to know things, yes, sometimes for the sake of knowing, but she liked to apply what she learned too.</p><p>Something was satisfying and secure about having information at hand, and Harry clearly thought so too.</p><p>"You should pick a few books out too," Harry told her as he went into the next aisle.</p><p>"Oh, no, I couldn't—" Hermione shook her head. She had all the books she needed at the Potter library and whatever she brought along from Grimmauld's. Harry seemed to have the books there covered as he picked out multiple battle strategy books and war history books.</p><p>If she were to buy something here, the only thing she would want would be the fictional books she loved to read—books she had grown up on.</p><p>But it felt wrong. They were in a war, and there would be no time for her to read. Any time she had should be spent on researching for the war—not for her own pleasure.</p><p>Harry stared at her for a moment.</p><p>"There will be days, you know, where they'll send someone to check in on us. It won't be like the quick visits like Dolohov. They will eventually become long check-ins for proof that the members of the House of Potter are trying to produce heirs," Harry told her quietly, eyes softening when Hermione pursed her lips. "At times, it means I'll have to host someone for multiple days in a row. Those will be the days we have to be in our bedroom and you may not even want to leave it until they're gone."</p><p>Hermione's eyes started to look glossy.</p><p>"Those will be the days where you can't do any research or planning lest you want to risk getting caught. Those will the days where books can keep you company should you tire of mine," Harry tried to give her a light smile, but it was hard.</p><p>Hermione was silent and stood still for a long moment, and for a second, Harry thought he would just have to simply find the worker in the store to ask for good book recommendations and hope Hermione liked them if she decided to pick them up.</p><p>But then, Hermione let out a shaky breath and turned to look at the bookshelf, using her finger to run across the spines of the books, seemingly looking for something she recognized.</p><p>Slowly, she started to pile books into Harry's basket until it nearly overflowed, and they had to get another basket.</p><p>"I want to get things for everyone else too," Hermione muttered, and Harry smiled.</p><p>They shopped a little longer, and when they brought their books to the front, the store clerk's eyes nearly dropped out of their head. He thanked them profusely for their patronage and threw in a coupon for their next visit.</p><p>Harry carried the four bags by himself without any trouble. When they hid away in the next alleyway, Harry shrunk the books and put them into Hermione's bag.</p><p>Hermione found the entire thing so frustrating that she couldn't do the simplest things without her wand.</p><p>"We'll train more tonight and I'll teach you more theory," Harry told her to soothe her frustration. Her face was still pinched with annoyance at herself, but she threw him the best smile she could.</p><p>After that, Harry offered her his elbow, where she looped her own arm through. Since Harry now knew where they generally were, he could transport them back to Wales, where they could go back to the manor.</p><p>The door that connected them back to the manor was between two trees that stood close together.</p><p>"Do you want to try to open the door back?" Harry asked, and Hermione looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Do you...think I can?" Hermione asked unsurely. She was getting better at keeping her magic spread throughout her body constantly with each day that passed, but casting simple spells was still difficult for her.</p><p>It was terribly annoying.</p><p>Harry nodded. "I will help if need be, but I think you could do it."</p><p>Hermione let out a breath and nodded. "Is the incantation the same to get us back?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Just hold your hand out. Think of the Potter Manor—where it is and what the foyer looks like. Then say, <em>'Et revertetur de refugio.'</em> Try saying it first."</p><p>Hermione repeated the incantation a couple of times with Harry helping her pronunciation until she felt comfortable. She followed Harry's instruction, holding her hand out at the empty space between the two trees. Hollowing her focus to a point, her skin thrummed.</p><p>She could feel her own magic emitting out her skin, down her arm. Tiny specks of gold flittered around along her skin.</p><p>Hermione thought about the Potter Manor, thought about the foyer as Harry said. But she also thought about the people in the manor. She thought about the bedroom she shared with Harry.</p><p>Hermione licked her lips before she opened her mouth and, <em>"Et revertetur de refugio."</em></p><p>It was like her magic snapped to life. The gold dust no longer flittered but zinged towards the tips of her fingers.</p><p>Her hand started to falter, but suddenly Harry was up against her back. His arm reached over her, lining until he interlaced his fingers through hers against the back of her hand. Harry held her hand up, but it was...she could tell he wasn't using his magic to help her. He was simply supporting her.</p><p>Suddenly, the space between the two trees vibrated and swirled until she looked into the foyer of the Potter Manor.</p><p>"You did it," Harry whispered in her ear.</p><p>"You helped," Hermione shook her head.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Hold your hand up, perhaps, but that magic was all you."</p><p>Hermione felt her chest expand with pride.</p><p>Harry stepped around her, turning as he held his hand out for her. He was smirking at her. "Though, maybe we should add lifting weights for your training."</p><p>Hermione laughed indignantly as she slapped his hand.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Harry retired to his study room, leaving Hermione to be the one to go to the library to put the books away. It would be better to let everyone discover the books than to have questions thrown at her if she personally gave them out.</p><p>While she was in the library, Lily, Sirius, and Remus came to see her.</p><p>"What's all this?" Sirius asked as Hermione was taking things out of her bag and unshrinking them.</p><p>"Harry wanted to key the last emergency escape in the foyer. We went through the one that leads us to a forest in Wales before I apparated him to muggle London," Hermione started to explain.</p><p>"He took you through one of the emergency escapes?" Remus asked in surprise. "That's so smart! Out there, there are no watchers. There could be so much done out there."</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "They're emergencies for a reason. Every time we go through one of them, they have to be re-keyed by Harry. It takes a lot of magic for him to re-key it and maintain them."</p><p>Understanding flickered through the room before Lily picked up one of the books.</p><p>"Wow, I haven't read this since my days at Hogwarts," Lily gently touched the cover of Pride and Prejudice. "This was my favorite read."</p><p>Hermione smiled, liking the book as well.</p><p>"Where's Hazel and Teddy?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Teddy is taking a nap and Hazel is spending time with Luna and Ginny," Lily answered.</p><p>"I got some books for them as well," Hermione lightly smiled. She had gotten some picture books and simple novels.</p><p>She was excited to see if Hazel would enjoy <em>Charlotte's Web</em>. It was a book she loved as a kid, and she was sure the young girl would enjoy it as well.</p><p>There was more chatter as they helped Hermione stack the books into the shelves (there was a method of order), but soon, Remus and Lily were distracted as they began to read some of the books. It left Sirius and Hermione to do the work.</p><p>"Pft," Sirius huffed with a joking smile. "Nerds."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes with a half-smirk. "Says the guy who seemingly prefers to surround himself with nerds."</p><p>"You can't prove that," Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, lips twitching as he resisted the urge to smile.</p><p>"Literally your wife and Remus," Hermione shook her head when Sirius started laughing.</p><p>They went back to stacking the books when Sirius's eye caught something, and he did a double-take.</p><p>"Did Harry give that to you?" Sirius asked, and Hermione hummed in question.</p><p>She looked at what Sirius was staring at and realized it was her ring. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and she resisted the urge to hide her hand.</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione confirmed neutrally. "He gave me the ring because, well, the entire situation with us being married and he said it would protect me since he did all sorts of magic imbued into it."</p><p>She was over-rambling.</p><p>Sirius was nearly staring between her and her ring in curiosity.</p><p>"What?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.</p><p>"Nothing," Sirius replied after a beat, staring at the ring one last time before he went back to stacking books.</p><p>They stacked in silence when Hermione spoke up again, quietly. "Harry said that the day you two went off to fulfill your side of the contract, it was to get these rings."</p><p>Sirius kept stacking, not saying anything. Hermione turned, garnering Sirius's attention more seriously as he turned to face her without revealing anything on his face.</p><p>The need to ask came like a swift punch that gnawed at Hermione. "Did Harry say why he had his ring or whose it was? He said it was for me but..." Hermione trailed off. Half of her wanted to know the answer, and half of her didn't.</p><p>Sirius was biting the tip of his tongue. He was scrambling at what he could say. Honestly, he hadn't even fully processed his own thoughts yet.</p><p>He couldn't tell Hermione that the ring belonged to Harry's dead wife—the wife that he so clearly still loved. He was trying to work out why Harry would even give the ring to Hermione.</p><p>"I can't really say, Hermione," Sirius finally decided. "I'm keeping the details of the trip a secret as per the contract with Harry. All I can say is that the ring is extremely important to Harry just based on what he did to get them. If Harry says it's for you, then it's for you."</p><p>Hermione bit her bottom lip before she sighed. "Right."</p><p>The two of them went back to stacking books, both absently thinking the same things.</p><p>One, they needed to put more effort into getting to know Harry. Their ally was seemingly too okay with saving them while they knew nothing substantial about him.</p><p>Two, what would they say the next time they talked to him?</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>The days started to pass by quickly, each day inching closer to when Harry would be leaving to see Riddle. There was suddenly much to do with casting the Fidelius charm and research. Remus was trying to gather intel on raids that were still happening and what Riddle and his followers were trying to accomplish next.</p><p>Hermione had spent some time with her ex-schoolmates discussing what was happening at Hogwarts.</p><p>Most of them would have to return to Hogwarts when it started back up. It was said that Riddle had implemented an entirely new staff for teaching, and he would be taking place as headmaster.</p><p>Those who showed potential in their classes would be given special tutelage from Riddle himself.</p><p>It essentially would be a lead-up to joining his ranks.</p><p>On top of that, people like Neville, Ron, and herself would need to decide if they would return to school. The war had been their entire 7th year, so they never went to a single class. They technically hadn't completed their education, but they were already classified as adults.</p><p>It was something they would probably need to discuss with Harry to see what he thought. Hermione couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to go back to Hogwarts. She did before—when she believed that they would win the war the first time around. She had dreamed of getting her NEWTs and figuring out what she wanted to do with her life.</p><p>But the circumstances have changed. Hermione knew going to Hogwarts wouldn't be the same. It would simply be another prison for her, but worse because she would be away from everyone, including Harry.</p><p>Dinner had come around with Harry not showing up again. As the days passed, the new people in their group were becoming more curious about the lord of the house that seemed to make himself scarce and, for the most part, let them wander freely within the house.</p><p>Sirius began occlumency training during the day as Harry wanted to meet at night after the meeting with Riddle. The training seemed to be going well. The muggle-borns were taking it seriously when Sirius advised that this method would help their minds safe, especially when they were heading back to Hogwarts. They were under the impression that The Order was still secretly fighting, even just under Harry's nose.</p><p>After everyone would disperse to their own company at night, Hermione would slip away silently to Harry's study room and spend the evening with him. It would mostly range from pouring over books together or training, but Hermione would absently think about how she could incorporate getting to know Harry into their sessions as well.</p><p>Tonight.</p><p>Tonight she would ask more questions since she's already come up with a list of 'Things to Ask Harry to Get to Know Him.'</p><p>Hermione softly tapped the back of her knuckles against the door.</p><p>"Come in," was the muffled reply.</p><p>Hermione turned the doorknob, the light seeping out the door as she did. Entering through, she was shocked at the sight before her.</p><p>Harry was standing across his desk with seven books opening, floating around him in a circle. Every time Harry swished his hand, the books would rotate in the direction he moved his hand.</p><p>"Harry?" Hermione called his name softly with wonder.</p><p>When Harry turned over to face her, she noticed his viridian eyes glowing with magic. He seemed to finally register that Hermione was in the room with him as he then used his magic to close all the books but one and then stacked them neatly on his desk.</p><p>Harry walked towards her, book in hand, as his eyes dimmed back to normal.</p><p>Hermione noticed the book he kept with him was a book about war strategies used in muggle history.</p><p>"Everyone done for today?" He asked, and Hermione nodded.</p><p>"Did you eat yet?" She asked, and Harry nodded.</p><p>"Luna came by earlier to drop off a plate and said something about Wrackspurts," Harry tilted his head as he recalled the encounter.</p><p>Hermione lightly laughed in the back of her throat.</p><p>"I will probably need to acquire a house-elf or two," Harry let her know, speaking slowly as he regarded her expression. "It will be too taxing for Kreacher to be the house-elf for me and take care of the House of Black."</p><p>Hermione pursed her lip as she looked at Harry as he continued to stare at her, waiting for her to say something. "You don't need to ask for my permission," was all she said, somewhat bitterly before taking a deep breath. "I know you wouldn't treat house-elves terribly."</p><p>Harry turned and walked over to the lounge chair, nodding his head for her to take a seat as well. "I saw a bit about...spew?" Harry's tone went up as if he were questioning if he was saying it right. "In Ron's memories."</p><p>"It's S.P.E.W.," Hermione crinkled her nose before sighing. "Then you know I'm about advocating for house-elves to be free. Obviously, that's on the backburner with making sure we all live being the number one priority," she said dryly.</p><p>Harry nodded, returning her dry smile. "It wasn't so much as asking permission but giving you a heads up so you're not surprised. Ideally, I wouldn't want to buy a house-elf, but in our circumstances, it would look strange for our house to not have any. Additionally, house-elf magic can be very useful to us."</p><p>Hermione found her fingers rumpling the fabric of her dress in her lap. Harry wasn't making fun of her for S.P.E.W. He was also against the act of buying elves.</p><p>"You...don't think house-elves should be bought?" She asked, hinting for him to discuss his opinions carefully.</p><p>Harry shook his head but didn't expand further, and Hermione nearly huffed.</p><p>"You can tell me your opinions, you know," Hermione raised her brow at him. "While I think it's barbaric if you don't agree with S.P.E.W. principles, I've come a long way from biting anyone's head when having a discussion."</p><p>Harry's lip twitched as if he was resisting the urge to laugh but shifted in his seat to get comfortable.</p><p>"I think S.P.E.W. is brilliant," Harry told her sincerely. "Especially in this day and age where many witches and wizards think it's okay to treat house-elves horribly. Obviously, not everyone does, but I think it's noble you're interested in fighting for their rights. The execution of your organization wasn't...well thought out but still admirable."</p><p>Hermione frowned. "How would you have executed it then? How would you free house-elves who don't want to be freed even when they're being treated terribly?"</p><p>Harry stared at her with a smile that Hermione <em>almost </em>found irritating.</p><p>"I think you need to get to know house-elves better. Even beyond what the texts say, spending time with the house-elves and listening to what they say and how they act will put you in a better position with them. Coming at them from your perspective without understanding theirs will only make them feel insulted. You need win them as a friend before you can influence them," Harry advised.</p><p>Hermione listened to Harry's word. Her initial reaction was wanting to immediately erupt and argue, but she tempered herself. He was clearly speaking from knowledge and experience.</p><p>It was a good time as any to ask questions to get to know him.</p><p>"Did you have house-elves—before?" Hermione asked quickly before she could lose her nerve. "When you had your kingdom?"</p><p>Harry stared at her for a long moment, and Hermione wondered if she fucked up by crossing some kind of line. She wondered if she should try to backtrack and say he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to. Before she could open her mouth again, Harry spoke.</p><p>"I did," Harry nodded. "I had about...97 house-elves. It takes a lot to run a castle, but I had also employed witches and wizards as well."</p><p>"Was it different back then? For house-elves?" Hermione found herself relaxing when Harry answered her question. She found herself relaxed and wanting to know more about him and elves and everything in between.</p><p>Harry smiled. "Very much so. Elves are...interesting creatures. Quite prideful and mischievous—careful wording is a skill you must have with your bonded elf because they're good at finding loopholes if they want to."</p><p>"People say that house-elves have to bond, otherwise they'll die."</p><p>Harry shook his head lightly. "Bonding isn't a requirement for elves. It used to be considered a great honor and privilege if an elf wanted to bond with you and it was beneficial to both sides. Now, wizards use it as a way to entrap an elf to them."</p><p>"Tell me more," Hermione asked softly, leaning half her body over the armrest of her chair, her arms crossed.</p><p>Harry couldn't help the small smile. "Elf magic is vastly different from ours. They can do things that even we are not capable of and it's just innate in them," Harry's hand flexed over the book he was holding. "They're sensitive to the magic around them and in the air, which can make their magic chaotic. That's why bonding with someone can be beneficial to them. You know the benefits wizards get with having an elf, but for them, bonding gives them the means of stabilized magic. They can use our magic to stabilize theirs and it makes them stronger."</p><p>Then, Harry let out a small puff of air. "Of course, that's why it's important on who they bond themselves to. The stronger the wizard they bond themselves to, the better the bond is—the more stabilized their magic can be. But with that being said, bonding to a wizard who isn't sane, whose magic is also chaotic can negatively affect an elf too."</p><p>"Like Walburga, the Malfoys, or The Crouches," Hermione mumbled.</p><p>Harry vaguely recalled the people she mentioned, only really having known Kreacher. He nodded nonetheless.</p><p>"You keep saying elves instead of house-elves," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him like she knew he was holding back information.</p><p>He nearly wanted to laugh but the sudden strike of desire coursed through him when she looked at him like that. Harry shifted to relieve some of the sudden tension in his body.</p><p>"Yes," he revealed to her, "because house-elves are not the only type there is. It seems they've all be forced to become house-elves, though."</p><p>"Wait," Hermione sat up abruptly. "There's different types?"</p><p>Harry hummed. "Of course," he leaned closer over his chair towards Hermione. "Think about why they're called <em>house</em>-elves. If that was it, they'd just be called elves and everyone would know what they are."</p><p>Hermione actually huffed, crinkling her nose slightly but conceded he was right. The fascination and desire to know more outweighed her annoyance as she urged him to continue.</p><p>"Elves can specialize in different things, depending on what they find their magic is good at. Elves can all do the same basic magic, but they'll find they're exceeding well in certain areas. House-elves being the most obvious at what they're good at, there are elves who are remarkably well at ward-passing, tracking, healing, and even offensive magic," Harry said, enjoying the way Hermione's eyes were lighting with excitement for knowledge. "That's why bonding with the right person can make their magic better for what they're suited at. Elves used to go to war with their bonded partner."</p><p>"That's incredibly amazing," Hermione breathed. "It's such a shame that they're all shackled into being house-elves if they're suited at other things." Hermione pursed her lips and frowned. "Probably for the best now, though. If others knew what elves were capable of, it would be terrible what they'd be forced to do. You say bonded partner, but it seems to be a master/servant position."</p><p>Harry nodded slowly. "Elves used to call their bonded partner master as well back then," Harry revealed. "But because the wizard is the deciding factor on how stabilized the magic is in the bonding. It wasn't a statement of who lords over who in the relationship. The closer you are to your elf, they call you by a name they've decided matches how they feel about you. Sometimes it's a title or your full name out of respect, sometimes it's a nickname because they feel close."</p><p>Hermione nodded, not really understanding it entirely because the word 'master' just brings a terrible taste in her mouth. Still, the explanation brought comfort to her. "Was clothes always how elves are set free?" She asked next. "It seems strange that something as simple as clothes can be used as a deciding factor."</p><p>Harry actually pursed his lips. "That, I can't actually seem to come to understand. Bonding with an elf used to never have clothes as what is given to break a bond, and it used to be a two-way street on who could break it. If an elf was unhappy with the bond or found the wizard's magic to be unstabilizing, they could break it themselves. The way to enter into a bond was to willingly give each other something you valued as a symbol of trust of entering into a mutually beneficial connection. To break it, the other would willingly give back the item that was given to them."</p><p>Hermione sat in thought as Harry did after his words settled over.</p><p>"After my kingdom dissolved, the elves left. I have to assume that something happened to the elves after I fell asleep. Something drastic happened, which gave someone the opportunity to swoop in to change the bonding ritual to having only the wizard being able to break the bond and by giving clothes. Whatever happened, the elves were left no choice to accept the change," Harry rubbed his face.</p><p>Harry never regretted participating in Merlin's ritual to revive Hermione back, and he never would. But that wasn't to say he wasn't angry at what had happened to a lot of magical creatures because he wasn't there to stop it. He didn't regret what he had to do to get to this point, to get to see Hermione again, but he could recognize that some of the falls of magical creatures were his fault.</p><p>Hermione reached over and put her hand on his arm gently. Harry looked over, and she was giving him a sad, gentle look.</p><p>"It's not your fault," Hermione told him determinedly, leaving no room for argument. "It just means that we do what we can and when—when we survive the war, we'll come back to S.P.E.W. with a rigorous plan. I'll even make you co-president of the club."</p><p>She smiled then, lightly teasing him and the desire he had been tempering since she last narrowed her eyes at him came back with a vengeance.</p><p>God, he wanted to pull her into her lap, wrap his hand into the back of her hair and neck and pull her down into a searing kiss that would make her forget everything but him.</p><p>Harry could tell she had come into his study tonight with a purpose—a purpose to get to know him better, and that warmed his heart a little, even if he couldn't tell her everything.</p><p>At times, it was hard to control himself from walking up to her and press his lips against hers over and over again. He wanted to fall back into old habits and defend her against everything. To choose her over and over again without a second thought, damn what everyone thought.</p><p>But he had done that already. Done that the first time around, and it had gotten her killed because he didn't take the appropriate measures he needed to keep her. He didn't look around them closely enough, trust everyone else too easily.</p><p>No, Harry wouldn't let that happen again. Riddle was a surprisingly tricky bastard, and toppling someone over like Riddle wouldn't just put an end to everything. Riddle was more than just a terrifying leader. He was an idea, a value bigoted purebloods latched onto.</p><p>Getting rid of Riddle wouldn't mean there would suddenly be peace—not to say it was pointless, Harry was definitely going to kill the bastard—but he was going to make a show of it when the time came. A show that others were to understand that things were to change.</p><p>And if they didn't change and give Hermione the society she deserved, he could put them down too, and it would be clear he had no problems doing it.</p><p>"Maybe you can outdo yourself and bond with a hundred elves instead. Lord knows it would be better for them than whoever they're currently stuck with since you actually understand them," Hermione huffed.</p><p>Harry blinked as he was taken out of his thoughts, realizing that Hermione was sitting back in her chair, practicing wandless magic.</p><p>"I said I had 97 house-elves, not that I was the one who bonded with them," Harry said and grinned when Hermione stopped what she was doing to look at him, questions formulating in her eyes.</p><p>Before she could ask them, Harry redirected the conversation, irking Hermione slightly.</p><p>"Let's try these spells today," Harry pulled out a list of spells he had written up for her. "We're going to push your stamina today."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort sat in his chair with his jaw resting against his fist.</p><p>One of his Death Eaters was reporting their weekly activities and progress.</p><p>Boring.</p><p>Useless.</p><p>He couldn't wait until Hogwarts started back up with classes and students again. Riddle had remembered his days teaching other students and classmates back in his days and found he liked shaping the minds of others—the way Dumbledore had.</p><p>Dumbledore had a way of gathering followers and shaping the minds of others along with society.</p><p>The greatest wizard of all times, they called him. Voldemort used to think of Dumbledore that way too, used to think of him as someone worthy against him—especially when the old wizard defeated him the first time around.</p><p>Voldemort used to be nothing but an ambitious orphan brought into the wizarding world by Dumbledore. His life had been grey before that, then there was a splash of color.</p><p>And then Voldemort out-maneuvered him and killed him.</p><p>Then his world started to go back to grey, and nothing seemed to spark him.</p><p>His plans were still his plans that would be carried out. He would conquer and build the world he thought suited and entertained him.</p><p>But it didn't change that things were somewhat monotonous.</p><p>Until Harry Potter showed up, and there was a splash of color again.</p><p>Harry Potter was different from anyone. He was in some ways like Dumbledore but also entirely different. Harry wasn't Light, and he wasn't Dark but seemed to exist in something else entirely different.</p><p>Something dangerous and chaotic that didn't make Voldemort want to destroy but get closer and understand.</p><p>Harry carried himself in a different way than the other Purebloods who just had airs of being important and better than everyone else—but in reality, they were nothing more than mediocre.</p><p>No, Harry Potter carried himself regally, like someone who truly belonged up where Voldemort was and stand beside him.</p><p>It didn't offend Voldemort like it would if it had been any other wizard. It didn't offend him because Voldemort could see something and wanted to see if it were true.</p><p>Dumbledore stood alone, always alone. There was no one around him, no comradery even as people fought for and with him.</p><p>Voldemort wanted something different.</p><p>Maybe it was because he had witnessed something once in the damned orphanage he was left in. Two boys who seemed joined at the hip, in-tune with each other as they went about the world. They fought together, relaxed together; it was them versus everyone else.</p><p>It was true loyalty and brotherhood that could only exist between two equals.</p><p>Muggles were disgusting, and beneath him, he would never find what he wanted there. Muggle-borns were no different; they had no concept of what Voldemort valued because and their heritage held them back even if they were strong magically.</p><p>He didn't care about half-bloods like him. If they were useful and followed his ideals, they were welcomed in his circle, but they could also never belong beside him.</p><p>Purebloods, Voldemort thought with irony, were the poster image of magic. Purebloods who came from a long line of ancient magic and old money were what Voldemort needed to win his war and build his society.</p><p>But they were still beneath him. They were stupid and arrogant. It was only further proved to Voldemort when they wanted to kill all muggle-borns and even half-bloods. They had no thought that it would make their society extinct. They couldn't see how it makes their magic weaker with inter-breeding.</p><p>It has always been the way of the world. Seeking new blood into your bloodline was important, but you always wanted the best new blood. Breeding with the best made for stronger magic—and stronger magic was what Voldemort sought. That—along with immortality.</p><p>Breeding the same magic repeatedly made for stagnant magic that would eventually plateau and die out, not even to mention the genetic monstrosities it would create.</p><p>Thus, he hinted at his displeasure, and that reared Avery into creating the Muggle-born law instead. Poorly executed, as Harry pointed out during his debut, but got the job done nonetheless.</p><p>It all pointed back to Harry Potter.</p><p>Harry was different, which was why Voldemort had agreed to the terms Harry needed to keep him here and take his title.</p><p>Of course, Harry would be closely watched, as the rest of his house would be, but so far, it seemed he was keeping his word at keeping his enemies as clipped birds.</p><p>It was only more satisfying that they were all under his rule now—that they were alive and forced to submit. In time, it would only be more pleasing if they truly gave in. When their spirits entirely broke, they accepted their positions in his society and did what they could to rise to his favor.</p><p>The mere thought made him laugh internally, humming with excitement. It would be a sight to see. The Order of the Phoenix doing what they could to win his favor, to move above their station.</p><p>He would allow it if they could prove themselves. Voldemort didn't have such rules on who could be at his table based on blood status. Muggles were really truly the only disgusting beings he wanted to separate from his society.</p><p>It was all because he wanted to understand Harry Potter more.</p><p>When Dolohov came back to report his visit to the House of Potter, foot injured and pride broken down—Voldemort had to keep himself from smirking gleefully.</p><p>Voldemort could see it—brotherhood and loyalty between two equals. Harry Potter had secrets and powers that he would give to Voldemort. Harry could give color to his world. He would create a society, and Harry would be in arms with him, rising higher, and nothing could stop them.</p><p>Because if he didn't—if Harry turned out to be someone Voldemort couldn't trust, couldn't share his vision with, someone who was against him...then Voldemort would wipe him and his whole house out. The House of Potter would die with Harry and become nothing more than a thought of what could've been.</p><p>Voldemort continued to listen to the reports given to him, feeling the sparks of color rise as the days got closer until Harry would come to him.</p><p>And he would test Harry again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Deep down, I know I should cut down the word count per chapter so I can update more regularly but you gotta admit there's something satisfying about reading a 10k+ chapter LOL </p><p>Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I will be going back to answer chapter 7's comments today and tomorrow! ♥ </p><p>As for the NanoWriMo Project, please check it out here: https://nanowrimo.org/participants/vanderlustwords/projects</p><p>Edit: it has occurred to me swiftly that you can’t see this project without an account LOL so check it out here: <a href="https://vanderlustwords.tumblr.com/post/648284701970350080/summary-sharing-the-same-name-as-harry-potter">https://vanderlustwords.tumblr.com/post/648284701970350080/summary-sharing-the-same-name-as-harry-potter</a></p><p>I was quite proud of the cover photo I made and if you click on it, you can see the summary and an excerpt 😉 Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the upcoming project! I literally have so many ideas omg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Discussions about rape. It's pretty dark in this chapter regarding it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Lord is in the dining area."</p><p>It was a mousey house-elf, looking beat up beyond reason—a ragged pillowcase used for clothing, cuts, and bruises all over the tiny little thing.</p><p>His ears drooped as he held his hands together in front of his chest, curling in himself as he greeted Harry.</p><p>Harry nodded in thanks, unable to speak the words as he knew ears were listening everywhere.</p><p>The invitation Harry received was not where Riddle was residing himself but at the Malfoy Manor. It made sense. It wouldn't be wise to let Harry into a vulnerable area without genuinely trusting him.</p><p>So, Harry strolled his way into the dining area and found that he was correct. Riddle was there, of course, at the head of the table. The rest had been filled with his innermost circle. His most trusted Death Eaters.</p><p>Obviously, there were the Malfoys. There was the Carrows, Avery, Dolohov, McNair, Nott, and finally, Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>Harry felt a course of violence pump through briefly when he saw the witch that had tortured Hermione. She was smiling at him in a deranged manner as if she remembered the last time she saw him unleash his power.</p><p>"Ah, Harry," Voldemort thinly smiled as he caught him. "You've arrived. Come, sit. I've saved you a seat." It was the empty one beside himself and Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Harry smiled charmingly as he took a seat, pulling out his gift in offering to Voldemort. "Thank you for inviting me," Harry said as if it wasn't a stipulation the Dark Lord had instilled they were to meet. "I brought you a gift for lunch. I hope it pleases you."</p><p>Voldemort stared at the wine bottle in curiosity.</p><p>"My word," Nott blinked as he caught a glimpse of it. The bottle packaging was old and delicate, nothing like wine made today with commercialized magic.</p><p>"That wouldn't happen to be Montsechia Vidalii wine, would it?" Nott asked. "I've seen texts of such wine and the design of the flowers on the bottle gives it away. Though, there hasn't been wine made from such flowers for centuries now."</p><p>"Really? Why?" McNair raised his brow.</p><p>"The flower has gone extinct but the texts say there are a lot of magical properties in it," Nott's eyes twinkled. "It supposedly has healing properties and can boost your magical core. How did you get a hold of this, lad?"</p><p>Harry merely tipped his head. "The Beausoleil may not have much power or influence, but we did have a few trade secrets and connections. There are three of these wines in existence."</p><p>It was a lie, of course. Harry had many of them lying around in one of his vaults. They were popular back during his reign. The Montsechia Vidalii had been in full bloom and prosperous then. It was a popular wine due to its taste, and as Nott said—its magical properties.</p><p>Due to the age of the wine, the more potent the magical properties were, but the only thing Nott was incorrect about was that while it did boost your magical core, it was only temporary.</p><p>But he wasn't going to correct the man.</p><p>Voldemort looked pleased to be given something so rare and so valuable. He had one of the house-elves take it away as it was too important to be shared.</p><p>The meal started with the house-elves bringing out their meals. The table was silent, everyone waiting for Voldemort to start the table conversation.</p><p>"How was everything been in your home?" Voldemort asked as he sliced into his chicken, bringing it to his lips. It tasted like nothing, as usual. Splitting one's soul as many times as he had didn't occur without consequences and lasting effects.</p><p>"I'm still adjusting," Harry said, wiping his mouth with the napkin in his lap.</p><p>"And how is the plan for producing heirs fitting into that?"</p><p>Harry paused a mere fraction.</p><p>He could hear Draco next to him shift uncomfortably. Harry had no fondness for the Malfoys, Draco in particular.</p><p>A fellow student watching Hermione be tortured in his home, too frightened to do anything. Too frightened to completely join Voldemort willingly and too frightened to rebel.</p><p>"Of course, it will be done, but I've been prioritizing having the Potter estates and money handled," Harry admitted. "It seems the muggle-borns married to my house get along, so I believe children will come along soon."</p><p>Avery sniffed. "Who cares about trivial things such as if they get along or not? If our Lord is demanding heirs, you are to give it to him."</p><p>"And I will," Harry cocked his brow at Avery. "Hermione is a special muggle-born. She was the center of The Order, the brain of the operation. She is a symbol of hope and equality. While I could force her into my bed to give me an heir, she will always remain a fighting symbol."</p><p>"So what? You're going to seduce your little mudblood?" Avery sneered.</p><p>Harry pushed the food around on his plate. "Yes," Harry simply said. "I am. Because I recognize that the moment she comes willingly into my bed, willingly opens her legs to me is the moment she knows she wants to belong to me. The symbol of hope and fighting she carries for others will crumble. The brightest muggle-born witch has given up. And if she gives up, others will realize there's nothing left and will give up too."</p><p>Harry then turned to Voldemort, who had a sadistic smile on his lips. "I hope my Lord understands."</p><p>Voldemort merely shook his head with a wave of his hand. He shared Harry's views on it, though he would not say it out loud to his Death Eaters. Many of his Death Eaters took joy and revelled in taking women unwillingly.</p><p>He found it distasteful. There was no power in taking a woman against her will because you simply overpowered her physically or magically. Voldemort had no qualms about the cruelty, but he found it much more brutal to make a woman, who ordinarily wouldn't want to submit to him, give in by her own free will.</p><p>There was a level of shame and surrender in wanting that Voldemort preferred. Of course, none of that mattered to him when Bellatrix was always willing to open her legs to him and liked the kind of rough and brutal sex he was only capable of.</p><p>Still, this was another moment that brought a rare joy in him from Harry. Cruel, cruel Harry who wanted to break Hermione Granger in her entirety. For him.</p><p>"Very well thought out, Young Lord Potter. I will acquiesce to your position on it. I will trust you have the matters handled in your hands, but I will be assigning you a healer in the next month," Voldemort said in finality, so there was no room to argue or continue on about the topic.</p><p>Avery merely sneered at Harry silently before going back to his meal. There was small talk after that. The other Death Eaters talked to him politely and spoke about their own businesses or their job in politics.</p><p>They were recognizing that Voldemort was prepping Harry to join their circle, and at this time, Harry was his favourite.</p><p>It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that the conversation stopped. Yaxley entered through, looking stressed with some cuts on his face.</p><p>"My Lord," he bowed swiftly and kneeled.</p><p>The elves began to take away the plates as Voldemort waved his hand. "What is it, Yaxley? You know I don't like to be disturbed while entertaining guests."</p><p>"I apologize, my Lord. I would not dare to interrupt unless the matter was dire," Yaxley bowed his head lower.</p><p>"Well?" Voldemort curled his lip in impatience. "Out with it then."</p><p>Yaxley stood up, eyes trailing to meet Harry's for a brief moment. "It's regarding the raid at Bowings. We don't know how they're doing it, but it seems they're getting outside help. We just got dealt a huge blow to our forces. We can't seem to get any closer with the wards they put up."</p><p>Voldemort hissed in displeasure, his eyes glaring at Yaxley.</p><p>"I told you to handle this matter quickly and quietly," he growled. "And now they're getting outside help? Tell me why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand!"</p><p>Yaxley dropped down on one knee, his head facing the floor. "I apologize for my incompetence, my Lord! I will take any punishment you see fit, but I dare ask you give your advice and orders to help this matter."</p><p>Voldemort scoffed, lifting his hand to run through his hair. He turned to his Death Eaters. "Well? One of you must have a solution to this problem or must I do everything?"</p><p>The Death Eaters around the table looked panicked, trying to not look at each other. None of them were battle strategists. That was Severus Snape's strong point, and the traitor had died protecting Lily Potter in the final battle. The entire thing he had concocted to ensure Lily would at least live.</p><p>"We could send a separate force to investigate this outside help. They would have to be nearby to help," Amycus Carrow suggested. "If we're able to catch the outside help, we could break their wards and continue the raid."</p><p>"And waste more resources and time? It's not even guaranteed they're getting outside help," Voldemort sneered at the suggestion, and Amycus winced and silenced himself. "Next."</p><p>Voldemort was met with silence. He turned to the Malfoys. "Draco. Tell me what you think should be the next move."</p><p>Draco, who sat next to Harry, paled. He subtly eyed his father, who remained steadfast in staring ahead. His mother, who sat next to Lucius, tried to not show her worry other than her lips pursing together. The cogwheels in her head started turning quickly as she tried to come up with something acceptable.</p><p>Just when Narcissa was sure Voldemort was going to punish Draco, Harry stepped in.</p><p>"My Lord," he politely called, garnering Voldemort's heated stare away. "If I may be so bold as to ask for more information regarding this matter? Perhaps I can be of use to you?"</p><p>Voldemort stared at Harry for a long minute, everyone waiting with bated breath to see if the other man would be punished instead of Draco.</p><p>"Yaxley," Voldemort called coldly. "Explain to Young Lord Potter about the situation in Bowing. Let's see what he has to offer."</p><p>The underlying threat was clear. Harry had drawn the attention to himself, and if the advice he offered to Voldemort was unsatisfactory, he would be disciplined.</p><p>Yaxley stepped forward with his wand, waving it with some incantation. Suddenly on the dining table, a scaled map and blueprint of the raid appeared.</p><p>"At the Bowings, there is a manor that used to belong to the McKinnons. After the first war, the property was left abandoned and the wards eventually fell during the second war. We are trying to secure the property for Lord Voldemort. Except, during the second war, some small rebellion group occupied the manor the second the wards fell," Yaxley waved his wand again to shift the blueprint in a different area, closer to the manor.</p><p>"They took camp there and re-set up the wards, though they're not as good as the ones the McKinnons had, but still effective enough to keep us out. Luckily, the place can't be put under Fidelius again since many of us discovered the location during the first war." Yaxley kept shifting the map until Harry raised his hand to stop it.</p><p>"I see," Harry hummed. "And what exactly is this rebellion group hoping to achieve?"</p><p>"They have a manor filled with mudbloods they're trying to smuggle out of Britain. We've placed anti-apparition wards around their property and have blocked off all points of exits. Somehow, they're still managing to be successful and getting the mudbloods out. That's why we're assuming there's outside help, though we're not sure how," Yaxley said.</p><p>Harry rotated his fingers counterclockwise to Yaxley, indicating how he wanted the blueprint to be turned. He then asked for Yaxley to zoom out to see their surroundings.</p><p>"And this is an accurate model of the area of the raid?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Down to the very placement of the rocks," Yaxley informed. "We've even checked to ensure they don't have a house-elf there as some of them can get through wards."</p><p>"How long does it take the muggle-borns to escape?" Harry asked. "How many escape at a time and when is it that you realize?"</p><p>"I would say...three days and only two mudbloods at a time," Yaxley theorized. "We have the anti-apparition wards set up quite far and there are only five exit points from the property and we have them all watched. We don't realize until we're notified by our watchers at the border someone passed through to the otherside and claimed asylum."</p><p>Harry nodded, staring at the McKinnon property and how they had such a random large single tree about ten feet away from the property. It was a single thick trunked white willow tree, which could be found in Britain, but the other trees in the area were silver birch trees.</p><p>"What was the McKinnon property known for? Why is it special?" Harry asked.</p><p>"If Lord Voldemort wants the property, you aren't to question it! Just state your advice," Avery growled, and Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>"I'm merely asking as to understand the mechanics of the property better," Harry informed as he looked to Voldemort, who stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes.</p><p>"I want the McKinnon property as they have multiple potion labs that are far more advanced than any one of the ones here, even in Hogwarts. On top of that, the property is one of the oldest and there was a rumour that the McKinnons built secret rooms that could move," Voldemort revealed.</p><p>Harry hummed again, staring at the map and getting Yaxley to focus on the property as much as they could before the wards would stop them.</p><p>"I don't believe that they're getting outside help," Harry finally said, surprising the participants in the room.</p><p>"Then how would you explain how the mudbloods are escaping?" Avery frowned.</p><p>"Well, my Lord, would you prefer my opinion that is lethal or non-lethal?" Harry asked, ignoring Avery.</p><p>Voldemort cocked his brow. "Non-lethal," he answered. "I could use more prisoners."</p><p>"Then I suggest you have some men investigate this tree," Harry pointed to the single white willow tree.</p><p>"Why this tree?" Yaxley asked with his brows furrowed.</p><p>"They aren't receiving outside help or apparating out of the area," Harry advised. "You may have put anti-apparition wards and watch the house and watch above. You've even blocked off all exit points on the ground-level, but that leaves one place open."</p><p>Harry pointed to the ground on the McKinnon property.</p><p>"Underground," Voldemort realized, and Harry nodded.</p><p>"If the McKinnon property does truly have secret moving rooms, then underground would be a perfect place to build one. You can see how the patch of grass here is levelled differently from this area," Harry pointed out.</p><p>"What does that have to do with a stupid tree?" Avery grumbled.</p><p>Harry did roll his eyes this time blatantly. "Other than it's the only white willow in the surrounding area? Look how thick the trunk is and how there are no roots showing to go into the ground. It's completely straight," Harry said as he gestured to the roots of the tree. "This isn't an ordinary tree. My guess is that it's a transporting object."</p><p>"Like that vanishing cabinet!" Bellatrix squealed in excitement, clapping her hands.</p><p>Harry ignored her. "Have your men investigate if the trunk is hollow or not. The reason it's taking the muggle-borns three days to escape is that they're most likely walking underground in a narrow space they've dug. They can't apparate to be directly under the tree where the entrance to get into the trunk is presumably located."</p><p>"That's why the men report they don't see someone passing through to get to the border. The other half of this vanishing tree is located somewhere else and they could just apparate the rest of the way," Yaxley exclaimed. He immediately turned to Lord Voldemort. "My Lord."</p><p>"Well, don't waste any more time. Go. Investigate and make proper arrangements," Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal.</p><p>Everyone sighed subtly with relief. The crisis was averted thanks to Harry Potter. No one would be getting Crucio'd or killed.</p><p>Voldemort felt deeply pleased. By the end of tomorrow, he would be getting the McKinnon property he'd been working towards getting for months now.</p><p>Harry Potter, he mused.</p><p>"And what would've been your lethal recommendation?" Voldemort asked with curiosity.</p><p>Harry picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "Collapse the underground tunnels, trap them inside the manor until they starved to death and the wards fell. I believe they would be using the vanishing tree to forage for food at the other point."</p><p>Everyone was silent.</p><p>"I suppose there's a chance they'd turn to cannibalism to survive. Either way, when the body is too weak, they wouldn't be able to maintain the wards," Harry smiled lightly, which seemed to set off certain members at the table.</p><p>But Voldemort merely laughed.</p><p>"You've provided excellent advice today, Young Lord Potter, I am very pleased," Voldemort tipped his glass in Harry's direction that he returned back.</p><p>Voldemort glanced at the time and decided today was fruitful enough.</p><p>"There are a few more matters I'd like to discuss with you before our lunch is over today," Voldemort waved his hand at everyone at the table without looking at them. "Everyone else is dismissed for the day. The Malfoys are allowed to stay."</p><p>Everyone immediately got up, bowing to Voldemort before exiting the room and out the manor before apparating off.</p><p>The Malfoys remained seated at the table tensely.</p><p>"I wanted to know what your plans are once I open up Hogwarts in the next few months," Voldemort spoke to Harry.</p><p>"I have no immediate plans," Harry responded. "Of course, there are members of my household that are still in school, so they will be returning."</p><p>Voldemort nodded. "I understand there are also members of your household who didn't finish their final year at Hogwarts. I can make special provisions for them to do so, though they will be put in the separate group."</p><p>Voldemort put his glass of wine down. "There are changes I'm looking to bring to Hogwarts. The curriculum will be different. I'm looking to expand the Defense Against the Dark Arts, but also now introducing the Dark Arts as a course. The sorting into the four houses will remain but muggle-borns will be in their own classes, and half-bloods will have to prove their worth and then be sorted into classes based on their level. Purebloods will be in the elite class."</p><p>"It's an impressive system," Harry complimented, showing no emotion on his face. "At this time, I'm unsure if I prefer those members to return to school or not. Personally, I would prefer if Hermione remained close to me at this time while I break her."</p><p>Voldemort tipped his head. "I am willing to make special provisions for you. I think it would be beneficial if they returned and finished their education. Having uneducated neanderthals will only inhibit you and your house. Of course, there will be courses they're barred from taking and any practical wand applications will be monitored closely, but there will be some useful things for them to learn."</p><p>"What provisions would my Lord be willing to give?" Harry asked.</p><p>Voldemort smiled wickedly. "Of course, my provisions are given based on another stipulation."</p><p>"Oh?" Harry raised his brow. "And what would my Lord be wanting of me?"</p><p>"I would ask that you consider taking a staffing position at Hogwarts once it opens up. There will be a duelling class and I believe you would suit the position best. Duelling is, yes, about utilizing spells, but it's also about strategizing," Voldemort said. "If you take the position, then there are special exceptions I'm willing to make for you."</p><p>Voldemort raised his fist, lifting his fingers to count as he spoke. "Firstly, they will be put in an accelerated program. Instead of having a final year, they'll do one term. Secondly, you would not be required to stay within Hogwarts grounds at all times. You would be free to return home after classes as I understand you're still settling your house and you need to be at home and in charge. Thirdly, for Hermione Potter, I would be willing that you are allowed to take her home with you at night."</p><p>Harry was surprised at such liberties Voldemort was offering. Though, he could understand the underlying message.</p><p>There really wasn't any choice. Voldemort wanted members of his household to go back to Hogwarts for some reason, whether or not Harry would take the staffing position.</p><p>"Consider it, Young Lord Potter," Voldemort smiled as he put his hand down. "Let me know in two month's time."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"The second thing I wanted to let you know is that I will be hosting a banquet in two weeks in the Great Halls of Hogwarts. It will be celebrating my victory in this war and rise to leadership. Of course, I would like to include your debut and welcome you," Voldemort announced. "I expect your attendance along with members of your house. As amusing as it is to watch them imprisoned, they will need to assimilate themselves into my society."</p><p>"Of course," Harry acquiesced. "I will ensure everyone behaves appropriately."</p><p>Voldemort nodded in a satisfied manner.</p><p>"Now," Voldemort shifted in his seat. "For your satisfying advice today, I will give you a reward. Tell me, is there anything you desire, Young Lord Potter?"</p><p>Harry paused to think. Not taking the reward would seem too suspicious and strange. It could also insult Voldemort, so Harry thought quietly.</p><p>"Well, there is a matter that I'm trying to acquire a house-elf. It would help matters around the house. Right now, I have the muggle-borns and women taking care of things, but there are things I would prefer a house-elf look after instead," Harry revealed.</p><p>"Something that simple?" Voldemort tilted his head, and Harry nodded.</p><p>"I would be grateful if my Lord could help me on such a matter. It's been rather difficult to acquire a house-elf here," Harry replied.</p><p>Voldemort grinned at him in a wicked and gratified manner. Harry Potter was different. He knew how to navigate even something like asking for a reward.</p><p>His men would ask for wealth, women, or power. But Harry was different.</p><p>Always different.</p><p>"Lucius," Voldemort called as his eyes slowly left Harry's to stare at the long-haired man. "Give Harry one of your house-elves. You have many, do you not?"</p><p>Voldemort turned to Harry again. "Is there a preference you have? Girl or boy elf? Young? Old?"</p><p>Harry shook his head but paused. "I was quite pleased with the one that greeted me at the door."</p><p>Lucius scowled. That was his favourite elf...to abuse, at least.</p><p>"Lucius, call that elf and free him to gift to Young Lord Potter," Voldemort commanded. "I believe that's the least you can do since your son was so inadequate in his own opinions today. You should be thanking Lord Potter for saving the day."</p><p>"Of course, my lord," Lucius refrained from gritting out as he glared at Draco for a moment.</p><p>"Dobby!" Lucius called and the elf from earlier apparated in the room in fear.</p><p>"Master has called for Dobby?" He said quietly with his hand together and body curled in.</p><p>Lucius took off one of his socks. "You are to go with Lord Potter as of today."</p><p>He sneered down at the elf. "If you try to escape after this sock is given to you, I will have you hunted down. You will not be able to find work or hide from me, do you understand?"</p><p>"Dobby understands," the elf squeaked as he looked over to Harry, who stared on impassively.</p><p>Lucius then handed his sock over to Harry. "You can give this sock when you are at your own manor before bonding the elf to you."</p><p>Harry nodded as he took the folded sock and put it in his pocket. "Thank you, Lucius, you're much too kind," Harry said as he smirked.</p><p>Lucius resisted the urge to sneer at Harry, merely nodding stiffly. "I thank you for your gracious help today. My son has a lot to learn from you. Perhaps if you take the staff position at Hogwarts, Draco will have the opportunity to do so."</p><p>Harry merely nodded in response, eyes tilting over to Draco, who was still pale from Voldemort's comment. He was gripping his seat tightly as he looked at Harry.</p><p>Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he turned back to Voldemort as he stood. "Thank you for the luncheon, it was brilliant."</p><p>Voldemort stood as well as he clasped Harry's hand. "We'll have many more to come, Young Lord Potter. I will see you the banquet and our next lunch after. In the meantime, send weekly reports and I will reach out when I have your healer assigned."</p><p>Harry nodded, bowing once more as he turned to leave. Once out of the manor, Harry apparated to Diagon Alley. He needed to cool down and reset before he returned to the house.</p><p>Harry had somewhat of a slight headache after the meeting. It had started to form after he had spoken degradingly about Hermione. When he talked about owning her body and breaking her.</p><p>He wanted to throw up as he said it. But it was worth it because it worked. Harry had saved Hermione from being forced to have sexual relations with him when she didn't want it.</p><p>At least for now. Things may be different once the healer came in one month.</p><p>Behind him trailed the elf, Dobby.</p><p>"Dobby," Harry called quietly.</p><p>"Yes, Master Potter?" Dobby responded in the same tone but fearfully.</p><p>"Would you mind turning yourself invisible? It wouldn't be good for people to see you trailing behind me," Harry advised.</p><p>"Dobby apologizes! Dobby is a bad elf!" Dobby wailed quietly but did as he was told.</p><p>Harry didn't really have time to correct it, nor was this the place. He could tell the elf had been through a lot, and it would take time for the elf to recover from it.</p><p>Spotting Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore, Harry decided to venture in there for a bit to cool his head. Maybe he could get a book for Hermione that would hopefully make her happy.</p><p>Harry ventured down the aisles, looking at the books to see what might interest Hermione. He couldn't pick anything too auspicious as the owner would probably report back to Voldemort about his book choice.</p><p>Just as he was standing in the aisle, he noticed another girl just on the other side of the shelf in front of him.</p><p>Susan Bones.</p><p>Harry recognized her from Neville's Pensieve memories. She was the one who helped set up the marriage contracts in secret with Neville. Harry had heard a little about her.</p><p>A pureblood, who managed to escape the same sentence as the Weasleys as her aunt, Amelia Bones, was the head of the D.M.L.E. when it existed.</p><p>After Dumbledore died, Amelia Bones bargained control over the Aurors when Voldemort came.</p><p>She would give control over peacefully as long as Voldemort pardoned everyone in her family, and they followed him. Harry didn't blame her; it was the right choice to make when having to consider family. At that point, most of her Aurors were dead anyway.</p><p>Susan looked up, seeing Harry through the stack of books and looked alarmed for a second.</p><p>"Lord Potter," she greeted hastily with a slight curtsey.</p><p>"Susan Bones, am I correct?" Harry said quietly and calmly as he palmed through the books as to not draw attention to them.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Susan replied, trying to do the same.</p><p>"Neville told me you were the one to assist him with the marriage contract," Harry spoke in his continued low tone. "I must thank you. The muggle-borns you've set up are well-suited to my house."</p><p>It was acknowledgement but also couldn't be taken as anything traitorous.</p><p>Susan nodded. "I'm afraid I can't take all the credit, Lord Potter."</p><p>Harry cocked his brow. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I only set up the actual contracts with the help of my aunt. When it came to recruiting, I wasn't able to convince any muggle-born to join your house," Susan revealed.</p><p>"Then how did you manage it?" Harry asked as it was clear something worked since he had six new muggle-borns in his house.</p><p>"It was actually Sophia Reynolds," Susan explained. "She had overheard me trying to convince another muggle-born to marry one of the group members. But she declined when she found out it was a Weasley—someone who had an order out for them. Sophia stepped in, obliviated the girl and told me she wanted to marry someone from The Order. She offered to find all the muggle-borns who would be willing."</p><p>"And you took it?" Harry asked, nearly incensed on the inside.</p><p>"I had no reason not to," Susan shrugged. "Sophia knew with the law coming out, she was going to be a target. Amycus Carrow was already eyeing her every day at Hogwarts, just waiting to snatch her up. Sophia knew her chances of being protected were marginally better with someone from The Order than to try to find a pureblood at school who wouldn't take advantage of her. If she was going to die, then at least it was with The Order."</p><p>Susan then shut her book. "I must get going now before my aunt worries. Tell Neville I send him my regards. Good day, Lord Potter." Susan was about to turn and leave before she turned her head back slightly with hesitation. "Hermione's favourite book is <em>Hogwarts, A History</em>. Flourish and Blotts just received some older versions in the back that she's unlikely to have read yet. Send her my wishes too."</p><p>With that, Susan left briskly, leaving Harry alone.</p><p>He took her advice, going up to the clerk to ask if they had the older text version of <em>Hogwarts, A History</em> he could pick up for Hermione. It would be a good choice since if the clerk decided to report to Riddle, it would simply look like Harry was taking the staffing position seriously.</p><p>As Harry walked out of the shop, he kept considering Susans' words.</p><p>There was one thing Harry believed to be wrong about what Susan said. It wouldn't have been safer for Sophia to risk getting married to someone who had an order out for them. At the very least, Sophia knew that something would be done to get The Order out of the trouble it was in. Perhaps she even guessed that Sirius was going to take the head of his household.</p><p>But Sophia had no idea what Voldemort would make them do. She didn't know about Harry. There could've been a possibility that Voldemort would've ordered Sirius to make everyone in his house attempt to produce an heir immediately. A healer could've been assigned right off the bat to figure out all the women's most fertile periods.</p><p>Voldemort could've just killed Sirius, and the house would be passed to Draco as next in line.</p><p>If she wanted to stay alive, she would've found a neutral pureblood willing to take her in. She could've done it ease with her looks. Harry could list at least six different neutral pureblood families with sons who were attending Hogwarts.</p><p>It would've given her some time.</p><p>So, it seemed, a snake was hiding in his home.</p><p>And Harry needed to find out what her intentions were.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as he walked through the door. It was approaching close to dinner time before Harry had felt his head clear enough to come home.</p><p>She rushed up to him, checking him over.</p><p>Harry put his fingers to his lips to signal her to be quieter.</p><p>"I'm fine," Harry said softly. "I just decided to spend some time if Diagon Alley before returning home. Where is everyone?"</p><p>Harry looked around to find the foyer empty.</p><p>"In the dining room. Most people are helping with dinner, but everyone's just trying to relax. I felt the vibrations you sent through our rings and came to see you," Hermione said as she touched her ring gently with her thumb.</p><p>She nearly had a heart attack when she felt the vibrations minutes before. They had been working with morse code before they decided that writing long messages wouldn't be possible. They had a few short vibration codes they used for phrases.</p><p>
  <em>Yes/No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come see me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm here.</em>
</p><p>The last one was really just for comfort, like silent support. Hermione had sent Harry that vibration just before his meeting today. She even sent the '<em>Are you okay?'</em> one when he didn't return home when she thought he would. She had a gotten a brief, <em>'Yes,'</em> but nothing after.</p><p>Hermione tried to not worry after, but it was difficult.</p><p>Harry stared at Hermione. It had been a long day and the nauseous feeling from earlier still lingered slightly. He wanted to pull her into his arms and embrace her tightly. Harry wanted to bury his face into her hair, her neck and breathe her scent in deeply. He wanted to keep her in his arms as they lay in bed together, simply forgetting everything that happened today.</p><p>It would be peaceful.</p><p>But he couldn't. Harry knew he couldn't and felt a pang in his chest.</p><p>It was a nice thought, though.</p><p>"You should eat dinner," Harry smiled softly at her. "You can let everyone know I've returned but retired to my studies."</p><p>"What about you?" Hermione frowned.</p><p>"Lunch was really filling, I'll be fine for the rest of the night," Harry informed her, but he just didn't think he could stomach any more food today after enduring what he had said and done today.</p><p>There was a brief thought that flashed through his mind.</p><p>Hermione would hate him. She would be disgusted by him if she knew what he said and done today. It was to keep her safe, but it didn't change the fact he was responsible for the capture of more muggle-borns today.</p><p>And if she found out, he couldn't even apologize for it because it meant he had chosen her again, and he would never be sorry for choosing her.</p><p>"Come see me when you're finished dinner," Harry told her. "Take your time. I'll just be resting in the study room."</p><p>"Okay," Hermione assured him, but she didn't feel much of an appetite.</p><p>Harry was about to walk past her when he remembered something. He had shrunken most of his purchases today, but he would give her the book later.</p><p>Instead, he pulled out the sugar quills from his pockets and gave them to her.</p><p>"For me?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head.</p><p>Harry nodded. "The shop owner said you only ever bought these when you came." Harry stuck his hand into his pocket again to bring out another bag and resized them properly.</p><p>"These are to share with everyone else," Harry shrugged. "If they ask, you can just say they were gifted to me and I have no interest in sweets."</p><p>"Do you?" Hermione found herself asking.</p><p>Harry tilted his head in thought. "I haven't had many sweets before. I had a treacle tart today. I wouldn't say no to eating it again."</p><p>Hermione gave him a slight grin before taking one of the sugar quills and gave it to him.</p><p>"I'll share my guilty pleasure with you then," Hermione offered. "Coming from someone who doesn't eat sweets normally, I think you'd be missing out if you didn't try at least these."</p><p>Harry smiled at her as he stared at the sugar quill. He almost didn't want to eat it and keep it as his own treasure. "How very kind of you, Miss Granger."</p><p>"It's Mrs. Potter, actually," she lightly joked.</p><p>Harry felt his chest warm. "Mrs. Potter."</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby," Harry called.</p><p>The elf revealed himself.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry apologized. "I made you wait so long, but I really needed to clear my head before we could head back.</p><p>"Master Harry Potter not need to apologize to lowly Dobby!" Dobby squeaked, tears leaking to his big eyes.</p><p>Harry shrugged as he took a seat in his chair.</p><p>"Come sit on my desk in front of me," Harry told Dobby, who looked wary but unable to disobey.</p><p>Dobby took a seat at the edge of the desk in front of Harry, his legs dangling off the edge.</p><p>"Let's see," Harry drawled. "I'm pretty sure I kept the sock somewhere here...Ah, here it is."</p><p>Harry held the sock in front of Dobby. "I'm going to give this to you now. I can't bond with you but I think being free for a little bit before bonding again would be nice, wouldn't it?"</p><p>Dobby shuddered as he recalled Lucius' words. "Dobby will not run away, Master Harry Potter! Dobby is a good elf. Dobby will obey rules."</p><p>Harry shrugged again. "I know you won't run, Dobby. I think you know Lucius' words are true, unfortunately. I don't want that to happen to you, so I know you won't run, but I wouldn't blame you if you did."</p><p>Dobby just stared in a confused manner at Harry. He started to clutch his hands tightly together, bruising them even more.</p><p>Harry gave the sock to Dobby, who had to stop squeezing his fingers together to clasp it. He gasped, feeling the freedom once more.</p><p>"Truthfully, I wouldn't make you bond at all if you didn't want to," Harry said as he took one of Dobby's hands. It had cuts, bruises, and burn marks all over it. Most of them were still fresh.</p><p>Harry thought about using his magic to heal Dobby, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to use his magic on an elf. So, he pulled out his draw and grabbed the Murtlap Essence and Burn-healing paste he had Kreacher purchase when they were back at Grimmauld's in case.</p><p>"Oh, Dobby can apply those to himself!" Dobby exclaimed. "Master Harry Potter not need to."</p><p>Harry made some noise in the back of his throat as he created some cotton swabs to apply it. "It's fine, Dobby. It'll be hard since both your hands are pretty hurt."</p><p>"Master Harry Potter is very kind," Dobby simpered. "Dobby not deserve this."</p><p>Harry snorted. "I'm pretty sure a pack of hungry wolves could be kind when compared to Lucius Malfoy."</p><p>Dobby said nothing, and Harry assumed it was because he was trained to punish himself if he said anything bad about his previous master.</p><p>Harry worked on the wounds diligently as he quietly assessed the rest of the elf. There were tiny bruises on his head, and he was unsure about the rest of the elf's body due to the clothes.</p><p>Clothes, Harry inwardly grunted. If you could even call the ragged pillowcase that. It was dirty beyond reason. Harry suspected even if he tried to get the elf to wear something different, he wouldn't.</p><p>It seemed to be the standard outfit for house-elves. On top of that, having an elf who dressed differently would only draw attention.</p><p>It was maddening.</p><p>"Alright," Harry smiled kindly at Dobby. "Let's let those sit for half an hour and it should work. After that, I'll have another house-elf help clean you up and re-apply the paste again. They can check for other bruises on your body."</p><p>"Dobby doesn't deserve—"</p><p>"Ah," Harry cut off the elf. "First rule, no more of that. If I offer something, it's because I want to. No apologizing for it. You can just simply say thank you."</p><p>Dobby blushed under his cheeks, his eyes getting glossy again. "Dobby thanks Master Harry Potter!"</p><p>"And I thank you for your future service," Harry grinned. "So, while we wait, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? What kind of things are you good at?"</p><p>Harry wanted to ask if there was anything the elf liked, but he thought the question might be too hard due to Lucius's conditioning.</p><p>"Dobby be generally good at everything he does," Dobby swung his legs as he spoke quietly, trying to make his words not seem smug. "Dobby be a good elf."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "I'm sure you are. So, outside of housework then, are you experienced in anything else?"</p><p>Dobby thought about the question and told Harry the things he has tried before. He couldn't speak directly on the things he did for Lucius as it would cause him to harm himself, but he talked about the skills he had in general terms.</p><p>Just as Harry was going to say something else, there was a knock on his door again.</p><p>"Come in," Harry said and turned to Dobby, who wondered if he should turn invisible again. "It's okay. It's my...friend and wife, Hermione. You'll like her, she's really nice."</p><p>Dobby looked unsure but stayed since Harry said to. The door opened, and Hermione stepped through.</p><p>When she saw Dobby in the room, she gasped, and Dobby looked stressed.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Harry asked Hermione.</p><p>"Oh," Hermione blinked. "Nothing. I just...I recognize him. He was in the Malfoy Manor when I...well. You know."</p><p>Harry raised his brow and turned his head to Dobby, who really looked like he was going to start wailing.</p><p>"Dobby be sorry!" He cried. "Dobby not able to do anything when Miss Hermione in the manor! Dobby be a bad elf! Bad elf!" Dobby started to knock on his head again.</p><p>Harry immediately grabbed the elf's tiny hands while Hermione rushed forward.</p><p>"It's okay," Hermione said immediately. "I know you couldn't do anything. I don't blame you. It's okay," she reassured the elf, who only cried more.</p><p>"I didn't mean to look at you like that," Harry apologized. "I just, I didn't see you in anyone's memories. I was just shocked. We know you couldn't do anything, Dobby. There's no need to hurt yourself."</p><p>Dobby sniffed but relaxed his arms, and Harry gently let go.</p><p>"Dobby only appeared once to Miss Hermione when no one was looking," Dobby was about to wipe his nose with his hand, but Harry passed him a tissue as to not remove the paste.</p><p>"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I was looking up from the ground. I saw you on the ceiling...you were unscrewing the bolts from the chandelier." Hermione then smiled. "See? You did do something. You're a good elf, Dobby."</p><p>Dobby eyes were watery as he blinked.</p><p>"Dobby could tell someone be breaking through the wards. Dobby recognized the similar magical signature from someone in the dungeons. Master Lucius said Dobby could not visit anyone from the dungeons or do anything but his regular cleaning," Dobby shrugged. "But Dobby did not visit anyone from the dungeons as Miss Hermione was outside. Dobby did not do anything irregular as Dobby occasionally cleans the bolts from the chandelier to keep from rusting."</p><p>Hermione blinked as he looked at Harry. The words about how careful wording was an essential skill with elves rang back to her. It was endearing.</p><p>Harry seemed thoughtful. Dobby could recognize magical signature—an incredibly useful skill. He recognized that Neville's parents would break through the wards and decided to unscrew the chandelier as a good distraction.</p><p>He was a good elf.</p><p>But that was enough thought for tonight.</p><p>"I think the half hour is almost up for the paste," Harry said. "Kreacher!"</p><p>A sudden pop came into the room.</p><p>"Yes, Master Harry?" The old elf croaked.</p><p>"This is Dobby," Harry gestured to the other elf. "May I ask you to take Dobby to clean up and care for his wounds? Give him a new pillowcase and please bring some pillowcases here when you can. You know I prefer if you rotate your clothing."</p><p>"Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher will take care of Dobby," Kreacher groused as he looked at the young elf.</p><p>Dobby looked curiously at the other elf.</p><p>"Alright, Dobby," Harry called his attention back. "Follow along with Kreacher and rest up. The next time I see you, I don't want to see any kinds of wounds, okay?"</p><p>Dobby looked hesitant. "Master Harry Potter doesn't want to bond with Dobby?"</p><p>Harry paused. "We'll talk about it the next time I see you. I know you're a good elf and won't run off."</p><p>"Dobby be a good elf!" Dobby reaffirmed strongly.</p><p>"Alright, go on then," Harry smiled.</p><p>"Hope to see you soon, Dobby," Hermione offered warmly, and Dobby gave her a small smile.</p><p>"Dobby goes with Kreacher now," Kreacher grumbled, and Dobby crinkled his nose at the grouchy elf but didn't say anything.</p><p>When the two disappeared off, Hermione finally sighed as she took a seat at the chair across the desk from Harry.</p><p>"How'd you get Dobby?" She asked. "I know he was the Malfoy's elf."</p><p>"I asked Riddle to help me find an elf and he told Lucius to give me one. Dobby was at the lunch today. He was the only elf I noticed, so I said I wanted Dobby," Harry explained.</p><p>Hermione nodded slowly as if she could tell Harry wasn't telling the whole story but let it slide. She could tell he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about the events today just yet.</p><p>"I think he likes you," Hermione smiled softly. "He'll be happy to bond with you."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Regarding the bonding, I wanted to talk to you about it. I can't bond with Dobby. I was going to ask if you'd be open to bonding with him."</p><p>Hermione's brows pinched together as she frowned. "Why can't you bond with him?"</p><p>Harry leaned back in his chair as he considered his answer. "The type of magic I carry isn't compatible for elves to be bonded with."</p><p>It was really the only answer he was willing to give.</p><p>"Does it have something to do with the magic you were given at your trial?" Hermione asked, hoping she wasn't crossing any boundaries. "Is that why you said you had 97 elves but you weren't the one to bond with them?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes, somewhat. The point is that controlling my magic when there's an elf bonded can be dangerous. It's possible but it requires a lot of monitoring on my behalf and it's not always fool-proof. It can really hurt an elf."</p><p>Hermione let out a breath. "Alright."</p><p>"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can ask someone else. Sirius has a tense relationship with elves but I'm sure Neville or Lily would be willing. I just thought it might be best with you since you're president of S.P.E.W. and all. No one would treat Dobby better than you," Harry told her lightly.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "No, I think I would be the best choice. I just never thought I would be bonding with an elf. I used to think it was the most horrible thing—I mean, it's not the same as the way you described how it used to be, but it makes me feel better about it. Plus, I am grateful for what Dobby for what he did back at the Malfoy Manor. The chandelier dropped at the perfect moment for The Longbottoms to appear and help us escape. He probably got in trouble for it."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes, but he could play it off that he was trying to help keep the prisoners in the manor or he was just doing his regular cleaning. Probably kept him from being killed."</p><p>Hermione nodded shakily.</p><p>Harry thought enough of the subject and pulled out the book he got for Hermione earlier.</p><p>"Oh," Hermione breathed as she saw the large book.</p><p>Hogwarts, A History.</p><p>The cover of the book was different from the copy she had read while she was in school.</p><p>"I bumped into Susan Bones at Flourish and Blotts today," Harry told her. "She said this was your favourite book and older editions came in today. She sends her wishes to you and Neville," Harry explained as he pushed the book towards her.</p><p>"You don't want to read it?" Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p>Harry smiled. "Perhaps after you. Maybe we can read it together when we have idle time and you can explain to me about the things in it."</p><p>Hermione nodded, wondering if they would ever have idle time, but she sensed there was an impending doom once the healer would arrive, as Harry said before.</p><p>"Actually, would you mind reading a little bit to me now? Things have been hectic today. I think we could afford a night off," Harry requested.</p><p>Hermione had been tempted to say no, that there were a million things they could be doing. But Harry had looked tired. He would probably push through if Hermione said no, but she bit her lip.</p><p>He deserved the night off after all he's done. Hermione could give him that.</p><p>It was just one of the small things she could do for him.</p><p>So, she opened the book, revelling in the book smell it carried.</p><p>"Just a little," she told Harry, who nodded with a grin.</p><p>
  <em>"Hogwarts, A History. Introduction: A History of Magic..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>A week passed.</p><p>In that time, Harry had received two invitations to lunch. One from Avery and one from the Malfoys.</p><p>The next day, Harry had called a meeting and advised everyone that there would be a banquet in two weeks and they would all be attending. They were to dress accordingly for the event and go shopping to get what they needed with the funds given to them.</p><p>On top of that, at night, Harry called for another meeting with his selected group to inform them about the events of the luncheon. He announced that there would be a healer coming next month and that they would be all expected to return to Hogwarts in the fall.</p><p>Harry explained that Voldemort wanted him to take a staffing position for the duelling class. The semester for the people who were in the 7th year when the war happened would only be going back for one term before graduating. The rest would be required to attend their schooling as regular.</p><p>Harry did mention that Voldemort provided provisions that Harry could leave Hogwarts and take Hermione with him every night—which he would be doing as it would be too dangerous for Hermione to remain on campus.</p><p>They would make plans about what they could accomplish at Hogwarts for those who had to stay the entire year—stans the holidays.</p><p>The next few weeks, they were to look at contraceptive methods that a healer wouldn't be able to detect. It was possible it would be touch and go for a while when the healer came.</p><p>Fortunately, muggle-borns who were under 17 were going to be spared from having to produce an heir. It wasn't that many of them, but it saved some of them.</p><p>It gave people many things to do. The new muggle-borns hadn't joined the meeting yet, but Sirius thought it would be best if at least Sophia and Sue Li joined since they were sufficient as occlumency.</p><p>The mention of it had Harry thinking of the snake within his own home.</p><p>He spent time diligently watching Sophia Reynolds from afar during the week and a half.</p><p>Harry didn't really sense anything out of the ordinary with her. She was quiet. She didn't seem to engage much with anyone except for Neville and occasionally Luna. He noticed that the girl seemed to spend a lot of her time in the library and staring at Neville's wand.</p><p>That alone had been enough for Harry to be suspicious.</p><p>Sophia didn't seem to notice a dangerous pair of eyes watching her every move. Hermione seemed to, though. It was clear she was curious as to why Harry was paying attention to Sophia. But Harry wouldn't say why when she asked, so Hermione could only chalk it up to that Sophia was a beautiful witch.</p><p>It was an offhand comment from Hermione that she wasn't even sure why she said out loud. Harry was free to think anyone was beautiful; she didn't have to comment on it. "Ah, well, Sophia is incredibly beautiful. She seems nice, I think."</p><p>Harry had looked at her confusedly. "What? Sure, I guess. But that's not why I've been watching her. I'm just trying to gather a little more information. Please be patient, will you?" He assured Hermione while also asked her to wait.</p><p>Hermione let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding before she nodded.</p><p>And today, Harry would confront the Ravenclaw muggle-born witch.</p><p>"Hermione," Harry called her name softly as they sat in the study room together. They were the only ones awake as everyone had long gone to bed.</p><p>"Hm?" Hermione hummed as she focused on trying to transfigure her nails into different nail colours using wandless magic. It had been a good exercise for her. Creating orange was currently giving her trouble.</p><p>It was easier to practice wandless wordless magic when it was a spell she had been comfortable using when she had her wand. She knew the incantation, but there wasn't any movement to do like a wand required. Harry explained that it was solely about intent and focus—to will your magic to do what you asked and to picture it clearly. With time, it would become like second nature.</p><p>But Hermione had always struggled with something that had no definitive steps.</p><p>Orange was not her favourite colour. She didn't even really like thinking about it, which was probably why she was struggling.</p><p>Harry waited patiently for Hermione to complete her task.</p><p>Hermione thought of the orange Lily had eaten earlier today and focused on the colour of the peel.</p><p>Her nails finally changed. "Ah-ha!" Hermione quietly cried triumphantly but then noticed the specks of white on her nails—most likely from imagining the orange and its skin. She sighed and muttered, "I suppose close enough."</p><p>She looked up to Harry, who was smiling lightly at her with his chin in his hand. Hermione felt her chest flush slightly, but she managed to keep it away from her face.</p><p>"Sorry," she said as she changed her nails back. "What were you saying?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about Sophia," he told her.</p><p>"Oh," Hermione said quietly.</p><p>"I'm going to wake her and bring her here."</p><p>"Oh?" Hermione's brows scrunched together. "Why?"</p><p>Harry put his hand down as he shifted. "Well, as you've noticed, I've been watching her the last week and a half."</p><p>Hermione nodded carefully.</p><p>"When I bumped into Susan Bones after my meeting with Riddle, I had talked to her about the marriage contracts she set up," Harry recanted. "Susan told me that while she had set up the papers, it was Sophia who had approached her to marry knowing it would be someone from The Order and in hiding."</p><p>Hermione immediately frowned. "Why would she...?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Susan was having troubles finding muggle-borns who would be willing to marry into The Order because it was unsure how you guys would make it out of the situation. As good as marrying a pureblood is, it does nothing if the pureblood will be sentenced to death. Sophia offered and promised to find the rest of the muggle-borns who would be willing to marry in."</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense," Hermione tilted her head in thought. "We didn't know her prior to any of this. She didn't know about you, so there would've been nothing we could've offered her. Protection to muggle-borns, yes, if Sirius was able to get pardoned without you, but it would've been risky still. She would've been better off finding a neutral family."</p><p>Harry nodded. "That's what I thought as well."</p><p>"So, why did she come to us?" Hermione quietly wondered.</p><p>"That's what we're about to find out," Harry told her before he grabbed the parchment of paper and crumbled it in his hand.</p><p>Hermione watched with fascination as his hand slightly glowed before Harry opened it again and found an intricate bird made of paper. It bounced the way a bird did on its feet, tilting its head.</p><p>"Go to Sophia Reynolds," Harry told the bird. "Send her this message: Lord Potter requests that she is to come to the study room quietly, without waking Neville."</p><p>The bird shook its wings before flying off, going through the walls with ease.</p><p>"Oh, that would be a useful thing to know how to do," Hermione blinked as she turned back to Harry with a look in her eyes.</p><p>Harry smiled. "Perfect transfiguring your nails first and I'll consider teaching you this next."</p><p>Hermione scrunched her nose at him while lightly scowling. She sighed as she stood, wandering to stand by Harry for when Sophia came in.</p><p>"If you want to, you can leave," Harry offered her. "It's not going to be pretty when she comes. She might be a spy or a traitor and you might not like how I will act."</p><p>Hermione bristled at the words. "No," she said heatedly. "We're in this together. If she's a danger to all of us, I want to know. Whatever we choose how to deal with her, I don't want you to carry the burden alone. Not after...not after Christine." She had said the last part so quietly that Harry might've missed if his ears weren't trained to hear even a pin drop.</p><p>Harry grabbed her hand, feeling his chest stir and kissed her palm before he could stop himself.</p><p>He loved her. He loved her. He loved her so much sometimes it felt like he couldn't breathe.</p><p>"Thank you," Harry whispered as he dropped her hand casually as if he hadn't just kissed it.</p><p>Hermione's heart thumped in her chest as she held her hand delicately with the other. She had to close her eyes to calm herself for a moment. Hermione had always been open with her affections, especially those she was close with.</p><p>Quite usually, she was the one to initiate kisses on the cheeks, hugs, and whatever form of passable skinship there was.</p><p>So, to have someone like Harry openly give her his friendly affections was new. It was behind the safety of their closed doors, but Hermione didn't mind.</p><p>She didn't need to think about it. It was...it was hers. The moments belonged to her, and she was going to keep them safe.</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," Harry said stoically.</p><p>The door opened, and Sophia stepped inside. She was wearing a modest nightgown with her hair braided to the side. She looked surprised to see Hermione there but didn't say anything as she schooled her features.</p><p>Harry commended her for her bravery, even if her hand shook slightly.</p><p>"Lord Potter has called for me?" Sophia curtsied slightly in greeting.</p><p>"Sit," Harry gestured to the chair in front of him.</p><p>Sophia walked carefully to the chair, looking at Hermione before she sat down. Hermione was conflicted in how she felt. On the one hand, she felt terrible for the other girl. She didn't interact much with Sophia, who seemed to like to keep to herself mostly. But on the other hand, Hermione had already lost so much in the war. She wasn't able to let anything or anyone cost her any more.</p><p>And if Sophia was a threat to the people she loved, then Hermione needed to be ruthless as well.</p><p>"I'm going to ask you this once," Harry's voice was ice, sending shivers to everyone in the room. "Why did you approach Susan Bones to be married to someone here? You had nothing to gain from it."</p><p>Sophia tensed, and Harry's eyes narrowed in on it.</p><p>"Because I thought it was the safest opt..."</p><p>His eyes flashed, and suddenly, vines came out from the ground, wrapping around Sophia's chest, wrists, and ankles. It anchored her to the chair harshly as the vines tightened. A vine came up, wrapping around her neck slowly but not tightly, merely threatening.</p><p>Hermione had to resist jumping.</p><p><em>"Don't lie to me,"</em> Harry snarled at Sophia.</p><p>"You and I both know the safest option would've been to find a neutral pureblooded family if you wanted to live," Hermione spoke from the side. "You may be a Ravenclaw, but you're a Slytherin at heart. War criminals, even pardoned, would be below a neutral pureblood family."</p><p>To Sophia's merit, she was shaking, but she didn't cry or plead. "And what? Be bred like a cow until I died? Until I couldn't pop out any more babies and then what? Even a neutral pureblood family would have to follow the law and they would, quickly and without complaint. I don't get the safety of being underaged for long. I'm turning 17 come the fall. You think just because I would've married one pureblood that I'd be safe? They don't know me. They owe nothing to me. I have nothing to offer them they would take. I would need to make myself useful and whore my body out until it had nothing left to give."</p><p>Hermione refused to flinch even though the words made her want to vomit.</p><p>"You had no idea if that would be any different here," Harry told her tonelessly.</p><p>Sophia rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I would've been forced to have a child, but Neville would never allow me to be whored out to anyone else. I would be his and his alone. Susan, at the very least, guaranteed that Sirius would use the law to the full extent to protect us from others."</p><p>"But you had no idea I was in the equation. My word takes precedent over Sirius'," Harry pointed out.</p><p>Sophia stared at Harry and slowly nodded what the vines would allow her.</p><p>"True," she agreed. "I had been nervous when I first heard the news. It was too late to back out once the contracts were set. But I've come to believe that you wouldn't do that to any of us."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "And what evidence do you have to prove of that?"</p><p>It was merely a question, not a threat of any sort, but it did sound like one.</p><p>"Because since arriving, I've seen you less than a handful of times. If you were the type to subject us to that kind of brutality, I would've been ordered to your bed within the first week—no matter if you had a wife or not. The law states underaged witches are spared from having to give childbirth, but not from sexual acts," Sophia said blankly as her eyes looked at Hermione for a moment before looking back. "I'm not stupid. I'm conventionally beautiful to look at. I fall second to only Daphne Greengrass. It's why so many Death Eaters were lining up to snatch me before the contract was announced and sealed."</p><p>Harry refrained from curling his lip in disgust while Hermione resisted from tensing at Sophia's words.</p><p>"So? You're marginally more safe here than you would be anywhere else," Harry pushed on. "I don't believe for a second that's all you came here for. How did you convince the others to join into this house?"</p><p>Sophia tilted her head. "As much as you've been watching me this week, I've been watching you and Hermione longer."</p><p>Harry's lip curled as he realized that Sophia had realized that he was watching her. She had purposely been spending more time at the library and staring deliberately at Neville's wand.</p><p>She had been baiting him.</p><p>The vines tightened, but Sophia refused to wince.</p><p>"And?" Hermione cleared her throat. "What did you find of us?"</p><p>Sophia turned to look at Hermione. "Did you know that you're a symbol to all muggle-borns? More than Dumbledore, you were the face of the war."</p><p>Hermione frowned. "Why? Lily had as much of a right to that as I would."</p><p>Sophia could barely shake her head. "No, as much as Lily is a wonderful person, she still married James Potter—a pureblood. She was always going to have privileges afforded to her because of that, whether she wanted it or not. You, on the other hand, were alone in the war. You were smart and unrelenting. You were annoying," Sophia shrugged when Hermione winced. "But you were fair and advocated for everyone's rights."</p><p>Sophia turned back to Harry. "And still, you are the face of hope even if you've been shackled to Harry Potter—because it's not of your own free will...because you don't love him. And no matter what the Dark Lord or Lord Potter will do to you, as long as you are an unwilling participant, you will always be seen as a fighting cause."</p><p>Then Sophia started to chuckle quietly, shaking her head. "But then, as I watched you—you because Lord Potter is never around to watch—I noticed something." Sophia turned her eyes back to Hermione, the look neither understanding nor blaming. "You go to him. Every night. You seek him out willingly. Even though Lord Potter sneers at you or treats you like a toy to those who are looking, you go to him of your own volition. So, our lovely symbol of free will, equality, and hope had ended up at Lord Potter's side, who is publically allying himself to the Dark Lord."</p><p>Hermione was shocked. She had thought she was so careful. No one had ever really watched her before, and no one paid attention when she called it a night. Even if they did, she had reason to. She was Harry's—no matter what they believed of it. It made sense.</p><p>"But," Sophia spoke slowly, "through the years I've known you at Hogwarts, you would never let anyone own you. You could be broken but they would still never own you. And you would never be willingly at the side of someone who would hurt the people you loved." Sophia let out a deep breath. Her head was getting light with the restricted oxygen. "So, I can only come to the conclusion that Lord Potter is good—is secretly fighting for us. I don't know why, and I don't care."</p><p>Harry had listened to the words, liking how Sophia spoke of Hermione, but he didn't let up the vines. He still hadn't heard her reasonings and answers.</p><p>"I told you I had dreams and goals," Sophia told Hermione. "I still do and I believe I'll accomplish them here."</p><p>"The others?" Harry prompted her.</p><p>"It was easy to convince Dean and Justin. They all but jumped at the opportunity to be reunited with you all. Gryffindors are stupid like that," Sophia shrugged. "The women, however, I told them what I thought honestly at the time: we were likely going to die no matter where we went."</p><p>Hermione's breath hitched.</p><p>"We're not the main characters of the story, like you, Lily, Ginny, or even Luna. We would die and no one would know. The world would turn just the same," Sophia said, willing her tone to not get dark. "So, the options were to try to find a pureblood family who was neutral or in the Dark Lord's good graces. We could accept the reality that our bodies would no longer belong to us. If we were lucky, the worse that could happen is that we churn out babies until our bodies can't anymore. Maybe if we're lucky, we'd die during childbirth since we were all too cowardly to kill ourselves."</p><p>Hermione felt something unpleasant rising in her throat. She had felt everything Sophia was talking about. Even in the safety of Grimmauld's, she felt it. It was innate as a muggle-born who heard of the law.</p><p>"Or," Sophia breathed. "We could marry into members of The Order. Yes, they had lost and were war criminals. If they were found or even not pardoned, we could still die. In fact, even if they were pardoned, it may not make anything easier for us. The possibility of being forced to have a child would always be there—we've all accepted that. But at the very least, the person who you married would be the only person between your legs. You may not want it still, but it was better than the alternative."</p><p>"So, you were just ready to accept your impending death? You didn't even hold the hope that you would somehow survive this?" Hermione swallowed painfully.</p><p>Sophia cocked her brow at Hermione. "There was a small hope we held on to—that's why none of us has killed ourselves, isn't it? I thought...maybe...maybe The Order was still fighting somehow. Dumbledore died, but all our fates can't rest on one old man, could it? That's what I told the other women. If we were going to die anyhow, we should die on our own terms—because we fought for our rights even if we lose. And on the small sliver of a chance we win, then there would be so many future muggle-born children that won't know the horrors we've endured."</p><p>"That's very Gryffindor of you," Hermione felt hot tears water up in her eyes. Sophia was a kindred spirit.</p><p>Sophia gave a slight smirk. "Just because deep down I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I don't want the next muggle-born witch entering Hogwarts to be scared because of her blood—that if she gets sorted into Slytherin, she won't beg a magical hat to put her somewhere else even though it's where she really belongs and be with people who would truly understand her if not for her blood."</p><p>The vines Harry held began to slowly loosen. Sophia felt her body relax. She could breathe.</p><p>She was going to live another day. She was right. About Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.</p><p>"What are your goals and dreams?" Harry asked softer. "Why do you think you can accomplish them here?"</p><p>Sophia rubbed her wrist, swallowing freely without her throat being restricted.</p><p>"I told Susan I would find the rest of the members for her. I found people who were useful and excelled at something. Dean and Justin were easy but they're good at charms. Anne Beck is good at Potions, top of her class and people ahead of her. Her grades didn't show it due to Professor Snape being a bastard, but I've seen her brewing on her own and the notes she's taken. She could be a potions master one day," Sophia mused before she moved on. "Kiran Janjua is a transfiguration expert, she's been mastering human transfiguration in secret. Sue Li excels at ancient runes, arithmancy, and alchemy. She had an offer back in China in a special division of their special ops to do a project create better equipment and uniforms."</p><p>Hermione was shocked. She had no idea about any of these things about her fellow muggle-borns. Well, except Dean and Justin, who talked about their grades often and witnessed them practising charms.</p><p>They had been doing such extraordinary things, just right under her nose. Hermione felt envious. She typically excelled in every course, a jack of all trades, but it was clear these women were the master of one.</p><p>The feeling quickly left. Sophia was right; it would be useful in times of war.</p><p>"And you?" Hermione asked softly. "What's your specialty?"</p><p>Sophia found herself biting her tongue. She had never shared this with anyone.</p><p>It was important.</p><p>It was valuable.</p><p>She could've been killed if anyone knew or taken and tortured.</p><p>But she looked at Harry and Hermione. They were trusting her now.</p><p>"My specialty...is wandlore," Sophia softly revealed. "I was going to be a wandmaker when I left Hogwarts."</p><p>"Wandlore," Harry said slowly while Hermione felt her body freeze.</p><p>A wandmaker.</p><p>Sophia nodded. "My goals and dreams were to create wands...and I think I could do that here. I think I could make a wand."</p><p>Hermione felt something trembling inside of her. Wandless magic was as good as any, but it never hurt to have a wand.</p><p>Sophia shook her head. "I know I could make a wand, and I could make it better. My theory is that wood doesn't have to be the requirement to make a wand. I also believe that the wand core doesn't have to be another magical creature. Why should it? We're magical beings too."</p><p>"Oh my god," Hermione breathed. "Are you...you're saying..."</p><p>Harry smiled, and Sophia nodded.</p><p>"I'm saying I think I could make wands using other materials and using our own magical core as elements...like our hair."</p><p>The game was changing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you SO much for the kudos + comments. I will be going back to return the comments today. Y'all are legit the real mvps with the long reviews. I have to hold myself back from being emotional LOL I think lots of you commented how you liked that I gave more depth to Voldemort. Trust me, it was really hard to break away from canon. Voldemort is the most boring-est villain ever. I don't even know what his goal was in canon. </p><p>I really hope to hear some opinions about this chapter, I spent a lot of time thinking about it LOL </p><p>NanoWriMo project is going well too! 20k/30k goal. It'll be an awesome story once we finish this. A little less dark but equally as dramatic LOL</p><p>I love y'all with my whole ass heart. See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beta: grammarly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>Hermione blinked, looking over to Harry, who seemed to hover closely to see if she was okay.</p><p>"I'm okay," she assured him. "It just...feels different. I feel like I can sense Dobby always...here." Hermione turned to Dobby. "How do you feel, Dobby?"</p><p>Dobby was blinking, ears flapping lightly as he held his hands to his chest.</p><p>"Dobby feels...Mrs. Hermione Potter's magic. It feels good. Mrs. Hermione Potter's magic feels good," Dobby nodded resolutely.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt?" Hermione asked to make sure.</p><p>"Dobby be in no pain," Dobby told her.</p><p>The bonding ritual happened with Dobby today. In today's ritual, wizards tied and freed a house-elf to them by giving clothes. Wizards these days were giving house-elves a pillowcase for their clothing imbued with unbreaking bonding magic elves couldn't go against. Then, they could only be freed by being given clothing.</p><p>Hermione asked Harry if it was still possible to bond the old way, and as Dobby was currently a completely free elf, it was. Hermione was intrigued by the old way, but at the same time, it seemed more serious and closed.</p><p>She had preferred it because the old way didn't force elves. They could still say no, have their own free will and opinions. But it was more closed in the way that they were essentially mutually tied together.</p><p>So, ultimately, the decision was up to Dobby.</p><p>When the ritual differences were explained to Dobby that they would give something of value to each other, Dobby hesitated for a moment before agreeing.</p><p>Harry had set up the ritual for them. Hermione gave Dobby a book that was given to her by her mother when she was eleven. A novel that one could tell had been read many, many times over the years. It was still in good condition as Hermione took care of her things, but it was also worn in, multiple pages creased by being dog-eared. It had long lost that new book smell and instead smelled like vanilla and cinnamon—smelled like Hermione.</p><p>Harry was envious of the elf at that moment.</p><p>Dobby had apparated away for a few seconds before popping back in. He held out a human-sized rattily knitted sock that was an array of colours. There was only one as there was no accompanying pair. Dobby explained that he had knitted it by collecting discarded strings of yarn over the years.</p><p>The completed sock could never free him because it wasn't given to him by his masters, but Dobby had always liked socks and wanted one.</p><p>"Don't worry, Dobby. I'll keep it safe," Hermione told him with a small smile. "And one day, I'll give it back to you."</p><p>Dobby had merely looked confused but nodded. "Dobby be taking care of Mrs. Hermione Potter's things!"</p><p>"The two of you should be good. Let me know if there's any discomfort at all, do you understand?" Harry told them, and they both nodded.</p><p>Harry's lip twitched.</p><p>"Alright, Dobby, why don't you find Lily and ask her what she needs help with for today," Harry told Dobby, who nodded, looking once more at Hermione before he popped off.</p><p>Hermione turned towards Harry, breath hitching quietly when she found him closer, eyes roaming her slowly to check her over. She bit her tongue. Harry could look light-hearted and easy-going if he wanted to.</p><p>But sometimes, in moments like these, he could turn in an instant. His eyes become intense, obsessively looking at every detail of his object of focus.</p><p>And sometimes, the object of focus would be her.</p><p>"I'm okay," Hermione reassured him again, watching his eyes trail back up to hers.</p><p>"Okay," Harry quietly relented as he blinked.</p><p>Hermione took a seat, and Harry followed her, sitting right next to her on the couch. "I think Dobby was a little bummed he couldn't bond with you," she smiled at him.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I think he's quite taken by you too. He seemed happy to have bonded with you. I think he'll take his job very seriously, but you have to be careful too."</p><p>Hermione hesitantly nodded. They had talked about the aspects of elf-bonding before but today, when explaining it to Dobby, was another reminder.</p><p>Her magic was open to Dobby, not to use but to support him. He would know where she was at all times, know if she was hurt—and she would know the same about him.</p><p>But more than that, Harry told her that she was responsible for keeping his magic steady. If she ever lost control of her magic or became corrupted in any way, it could kill Dobby.</p><p>"Dark magic will kill him?" Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p>"Not necessarily," Harry told her. "We'll talk more about it later. It will be our next private lesson."</p><p>Hermione nodded and was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," Harry said loudly enough.</p><p>Through the door entered Sophia and Neville.</p><p>After the confrontation with Sophia two days ago, she was brought in along with Sue Li to the secret meetings at night. Everyone had been shocked about what Sophia had done. Neville looked particularly conflicted, but it was unclear why.</p><p>That night, there was a buzz about being able to get wands again. Sophia said she needed certain items. She needed metal for one. Wood couldn't be used as it would look suspicious to be wearing any accessories made by it. Similar to woods, metals were raw material, and they would need to find some that were old enough to contain magical properties while also being strong enough to have magic flow through them.</p><p>She also needed a blacksmith's working station essentially. She needed something that could help melt and mould the metals. Harry could transfigure plenty of things in the basement for Sophia, so that wasn't an issue.</p><p>The issue was that to create wands, Sophia told them you needed a Meldaulron. Just like potions, you couldn't just put things together and expect them to transform into a magical item. A Meldaulron was a forge hearth made of stone that you would put your wand into after it was built. The wand would spend seven days in the Meldaulron, where the magic of the hearth would slowly fuse the parts together, ensuring that the magical core was imbued with every strand of the wood—or in their case, the metal.</p><p>That was something that Harry could not transfigure or conjure up.</p><p>Apparently, the only issue was that the only known Meldaulron in Britain was owned by the Ollivanders, and his wand production was very tightly watched and controlled by Voldemort.</p><p>"We found one, we found one!" Neville exclaimed, storming in with Sophia and shutting the door. He smiled at Sophia, who rolled her eyes at him, though a tiny smile was tugging at her lips.</p><p>"Well, we <em>think</em> we've found one," Sophia corrected him as she approached Harry and Hermione, opening a book before holding it up for them to read.</p><p>"I found this in the library," Sophia told them. "It's a book about the history of The Sacred 28."</p><p>Harry and Hermione leaned forward to look at the book in more detail. Sophia had it turned to the page about the Rosiers, a now extant line.</p><p>"It's brief, literally only a sentence about it," Sophia told them. "But it talks about how at one point, they were in the business of wand making but eventually stopped because they couldn't beat the Ollivanders. They made them on their smaller properties, the one in Oak Creek—it's abandoned now."</p><p>"They might still have a Meldaulron there," Hermione murmured in thought. "It's not as though they could sell the forge hearth, no one but the Ollivanders would be able to use it and they already had multiple ones."</p><p>"Exactly," Sophia nodded.</p><p>"The only problem is that when Felix Rosier, the last of his line, died in a dragon incident, Riddle took control over all their estates. We're not sure if the Oak Creek property is being used or watched," Neville interjected.</p><p>Harry sat in his chair, leaning back in deep thought. If there was a Meldaulron inside the Rosier property, that would solve all their problems for wand making. Otherwise, Harry would have to find out how they could find another one outside of Britain because Ollivander was out of the question with how closely Riddle was watching the wandmaker.</p><p>"We'll need to do a recon mission," Harry decided. "It'll have to be a few weeks from now. Riddle is watching me and our house too closely right now. We'll revisit this in a few weeks, after the banquet and another meeting. In the meantime, we can still focus on getting the raw material and building the wands. Once it's assembled, all that will be left is putting it in the Meldaulron."</p><p>Agreements rang through the room.</p><p>"I'll be sending Bill to go to Gringotts for a few things, perhaps he can see if Goblins have any metals they can spare," Harry revealed. He would also need to revisit Gringotts. There was a chance that perhaps Galleons could be used if melted down. The Galleons in his vaults were made from the bricks of gold he had a millennia ago; they could be considered old.</p><p>Hopefully, the Goblins would agree to it. They did take pride in their metalwork, and defacing Galleons would be considered not only offensive but illegal to them.</p><p>"Excellent work," Harry complimented Neville and Sophia. "Tomorrow, we'll transform part of the basement area into your workshop," Harry turned to Sophia. "Create a list by the end of tonight and pass it to Hermione."</p><p>Sophia nodded, sensing the end of the conversation as she adjusted the book in her arms before turning to Neville to indicate they should go.</p><p>"Thank you, Lord Harry," Sophia said politely, curtseying slightly while Neville smiled lightly and nodded. Sophia walked ahead before Neville followed her, reaching over her to open the door to let her through.</p><p>When it was just Harry and Hermione again, Harry let himself relax as he dropped his head back against the couch, closing his eyes.</p><p>Hermione turned her body, letting herself look at Harry slowly. He had a strong jawline and a perfectly shaped nose. She envied his long dark lashes that framed his eyes. Harry was wearing another full suit today, having to go meet Avery for late lunch.</p><p>From what Harry had told her about his meeting with Riddle, Avery seemed particularly grudgeful against Harry. Ever since they made their debut, it seemed.</p><p>He seemed tired as of late, Hermione thought with a frown. They were all tired with their late-night meetings and general insomnia, but Harry seemed tired the most. At least, in her presence.</p><p>When they were alone, Harry would allow himself to relax completely. While in Sirius and Lily's presence, Harry would somewhat lower his guard. But with her, it seemed Harry opened himself entirely.</p><p>Knowing that made Hermione dangerously feel special.</p><p>As the days passed with Harry around, Hermione began to feel the inkling of greed and possession rise in her. She had lost so many things and people in the war.</p><p>She was a selfless person. Hermione was the type to give and give and give. Even when she had nothing left, she would find a way to give.</p><p>And now, Harry kept unknowingly giving her things, and she was taking them, hiding them away deep within herself.</p><p>Hermione stared on at Harry's face, eyes closed and relaxed.</p><p>This was hers. It belonged to her.</p><p>Lifting her hand hesitantly, Hermione let it drift over to Harry's head. She paused for a brief moment before she let her fingers settle in his hair, running her fingers through it gently as they scratched his scalp.</p><p>A low, pleased grumble left Harry's throat as his eyes opened. His head turned slightly, eyes drifting to Hermione's.</p><p>No words were spoken, both parties wanting to enjoy their time in silence but also fearful that words would break the magic of the moment.</p><p>Harry's pupils dilated as he stared at her as if he couldn't take enough of her in. Something hot flared in Hermione.</p><p>Distantly, Hermione decided that she didn't like that Harry was unknowingly giving her things. He didn't know what it did to her.</p><p>But she couldn't stop.</p><p>Hermione kept her fingers running through Harry's hair, nails scraping against his scalp to keep his eyes on her.</p><p>He was going to make her selfish. He was going to make her want things when the war had taught her to want nothing—punished her for it.</p><p>If she ended up wanting Harry, she was certain she was going to lose him.</p><p>And Hermione knew that Harry would become something that she simply could not afford to lose.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"Make sure you stick close to Sirius's side."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Harry nodded, passing her the parchment paper that had a note and his magical signature. Sirius was taking the group for an outing to get appropriate gowns and suits for the banquet.</p><p>The signed parchment was because Sirius, Neville, Bill, and Hermione would head to Gringotts first to withdraw funds. The parchment stated precisely how much Hermione would be allowed to withdraw from the Potter vault. It was in the case that Death Eaters followed and watched them.</p><p>At the same time, when Hermione would be taken to the back to collect from the vault—where they couldn't be followed, Ragnok would meet her.</p><p>The Goblin had sent notice that he had the spare pin and his real vaults finally keyed to Hermione. He hadn't told her since Harry thought she would refuse it, and he didn't want to spend time debating with her about it.</p><p>Harry would've come along, but he was due to meet Avery for late lunch now at the man's manor.</p><p>He had conflicting emotions. On the one hand, Harry would've preferred to keep Hermione in the manor where she was safe. On the other hand, Harry could tell that being stuck inside the estate with nothing to do but research, practice magic, and wait for him was agitating her.</p><p>Hermione wouldn't say it to him or to anyone else in The Order, but Harry could tell that Hermione felt like her life was getting smaller, being reduced to being stuck in the manor.</p><p>It was why Harry suggested that they all went to get fitted for gowns. It would've been easier and safer to just have Dobby take their measurements and send them to a shop to get the dresses made and sent to them, but Harry relented.</p><p>He rationalized that while Riddle did expect Harry to keep everyone on a tight leash, they were to try to integrate into his society. Harry knew with at least how closely they were being watched; everyone knew him and members of his household. Harry had sent an owl to Riddle, letting the Dark Lord know of his plans for his household to buy their outfits for the banquet while he was with Avery. No one would try to attack them while they were out.</p><p>It was a small thing, but Harry didn't want to contribute to Hermione's world getting smaller if he could help it.</p><p>"Send vibrations through the ring to let me know you're okay if you can," Harry said quietly.</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Okay," she told him before she carefully added, "you too."</p><p>"I will," Harry told her, noting how Hermione looked slightly more relaxed after.</p><p>"Be careful," Hermione added, noting the time and that Harry needed to leave.</p><p>"Be safe," Harry told her in return.</p><p>"Any particular colour I should pick to match your suit?" Hermione tilted her head.</p><p>"I want you to pick something you'll feel beautiful in," Harry smiled.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>Avery had a large manor. Not as large as the Malfoys or even the Potters, but it was a considerable size. He also had a wife who seemed distant, giving Harry a strained smile when she greeted him next to her husband. It also didn't escape Harry's eyes that she stiffened slightly when Avery put his hand on her hip.</p><p>The greeting was quick and cordial before his wife said something about having other matters to attend to and couldn't join them for lunch. She stepped out of Avery's hand quickly and walked off briskly without even looking behind.</p><p>If Avery knew that Harry noticed such oddities, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he led Harry into the dining area, where there was an average-sized round table for them to sit at.</p><p>"Wine?" Avery asked as they sat down across from each other. "I'm afraid I don't have anything as fancy as the one you gave Lord Voldemort, though."</p><p>There was a hint of something unpleasant in Avery's tone.</p><p>"I'm sure whatever you have will be adequate," Harry kept his polite tone.</p><p>Avery snapped his finger, and three house-elves appeared. One with a bottle of wine and the other two with their plates of food.</p><p>"I must thank you for taking time out of your busy day to come eat with me," Avery said, but there was nothing in this voice that sounded pleased or thankful.</p><p>"Nonsense," Harry smiled. "After all, you and I both stand with the Dark Lord. How could I refuse a chance to get to know a fellow ally?"</p><p>"Are you?" Avery asked sharply.</p><p>Ah, Harry thought. This was what Avery had invited him over for.</p><p>"Of course," Harry cocked his brow. "Have I not proven myself to the Dark Lord? Have I not made myself useful to helping the Lord achieve his goals and desires? Because from what it seems like, he's starting to look to me when he needs something."</p><p>Avery's vein popped noticeably on his forehead in anger, and Harry smirked.</p><p>After a long moment of silence, Avery's face calmed, though his jaw was still tense before he spoke again. "I'm merely concerned is all. After all, you're new to Britain and I couldn't help but worry you were a little too attached to your mudblood. I notice you won't even call them for what they are: mudbloods."</p><p>"Are you well traveled, Lord Avery?" Harry asked.</p><p>Avery cocked his brow. "Somewhat. I have been to most of Europe mainly."</p><p>Harry picked up his cutlery. "Then you'd understand that most places don't refer to muggle-borns as mudbloods. In fact, muggle is only a term used in Britain. I've said in my debut that there are parts of the world that don't see muggle-borns the way Britain does."</p><p>"So, you admit you are a mudblood sympathizer," Avery sneered as if he was victorious and couldn't wait to go back to Voldemort to report it.</p><p>"As I said, I'm neutral," Harry cocked his brow. "I see the world the way our Lord does. Magical or un-magical. Powerful or weak."</p><p>"Purebloods are the definition of magical and powerful!" Avery said indignantly, fist clenched at the table.</p><p>"Purebloods do carry ancient magic. We're giving advantages in that regard," Harry conceded. "But power is power."</p><p>"How can you say that?" Avery sneered.</p><p>"How can you?" Harry retorted. "You're telling me there was no previous Death Eaters who were half-bloods and yet, more powerful than some of the Purebloods? Were not many of the Death Eaters not defeated by the people of my household? By Lily Potter-Black? By my muggle-born witch?"</p><p>Avery curled his lip in disgust, ready to retort when Severus Snape appeared in his head. That traitorous half-blood. Even Avery couldn't deny that Snape had been an accomplished potioneer and duelist.</p><p>And many of the Death Eater, his brethren, were bested by members of The Order. Especially by that clever mudblood, Hermione Potter.</p><p>But that was the fact that enraged Avery alone! Such treachery and the Lord had pardoned them! For a stranger named Harry Potter?</p><p>But it was not Avery's place to question Lord Voldemort, lest he wanted to die. He just wanted his Lord to see that Harry Potter was not their ally.</p><p>Harry remained indifferent, slicing up the steak on his plate slowly. "I'm in a unique position, I'm sure you understand, Lord Avery." He continued to slice up his meat into smaller pieces before setting his cutlery down and picking up his wine glass. "I don't have just any random muggle-born witch tied to me. I don't have sympathies for the plight she has put herself in, but I will make her grateful that it's me who owns her."</p><p>Harry took a sip of the wine, pausing before he swallowed and put his glass down.</p><p>"I will admit she amuses me. She's also pleasant to look at. But she will not break by force. Taking her against her will, calling her a mudblood, or whatever acts of violence I could think of to do to her only has her lifting her chin in defiance. It only stokes the fire in her," Harry made no move to pick up his cutlery again. He absently checked the clock on the wall.</p><p>Harry felt a vibration through his ring and sent one back.</p><p>"She's mine," Harry drawled. "In the end, I <em>will</em> own all of her and she <em>will</em> give it to me willingly and cry because of it."</p><p>"And then what?" Avery glared. "How does having one mudblood who wants you help Lord Voldemort? Once you crush the symbol of hope, what will you do with her then?"</p><p>"Keep her," Harry cocked his brow. "We'll have had children by then, which is what Lord Voldemort wants as a repopulation effort. She's a clever witch, you can't deny that. She'll integrate into the Lord's society, her cleverness now used to build his world. Her work could please the Lord."</p><p>"You seem adamant about keeping her when you could have any pureblooded woman," Avery scoffed.</p><p>"I could," Harry nodded his head. "Though, I find the frivolities of courting bothersome. A pureblood witch would be ideal and I'm sure in time, I will find one understanding of my position. In the meantime, I will enjoy what I have."</p><p>"A mudblood," Avery muttered.</p><p>"Someone who looks forward to my presence," Harry smirked. "She's still learning but I'm sure you understand the niceties of having a wife."</p><p>A small, subtle dig sent Avery's blood boiling again, but Harry didn't care.</p><p>The man had invited him to this waste of time of a meal to put Harry through thinly-veiled insults.</p><p>And since Avery had started, Harry would end it.</p><p>"I think you're a little too invested in my choice of wife, Lord Avery," Harry leaned back with a smile. "A choice, might I remind you, approved by the Dark Lord. I hope you're not thinking of stealing my wife when you have such a lovely one of your own," Harry chuckled.</p><p>"I would never take a mudblood!" Avery furiously said.</p><p>Harry shrugged as he got up, smoothing out his suit. "I hope I've eased your suspicions about me. Hopefully then, next time we meet, you'll have questions about me rather than my wife. Otherwise, you can ask the Dark Lord what he thinks of me. He'll ease your paranoia, I'm sure."</p><p>Another dig. Harry might as well haughtily said that Voldemort favoured him, and Avery would soon be nothing in the Dark Lord's eyes.</p><p>"Thank you for hosting lunch with me, it was delicious," Harry drily complimented. "No need to show me out, I remember the way."</p><p>Harry barely said anything else before he walked off, leaving Avery fuming on his own.</p><p>Avery looked over at Harry's plate and wine. Other than the one sip and cutting up his food, Harry hadn't even taken a single bite the entire hour.</p><p><em>'The arrogance!'</em> Avery spat, something forming in his mind.</p><p>Harry Potter was a menace. A menace that needed to be disposed of.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>When Harry arrived home, everyone else was already there. It seemed the shopping trip was a success.</p><p>No one was overly enthusiastic about it, given the circumstances. But Harry could at least tell being outside without wondering if they were going to die had given them a spark of hope.</p><p>Hermione had shown Harry her dress, somewhat shyly. It was a gold, off-the-shoulder ball gown with a slight sweep train made of tulle lace. The sleeves were long and made with the same material.</p><p>"You will look absolutely beautiful in it," Harry told her as he felt the fabric of it.</p><p>"Does it match your suit?" Hermione asked, her brow slightly pinched with worry. Then, a feeling of displacement overcame her for a moment. It seemed strange to be standing here, worrying about if her dress would match Harry's.</p><p>Harry nodded as he opened the closet on his side and showed Hermione what he would be wearing. It was a simple black tuxedo.</p><p>"Well, I suppose anything would match with black," Hermione blinked, and Harry smiled.</p><p>"Everyone will know I match with you," Harry promised while Hermione merely scrunched her brows at him.</p><p>Before anything else could be said, Harry neatly hung up his suit and her gown on the wall to prevent them from creasing.</p><p>"Did anything happen while you were out?" Harry asked her, leading her out their room and into the library.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean, there were a lot of stares like we were animals in a zoo but no one said anything to us. The shopkeeper of the clothing establishment we went to had been actually overly nice to us."</p><p>Harry nodded. "He was informed that you would be arriving. I think people are cautious right now with the House of Potter. They may not like you but they don't want to risk insulting me knowing Riddle has been keeping me by his side."</p><p>There were few people in the library: Sophia and Neville, Lily and Remus, the twins and their partners. Harry nodded in greeting as he kept walking.</p><p>There was a restricted shelf in the back that could only be opened with the Potter ring in the Potter library. He waved his hand over it with the ring, the wards falling off.</p><p>"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked as she watched curiously.</p><p>"Secrets of the Potter family," Harry told her. "Their magic is considered ancient for a reason."</p><p>Finally, Harry found something that could be useful.</p><p>A diary.</p><p>Nothing more personal than handwritten entries.</p><p>Harry took what he needed before turning to Hermione.</p><p>"Did you see anything of interest you wanted?" He asked.</p><p>Hermione shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, I shouldn't..." She started to say. Yes, she was burning with curiosity. She had been to the Potter library once or twice with James and Lily and seen the restricted section. But it seemed James had zero interest in it and rarely went to it.</p><p>Or maybe it was important, and no matter how much James and Lily adored Hermione, she was still an outsider.</p><p>"You're a Potter," Harry plainly told her. "And even if you weren't, I highly doubt Lily would care to hold any information tightly to her chest when it could be used to keep us alive."</p><p>When said like that, Hermione both reluctantly and excitedly nodded as she stepped forward to take a look at the shelves.</p><p>As she skimmed the books, she was surprised.</p><p>"There are a couple of books about the Dark Arts," Hermione said quietly. "The Potters were known for being in the light. Purebloods as they were, they had egalitarian views on blood purity, which is why they were excluded from being a part of The Sacred 28."</p><p>Harry hummed as Hermione mindlessly mused.</p><p>"I'm surprised there are books about the Dark Arts," Hermione tilted her head. "But I suppose every Pureblood has practised a little of it."</p><p>"Are you against it?" Harry asked.</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "Dumbledore was. He was adamant that we didn't use any Dark Arts in the war. He said it corrupted your soul and that's why none of us were allowed to use any dark magic when we were fighting."</p><p>Harry snorted, rolling his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.</p><p>"Is it not true?" Hermione asked as she stood straighter, turning around.</p><p>Hermione didn't realize how closely Harry had been standing behind her as she browsed the books. She had to look up to see his face, could feel his body heat radiating towards her. Unconsciously, Hermione took a step back, pressed against the shelf as Harry took a step forward.</p><p>They were far in the back from any curious eyes, but Hermione's heart thudded against her chest loudly. She wondered if Harry could hear it. She hoped not.</p><p>Harry held the book in one hand at his side as he lifted his other to hold the edge of the shelf just above her head.</p><p>"Whether it's true or not, what do you think of dark magic?" Harry asked her quietly, his face lowering near hers.</p><p>They were eye to eye, and Hermione felt like his dark green eyes were drawing her in, trying to tempt her.</p><p>"I..." Hermione swallowed. "I never wanted to use dark magic. But as we were losing more every day...I thought we should. I told Dumbledore and everyone that we should because it wasn't like our enemies would suddenly stop using it. They were always attacking and we were always dodging. Eventually, people couldn't dodge. Dumbledore didn't listen. Ron and I got into a fight over it because he didn't think we should use it either."</p><p>Harry merely kept staring at her. "And then?" He asked, his breath over Hermione's lips.</p><p>"And then Dumbledore said that we had something far more powerful than Voldemort," Hermione let out a sardonic smile. "He said we had love. But love didn't save any of our people. Do you think love wins over all?"</p><p>Harry was shifting closer. His knees bumped against hers before he lifted his other hand with the book to press right beside her shoulder. The book dangled precariously, the edge of it poking Hermione's shoulder, but all she could think of was that she was caught between Harry's arms.</p><p>"No," Harry told her honestly, and Hermione held her breath. "I don't think love will save you from a cutting curse thrown at you."</p><p>Hermione breathed out, looking away and chuckling somewhat depressingly. "Yeah, I didn't think so either."</p><p>"But," Harry cut in, his nose dipped, so it nudged against hers to draw her attention back to him. "I think love is a powerful motivator. I think people who love deeply and terrifyingly are willing to do whatever it takes. I know I would. Would you?"</p><p>Harry whispered the question, and Hermione was convinced that he was actually trying to steal the air from her lungs and kill her. He had to be.</p><p>"Yes," Hermione hitched. Because she would. For people like Lily, Hazel, Sirius, Ron, Remus, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and whoever was left in The Order, she would do anything to make sure they lived.</p><p>"Good," Harry quietly said back to her, and for a moment, he moved closer, and Hermione thought he was...they were...</p><p>Harry suddenly straightened himself and moved back. He moved his hand past her hand, pulling the Dark Arts book Hermione had been staring at out.</p><p>Handing it to her, Harry moved his own book in front of him as he turned away from her.</p><p>"Best to have some reading material for our training session tonight," he said before walking off, the wards going back up on the restricted section.</p><p>Hermione blinked, trying to catch her breath. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her side. She felt a little hot.</p><p>Swallowing, Hermione pushed herself off the shelf to follow Harry, thinking quietly to herself how envious she would be if she ever found out if Harry had loved someone in his past.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"How are you finding Dobby?"</p><p>Harry looked up from his plate. "He's fine. Thank you for being so generous and gifting him to me."</p><p>Lucius merely waved his hand in dismissal. "It's the least I can do for Lord Voldemort's guest. Have you seen him since?"</p><p>Prying prick, Harry thought. The luncheon with Avery had been all about catty remarks and thinly-veiled insults. It seems the luncheon with the Malfoys would be a little more pleasant.</p><p>They were scoping him out and much more delicate about it than Avery. Lucius was trying to see if Harry was someone that could benefit him. Narcissa was assessing him. For what? Harry wasn't quite sure. Draco was silent, looking at his plate of food.</p><p>"No, but we've been in touch via owl," Harry said as he placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with the napkin in his lap. The food had been better than Avery's as well. "I won't be seeing the Lord until the banquet this weekend and then I'll have another meeting with him the week after. Will you be in attendance as well?"</p><p>Did Riddle trust him enough to meet him alone yet?</p><p>Lucius hummed. "I'm not quite sure, I haven't heard anything from the Lord but he tends to let us know of any meetings as it gets closer."</p><p>Harry nodded, and finally, Narcissa spoke up.</p><p>"Have you been settling in well?" She asked politely. "I remember last you said you were focusing on that and your estates. Would you like me to recommend our lawyer? He's frighteningly good at what he does."</p><p>"It's been fine," Harry nodded in thanks. "I should be fine. The will James left was very detailed and outside of small things like a trust fund for Hazel and payments to go to Lily each month, there isn't much I must fight for."</p><p>"You're okay with Hazel and Lily receving those?" Lucius asked with his brow raised.</p><p>Harry held the stem of his wine glass as he swirled it in gentle circles to aerate his wine.</p><p>"I'm a rational being," Harry spoke methodically. "Lily was unaware my mother existed and what James had done. Hazel is an innocent child who didn't ask to be born. What good would it do me to be angry with them or to punish them?"</p><p>Then, Harry snorted. "Though, I suppose the situation they're in is already punishment enough. If I were to be angry with someone, it would be James Potter, but there's nothing I can do about that seeing as he has died. The Dark Lord has spared James from being murdered by his own son, so he should rest peacefully."</p><p>The Malfoys didn't know what to make of Harry's words. The disdain for James Potter was apparent, but they were surprised Harry was so rational he could keep Lily and Hazel separately from it.</p><p>"Do you worry if Hazel will grow up trying to avenge her father?" Lucius asked, his tone slightly cruel at the implications.</p><p>"No," Harry shook his head. "My goal is to align with the Dark Lord, which means eventual integration of members of my household into his society. The adults in my house understand their position and what they must do if they want to live. They know they've lost and there is no coming back from it. Hazel is too young to understand, therefore, I'm responsible for teaching her as the Head of the House. Lily cannot interfere with it."</p><p>Draco was looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.</p><p>"Hazel is a smart child. While she did love her father as he did dote on her, she knows that I'm her half-brother—that James had to have another woman. I can't tarnish James's character in front of her because she loved him. But the doting she received now comes from me," Harry wove his story seamlessly. "I help her control her magical outbursts. I read with her. I eat with her and tuck her in some nights. I tell her what's good or bad. I tell her what her future looks like if she's good and follows me. Hazel knows to turn to me if she needs something."</p><p>While those things were true, and Harry did do those things with Hazel when he had a chance, he did them without any reason other than he enjoyed it. Hermione looking at him softly when he did was just the bonus.</p><p>"Very clever," Narcissa nodded.</p><p>The rest of the lunch was filled with useless niceties of Lucius trying to align himself on Harry's good side in hopes one day it would put him at an advantage with Lord Voldemort.</p><p>"You and Draco are relatively the same age, are you not?" Lucius asked as he looked at his son, somewhat disappointed Draco had said nothing during the meal.</p><p>Physically looking perhaps, but Harry nodded anyway.</p><p>"Narcissa and I have some things to attend to, unfortunately, but Draco would be happy to show you around our manor. We've just gifted him the newest broomstick that hasn't been released just yet to the public I'm sure he'd be glad to show you," Lucius said, leaving no room for Draco to say otherwise. Not that he would.</p><p>"Thank you for the luncheon," Harry said politely as he stood and shook Lucius's hand. Then he took Narcissa's hand and kissed it on the back as per etiquette.</p><p>"Nonsense," Narcissa replied. "We're allies. We should be friendly and get to know each other."</p><p>Harry merely dropped her hand as he nodded. The two walked off, and Harry was left alone with Draco. It was clear Lucius and Narcissa had wanted Draco to befriend Harry.</p><p>But instead, as they walked through the foyer where Hermione was tortured, Harry was more than ready to strangle the life out of Draco—slowly and without magic.</p><p>The young man was solemn and muted—nothing of the arrogant, resentful bully that Harry had seen in Neville's and Ron's memories. Draco was a strong occlumens, no doubt having been forced to learn it lest he wanted the Dark Lord in his mind constantly.</p><p>As they walked silently, Harry eyed the back of Draco's head. The young man was well-dressed in a black suit and stood straight as he walked. Still, Harry could see the tenseness in his shoulders. A sign that Draco was nervous.</p><p>All-in-all, there was nothing impressive or outstanding he could find about Draco. And so, that did nothing to quell his urge to wrap his hands around Draco's neck and snap it for standing there and watching Hermione be tortured on the floor of his foyer. It didn't matter that logically, Draco couldn't have done anything unless he wanted to betray his family. And seeing how Draco hovered around his mother, he would've never abandoned Narcissa.</p><p>So, at least one redeeming quality. Harry could respect loyalty to family.</p><p>When they reached outside, Draco summoned his broom. It was black and sleek. Brooms used as a transportation device had been interesting to Harry. They hadn't been invented yet when he was a king. It was more common to own flying carpets or ride a winged animal. It seemed that flying carpets were illegal now in Britain, and the number of winged animals has reduced severely.</p><p>"Would you like to fly it?" Draco asked. "It can go up to 220 miles per hour."</p><p>Harry nodded as he mounted the broom before taking off. It was fast, as Draco had said, and the ride of it was smooth. He actually quite liked it; he could see the appeal of it.</p><p>Harry wondered if Hermione liked flying.</p><p>While in the air doing loops, his eyes wandered to see Draco looking at him but not entirely focused. Hary took the time to use his magic without the wand to charm the broom.</p><p>It was really only for emergency cases, and he needed something to escape on.</p><p>When he came back down, he ruffled his hair back, trying to tame it into place before pulling his wand out to magically place it back to how it was.</p><p>"It's a nice broom," Harry complimented. "You must be happy your parents got it for you."</p><p>Draco shrugged. "I fly occasionally around the garden but there's no reason to really fly any more," he said, somewhat melancholy. "I used to fly it often when I played Quidditch."</p><p>Harry handed the broom back to Draco to stored it away before they walked back inside. They did the tour of the manor, which Harry didn't really care for. He was only marginally curious about the library. It was said the Malfoys had an extensive collection, and Harry thought Hermione would like to see the books available.</p><p>When the tour finished, Draco walked Harry outside the manor. All the way to the gates and outside the wards.</p><p>"Have you given thought about what you're going to teach at Hogwarts?" Draco asked as he stuck his hand in his pocket tensely.</p><p>"I haven't yet decided if I'll take the staffing position," Harry cocked his brow.</p><p>Draco snorted softly. "There is no choice when the Dark Lord asks. You may be a guest and an ally that can barter and negotiate, but it will always be something that the Dark Lord wants in the end. I'll be heading back to Hogwarts to finish my final year as well but I'll be in the elite class."</p><p>Harry stayed silent because it was true. Well, half-true. Harry had been angling himself to things that he wanted that just coincidentally he knew that the Dark Lord would either find merit in accepting or be forced to accept.</p><p>The pause lingered in the air, and Harry was about to bid his farewell, telling Draco to send Harry's regards to his parents once more. He stopped short when Draco pulled something out of his pocket.</p><p>It was a dainty silver necklace with the pendant being a sleek, small silhouette of an otter.</p><p>Draco held it out until Harry offered his hand for Draco to put it in.</p><p>"Give this back to Grang—Lady Potter. She...It was left here."</p><p>Draco didn't say anything else, merely turning before he walked away briskly back into the manor.</p><p>Harry stared at the necklace.</p><p>Draco was odd.</p><p>Draco, who was too scared to do anything, held onto a necklace of a muggle-born witch he tormented when it was abandoned in his manor where she was tortured.</p><p>Draco, who didn't know if Hermione Granger was alive or dead, held onto her necklace and hid it from everyone until now. He was returning it.</p><p>Still, that hadn't changed that Harry didn't respect the platinum-blond young man. It didn't change that given a reason and a chance, Harry would kill the Malfoys—that they were right below Bellatrix Lestrange on his list.</p><p> </p><p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷∞⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p><p> </p><p>"Ragnok says they do have some spare metals about but they would sell only to Harry when he next visited," Bill let them know, pausing before he continued on. "The letter you sent me with, Ragnok said that if you thought it was best to use those, then it was fine—for a cost."</p><p>Harry snorted. Of course, the Goblins wouldn't give something away for free, but he found it more amusing than anything. It was unlikely that the Goblins would simply take a fee for the Galleons that would be defaced. He was curious about what they would ask for in return.</p><p>Nodding, Harry looked at Sophia. "Was the equipment everything you needed?"</p><p>Sophia nodded as she sat between Neville and Sue. "It was perfect. We just need a Meldaulron."</p><p>"Remus has heard wind about the Rosier property you guys talked about. Remus and I can do a recon mission," Sirius spoke up. "It's easier for us to blend in our animal form."</p><p>"Easier for you," Remus grunted.</p><p>"Not a worry, Moony," Sirius grinned. "Padfoot here will keep you in line."</p><p>Remus merely grimaced while Lily patted his hand comfortingly as if she understood the pain of being subjected to Sirius Black's nonsense.</p><p>Harry shook his head with a small smile while Hermione bit her bottom lip.</p><p>"Right," Harry disrupted their moment. "Tomorrow in the morning, I'll head to Gringotts for the metal. Sophia will be busy for the next while as she builds the wands. Is there anyone you would want helping you?" He asked, looking at the wandmaker of the group.</p><p>"Whoever has the most steady hands," Sophia shrugged.</p><p>"I have steady hands," Neville volunteered. "Pretty important when handling plants and harvesting their goods for ingredients."</p><p>Sophia nodded, turning her head to the side slightly away from Neville.</p><p>"Good, that's settled. I suspect you'll be quite busy for the next while. Try to accomplish as much as you can before heading to Hogwarts. Hopefully, we'll hear good news about a Meldaulron after Sirius and Remus do their recon," Harry sighed inwardly. "I think that's everything for tonight. Is there anything anyone would like to bring up?"</p><p>"I think we should bring the twins into the meeting," Luna spoke up, her voice soft and melodic. "They're quite skilled in charms and inventing magical devices. They've always got a few tricks up their sleeves."</p><p>Harry stared at the platinum-blonde girl who lightly stared back at him. Her eyes were ever so slightly vibrating.</p><p>"What is everyone elses thoughts?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.</p><p>"Hm," Remus hummed. "The two are exceptionally well at the things they're good at. They could be useful."</p><p>"I recall they were good at transfiguration and potions too," Lily nodded.</p><p>"That's right, they wanted to open their own joke shop after Hogwarts and well, hopefully after the war," Neville chimed in.</p><p>"They're both good duelists," Bill spoke up.</p><p>"They mess around a lot but they can accomplish anything they put their minds to," Ron said, hesitantly speaking to Harry, who nodded at his input.</p><p>Harry then turned to Hermione. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Me?" Hermione blinked, and Harry nodded.</p><p>"Well, everyone is correct. I believe Fred is skilled in non-verbal magic too. They're a good team and would be a good addition here," Hermione added. There wasn't much more she could say after everyone's glowing recommendation.</p><p>Harry seemed pleased by her answer before looking at everyone else. "Well, seems like it's a unanimous vote. I'll leave the introduction into the group to you, Bill."</p><p>Bill nodded as they all got up.</p><p>"Alright, let's adjourn for tonight. Tomorrow will be a long day with the banquet," Harry reminded them.</p><p>As they cleared out of the basement, leaving only Harry and Hermione, he turned to her.</p><p>She looked a little tired. Dark circles under her eyes from the late nights were starting to catch up on her.</p><p>"Let's head to bed," Harry told her, grabbing her hand to lead the way out of the dark.</p><p>"No," Hermione gripped his hand to stop him. "You said we were going to train tonight."</p><p>Harry pursed his lips at her. "You need sleep."</p><p>"I'm fine," Hermione insisted stubbornly, but it didn't seem like Harry was going to budge.</p><p>"Just—just a little longer. Two hours," Hermione pleaded.</p><p>Harry sighed, and she felt a little vindicated.</p><p>"<em>One</em> hour and we're only learning theory today. No practicing wandless magic tonight," Harry negotiated with finality.</p><p>"Okay," Hermione said quickly, squeezing his hand in uncontrolled excitement that she won.</p><p>Harry snorted as he pulled her towards the stairs. "Come on, let's at least go to the study where it's warmer."</p><p>Hermione followed him quietly, conscious of the fact they were holding hands. The entire house was dark and quiet, with everyone having returned to their room.</p><p>But Hermione still felt exposed.</p><p>When they arrived at the study, Harry didn't let go of her hand until he sat her down. He lit enough candles, so it was light enough without it being too overbearing.</p><p>Hermione was half-convinced to tell him to light all the candles. This lighting made him look too soft. Too inviting.</p><p>"So," Hermione cleared her throat softly. "What am I learning today?"</p><p>Harry picked up one of the candles on the rushlight, his other hand carrying a book as he walked over and placed both on the tea table in front of Hermione.</p><p>With a flick of his hand, Harry conjured up the moveable chalkboard from the basement.</p><p>Looking down at the book, Hermione saw that it was the Dark Arts book from the library.</p><p>"Tonight," Harry called her attention. "I want to teach you about the types of magic there is. This lesson is meant for you and only you."</p><p>Hermione caught his meaning. This was something he was going to teach only her. This wasn't something that was to be known by others.</p><p>She nodded firmly.</p><p>Harry stood in front of the chalkboard with his back to Hermione as he wrote so she couldn't see what it said.</p><p>"Tell me what you know about these two categories," Harry told Hermione as he stood to the side so she could see what he had written.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we talked a little bit about what Dumbledore taught us about dark magic in the library. Spells, potions, or rituals that are meant to harm or kill are considered dark and taint or corrupt your soul," Hermione reiterated. "Light magic is trickier. There's not much known about it but it can be assumed that everything that isn't dark could be considered light. Especially spells that are meant to counteract dark magic."</p><p>Harry nodded. It was a fair assessment. He assumed because Dumbledore couldn't entirely back up his opinions and knowledge about magic, he probably didn't explain or debate it thoroughly with Hermione, who was naturally inquisitive about everything.</p><p>"Not bad, all things considered," Harry nodded his head in approval. "There are parts of what you said that is true. There are spells that are categorized as dark or light based on what they're designed to do."</p><p>Harry turned around and started to write on the chalkboard again. "What have I told you about the basis of magic? Especially when you're trying to cast it wandless?"</p><p>"Magic is all about intent," Hermione answered without missing a beat. She tried leaning to the side to see if she could see what Harry was writing on the board.</p><p>Harry moved to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"These are the true categories of magic," Harry revealed.</p><p>Hermione's eyes studied the words intently.</p><p>"What's the difference between pure and light? Or dark and depraved?" Hermione asked as she looked over at Harry.</p><p>Harry chuckled. He could see that Hermione was perking up a little bit. She was still tired, but the cogwheels in her brain were working overtime.</p><p>"Intent," Harry answered her. "There are very few spells and rituals that could be considered pure magic or depraved magic. But what truly makes the difference is what the consequences are for using depraved magic."</p><p>Turning around, Harry drew the last thing on the chalkboard before he set the chalk down, dusting his hands of any remaining powder from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared at the final terms on the chalkboard, eyes alight with curiosity and confusion. Harry came and sat next to her on the couch closely, turning his body as she mirrored his actions until they were facing each other.</p><p>"Let's move back a couple topics. Do you remember when we talked about the magical core," Harry asked her, and she nodded.</p><p>Lifting his finger, Harry brought it over to Hermione's sternum, where her magical core was located. His fingers brushed against the fabric of her dress, and Hermione felt a tingle up her spine.</p><p>"There are parts of Dumbledore's theory that is true. Performing certain magic can corrupt you," Harry spoke; his low voice felt like it was vibrating along Hermione's arms. "But it corrupts your magical core rather than your soul. The tainting of one's soul is an abstract concept decided by your upbringing. What you might decide is right or wrong and guilt as the result. It's all mental and emotional. You could overcome it."</p><p>Harry's hand drifted over to Hermione's arm that faced the outside, hand gently touching it as it drifted down her elbow before grasping her hand. He turned her hand, so her palm was open and facing up.</p><p>"Performing light or dark magic can't corrupt your magical core," Harry told her, and Hermione pursed her lips in protest.</p><p>"But performing dark magic <em>does</em> affect you," Hermione insisted. "I've never performed it but Sirius has. He told me how his body felt like—"</p><p>"Yes," Harry interrupted her. "Performing dark magic has side effects. You can't expect to cast a dark spell and not have it affect your body. The root of dark magic is offensive in nature. It's drawing power from your body to cast it. Casting a cutting curse on someone meant to harm them requires much more intent and power than casting a revulsion jinx."</p><p>"Then—"</p><p>"But also think about how light magic affects your body as well," Harry advised her. "When you cast a powerful, long-lasting impenetrable shield charm, how does your body feel?"</p><p>Hermione thought about Harry's words. There were times in the war where she had felt overly exhausted after using too much magic her body wasn't prepared for. There were times it felt like something was going to break.</p><p>"Tired," Hermione reluctantly admitted. "There were times after a raid or a battle, my hands couldn't stop shaking even after the fear long left my body."</p><p>Harry nodded as he looked down at Hermione's hand, bringing his other hand to trace over the lines of her palm absentmindedly. "Physically, your body will have a reaction. With training, it gets easier to ignore the reaction when it happens and continue to push through. Both are true for light and dark magic. If you continuously use either recklessly without proper training, your body pays the price. Even a simple cleaning charm overdone can be harmful even though considered light in nature."</p><p>Hermione had to actively focus on Harry's words and not the sensation he was causing upon her hand. The room felt warm with the candles lit, and Harry's hands and fingers were hot on her skin.</p><p>"Is that why light and dark magic is considered grey?" Hermione found her voice steady as she asked.</p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p>"No," he answered her. "It's grey because the intent behind the casting of the spell could be either way but it doesn't affect your magical core."</p><p>"Either way?"</p><p>"In duelling, light magic is defensive in nature. Dark magic is offensive. You're trying to protect yourself or someone, or you're trying to hurt someone. That's the general intent," Harry then looked up at Hermione's, catching her warm eyes.</p><p>"But take the cutting curse for example," Harry brought up. "Be it a wizard or a ravenous beast, what if I cast it with the intent to protect you or myself? If I felt that it was the only option, I wouldn't feel guilty about it because it kept you or myself safe. Even if I cast it for the sake of hurting someone, I'm not doing anything unnatural against magic itself. Might it affect my body physically? Yes, but my magic isn't corrupted. My 'soul' maybe if I felt guilty about it."</p><p>Hermione sat still, biting her bottom lip as she considered Harry's words. It was rather different than anything she had learned about magic itself from Dumbledore or philosophical books.</p><p>"Or take the Lumos charm," Harry redirected to the light side of magic. "It's intent is literally light in nature. Just a simple lighting charm—but what if I cast it so brightly with the intent to blind you permanently? I could once again be casting it in such a way to protect you or myself, or for the sake of hurting someone else. Either way, I'm not doing anything against magic."</p><p>Hermione found herself nodding, finding it easier to understand when Harry explained how light magic could be used violently. Using that information, she applied it to the concepts of pure and depraved magic.</p><p>"Then pure and depraved magic must have something to do with magic itself, right?" Hermione licked her lips.</p><p>Harry's lip quirked upright slightly but nodded once.</p><p>"There are very few things that could be considered pure or depraved magic," Harry started tracing her palm again. "They're both incredibly difficult to perform but it can be done."</p><p>"Just like the name, pure magic means spells or rituals that are completely untained. The intent never changes. It inherently is and can only be to protect to someone against dark or depraved magic. What do you think could be considered pure?"</p><p>"I'm not sure if I know any pure magic," Hermione shrugged as she answered honestly.</p><p>"But you do," Harry smiled at her softly. "You've even cast it before."</p><p>"What?" Hermione's eyes widened. "I have? What spell—"</p><p>It dawned on Hermione quickly.</p><p>"The Patronus charm," she breathed.</p><p>Harry grasped her hand tighter as he smiled wider and nodded. "Yes. As you know firsthand, it's incredibly difficult to cast. Many adults never even fully achieve a corporeal Patronus."</p><p>"Why is it so difficult to cast?" Hermione wondered, not realizing her hand had closed slightly around Harry's fingers.</p><p>"The intent behind it is incredibly powerful. You have to create it by using your most happy memory and emotion. Those can't be tainted in any way, otherwise, the charm won't work. Those memories and emotions—they're so <em>pure</em> in what it creates inside you. That's why it's so difficult. Not everyone has such a happy memory or understands the emotion capable of creating a Patronus charm," explained Harry.</p><p>Looking back down at Hermione's hand, Harry used his fingers to open her palm again, tracing the lines slowly and lightly.</p><p>Hermione bit her tongue to hold the hum that was in the back of her throat.</p><p>"Finally, there's depraved magic," Harry spoke, his tone becoming monotone as he talked about it. "This type of magic is further than dark, which is why it's called depraved. In the opposite of pure magic, there are spells or rituals that inherently and can only be to hurt someone for your own selfish gain. Its intent is to go against natural magic."</p><p>Harry looked up at her. "Just like you know of a pure magic spell, you also know one of depraved magic. What do you think it is?"</p><p>Hermione knew immediately. There was no doubt about it in her mind.</p><p>"Creating Horcruxes."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"There are consequences to performing depraved magic," Harry said as he stopped the caressing of Hermione's hand and letting it go.</p><p>Confusion slipped over Hermione for a moment of why he had stopped, but she could tell that talking about depraved magic was uncomfortable for Harry. He was as serious as ever but also trying to be dispassionate about it.</p><p>"In the beginning, I talked about the magical core. I've told you that magic is gifted by Hecates. She's the only Goddess who is capable of gifting it, and she is rooted in pure magic," Harry spoke, and it brought Hermione back to when she had first met Harry and brought him back to Grimmauld's. "A magical core is born untainted. You have access to all pure, light, dark, and depraved magic if you're strong enough to cast it."</p><p>Hermione sat there with her palm still open even though Harry had let go of her hand. The warmth that was there had started to fade away, a coolness settling in.</p><p>Harry's eyes narrowed, and Hermione felt tense.</p><p>"But the second you cast depraved magic, your magical core becomes corrupted—not completely but it starts. The more you practice it, the more it taints your magical core."</p><p>Hermione was silent as Harry stared at her as if he was waiting for her to ask something. Otherwise, he wouldn't say anything more.</p><p>"What happens?" Hermione asked quietly. "What happens if your magical core gets tainted?"</p><p>"The second any part of your magical core becomes tainted, you're no longer able to cast any pure magic. That magic is lost to you forever because you can't undo the corruption of your magical core," Harry told her. "But more than that, once you start the depravity, it's nearly impossible to stop it. It stays and festers inside of you, eating away at you until it has taken complete control over your core."</p><p>The skin on Hermione underneath her clothes started to form goosebumps.</p><p>"Immortals have a term for it," Harry revealed. "We used to call it <em>'falling into depravity'</em> because it meant you were abandoning Hecates and the gift she gave you. You would never be allowed into her garden when you die."</p><p>"Where do the depraved go?" Hermione asked quietly.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've had other immortals tell me that they've been in Hecates's garden when they were waiting to be reborn. They've never seen where the depraved go and immortals who have fallen to completely to depravity cannot be reborn."</p><p>"Does an immortal's magical core start over when they're reborn? If their core hasn't fallen completely?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Once corrupted, it cannot be undone even if they are reborn."</p><p>"But Riddle—"</p><p>"No," Harry answered. "Riddle's Horcruxes is not the same as being reborn. He's using fragments of his soul to keep him rooted to the Earth as long as he can find or create a body for it to inhabit. Once all his Horcruxes are gone and he's killed, that will be the end of him."</p><p>"But he's depraved, isn't he?" Hermione frowned. "He must be completely depraved for all the things he's done. Horcruxes might not even be the only depraved magic he's performed."</p><p>Harry nodded. "He most likely is nearly completely depraved," he said in thought.</p><p>"How do you know if someone is depraved? Are there any signs?" asked Hermione.</p><p>"There is," Harry nodded. "There are very physical signs. Depraved magic dehumanizes you in every way. When it starts, you look like you've been poisoned. Black veins or eyes that are entirely red—including your sclera. But for someone like Riddle, he didn't always look like how he does now, correct?"</p><p>Hermione blinked.</p><p>"You're right," Hermione nodded. "Riddle didn't. When he first came back during the war, he had red eyes and looked more like a serpent than a human. It was rather—frightening. He didn't look as he does now until after he won the war."</p><p>Harry nodded. "It's merely a cover-up spell or ritual. You have to look closely with a little bit of magic. But it's like Riddle is wearing someone else's skin, moulding it to make him look like how Tom Riddle would look if he kept his looks as he got older. His appearance now makes it easier for people to follow him because he's handsome instead of terrifying to look at. I imagine there's an upkeep routine to keep it in place."</p><p>Hermione nodded, looking down at her hand and how Harry's was just a little bit away in his own lap.</p><p>"Is there any other forms of depraved magic?" Hermione asked as she looked back up to catch Harry's eyes.</p><p>He wasn't wearing his glasses, and it was easier to catch every detail of his viridian eyes.</p><p>Harry stared at her, not answering her question immediately and Hermione wondered if he thought she was asking because she wanted to know more methods.</p><p>Hermione was about to open her mouth to explain it was curiosity, that she'd never—</p><p>"Yes," Harry answered her, his low voice cutting through her thoughts. "Another way is directly breaking someone's magical core."</p><p>Hermione gasped.</p><p>"That's...possible?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes, generally. In most cases, breaking someone's magical core can kill the person if not given any medical attention. The act of it is extremely painful—even worse than being Crucio'd. Even if they lived, they would never be the same again, physically and mentally."</p><p>It was quiet again as Hermione let the information soak in. She peered at Harry intently, who seemed discomforted.</p><p>"Why did you teach me this tonight?" Hermione asked softly. "I would've been the same whether or not I knew the existence of pure and depraved magic. It's also obvious that you were uncomfortable with telling me about depraved magic."</p><p>Harry pursed his lips. He rubbed his right hand over his left absentmindedly, the action causing Hermione's eyes to drift down for a moment.</p><p>"I wasn't uncomfortable about telling you about depraved magic," Harry denied but hesitated. "Depraved magic is something that is unnatural to immortals. Since we're chosen by Hecates when we succeed in our trials, we're even more so naturally opposed to depravity. It's extremely rare for an immortal to fall into depravity. And when they fall completely, there hasn't been any immortal to survive it because it certainly will always break their magical core."</p><p>Hermione pressed her lips together, only stopping when she felt Harry's pinky nudge against her own.</p><p>"I taught you this for a variety of reasons tonight. The first being that I know you would find it fascinating," Harry gave her a half-smile. "The second being that I want you to understand the seriousness of it. Though the terms of pure and depraved have been lost, it does still exist and can still be practised. Even if I didn't tell you, I believe you would've found something about it, spells or rituals even. Though, you'd categorized them under light or dark when it could be depraved, which is dangerous."</p><p>Harry's pinky stayed against Hermione's, neither moving away nor closer.</p><p>"Thirdly," Harry sighed. "Because I know your determination. Your desire to keep everyone safe. You said so yourself—you'd do anything to protect the people you love and what's left of The Order."</p><p>Hermione could feel her body tensing, though she kept her hand rooted in place.</p><p>"I understand if you turn to dark magic to protect what you have left, I would even help you—take care of you when the side effects happen," Harry fully grabbed Hermione's hand, holding it intimately as he lowered his head to press into her palm. "But I cannot ever allow you to turn to depraved magic for any reason. Even if we were losing and everyone was dying, you can't ever fall into depravity. Do you understand?"</p><p>Hermione was shocked at the open display of intimacy of Harry. The desperation in his voice as he warned her away from ever being tempted by depravity.</p><p>Harry's cheek was soft, and she could feel the end of his hair brushing against her hand.</p><p>"I understand," she told him softly.</p><p>Harry's head stayed in her hand, but he shifted slightly so his eyes could stare up at her.</p><p>Hermione felt something coiling in her stomach at the look in his eyes.</p><p>"Promise me," Harry told her.</p><p>The look was sharp, burning, and possessive.</p><p>"I promise," Hermione found herself saying. Harry was doing something to her. There had to be some kind of magic involved. Magic only immortals were capable of.</p><p>Hermione's thumb brushed over his lips.</p><p>Harry's eyes were absolutely smouldering now.</p><p>"Don't break your promise to me, Hermione," Harry rumbled quietly against her palm, eyes closing, but that didn't break the spell Hermione felt she was under.</p><p>"You'll kill me if you do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mmm, I do be living for Harmony moments</p><p>Sorry for the late update. I recently had someone in my life pass away due to COVID. It's been rather unsettling. I hope all of you are doing well and staying safe. Thank you again for reading this story and keeping me company on the journey of it. I really do appreciate all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!</p><p>As per usual, I will be taking time later and tomorrow to go back to previous comments :) </p><p>Also, I did get a couple of comments/DMs about the timeline before Harry arrived. It seems like some really cannot imagine what it would've been like without Harry. I'm currently working on a draft piece of the timeline year 1-6 that will eventually be posted to the July by Chance series. Please subscribe to it if you're interested in seeing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>